El Zorro y el Lobo el legado de Naruto
by BLACKSPYNDER
Summary: En el aniversario de la muerte del Kuiby los aldeanos y shinobis de konoha estan por matar a Naruto cuando alguien inesperado llega a salvarlo.
1. Chapter 1

Ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo los O:C que aparecen en la historia y la misma historia me pertenecen ya que esto lo hago por entretenerme en algo y es sin afán de lucro.

El Zorro y el Lobo el legado de Naruto

PROLOGO

En la aldea de Konohagakure no sato se festejaba la derrota del Kuiby a manos del Yondaime Hokage, pero para un pequeño de 7 años este día era todo lo contrario, a pesar de ser este el día de su cumpleaños él era perseguido por aldeanos y shinobis de todos los rangos para propinarle todo el daño que pudieran pensando que ese pequeño era la reencarnación del demonio, por esta razón el pequeño Naruto se encontraba escondido en su pequeño apartamento el cual se lo había dado el Sandaime Hokage Hirusen Sarutobi ya que él era de los pocos que medio se preocupaban por el pequeño, pero al estar bajo la constante presión del consejo era muy poco lo que podía hacer ya que no solo estaban las agresiones físicas al pequeño sino que la mayoría de los comercios no le vendían nada o en su defecto elevaban los precios de manera que el pequeño no pudiera comprar lo mínimo para sobrevivir, solo en un pequeño puesto de ramen era bien recibido por los dueños Teuchi y Ayame ya que a pesar de saber su condición estos podían reconocer entre el prisionero y el carcelero, pero para desgracia de Naruto solo una persona más era la que lo protegía, una anbu con mascara de gato y cabello purpura que se había hecho su amiga y lo cuidaba cuando estaba en la aldea ya que apenas había llegado al rango de anbu, a ella le fue encargada su vigilancia como una de sus primeras asignaciones ya que bajo el cuidado de inu este había recibido muchos ataques por lo que la asignaron como su guardián, también era reconocida porque a pesar de tener solo 14 años sus habilidades eran sorprendentes, pero para desgracia de Naruto ese día se encontraba regresando de una misión por lo que el pelirrubio se encontraba solo.

En la plaza principal de la aldea se encontraba el Sandaime dando su discurso sobre la derrota del Kiubi a manos del Yondaime Hokage, mientras en un pequeño parque se encontraban varios aldeanos y ninjas desde chunin a jounin planeando un ataque para poder librarse al fin de Naruto y terminar el trabajo que inicio el Yondaime, así llego la noche y aprovechando los fuegos artificiales varios ninja y aldeanos atacaron el departamento de Naruto incendiándolo, afortunadamente Naruto había hecho una pequeña salida para emergencias con la ayuda de Neko ya que ella estaba preocupada de lo que le pudieran hacer a Naruto, pero para su desgracia los shinobis se habían anticipado a esta posibilidad dejando a los civiles alrededor del edificio, al verlo los aldeanos les avisaron a los ninjas y estos comenzaron con la persecución arrinconándolo en un callejón, desde la entrada de este comenzaron a arrojarle piedras , botellas , kunais y shurikens al ver al pequeño tirado en el piso comenzaron a darle una golpiza rompiéndole muchos huesos y dañando severamente varios de sus órganos internos al verlo en un charco de sangre un jounin se le acercó para darle el golpe final aludiendo que así vengaría a su sensei, tenía el cabello plateado con su cara escondida con una máscara y su ojo izquierdo debajo de su banda ninja pero antes de poder darle el golpe final un relámpago lo golpeo lanzándolo varios metros atrás, de las sombras apareció un lobo negro con mechones plateados, ojos de color plata y una gema negra en la frente, detrás de él se encontraba un muchacho de unos 15 años 1.70 de estatura, piel morena, cabello negro largo hasta la cintura amarrado en una coleta y dos mechones cayendo a los lados de su rostro, tenía los ojos negros vestía pantalones negros con varios bolsillos, una playera negra de cuello de tortuga y manga larga, botas negras de combate, una gabardina negra y guantes con los dedos descubiertos y en la parte del dorso de los guantes llevaba unas gemas moradas con un una estrella con varias inscripciones en ellas, el muchacho al ver al niño tirado en un charco de sangre, le pidió al lobo que lo revisara ya que él se encargaría de sus agresores, el lobo se acercó a Naruto y una luz azul rodeo al niño después de un par de minutos el lobo le informo que la situación del pequeño era critica ya que tenía muchos huesos rotos y sus órganos internos estaban en pésimas condiciones y lo peor de todo era que había perdido mucha sangre, a lo que el muchacho solo cerro los puños con fuerza y se quedó mirando a la turba enfurecida.

Un aldeano le grito que se quitara para poder rematar al demonio pero al no obtener respuesta un anbu decidió matarlos con el katon: gokakyu no jutsu a lo que el muchacho reacciono pronunciando silver shield el ataque fue detenido por una barrera plateada, todos estaban sorprendidos por eso ya que no había hecho ningún sello, pero después de eso las caras de todos reflejaron terror al ver el brazo derecho del muchacho envuelto en llamas y dirigiendo su brazo hacia ellos, el solo pronuncio el ataque fire blast y una columna de fuego salió de su brazo a lo que algunos ninjas reaccionaron levantando una pared de piedra y una barrera de agua pero estas fueron destruidas con facilidad matando a muchos de los que estaban ahí y levantando una gran flama que se pudo ver desde los alrededores, a lo lejos neko regresaba de su misión tranquilamente pero al ver las flamas se apresuró para ver que estaba pasando ya que por la fecha solo podía ser que habían atacado a Naruto.

En la oficina del hokage apareció un anbu diciéndole a Sarutobi que había problemas en el sector donde vivía Naruto, de inmediato el hokage le dijo que reuniera a dos equipos de anbu y que lo alcanzaran en el lugar este solo asintió y desapareció en una columna de humo.

En el lugar del ataque, todos se levantaban para ver con horror los cuerpos sin vida de aldeanos y shinobis los cuales estaban totalmente calcinados, los pocos que sobrevivieron quedaron con quemaduras de gravedad, el lobo le dijo al muchacho que debían llevarse al niño para atenderlo o moriría a pesar de su poder de recuperación las heridas eran demasiado para su pequeño cuerpo, pero no se podían descuidar por lo que era una situación bastante complicada ya que el pequeño no soportaría otro ataque, el muchacho sintió la presencia de una persona que se acercaba a gran velocidad y se puso en guardia ya que parecía tener un poder alto, después de unos segundos apareció a su espalda neko que al ver el lamentable estado del rubio lo comenzó a examinar con angustia le pregunto al muchacho qué le había pasado al rubio – quien eres y como atravesaste el escudo que levante- pregunto sorprendido – soy su amiga y por lo que vi tu barrera solo detiene a los que intentan atacarlos por lo que pude pasar sin problemas- respondió tranquilamente – por favor pon al pequeño en el lomo de mi compañero ya que tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que lleguen más shinobis – ella asintió y puso al niño en el lomo del lobo con mucho cuidado – sabes de algún lugar en el que podamos atender al niño- pregunto preocupado ya que el estado del pequeño estaba al borde de la muerte – no toda la aldea lo odia por lo que será mejor sacarlo de la aldea para atenderlo – pero antes de que pudieran moverse llegaron más shinobis al lugar y al verlos estos se preparaban para atacar a lo que él se puso en guardia para defenderse cuando un grito se escuchó deteniendo a todos en el acto, el muchacho volteo a ver quién era el que había gritado y se encontró con un anciano que vestía una túnica blanca con rojo y un sombrero del mismo color – que significa todo esto grito con autoridad porque hay tantos muertos kakashi - lo que pasa hokage sama es que Naruto ataco a varios aldeanos y tuvimos que defenderlos pero cuando estábamos por acabar con el ese muchacho lo defendió y nos atacó matando a todos los que ve con un extraño jutsu de fuego- respondió tranquilamente – al escuchar el reporte de kakashi el anciano reacciono sorprendido ya que él conocía al pelirrubio y no lo creía capas de algo así – ya veo neko por favor dime que es lo que tú sabes de esta situación- pregunto con tranquilidad – hokage sama yo me encontraba regresando de mi misión cuando vi una gran columna de fuego por lo que me apresure a ver qué pasaba ya que en esta fecha todos atacan a Naruto pero al llegar lo vi tirado en un charco de sangre siendo defendido por este muchacho y su lobo- respondió lo más tranquila que pudo ya que no quería agravar la situación – todos le gritaron que era una mentirosa y que ella mentía ya que estaba aliada con el demonio – silencio grito con autoridad el anciano anbus arréstenlo después se hará una investigación para ver lo que paso realmente pero no puedo dejar impune el asesinato de tantos aldeanos y shinobis- ordeno sabiendo que si no lo hacía todo se saldría de control y su primera obligación era para con su aldea – esto sorprendió al muchacho ya que el hombre le había dado la impresión de que estimaba al niño pero al ver su reacción se puso en guardia y las gemas de sus guantes brillaron y de repente aparecieron en sus manos un par de espadas cortas unidas por una cadena, con la cual mato a dos anbus que se le acercaron, al primero enterrándole una de las espadas en el corazón y al segundo enroscándole la cadena en el cuello y arrancándole la cabeza de un tirón, todos se asustaron al ver la facilidad con la que elimino a los dos anbus, los anbu retrocedieron un par de pasos por el miedo- pero qué demonios te pasa anciano grito furioso, como puedes siquiera pensar que un niño sin ningún entrenamiento podría atacar a alguien, solo un estúpido o un monstruo atacaría a un pequeño que solo podía gritar para que alguien lo ayudara- reclamo con una mirada que reflejaba un odio impresionante – el anciano no respondió solo se puso pálido ante la pregunta, de repente el muchacho escucho una voz en su cabeza que le dijo la razón del odio de los habitantes de la villa, el al enterarse de lo más básico de la situación expulso mucho de su poder y se le quedo viendo al viejo fijamente con lo cual se pudo sentir una sed de sangre impresionante, los civiles estaban tirados al sentir ese poder, Sarutobi y los shinobis no estaban mejor que ellos pero al haber estado en tantas batallas lograron mantener la calma – eres un maldito cobarde anciano ese pobre niño debería de ser tratado como un héroe no como un paria, pero por tu maldita cobardía él ha sufrido el maltrato de esta bola de malditos, que escudándose en el odio han lastimado el legado más grande que ha tenido esta aldea ya que los padres del niño eran dos de los más grandes shinobis que hayan existido y no creo que ellos estén felices de ver como tratan al pequeño- reclamo furioso y apunto de atacar al anciano – el anciano estaba blanco de la sorpresa los que alcanzaron a escuchar lo que hablaban no comprendían la reacción de su líder – a que te refieres ese niño es huérfano, por lo que él es responsabilidad de la aldea y solo nosotros podemos decidir sobre su persona- respondió lo más tranquilo que pudo – realmente me crees estúpido grito ofendido, yo sé quiénes eran sus padres y lo que su padre te pidió antes de que sacrificara a su familia y a su persona para detener al Kiuby ese día – el anciano estaba al borde de un ataque- todos retírense esto es un asunto de nivel ss por lo que cualquiera que siga escuchando será ejecutado- grito con angustia y miedo en la voz – pero el muchacho ya estaba harto de todos y se concentró en sentir todas las presencias de poder en la aldea y se sorprendió al sentir en varios lugares un poder parecido al de Naruto – disculpa pequeña pero tendremos que marcharnos de inmediato ya que por lo que veo esto no tiene solución, pero quiero saber si nos acompañaras ya que el pequeño necesita de una amiga con todo lo que ha pasado el necesitara de todo el apoyo que podamos brindarle- pregunto serio – claro que me voy con ustedes ya que no puedo estar en una aldea llena de monstruos que atacan a un pequeño que no tiene la culpa de tener una carga que no pidió ni merecía, se quitó su máscara y se la aventó al anciano junto con su hitai ate reflejando un inmenso odio en sus bellos ojos de color almendra y una sonrisa fría en sus finos labios color violeta – esto sorprendió a todos y de repente los tres desaparecieron del lugar en un remolino negro.

Los tres iban saltando por los techos de los edificios hasta llegar al edificio del hokage, ahí entraron a un cuarto donde estaban muchos rollos pero al fondo vieron que había cuatro repisas con los nombres de cada hokage, ellos tomaron todos los que estaban en el estante del Yondaime y se fueron en dirección de un pequeño bosque que estaba protegido por una poderosa barrera pero al contacto con el lobo que tenía manchas de la sangre de Naruto en su pelaje les permitió el paso, dentro de la barrera se encontraba una mansión de tres pisos rodeada por un gran jardín con un pequeño lago, ellos de inmediato entraron en la casa – neko revisa los cuartos y trae todo lo que encuentres en ellos ya que no quiero dejar nada que les pueda servir en el futuro – no entiendo nada que hacemos aquí y porque hay retratos del yondaime con su esposa- pregunto sorprendida de ver de quien era la casa - Naruto es el hijo del yondaime hokage Minato Namikase y Kushina Uzumaki por lo que todo lo que hay aquí es de el – neko se sorprendió pero entendió el por qué al contacto con la sangre del niño la barrera los dejo pasar, se separaron para recorrer la mansión dejando al pelirrubio con el lobo en la sala trayendo fotos, libros, pergaminos, neko encontró el cuarto que estaba decorado y listo para el nacimiento de Naruto, agarro los juguetes y cosas que les servirían y se dirigió a los demás cuartos, por otro lado el muchacho estaba en la planta baja, en la biblioteca para ser más precisos podía sentir un poder que protegía ese lugar pero no podía traspasarlo ya que no quería destruir la casa, entonces recordó lo de la barrera y vio un símbolo de un remolino en el piso enfrente de un estante de la biblioteca entonces llamo al lobo y agarro algo de sangre que estaba en su pelaje y la puso en el símbolo, después de un pequeño brillo el estante se movió dejando al descubierto unas escaleras, bajo por ellas y se encontró con una armería que tenia de todo y en una sección habían muchos rollos con técnicas increíbles y también unos extraños kunais de tres puntas y dos rollos uno azul y otro dorado junto a una carta, cerró los ojos por un momento concentrándose en lo que había en la habitación entonces las gemas de sus guantes volvieron a brillar y al abrir los ojos todo había desaparecido, al ver que ya tenía lo más importante salió de ahí para ver que había encontrado neko.

Ella estaba en la sala esperándolo – encontraste algo interesante neko- pregunto con curiosidad – si ellos estaban muy emocionados por el nacimiento de Naruto, la verdad no entiendo cómo pudieron arruinarle la vida de esa forma a su hijo- comento molesta – no lo sé pero la verdad es que ahora mismo quisiera tenerlos enfrente para molerlos a golpes por lo que le provoco su decisión a Naruto- respondió furioso – al ver que ya había reunido todo lo que pudo lo guardo en sus gemas se concentró para ver si nadie los seguía se sorprendió al sentir la presencia del anciano cerca de la casa – neko como se encuentra Naruto- pregunto serio – se encuentra mejor porque pasa algo malo- respondió preocupada – si ese miserable anciano llegara en cualquier momento y estoy seguro de que sabe una forma de pasar la barrera así que será mejor irnos pero lo malo es que no tengo idea de adonde – tranquilo tengo una idea, en Nami no kuni no hay shinobis y al ser un país formado por islas podremos estar ocultos por un tiempo – de acuerdo te seguimos ya que no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que el anciano llegue – así salieron de Konoha en dirección del país de las olas para descansar y ver qué es lo que harían.


	2. Chapter 2

Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo espero lo disfruten y ahora lo de siempre ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo los O.C. y la historia en la que los uso esto sin ningun fin de licru ya que solo lo hago para aprovechar mi tiempo libre.

Capítulo 1.

El hokage llego a la casa Namikaze, y al entrar vio que faltaban todas las fotos y documentos relacionados con Naruto y sus padres lo cual lo dejo muy preocupado ya que ahí se encontraban las mejores técnicas del Yondaime por lo que el consejo estaría furioso, ya que ellos esperaban apoderarse de esas técnicas por lo que llamo a varios anbu y les pidió que reunieran al consejo inmediatamente, todos asintieron desapareciendo en nubes de humo mientras Danzo mandaba a sus anbus de Ne a buscar a los que se habían llevado a Naruto sin saber lo que se llevaron de la mansión y bodega, al llegar a su despacho el hokage llamo su mejor anbu ryu, el cual apareció rápidamente ante el anciano, este tenía una máscara de dragón y era bastante alto casi 1.85 y su uniforme de anbu cubría todo su cuerpo hasta su cabello.

– que se le ofrece hokage sama-

– quiero que encuentres a Jiraya lo más rápido posible ya que estamos en estado de alerta por un posible ataque por parte del legado del yondaime-

– el anbu se sorprendió al escuchar eso ya que él había investigado un poco al rubio pero decidió no preguntar nada y partió de inmediato en busca del sanin.

Entre tanto, neko guiaba al grupo al país de las olas atravesando el bosque de la nación del fuego a toda velocidad, ya que estaba segura de que tanto el hokage como el consejo encabezado por Danzo los perseguirían sin descanso, por lo que tenían que ser muy rápidos para no ser atrapados ya que Naruto todavía no se podía mover, de repente sintió que el muchacho se detuvo.

– que pasa porque te detienes- pregunto preocupada-

– nos están siguiendo son un grupo de ocho personas y van a una velocidad mayor a la nuestra si continuamos así nos alcanzaran y no podemos arriesgarnos a que lastimen más a Naruto, será mejor que se adelanten yo los detendré y los alcanzare más tarde- respondió serio-

– está bien pero ten cuidado estoy segura de que son anbus de Ne por lo que no tendrán miedo de morir a manos del enemigo con tal de cumplir su misión-

– SHADOW tú te encargaras de cuidarlos no me tardare mucho con esto pero estén atentos ya que no estamos seguros de que no nos encontraremos con más obstáculos en el camino-

- de acuerdo Nova pero ten cuidado ya que todavía no te recuperas por completo de tu pelea-

– ya lo sé SHADOW pero no podemos pelear y proteger a Naruto al mismo tiempo, además no tengo planeado pelear cuerpo a cuerpo por lo que no tienes de que preocuparte-

Neko estaba sorprendida ya que Shadow podía hablar pero ella no sabía de ninguna invocación como esa ya que él no parecía que tuviera la intención de dejarlos para regresar como todas las invocaciones que conocía.

– tranquila neko te explicaremos todo cuando regrese mientras sigan adelante yo me encargare de todo.

– está bien así podre revisar a Naruto pero quiero que me expliquen qué es lo que está pasando ya que no quiero que Naruto salga lastimado, él ya ha sufrido mucho por lo que le hicieron sus padres-

– lo sé pero lamentablemente eso no lo podremos evitar pero te prometo que estará bien-

– bueno te esperaremos en las afueras del puerto de nami-

Nova se quedó esperando a los ninjas que los perseguían.

– como planeas acabar con todos Nova tus heridas son graves no creo que estos shinobis sean tan idiotas como los que mataste- pregunto curiosa la voz-

– no te preocupes que no pienso pelear con ellos a corta distancia acabare con ellos con un solo ataque ya que he visto lo que valen los monstruos que habitan esa villa no tendré que contenerme al pelear con ellos ya que al final estoy seguro que tendremos que destruir esa aldea para poder proteger al pequeño.

En konoha ya se encontraba reunido el consejo, todos los líderes de clanes sabían parte de lo que había pasado ya que varios de sus shinobis habían participado en el linchamiento de Naruto.

– muy bien sarutobi explícanos que paso con el ataque del niño Kiuby a la aldea- exigió Danzo altaneramente-

Toda la parte del consejo civil se sorprendió al escucharlo y le exigieron a Sarutobi una explicación.

– muy bien Danzo, consejeros lo que me piden está en las hojas que están recibiendo en este momento, pero lo más importante es que más de 30 personas entre shinobis y civiles fueron asesinados y la anbu neko deserto de la aldea para irse junto con Naruto y la persona que estaba con ellos- respondió con cansancio en su voz-

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar de la deserción de neko ya que ella era la mejor candidata para reemplazar al actual líder de los anbu ya que este se tendría que retirar por edad en algunos años.

– hokage sama sabe las razones de neko para tomar esa decisión- pregunto sorprendido Shikaku Nara-

– claro Shikaku ella me dijo que no se quedaría a defender una aldea llena de monstruos que atacan a un pequeño por llevar una carga que él no eligió ni merecía- respondió tristemente el anciano hokage-

– en ese caso Sarutobi deberías de entregarnos la herencia del niño Kiuby para poder defendernos de un ataque, porque estoy segura que buscara como vengarse de la aldea solo así podremos defendernos de ese monstruo- exigió la anciana Koharu-

– no entiendo a qué herencia se refiere Hokaru san que yo sepa el monstruo es huérfano por lo que no entiendo su petición- pregunto con curiosidad Hiashi Hiuga-

Ella se puso pálida al ver que su ambición le había hecho cometer un gran error, pero al ver que no perderían nada ya que el niño Kiuby no podría regresar a la aldea decidió seguir con su plan.

- Sarutobi te exijo que des a conocer los orígenes del niño Kiuby ya que la seguridad de la aldea es prioridad a la voluntad inútil de un moribundo- ordeno fríamente-

Danzo se preocupó, él sabía que esa era una movida arriesgada ya que si los líderes de los grandes clanes se revelaban al saber la verdad konoha sufriría una posible guerra civil, pero si todo salía bien podrían tener en sus manos las técnicas del Yondaime para sus shinobis de Ne, la apuesta era muy riesgosa pero los rumores que ellos habían esparcido más el dolor de las víctimas del ataque del Kiuby eran un factor muy grande que jugaba a su favor por lo que apoyo la exigencia de Koharu, Homura por otro lado pensaba en cómo salvarse si la situación no salía a su favor ya que ellos habían propiciado el odio de la villa en contra del pequeño por miedo y avaricia, pero igual que los otros dos estaba seguro de que todo les saldría bien, al ver la duda de Sarutobi le pidió al consejo que se decidiera por votación, lo que resulto en una contundente derrota para Sarutobi que no quería revelar el origen de Naruto sin tener el apoyo de sus discípulos ya que él sabía que la mayoría de la aldea odiaba a Naruto por lo que les pidió un receso para traer los documentos del origen del rubio.

En el bosque, Nova esperaba a los ninjas desde la copa de un árbol, al sentirlos en el rango de alcance de su ataque se concentró y se comenzaron a formar pequeñas piedras azules a su alrededor bajando la temperatura drásticamente y lanzo su ataque Saphire Bullets los pequeños cristales salieron disparados en contra de los ninjas de Ne atravesándolos junto con todo lo que tocaban muriendo instantáneamente, todos los shinobis estaban con infinidad de agujeros en sus cuerpos era una escena aterradora, pero al terminar su ataque se abrieron varias heridas en su pecho y brazos.

– demonios no pensé que las heridas que me causo ese infeliz tardaran tanto en sanar realmente es alguien de cuidado, pero será mejor apresurarme a llegar con ellos después podre curar mejor mis heridas-

– te lo advertí eres un idiota ahora tardaras más en sanar- reclamo la voz-

– lo sé pero este era el método más efectivo para acabar con ellos- respondió cansado-

– bueno ahora apúrate ya deben de estar preocupados al ver que no llegas- alego molesta la voz.

En konoha, el Sandaime preparaba los documentos del nacimiento de Naruto pensando en lo que le había recriminado el joven que salvo al pelirrubio, le dolía reconocer que tenía razón ya que él había abandonado al chico a su suerte, ya que de haber sido más firme no habría pasado nada y Naruto no habría sufrido, pero eso ya no importaba ya que lo más seguro era que Naruto se vengaría de la aldea por todos los abusos que sufrió, siendo que él no tenía la culpa de nada, solo sufrió por la irresponsabilidad y el egoísmo del Yondaime al sacrificarlo por su aldea sin pensar en las consecuencias, pero ya nada se podía hacer lo mejor era revelar todo y esperar las consecuencias de sus acciones, al llegar a la sala del consejo todos estaban expectantes por lo que se diría en esa reunión ya que ellos pensaban que Naruto era huérfano por lo que les sorprendió el interés de los tres consejeros por su herencia, al llegar con el consejo Sarutobi les dio los papeles del nacimiento del pelirrubio todos estaban pálidos con caras de terror, angustia y arrepentimiento ya que ninguno se esperaba una noticia así.

– porque demonios nos ocultaste esto Sarutobi grito furiosa Tsume Inuzuka yo fui una de las que estuvo a punto de matar al pequeño junto a mi clan sin saber que él era hijo de Kushina, tu sabias que ella era una de mis mejores amigas y aun sabiendo eso lo dejaste sufrir de todas las golpizas e intentos de asesinato dime porque- grito llorando amargamente-

– veras Tsume el consejo y yo decidimos ocultarlo ya que su padre tenía muchos enemigos gracias a sus logros y hubiera sido peligroso que el Tsuchikage se enterara de que Minato tuvo un hijo y aun peor que este era el jinchuuriky del Kiuby, konoha no hubiera resistido otra guerra con Iwa apenas estábamos recuperándonos del ataque del Kiuby- respondió con vergüenza y una enorme tristeza-

La matriarca del clan Inuzuka estaba deshecha por la noticia.

– entonces todo esto es culpa de su cobardía Sarutobi, es esta la voluntad del fuego que tanto presumes con los genins en la academia, es este el ejemplo que quieres que sigan, el de un líder que está dispuesto a sacrificar a un niño que ya había sido sacrificado por su padre, realmente ustedes son basura no mereces el puesto anciano y la verdad es que Minato también es una basura como padre, el clan Nara analizará la situación para ver como procederemos Sarutobi ya que me niego a seguir a un cobarde que sacrifica a un niño para conservar su silla- reclamo fríamente y salió de la sala sin esperar una respuesta del anciano-

Todos se sorprendieron por la actitud del líder de los Nara ya que él era muy tranquilo y lo que le había dicho al anciano había sido un reclamo impresionante.

– el clan Hiuga apoya al consejo Sarutobi tienes que entregarnos las técnicas de Minato y Kushina ya que tu deber es ver por el bien de la aldea y no por un monstruo- comento tranquilamente-

– el clan Yamanaka también está de acuerdo con el consejo, es más importante poder matar al demonio que respetar las leyes de protección de las técnicas de los clanes Namikase y Uzumaki- grito frenéticamente-

Los líderes de los clanes Inuzuka, Akimichi y Aburame se retiraron después de escuchar a los otros líderes pero aun así la mayoría estaba de acuerdo en que tenían que prepararse para enfrentar y matar al demonio sin importar que este fuera el hijo de su más grande héroe.

Ya estaba amaneciendo en las tierras elementales y neko estaba esperando a Nova para abordar el bote que los llevaría a la aldea de las olas, ella revisaba las heridas de Naruto mientras SHADOW vigilaba que nadie se acercara a ellos.

– como siguen las heridas de Naruto pequeña-

– se encuentra mucho mejor gracias al poder del kiuby pero es extraño esta vez las heridas tardaron más en sanar, normalmente solo le tomaba unas horas el recuperarse pero afortunadamente ya casi terminan de sanar- respondió aliviada-

– ya veo, me alegro ya que tendremos que explicarle muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo, espero que pueda con todo lo que le diremos ya que el enemigo se está organizando, además de los problemas entre las diferentes aldeas esto se está complicando- afirmo preocupado-

– a que te refieres con eso? quien es ese enemigo que te preocupa? No deberías de estar tan preocupado, ustedes tienen un poder impresionante deberían poder con cualquier oponente- pregunto angustiada-

– te equivocas pequeña siempre habrá alguien más fuerte o más hábil, nadie es todopoderoso aun Nova sufrió para derrotar a su oponente y este pudo escapar dejándolo mal herido-

Neko se sorprendió al escuchar que alguien había dejado mal herido a nova ya que él había derrotado a varios de los mejores anbus de la aldea fácilmente.

– valla al fin llegas Nova-

– perdón por la tardanza SHADOW pero las heridas de mi cuerpo se volvieron a abrir y tuve que detenerme para tratarlas- respondió tranquilo-

– ya veo, bueno el niño ya casi está curado yo creo que despertara al medio día así que será mejor marcharnos.

Revisaron la condición del pelirrubio y al verlo que ya estaba mejor se dirigieron al embarcadero donde abordaron un bote para llegar al país de las olas.

En konoha el consejo estaba exigiendo que Sarutobi les entregara las técnicas del Yondaime ya que solo los kages podían desactivar la barrera de la mansión Namikase, pero para desgracia del consejo civil en este asunto solo podían votar los jefes de clanes y los representantes de los anbu, jounin y chunin además de que se trataban de las técnicas secretas de uno de los clanes más antiguos de konoha y cofundador de esta, junto a los senju y los uchiha por lo que no era algo tan fácil de lograr, tendrían que conseguir una orden del Damiyo para poder acceder a la mansión ya que Sarutobi les había negado el acceso, ya que él sabía que no había quedado nada en la mansión, pero él no tenía la obligación de reportarlo ya que el dueño de todo eso era Naruto por lo que no se le podía acusar de robo, esto era lo más que podía hacer para ayudar al rubio ya que cuando la noticia saliera de la aldea comenzaría la búsqueda del rubio por todas las aldeas ninja ya sea para reclutarlo o matarlo ya que su padre tenía muchos enemigos regados por todo el mundo shinobi, Danzo ya había previsto la negativa de Sarutobi, por eso mando antes de la reunión a un mensajero para que convocara al Damiyo a una junta extraordinaria, ya que el niño Kiuby amenazaba con destruir konoha y al país del fuego por la ineptitud del hokage, mientras esto pasaba los habitantes de konoha se preparaban para sus actividades diarias sin saber lo que pasaba.

Neko y los demás estaban desembarcando para dirigirse al centro de nami para buscar un lugar para descansar y planear su siguiente paso, al llegar al centro del poblado encontraron un hotel reservaron dos habitaciones por una semana y se dirigieron a su respectivo cuarto, neko y Naruto en una y Nova y Shadow en la otra, le dijeron a neko que les avisara cuando Naruto despertara para explicarles la situación y ver qué es lo que decidían hacer después de eso, Nova se durmió para recuperar fuerzas ya que las heridas que tenía tardarían unos 15 días en sanar completamente, al medio día Naruto comenzó a despertar y al no reconocer el lugar se asustó, de inmediato neko lo tranquilizó, ya estando más tranquilo llamaron a Nova para explicarle a Naruto la situación.

– bueno Naruto primero te explicare tu historia así que por favor no me interrumpas hasta que termine después me dirás lo que piensas y dependiendo de eso te diré quiénes somos-

– (apretando los puños) está bien-

– muy bien tu nombre real es Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto eres hijo de Minato Namikaze Yondaime hokage y Kushina Uzumaki miembro de la familia que gobernaba la aldea del remolino y segunda yinchuriki de Kiuby no youko, tu madre murió al ser atacada durante tu nacimiento por Uchiha Madara al tratar de protegerte, no pudieron controlar el poder del Kiuby y este pudo romper el sello causando la muerte de tu madre, después Madara tomo el control del Kiuby con sus ojos malditos y lo uso para atacar la aldea matando a cientos de personas, Minato trato de derrotar a Madara para romper su dominio sobre el Kiuby pero solo pudo herirlo, haciendo que huyera pero ya no pudo con el Kiuby por lo que decidió sacrificarse junto contigo con su sello del Shiki fuujin, con el que convoco al Shinigami para que encerrara al Kiuby en tu cuerpo pagando con su alma, pero antes de morir le pidió a su maestro y al Sandaime que cuidaran de ti, que la aldea te viera como un héroe ya que mantendrías a raya al demonio que los ataco, pero el Sandaime no pudo cumplir su palabra ya que el concejo civil quería usarte como su arma entregándote a Danzo para que te entrenara como un ninja sin emociones, y así incrementar su poder militar pero al no poder lograrlo le dijeron a los civiles y jefes de clanes que tú eras la reencarnación del Kiuby, por lo que todos tomaron la decisión de matarte pero gracias a una ley que logro implementar el Sandaime pudo medio protegerte, pero lamentablemente por su cobardía decidió mantener tus orígenes en secreto a pesar de ver los tratos que te daban los habitantes de la villa dado que el Tsuchikage buscaría matarte y atacaría konoha, por lo que te dejo a tu suerte junto con sus alumnos Tsunade Senju y tu padrino Jirajia el sabio de los sapos, en general eso es todo qué opinas- pregunto tranquilo-

Naruto se encontraba llorando con los puños apretando fuertemente su pantalón, era demasiado para el pequeño, ya que estaba contento al saber de sus padres pero no sabía cómo tomar lo que le hiso su padre.

En konoha, los líderes de varios clanes se encontraban discutiendo con sus ancianos para decidir lo que harían, ya que la información sobre los padres de Naruto lo cambiaba todo, aquel niño que debió de haber sido un héroe fue tratado como el peor criminal, los clanes Nara, Akimichi, Aburame e Inuzuka pidieron una reunión con el hokage este acepto la reunión mientras los anbu y jounin se enteraban de la identidad de Naruto, Kakashi estaba furioso ya que le habían ocultado que su maestro tuvo un hijo, peor aún él había tratado de matarlo, pero nadie podía criticarlo ya que todos ellos habían hecho lo mismo, pero a la mayoría de los habitantes de la aldea no les importo o no creyeron que el demonio fuera el hijo de su más grande héroe, apoyando a los miembros del consejo que pedían que les entregaran los bienes del Yondaime a los clanes para poder defenderse del demonio.

En su oficina Sarutobi recibió un mensaje que no esperaba, era del Damiyo del país del fuego anunciándole una reunión con respecto al niño kiuby ya que la noticia estaba por todas las naciones para encontrar al heredero de Minato Namikase siendo que ellos siempre lo tuvieron, Sarutobi sabía que esto le costaría el puesto ya que era una gran pérdida pero lo más grave era que las técnicas del Yondaime ya no se encontraban en konoja y el único que conocía algunas era su alumno Jirajia pero el anciano hokage no sabía si él le seria fiel a konoha al saber lo que había pasado ya que siempre le oculto el trato que recibía su ahijado y Tsunade era una duda aún más grande ya que ella había abandonado konoha desde la muerte de sus seres queridos por lo que no sabía nada de ella.

No destruiré konoha pero no permitiré que me vuelvan a hacer daño, si me atacan acabare con ellos, pero quisiera saber más sobre mis padres- respondió con firmeza-

Nova con una sonrisa de satisfacción le respondió que en ese caso él lo ayudaría, ya que tenían muchas cosas que hacer le pidió que cerrara los ojos y se concentrara, de repente un dije que tenía en su cuello en forma de lobo brillo y todos aparecieron en unos túneles con tuberías y el agua les llegaba a los tobillos.

– donde estamos- pregunto neko algo nerviosa-

– estamos en el subconsciente de Naruto, SHADOW prepárate no creo que a Kiubi le dé mucho gusto vernos, a por cierto neko cómo te llamas-

– Yugao Uzuki-

– ya veo con todo esto no habíamos hecho las presentaciones pero ahora tienen que estar atentos ya que no sé cómo nos recibirán, pero no se preocupen ya que en el peor de los casos yo me hare cargo de todo, ahora Naruto quiero que te dirijas a donde se encuentra el origen de la voz que escuchas-

El rubio se espantó de que el supiera de eso ya que no se lo había dicho a nadie, Nova al ver su reacción le dijo que no se preocupara ya que no era nada malo que pudiera escuchar esa voz, ya más tranquilo los guio a donde se generaba la voz, al llegar a una puerta detrás de la cual se podía sentir un gran poder y sed de sangre Nova les dijo que se pusieran detrás de SHADOW ya que él tenía algo que discutir con el Kiuby, al entrar vieron una gran reja con un papel que decía sello, al verlos el zorro soltó un rugido que asusto a Naruto ya que era impresionante ver a un zorro gigante con nueve colas.

– que es lo que quieren humanos, porque protegieron a mi contenedor y que buscan conseguir con eso- rugió con autoridad-

Nova se acercó a la jaula y tranquilamente le respondió que era porque no podía dejar que un niño inocente sufriera de esa forma.

– ya veo humano, pero veo que eso no es todo tú te identificas con él ya que tú eres parecido al pequeño-

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar al zorro.

– es verdad, puede que yo me vea reflejado en Naruto ya que yo poseo un poder similar al de él, pero antes de explicarte mis motivos quiero pedirte tu ayuda Reika ya que las cosas se han puesto muy complicadas-

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar a Nova hablar de forma tan tranquila con el Kiuby.

– cómo es que conoces ese nombre humano-rugió furioso el zorro-

– es porque yo se lo dije y de una llama azul apareció una mujer de 1.65 entre 18 y 20 años cabello blanco largo a la cintura con dos mechones a los lados de su rostro tez morena ojos violeta labios finos color violeta pechos copa D cintura delgada y cadera redondeada vestía igual que Nova solamente que llevaba una falda pegada a medio muslo con unos hot pants debajo de ella luciendo sus perfectas piernas-

– Mayu que demonios haces aquí, tu eres la guardiana de las tierras que están más allá del mar-pregunto preocupada-

– es verdad Reika, pero Madara intento robar mi poder al igual que paso contigo, afortunadamente él no contaba con que Nova estaba sellado conmigo y entre los dos pudimos derrotarlo pero se pudo escapar ya que ambos estaban demasiado heridos para moverse y el uso una técnica de desplazamiento y lo perdimos, pero pude identificar sus ojos y el único lugar donde se encuentran es en konoha, por eso aparecimos ahí, y nos encontramos con que Madara es el líder de una organización criminal llamada Akatsuki por lo que decidimos buscarte ya que tú eres la más fuerte de los Bijuus, pero nos encontramos con el hecho de que estaban linchando a Naruto-

– ya veo, por eso es que ese humano puede usar tus técnicas-

– así es pero el ya no es humano por lo que tiene el mismo estatus que yo con la única diferencia de que algún día morirá- respondió triste-

– entonces que es lo que quieren de mi- pregunto intrigada por la situación-

– queremos que peleen a nuestro lado ya que Madara se esta rodeando de personas que tienen el poder de enfrentar a un bijuu por lo que no podremos enfrentarlos solos-

– comprendo pero no sé qué piense mi contenedor, él ya ha sufrido bastante como para que lo involucren en esta guerra- respondió seria-

– él ya está involucrado Reika, Madara está reuniendo a los bijuu para poder aumentar su poder, pero si sigue así despertara al juubi y eso es algo que a ninguno nos conviene ya que su poder es más grande que el de todos los Bijuus juntos-respondió serio-

– eso es verdad pero el que debe decidir es Naruto ella se envolvió en una flama, y de ella apareció una mujer de cabello rojo a la cadera 1.65 de estatura de unos 22 a 25 años ojos rojos piel blanca labios carnosos rojos busto copa D cadera redondeada vestía un Kimono rojo con bordes dorados ceñido al cuerpo con una abertura en la pierna derecha que le llegaba a medio muslo mostrando un increíble cuerpo (ventajas de ser la diosa del fuego jeje) al verla todos se quedaron sin habla, Mayu volteo a ver a Nova pero al verlo con los ojos cerrados no pudo decirle nada, pero Naruto era otra historia a pesar de ser un niño estaba impresionado con la kitsune por lo que Yugao se mostraba molesta pero no le dijo nada-

– entonces que piensas hacer Naruto?.

Y eso es todo ya saben cualquier duda, sugerencia o queja sera bien recibida. see ya


	3. Chapter 3

Aqui esta otro cap gracias por sus reviws, follows, favorites y visitas eso me ayuda a tener mas inspiracion para escribir y bueno personajes como el sandaime, kakashi y jiraya seran algo maltratados ya que a mi parecer lo que le hicieron al rubio no tiene nombre solo por conservar a salvo a la aldea ya vere como los hago sufrir jejeje bueno ahora a lo de siempre ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo los uso para esta historia solo me pertenecen los O.C. y la historia misma ahora dicho lo anterior que disfruten el cap.

CAPITULO 2.

El pelirrubio tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba tratando de entender la situación ya que se había enterado de muchas cosas por lo que decidió preguntarle a Nova el porqué de su ayuda.

– veras Naruto, yo tuve una vida similar a la tuya por eso entiendo que desconfíes de nosotros, pero si no detenemos a Madara todos los que son como nosotros morirán, además tienes que construir tu hogar ya que solo así podremos evitar que alguien vuelva a pasar por el infierno que pasamos nosotros-

– Naruto se sorprendió al escuchar eso, ya que el no solo lo veía como un arma, él quería ayudarle a crear un hogar donde estuviera seguro, y pudiera ser el mismo, sin ocultarse ni temer que lo quisieran matar por su inquilina-

– espera un momento reclamo seria Yugao no estoy de acuerdo con esto, el solo es un niño y no tiene ninguna preparación, además de que el sello que tiene no permite que el poder de Reika san salga en grandes cantidades-

– Mayu se le quedo viendo con una media sonrisa- tranquila niña Nova no arriesgara la vida de Naruto, primero buscaremos un lugar para establecernos, ya que a Madara le tomara unos seis años como minimo el poder organizar todo para su plan, por eso es que debemos movernos rápido a buscar un lugar donde podamos entrenar a Naruto-

– de acuerdo, peleare, pero antes Reika quisiera que me contaras acerca de mi madre-

La Kitsune sonrió tiernamente y acepto contarle lo que sabía de ella, por lo que Nova les dijo que él se pondría a revisar los documentos de los padres de Naruto para poder trazar un plan de acción, pero antes le dijo a Naruto como modificar su paisaje mental, con lo que el pelirrubio creo una pradera llena de flores rodeada por un bosque, un lago y al lado de este una casa de dos pisos todo iluminado por la luna llena, Reika lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento, el pequeño rubio estaba totalmente rojo, después de eso Nova y Mayu se retiraron a revisar los documentos encontrando varias cosas muy interesantes.

En el país del Nano se encontraban reunidos en una taberna dos de los sanin, ya que habían escuchado lo que había pasado en konoha por lo que Jiraya se había contactado con varios miembros de su red de espías los cuales les informaron de la situación, Tsunade estaba furiosa ya que ella se quería llevar al pequeño pero Sarutobi se lo había prohibido, ya que él pensaba que era muy peligroso para la villa, por lo que ella le dijo a Jiraya que ellas buscarían a Naruto para conocer al que lo había ayudado y saber que planeaban hacer, Jiraya le dijo que el iría a konoha, ya que Sarutobi se encontraba en problemas porque Danzo quería hacerse con el poder mediante una reunión con el Damiyo.

– no sé por qué te preocupas por él le grito molesta a Jiraya, ese viejo se merece lo que le pase, el abandono a Naruto a su suerte, por lo que hemos escuchado hasta Kakashi intento matarlo, no les perdonare lo que le hicieron, si Minato no hubiera sacrificado a su hijo nada de esto habría pasado, pero él prefirió a su aldea sobre su familia y eso es algo que no pienso perdonarle grito furiosa-

- lo sé Tsunade, pero no puedo abandonar al viejo ya que él nos enseñó todo, pese a sus errores él es un gran hombre- le respondió con una expresión llena de tristeza-

– has lo que quieras, solo espero que Naruto entienda el por qué su padrino cuida a los que permitieron su sufrimiento mientras que a él lo abandono le reclamo con una mirada fría, vámonos Shizune-

Así las dos se fueron del lugar dejando a Jiraya con muchas dudas sobre lo que pasaría cuando se encontrara con su ahijado, ya que él lo había abandonado creyendo ciegamente en los reportes que le mandaba su maestro, él sabía que Naruto no se lo perdonaría ya que a diferencia de Tsunade que no confiaba en la aldea el decidió confiar en su maestro, por lo que se fue para seguir con su red de espías y sus libros.

En kumo, el Raikage A se encontraba estudiando el reporte de sus espías acerca de la situación del posible hijo del Yondaime hokage por lo que mando a llamar al equipo de su hermano pequeño para que investigaran la situación y de ser posible reclutaran al pequeño ya que eso aumentaría su poder y podrían hacerle frente a konoha, ya que tendrían la ventaja de tener tres de los nueve bijuus en su ejército.

En Suna, se encontraban en una situación parecida, ya que su yinchuriki era un fracaso a la vista del kasekage ya que él no podía controlar a su bijuu, por lo que decidió mandar a varios anbu a rastrear el paradero del jinchuriki de konoha.

En Iwa, el Tsuchikage Onoki se encontraba reunido con el consejo de la aldea y el Damiyo de esa región para poner una recompensa por la cabeza del hijo de su más odiado rival, puesto que al haber abandonado konoha estos no podrían objetar nada, ya que él no pertenecía a ninguna aldea por lo que no afectaría a los intereses de konoha.

En kiri, por otro lado el Mizukage Yagura se encontraba en una reunión con el consejo y sus nobles tratando el asunto del hijo de Kushina Uzumaki, ya que ella era descendiente de los nobles de la desaparecida Uzu, por lo que tenían que protegerlo ya que ellos eran los únicos que seguían siendo leales a los habitantes de la extinta aldea del remolino dando asilo a varios de los sobrevivientes, ocultándolos de las demás aldeas por lo que pedía la autorización para mandar a los cinco espadachines de la niebla que les eran fieles ya que los otros dos habían desertado de la aldea para convertirse en mercenarios.

Konoha se encontraba en alerta ya que los miembros del consejo habían esparcido el rumor de que el niño Kiuby atacaría la aldea en cualquier momento, por lo que la mayoría de los aldeanos y shinobis se preparaban para un ataque, mientras los que estaban de parte de Naruto como los dueños de Ichiraku se preparaban para dejar la aldea junto a varios shinobis que estaban arrepentidos de lo que le habían hecho al hijo de su más grande héroe por lo que los jefes de los clanes se encontraban en dificultades, ya que al saberse la verdad varios de sus herederos decidieron abandonar sus clanes para ir a buscar a Naruto, ya que ellos no sabían nada, por lo que no habían podido ayudarlo, pero ahora ellos habían decidido protegerle, entre ellos estaba Hana Inuzuka con sus perros trillisos, Itachi uchiha y Shisui Uchiha.

En las afueras de una aldea que se encontraba a medio camino para salir del país del fuego se encontraron con Jiraya, este al verlos sin sus bandas les pregunto qué había pasado, ellos le explicaron lo que el consejo y la mayoría de los líderes de los clanes habían decidido, Jiraya se sorprendió mucho al ver que no todos odiaban al pelirrubio, desgraciadamente eran muy pocos por lo que les dijo que le habían reportado que Naruto se dirigía al país de las olas, Itachi lo miro con desconfianza activando su sharingan y le pregunto la razón de su ayuda, ya que nunca se había presentado en konoha para saber el estado del hijo de su alumno.

– (apretando los puños y mirando al cielo) veras Itachi yo me fui ya que a Tsunade le fue negada la custodia de Naruto por el hokage y el consejo, ya que unos lo querían como arma y el hokage tenía miedo de que lo mataran al reconocerlo, lo demás supongo que ya lo deben de saber-

– es verdad Jiraya, hemos investigado y descubrimos todo lo que nos estaban ocultando, por eso no podemos seguir siendo parte de una aldea así por lo que protegeremos a Naruto, ya que lo más probable es que lo persigan para recuperar al Kiuby no importando si lo matan en el proceso-

– entiendo Itachi entonces pelearan contra konoha por protegerlo- pregunto con tristeza-

Hana le respondió que sí, ya que ella no podía soportar el hecho de que su madre hubiera estado a punto de matarlo en varias ocasiones por lo que renuncio a su clan.

– a que regresa usted Jiraya sama-

– a ayudar a mi maestro Shisui, sé que ustedes ya no le tienen ni cariño ni respeto, pero para mí es quien me enseño todo- respondió seriamente-

– entiendo, en ese caso por favor le pido que no se vuelva acercar a Naruto, ya que el principal responsable de la situación es el hokage por su cobardía y no quiero que le hagan más daño- exigió seriamente-

– está bien Itachi, veré de qué forma ayudar al hokage y reformar konoha para evitar una guerra en la que todos saldremos perdiendo-

Después de eso todos siguieron su camino.

En el país de las olas Nova se encontraba revisando los documentos históricos que tenía Kushina para saber de las alianzas que tenía el clan Usumaki, encontrando los tratados con konoha y kiri pero al ver más de la historia se encontró con varias sorpresas, como que konoha los había estado presionando para que compartieran todas sus técnicas con ellos, a lo que el Usukage se negó rotundamente, estas solicitudes siempre llevaban la firma de tres personas Danzo, Koharu y Homura los tres líderes del consejo civil de konoha, por lo que Nova supuso que ellos habían presionado al pelirrubio para que perdiera el control y así poder apoderarse de las técnicas de sus padres, una vez más su odio hacia Hirusen aumentaba, ya que su cobardía y debilidad habían dejado a Naruto totalmente a merced de esos desgraciados.

– tranquilízate Nova, ya no puedes hacer nada con respecto a lo que paso solo puedes tratar de que su vida sea mejor de ahora en adelante-

– lo se Mayu pero esto es demasiado y estoy seguro que todavía nos falta mucho por descubrir-

En konoha el ambiente era de total tensión, ya que muchos shinobis importantes habían desertado, por lo que el consejo se reunió para ver lo que harían, ya que no podían permitir que los secretos de los principales clanes de la aldea fueran expuestos, principalmente la pérdida del sharingan, por lo que Danzo quería que mandaran anbus tras ellos para evitar que el demonio pudiera aprovechar su poder, Hirusen ya veía a donde se dirigía esto pero no podía hacer nada ya que estaba en sus leyes que todo aquel shinobi que desertara seria perseguido como un criminal, por lo que ellos serían puestos en el libro bingo de konoha junto a Yugao como criminales de rango s y Danzo insistió en que deberían poner al demonio también ya que era una amenaza para la aldea, Sarutobi se negó ya que Naruto era un civil, al igual que los clanes Nara, Akimichi, Aburame e Inuzuka con lo que tendría que esperar a la llegada del Damiyo para poder perseguirlo y hacerse con su poder, ya que los anbus de Ne que había mandado por él y por los Uchiha no habían vuelto, lo que significaba que ya estarían muertos por lo que tendría que esperar a ver si podía hacerse con el puesto de hokage o tratar de manipular al que llegara, ya que era seguro que Sarutobi perdería su puesto, ya terminada la reunión se retiró con los demás consejeros civiles, Fugaku furioso le pidió una explicación al hokage de su negativa de poner al demonio en el libro bingo ya que era claro que él había controlado de alguna forma a su hijo y a Shisui para que abandonaran la aldea.

– yo creo Fugaku que ellos se fueron al saber lo que le hicieron al pequeño sabiendo quien era su padre- respondió tranquilo-

– Fugaku se sorprendió al escuchar al hokage, pero al no poder argumentar nada más se fue a planear la forma de recuperar el poder de su hijo ya que era necesario para sus ambiciones.

En las afueras del país de las olas se encontraban Tsunade y Shizune investigando sobre el paradero de Naruto, cuando sintieron la presencia de varios shinobis, por lo que se pusieron en guardia, pero al ver quiénes eran Tsunade les pregunto que buscaban, Hana le respondió que buscaban a Naruto ya que habían abandonado konoha al enterarse del por qué trataban así al pelirrubio.

– así que ya saben toda la verdad respondió sorprendida, está bien pueden acompañarnos ya que ustedes nunca le hicieron nada a mi niño-

– Tsunade sama está segura de que Naruto sigue en el país de las olas?-

– no lo sé Itachi pero es lo más seguro ya que aquí no hay shinobis, por lo que les sería más fácil ocultarse, y varias personas nos han dicho que hace un par de días unas personas con un lobo fueron a la capital del país-

– entiendo, entonces démonos prisa ya que estoy seguro que konoha ya debe habernos puesto en el libro bingo, todos asintieron y se dirigieron a tomar un bote para llegar a la capital del país de las olas.

Naruto y Yugao seguían con Reika, ya que ella les estaba contando lo que sabía de sus padres, el pelirrubio estaba muy contento, ya que ahora sabía que su madre lo quería mucho y que no había tenido nada que ver con la decisión de Minato de encerrar a Reika en el por salvar a la aldea.

– eso es todo lo que se de tus padres Naruto, lo demás debe de estar en los documentos que trajeron-

– gracias Reika, ahora tenemos que buscar un lugar para poder entrenar, ya que todas las aldeas deben de estar buscándonos- respondió feliz el rubio-

– Yugao, quiero que cuides muy bien de Naruto, ya que el aún es un niño, por lo que no solo debe aprender a pelear, además de que todavía no puedo cuidarlo como Mayu a Nova ya que este sello me limita demasiado-

– eso no me lo tienes que pedir yo nunca dejare solo a Naruto, y respecto al entrenamiento no dejare que Nova se exceda, él todavía es un niño y merece llevar una vida lo más normal que se pueda- respondió con una firmeza impresionante-

Las dos mujeres asintieron y Naruto solo las veía un poco asustado y feliz de que alguien por fin se preocupara por él.

Naruto y Yugao entraron a la habitación de Nova para saber si había descubierto algo, Nova le dio una carta que tenía el nombre de Tsunade, Naruto la abrió de inmediato y la leyó en voz alta.

Naruto, si estás leyendo esta carta significa que Sarutobi y el consejo me negaron tu adopción, por lo que tendré que irme de la aldea, ya que no soporto la forma en la que quieren tratarte, pero no puedo hacer nada, ya que el hokage me prohibió decirte acerca de tu origen, y tampoco podría protegerte ya que según él, eso sería demasiado sospechoso para el Tsuchikage y podríamos poner en peligro a la aldea, es por eso que decidí marcharme junto a mi aprendiz Shizune para poder preparar todo, ya que cuando cumplas 10 años te podre adoptar sin importar lo que los demás digan, ya que al ser la única que pidió tu adopción se llegó al trato de que cuando tuvieras edad para decidir por ti mismo se daría el trámite, por eso mi niño te pido que me esperes ya que volveremos por ti.

Atte. Tsunade Senju.

Naruto estaba llorando con la carta en las manos y le pregunto a Nova en donde había encontrado la carta.

– veras Naruto, antes de salir de la aldea pasamos a la casa de tus padres y al archivo de lo hokages para recuperar tu herencia, ahí encontramos una gran cantidad de jutsus, armas, juguetes, fotos, dinero y pergaminos en las recamaras de la mansión, en la biblioteca había una entrada, pero esta estaba sellada por una barrera que solo dejaba pasar a los que tuvieran sangre Uzumaki o Namikaze, detrás de ella se encontraba un cuarto secreto donde estaban la mayoría de las técnicas de tus padres, ahí la encontré, seguramente el hokage o Jiraya la escondieron ya que tenían miedo de lo que podría pasar si Iwa descubriera que Minato tuvo un hijo- respondió molesto al recordar todas las atrocidades que permitió el anciano-

– con lágrimas en los ojos- no lo entiendo yo pensé que jiji me quería, se giró y abrazo a Yugao esta lo trato de tranquilizar, pero al ver que nada funcionaba se limitó a responder el abrazo cálidamente-

– (con una mirada seria) tranquilízate Naruto, no sé si el hokage realmente te quiera, pero eso ya está en el pasado lo que debemos hacer ahora es ir a las ruinas de Uzugakure, ya que en los diarios de tu madre está la localización de la bóveda del clan, y según lo que describe ahí podríamos encontrar la forma de modificar el sello para que puedas usar el poder de Reika-

– el rubio sin dejar de abrazar a Yugao le pregunto si podían buscar a Tsunade-

– con una media sonrisa- claro que si Naruto, ella es una de las pocas personas a las que puedes llamar familia, pero desgraciadamente no tenemos forma de saber dónde está, por lo que será un poco tardado ya que tampoco la conoces-

Mayu apareció entre llamas azules y le pidio a Naruto que le preguntara a Reika por la apariencia de Tsunade.

– está bien le preguntare, Reika escuchaste lo que platicamos?-

– con una expresión triste- si Naruto, pero solo tengo una imagen vaga, ya que ella no se pudo acercar mucho a ti, ya que estabas custodiado por un escuadrón de anbus, entonces compartió con Nova la imagen de Tsunade, este se sonrojo al ver la imagen que le mando Reika cosa que afortunadamente nadie noto-

– está bien ya tengo una idea de cómo luce por lo que cuando la tengamos enfrente podre reconocerla-

– Nova alguien se acerca-

– lo se SHADOW me pregunto quienes serán ya que son bastante fuertes una está al nivel de un kage, los otros entre chunin y anbu, será mejor que valla a investigar ustedes quédense aquí, vámonos Mayu-

- Tsunade sama percibo el olor de Naruto-

– estas segura Hana?-

– sí, debe encontrarse muy cerca-

Comenzaron a recorrer la aldea, esta era muy agradable ya que la brisa del mar y el paisaje le daban un toque de tranquilidad, y después de recorrer media aldea Itachi y Shisui se pusieron en guardia ya que habían detectado un sutil y poderoso instinto asesino, Tsunade al ver su reacción se puso en guardia.

– con un tono amenazante- que buscan en este pueblo shinobis de konoha-

Todos voltearon, a sus espaldas se encontraba Nova recargado en la pared de una casa con los brazos cruzados pero listo para pelear, Shisui al verlo le dijo que buscaban a Naruto,

– entonces tendré que matarlos, abrió los ojos listo para atacarlos pero al ver a la rubia se detuvo, a pesar de que se veía más joven que en el recuerdo de Reika pudo reconocerla, usted es Tsunade Senju?-

– así es- respondió sorprendida de que el joven la reconociera-

– jeje y yo pensé que por fin podría liberar algo de tensión matando algunos shinobis de konoha, pero si ellos vienen contigo significa que están del lado de Naruto- pregunto algo fastidiado-

Hana estaba aterrada podía sentir el poder de Nova al igual que sus perros que estaban temblando, Itachi le pregunto si él era el que salvo a Naruto.

– así es Uchiha, pero será mejor que nos vayamos ya que estamos llamando mucho la atención y eso es lo que menos quiero-

Todos siguieron a Nova al hotel, al llegar a la habitación Tsunade abrazo de inmediato a Naruto, el pelirrubio no sabía que hacer por lo que volteo a ver a Nova pidiéndole una explicación.

– Naruto ella es Tsunade Hime- aclaro Nova-

El pelirrubio al escuchar su nombre respondió el abrazo, Yugao que estaba en guardia les pregunto a los otros shinobis la razón de su presencia, Hana le respondió que ellos se habían enterado de toda la situación, y que varios shinobis habían desertado de konoha al igual que los dueños de Ichiraku-

– entonces vienen para ayudar a Naruto?-

– así es- respondió tranquilo Itachi-

– entonces que han planeado? Pregunto seriamente Tsunade-

– Tsunade, antes de responderte quiero saber de qué lado están, ya que lo más probable es que tengamos que destruir konoha, porque que ellos no permitirán que Naruto se quede con el Kiuby ni con las técnicas de sus padres- pregunto serio ya que la situación era muy seria para correr riesgos-

– a que te refieres, acaso Naruto sabe todo- pregunto sorprendida-

– así es, yo no quiero que él sea utilizado por nadie, así que tomamos todos los documentos del archivo de los hokages y de la mansión Namikase y al leerlos decidí contarle todo, el decidió que no destruiría konoha, pero si lo atacan no tendrá piedad con ellos y tú sabes cómo hacen ellos las cosas-

– con expresión seria- es verdad, ellos lo perseguirán sin descanso pero peor para ellos ya que nosotros protegeremos a Naruto de todo aun si eso significa barrer con konoha- respondió decidida-

– Naruto la abrazo con más fuerza y Tsunade le beso la cabeza con una gran ternura-

– con una media sonrisa- de acuerdo te creo mi nombre es Nova y él es SHADOW-

– yo soy Hana Inuzuka y ellos son mis perros trillizos-

– yo Itachi Uchiha- se presentó con su clásico porte de suelo no me mereces-

– yo Shisui Uchiha- se presentó con tranquilidad y sencillez cosa rara en un uchiha-

– mucho gusto, por ahora tengo pensado ir a las ruinas del país del remolino para explorar, ya que encontré en los diarios de Kushina que hay varias bóvedas con los registros de su clan, pero también estoy seguro que Danzo tendrá varios escuadrones resguardando el lugar, ya que su ambición de poder es muy grande-

– entonces sabes sobre Ne y lo que persigue Danzo- pregunto sorprendido Itachi-

– así es Itachi, estoy seguro que al sentir que ha perdido a Reika y cuando descubra que ya no hay ningún jutsu de los padres de Naruto en konoha se volcara a buscar en la aldea del remolino-

– tienes razón, pero no podrás con todos, será mejor que vallamos todos a Uzu- propuso la sanin-

– lo sé, ahora estoy más tranquilo ya que dos de ustedes se encargaran de cuidar a Naruto, mientras los demás matamos a todo aquel que pertenezca a konoha, será mejor que descansen partiremos al amanecer, todos asintieron.

Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde que Naruto desapareció de la aldea, y en konoha todos estaban sorprendidos al ver la caravana del Damiyo del fuego ya que era raro que se presentara en esas fechas por la aldea, un anbu apareció en la oficina del hokage para avisarle de la llegada del Damiyo, Sarutobi sabía que no saldría bien librado de esa reunión ya que la pérdida del Kiuby en si era grave pero lo de la identidad de Naruto y la desaparición de las técnicas de su familia seria devastador a los ojos del Damiyo, afortunadamente si Danzo y los consejeros lo atacaban con eso, él se podría defender argumentando que ellos estuvieron de acuerdo en negarle al pelirrubio sus orígenes.

En la base de Ne se encontraba Danzo planeando la estrategia, ya que él sabía que muchas de las cosas que habían afectado al niño Kiuby habían sido autorizadas por el consejo con su firma, era algo que por el calor del momento no se había puesto a pensar ya que el Damiyo vería que ellos querían matar al niño, pero no había forma de poder esquivar su responsabilidad por lo que pensó en un plan, mando a varios de sus mensajeros y se puso a revisar las opciones que tendrían ya que no quería que alguien como Sarutobi se quedara como hokage y también mando tres escuadrones de anbu para que reforzaran la seguridad en las ruinas de Uzu.

El Damiyo llego a la oficina del hokage y le pidió un reporte de la situación, Sarutobi le entrego el informe con todo lo que había pasado, los consejeros del Damiyo comenzaron a leer el reporte y se sorprendieron por lo que estaba escrito, ya que este confirmaba que el niño Kiubi en realidad era el hijo de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, el niño era el equivalente a un príncipe, por lo que tenía el mismo estatus del Damiyo, este alarmado pidió que se comunicaran con Kiri pero Sarutobi le dijo que ya lo había intentado y la aldea de la neblina se había negado a recibir a nadie que estuviera relacionado con la nación del fuego, el Damiyo estaba muy serio ya que él había autorizado a Danzo para que tomara ciertas decisiones con respecto al niño Kiuby pensando que era un huérfano, nunca pensó que ese niño fuera tan importante le pregunto a Sarutobi si las búsquedas y recompensas habían dado resultado, él le respondió que no tenían ninguna pista de su paradero, el Damiyo se retiró con su comitiva para estudiar el informe y le dijo a Sarutobi que la reunión seria en dos días ya que tenía que revisar el informe y hacer sus propias investigaciones ya que no confiaba en él ni en Danzo por lo que tendría que mandar llamar a los líderes de los clanes más importantes de la aldea.

En la madrugada Nova platicaba con Mayu.

– tú crees que sean confiables-

– no lo sé Nova, Tsunade y Hana parecen sinceras, pero los Uchiha son otra cosa ya que comparten la sangre maldita de Madara- respondió con molestia-

– jejeje quien te viera siendo tan rencorosa, si eso realmente te preocupara no me habrías escogido para pelear a tu lado- respondió con una sonrisa un tanto sínica-

– con una media sonrisa- es verdad, pero tú has cambiado, ese niño te debe de importar mucho para volver a pelear por alguien- le pregunto con curiosidad-

– puede ser, siento que ese niño puede hacer realidad su sueño de tener un hogar y ser aceptado, por eso lo ayudare hasta el final y quien sabe, a lo mejor nosotros también encontraremos un lugar al que llamar hogar, ya que nuestro deber como guardianes está cumplido-

– estoy de acuerdo, será divertido estar en acción otra vez, bueno será mejor que despiertes ya que puedo sentir que muchas presencias se dirigen a nuestro destino- advirtió divertida-

– parece que es hora de enfrentar a konoha, a por cierto crees que Reika pueda invocar al guardián de Naruto-

– es posible, ya que el sello permite que acceda a su poder, pero tendrás que poner una barrera para evitar que se salga de control-

– muy bien comencemos la fiesta-

Todos se reunieron en el vestíbulo del hotel y se dirigieron a un bosque cercano, Naruto le pregunto el por qué iban al bosque ya que él había dicho que irían a Uzu.

– eso es para que puedas invocar a tu guardián-

– a que te refieres?- pregunto el rubio curioso-

– a que tendrás a un guardián que te dará la diosa del fuego, tal como yo tengo un guardián que me otorgo la señora de la oscuridad- respondió con una gran sonrisa-

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar el título de Mayu, pero Naruto no estaba asustado al contrario tenía los ojos en forma de estrellas por la emoción de tener un compañero como Nova.

– todos retrocedan unos diez metros ya que si el poder de Reika los toca sería peligroso, muy bien SHADOW levanta las defensas, shadow shield una cúpula de oscuridad los rodeo y Reika apareció con una gran sonrisa-

– muy bien Nova estoy lista-

– Naruto cierra los ojos y cuando sientas que se desborda tu poder reúnelo en tus manos-

El pelirrubio comenzó a expulsar su chakra junto al de Reika hasta que tomo un tono violeta, al sentir que ya no podía retener su poder lo reunió en sus manos y lo estrello en el suelo donde se abrió un portal del que salió un enorme zorro negro de ocho colas.

Quien se atrevió a sacarme de mi reino- rugió molesto-

– yo te he convocado para que protejas a mi contenedor- respondió seria-

– el zorro al ver a Reka inclino su cabeza- perdón mi señora pero últimamente varias de las invocaciones más poderosas han sido molestadas por un grupo de shinobis para hacerse con sus contratos-

– te entiendo, pero esto no es la firma de un contrato tu vivirás con él, lo protegerás de todo en lo que lo entrenamos y después de eso pelearas a nuestro lado ya que yo no puedo salir de su cuerpo cuando el pelea- ordeno con un tono que no dejaba otra opción que aceptar-

– entiendo mi señora, se quedó viendo a los ojos a Naruto, cuál es tu nombre?-

– Naruto Uzumaki-

– ya veo, así que un descendiente de Mito, está bien te ayudare, desde este momento seré tu guardián, en el hombro derecho de Naruto apareció un tatuaje con la forma de la cabeza de un zorro de color rojo, me llamo DREIKAR-

– SHADOW se acercó al zorro- deberías de reducir tu tamaño ya que así llamas demasiado la atención-

–SHADOW! qué demonios haces aquí, espera eso significa que Mayu sama también se encuentra en este lugar?- pregunto emocionado-

– así es pero no solo ella, Nova también se encuentra aquí-

– jajajaja eso significa que esto será muy divertido ese mocoso siempre termina metido en situaciones increíbles esto de seguro valdrá la pena-

– ya estuvo bien de que te burles de mi grito Nova, pero es verdad esta será una guerra sangrienta, por lo que deberemos preparar a todos ya que si siguen con ese nivel solo nos estorbaran-

Afuera de la esfera todos pudieron sentir la explosión de poder pero nadie se movía, al ver que la esfera se disipaba vieron a Naruto que estaba al lado de un zorro negro con ocho colas del tamaño de SHADOW todos se acercaron, al llegar con ellos Yugao le pregunto a Nova quien era el zorro.

– con un porte orgulloso- yo soy DREIKAR y desde ahora soy el guardián de Naruto, así como SHADOW protege a Nova yo lo hare con Naruto-

– así que mi abuela tenía razón Reika no es el único zorro demonio-

– así es Tsunade, Naruto es igual a mí en ese aspecto, por lo que él puede acceder a ese poder, bueno ahora si estamos listos para ir a Uzu, Naruto quiero que cuando lleguemos te subas en DREIKAR y no te separes de Tsunade y Shizune los demás atacaremos a los anbu de Ne, estoy seguro que serán como unos doscientos anbu por lo que los demás tendremos que pelar con ellos, deben tener en mente que no podemos dejar a nadie con vida ya que konoha reaccionaria demasiado rápido y nos tardaremos varios días en revisar las bóvedas del clan-

– Itachi lo veía con duda- que es lo que buscas al ayudarnos tu podrías matar a todos fácilmente y darle un hogar a Naruto, no entiendo que te mueve a ayudarlo que esperas conseguir de todo esto-

– con una voz que reflejaba molestia- ya lo sé, tu alguien a quien siempre han halagado como uno de los más grandes genios Uchiha, no puede saber lo que es que la gente te odie y tema por algo de lo que no tienes ninguna culpa o control, yo al igual que Naruto lo sufrí por eso quiero acompañarlo hasta que logre sus sueños y para eso tenemos que matar a Madara-

– entiendo y estoy de acuerdo, nosotros buscamos también un lugar al que llamar hogar, por lo que estaremos al lado de Naruto para crearlo con nuestras manos-

– está bien Shisui entonces vámonos, Tsunade por ningún motivo te despegues de Naruto-

– no lo hare-

– muy bien vámonos-

Llegaron al puerto y rentaron un bote para llegar a Uzu, después de una hora de viaje llegaron, era una isla enorme rodeada por remolinos, solo los que vivían ahí sabían las rutas seguras.

– tendremos buenas defensas naturales, Shisui podrías arrojar un genjutsu para ocultar el bote ya que siento varias presencias de anbus-

– claro Nova y activo su sharingan para ocultar el bote con un genjutsu.

Al llegar a un pequeño risco desembarcaron y le pidieron al capitán que regresara en tres días, al llegar a los límites de un bosque sintieron la presencia de varios anbu.

– hay cinco anbus cuidando el perímetro advirtió Hana-

– puedes ubicarlos-

– no puedo lo más seguro es que estén usando algún químico para ocultar su olor-

– entonces será mejor que te quedes con Naruto, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo-

– está bien Nova cuídense-

– Itachi, Shisui nos separaremos y acabaremos con todos los que estén en la isla no demos dejar que nadie escape-

– ambos asintieron-

– de acuerdo nos reuniremos en el edificio principal de la aldea, Tsunade ustedes avancen poco a poco seguramente se encontraran con algún shinobi por lo que no deben bajar la guardia-

– Tsunade con una sonrisa sínica- no es la primera vez que haces esto verdad niño-

– jajaja niño hacia mucho que no escuchaba que te dijeran así Nova-

– cállate SHADOW eso no es asunto tuyo le reclamo molesto, y para que lo sepas pequeña hime yo soy mayor que tú y se fue desapareciendo de un salto-

Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que les dijo ya que él tenía la apariencia de un muchacho de unos 15 a 17 años-

Reika apareció en una llama roja y le dijo a Tsunade que él tenía como 130 años pero había pasado gran parte de estos sellado con Mayu, Tsunade puso una expresión de que la había fastidiado.

– (Reika con media sonrisa) tranquilízate él no está molesto contigo es solo que le recordaste a alguien de su pasado.

Nova se encontraba acechando a uno de los anbu, invoco un arco y lo tenso apareciendo una flecha hecha de electricidad con la que atravesó la cabeza del shinobi.

– no tenías que enojarte con ella- reclamo serio-

– lo sé pero sabes que eso es algo que aún no supero-

– te entiendo, pero en algún momento tendrás que pensar en eso ya que es probable que nos quedemos aquí, y tu tendrás que rehacer tu vida, ya que por mucho que se quieran no podrás tener ese tipo de relación con Mayu-

– aaa lo sé pero ahora tenemos cosas más importantes en que pensar-

– muy bien pero esa pequeña hime sería un buen comienzo- afirmo burlonamente-

– que no te puedes callar- le grito bastante molesto-

En otra parte de la isla Shisui se encargaba de los shinobis con su Sharingan, haciendo que se vieran como enemigos y se mataran entre ellos, Itachi por otro lado les cortaba el cuello con su espada.

Nova llego a un campamento, eran como 20 anbus, por lo que invoco uno de sus ataques lighting chains una serie de rayos salieron de sus palmas paralizando a los anbu, invoco una espada esta era de doble filo de color negro la hoja media metro y medio de largo y unos 15cm de ancho, la empuñadura media 50cm y tenía forma de un dragón con sus alas desplegadas con ella comenzó a cortarles la cabeza a los anbus y SHADOW les desgarraba la garganta con sus fauces, era un espectáculo aterrador ya que los shinobis no pudieron hacer nada por defenderse.

Los tres se acercaban a las ruinas matando a cuanto shinobi encontraban, al final todos los anbus se reunieron en la entrada de la villa para hacerle frente a su enemigo.

– que hacemos ahora Nova, no podremos matar a todos de un solo ataque- pregunto curioso Shisui-

– yo los atacare primero y ustedes mataran a los que se escapen con jutsus de medio alcance, no importa si sus ataques me dan solo concéntrense en que nadie escape-

– de acuerdo, lo haremos a tu modo pero en el futuro tendrás que confiar más en nosotros- respondió molesto Itachi ya que estaba menospreciando sus habilidades-

– lo sé, pero no conozco sus alcances además de que no tienen el nivel necesario para enfrentar a tantos shinobis y súmale a eso que estos son algo raros no les importa morir-

– eso es porque Danzo los entrena para perder su humanidad y así convertirlos en meras herramientas- comento Itachi-

– aaa cada día encuentro menos razones para no aplastar konoha, pero antes tenemos que encargarnos de esto, su cabello se soltó de la coleta y aparecieron mechones blancos en él, sus ojos eran totalmente negros con la pupila rasgada de color morado, su piel se oscureció y sus uñas parecían garras, de un salto se encontró en medio de los anbu y una gran llama salía de su espalda convirtiéndose en un par de alas de murciélago, que al agitarse se convirtieron en un tornado de fuego matando a la mayoría al instante-

Los Uchiha no podían creer el poder que tenía Nova, pero eso se lo podían preguntar más tarde ahora su trabajo era matar a los que habían sobrevivido, después de varios jutsus de fuego lograron acabar con todos.

SHADOW se fue a buscar a Naruto, los encontró como a 45 minutos de la aldea, tenían sus ropas manchadas de sangre, DREIKAR tenía las garras y el hocico repletos de sangre, al ver a SHADOW le preguntaron si ya habían completado la misión, él les respondió que sí, Hana le pregunto si había algún herido.

– Nova tiene algunas heridas pero nada que atente contra su vida, por lo que no tienen nada de qué preocuparse, vio a Tsunade algo preocupada, no tienes de que preocuparte hime es solo que esa forma en la que te burlaste de él le recordó a su pareja, es por eso que se molestó pero no te preocupes tu no sabías nada-

- gracias SHADOW la verdad no pensé que él hubiera vivido tanto tiempo-

– así que Nova oniisan tenía novia- pregunto curioso el rubio-

– así es enano, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, desde entonces él se quedó cuidando a Mayu, tú lo entenderás cuando crezcas ya que también tienes a una diosa en tu interior- respondió viendo a Yugao con una sonrisa-

– Naruto volteo a ver a Yugao ya que no entendió lo que le quiso decir SHADOW-

- con la cara totalmente roja- te lo explicare más tarde-

– jajajaja lo dicho son iguales hasta para elegir, ya que siempre terminan con mujeres de carácter fuerte-

Yugao iba a responderle pero SHADOW apresuro el paso.

Al llegar a las ruinas de la villa vieron a Nova ser atendido por Mayu y a Itachi y Shisui descansando, Tsunade se acercó para atender a Nova y Shizune a los hermanos Uchiha.

– te encuentras bien Nova- pregunto Tsunade nerviosa-

– los dos se le quedaron viendo y Mayu regreso al interior de Nova- si gracias y perdona no quise gritarte es solo que-

– lo se SHADOW me conto algo- respondió con una mirada triste-

– jeje lobo metiche aun así lo siento no debí reaccionar de esa forma, hasta Mayu se molestó conmigo ya que no suelo reaccionar de esa manera-

Mientras Shizune checaba a Itachi que también tenía algunas heridas menores, después de checar a todos Shisui le pregunto a Nova donde se encontraban las bóvedas.

Déjame revisar el diario, una está debajo de la casa que se encuentra en la entrada, al remover los escombros Nova sintió el mismo poder que mantenía oculta la cámara de la biblioteca en la mansión.

– Naruto puedes expulsar algo de chakra por favor-

– claro niisan –

Se acercó a los restos de la casa y apareció en el suelo un remolino que al contacto con su mano dejo ver unas escaleras que conducían a una sala llena de documentos históricos y políticos, Nova los guardo en sus gemas y continuaron su búsqueda, al final llegaron a la construcción más grande donde apareció una puerta gigante de metal con una inscripción que decía que solo el heredero del clan podría tener acceso a la cámara.

– Itachi puedes revisar la puerta con tu sharingan-

– claro Nova, al ver con su doujutsu se encontró que la puerta estaba recubierta con chakra-

– ya veo, Naruto quiero que pongas tu mano en la puerta y que expulses todo tu chakra-

El pelirrubio lo hizo, al principio no pasó nada pero instantes después la puerta se destruyó dejando ver una cámara inmensa con una espada en el centro, en el interior había armas, pergaminos con todos los fuin jutsus del clan, armaduras y un gran tesoro pero a Nova le llamo mucho la atención la espada, por lo que le dijo a Naruto que la tomara, al entrar en contacto con Naruto está comenzó a absorber tanto su chakra como el de Reika la espada se transformó en una katana con la empuñadura negra y la hoja roja con el grabado de un zorro rojo en la funda que era de color negro.

– qué significa esto niisan- pregunto impresionado por el poder que sentía en su cuerpo-

– yo creo que la espada solo responde a los descendientes del Uzukage, pero esta katana pareciera que puede estabilizar el chakra de Reika, es posible que con esta arma puedas usar su poder al 100% ya que tu cuerpo no llevaría toda la carga y así no perderías el control mientras encontramos una forma de romper el sello sin dañar a ninguno de ustedes- respondió más tranquilo ya que el cuerpo de Naruto no resistiría un uso prolongado del poder de Reika ya que por la falta de una buena alimentación este tenía un cuerpo algo frágil-

– Naruto estaba con estrellitas en los ojos- entonces por fin quitaremos el sello del Yondaime grito feliz-

– así parece pero tendremos que revisar los documentos de tu clan para poder encontrar la forma de hacerlo sin arriesgar a ninguno de los dos, así podrás invocarla con más facilidad, pero cuando pelees tendrá que volver a tu interior y a pesar de que tendrá un cuerpo este no durara mucho por lo cual no podrá estar afuera por periodos muy prolongados-

– Naruto se puso triste al escuchar eso pero Reika lo animo diciéndole que aunque por poco tiempo podrían estar juntos sin riesgo-

– (con una mirada muy seria) los espero afuera-

– Dreikar se quedó viendo a SHADOW– lo dicho estos dos son iguales, iré a ver que no haga una tontería ustedes revisen todas las cámaras y después levanten el campamento ya que lo más probable es que nos dirijamos a Kiri y salió de la bóveda, encontró a Nova recostado en la rama de un árbol-

– ahórrate el sermón por eso no le dije nada-

– no vine por eso, al contrario sería mejor que le contaras para que no cometa tus errores- le reclamo molesto-

– eso no fue ningún error por eso no puedo criticarlo, además de que él tiene a Yugao, con ella cuidándolo el estará bien y cuando crezca un poco se dará cuenta de lo que siente por ella- respondió secamente-

– por eso digo que son iguales tú también tenías a alguien así recuerdas, pero murió a mitad de la guerra y tú solo te refugiaste en Mayu, quieres que a él le pase lo mismo- reclamo preocupado-

– no lo sé, pero yo no le hubiera hecho caso a nadie si me lo hubieran advertido-

En konoha, Jiraya se encontraba en la casa de Sarutobi, este le explicaba lo que había pasado.

– cómo te atreviste a dejar a Naruto a su suerte sensei, Minato debe de estarse revolcando en su tumba y Naruto debe de maldecir a su padre por dejarlo con esa carga- grito furioso-

– trate de ayudarlo Jiraya, pero no pude arriesgar a la aldea ya que si lo hacia el sacrificio de Minato habría sido en vano- se defendió el anciano-

– viejo creo que perdiste la perspectiva, Minato te encargo a Naruto no a la aldea, pero esto ya no tiene remedio por lo que dijo el Damiyo perderás tu puesto y corres el peligro de ser exiliado o peor aún encarcelado y ejecutado-

– no creo que lleguen a matarme ya que tendrían que matar a todos los civiles del consejo y a varios líderes de los clanes- respondió más tranquilo-

– es verdad, pero la situación es muy mala Tsunade no te ayudara ya que ella se fue a buscar a Naruto para apoyarlo en lo que pueda, así tenga que destruir a konoha en el proceso- comento seriamente-

– eso está bien, ella siempre velo por el pequeño, de todos modos lo más seguro es que terminen destruyendo konoha, ya que no dejaran que ellos se queden con el Kiuby y las técnicas de Minato y Kushina-

– a que te refieres viejo, esas técnicas estaban resguardadas en la torre del hokage y en la mansión- pregunto con miedo de lo que le respondería el viejo hokage-

– no sé cómo lograron entrar pero el muchacho que ayudo a Naruto se llevó todo, al entrar a la mansión la revise y no quedo nada aun lo de los cuartos secretos-

– esto es malo, lo mejor será irnos porque con esto si te mataran-

– lo sé, pero no puedo irme ya que mi hijo y mi nieto no estarán de acuerdo en abandonar la aldea-

– pues tendremos que pensar en algo rápido ya que solo tenemos un día más, esperemos que no elijan a Fugaku como nuevo hokage- comento preocupado-

– porque lo dices- pregunto Sarutobi con algo de angustia-

– es que, descubrí que ese maldito está planeando un golpe de estado para tomar tu puesto junto con Danzo, pero no tengo las pruebas y con la deserción de Itachi volcara todos sus esfuerzos en tratar de matar a Naruto.

eso es todo ya saben cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia sera bien recibida. see ya


	4. Chapter 4

Aqui esta el siguiente cap gracias por sus revius y visitas ahora a lo de siempre ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo los uso para esta historia solo los O.C. me petenecen al igual que la historia dicho esto que difruten el cap.

CAPITULO 3.

En las ruinas de Uzu, se encontraba Nova guardando todo lo que encontraron en sus gemas.

– piensas que es malo que me relacione con Naruto?- pregunto seriamente Reika-

– no, lo que pasa es que SHADOW no quiere que le pase lo mismo que a mí- respondió nostálgicamente-

– ya veo, entonces tú estás de acuerdo con esto-

– quita esa expresión de preocupación Reika, yo sería un hipócrita si te dijera que estas mal, ya que mi relación con Mayu es exactamente así, pero no sé si Naruto podría soportar estar contigo solo por pequeños periodos de tiempo, sin mencionar que lo de tener hijos es complicado, ya que no es fácil vivir así-

– lo sé, pero al igual que Mayu quiero intentarlo-

– pues tienes varios años para ponerte de acuerdo con Yugao, recuerda que la vida de Naruto será complicada- le aconsejo seriamente-

– gracias Nova, ahora entiendo la razón de que Mayu este contigo-

– bueno será mejor regresar al campamento ya que tengo varias cosas que hacer con Naruto.

Al terminar de guardar las cosas regresaron al campamento, ya era de noche cuando llegaron.

– será mejor que descansen ya que a partir de mañana comenzaremos a planear la estrategia en contra de Madara, por lo que necesito que todos se hagan más fuertes, ya que con el nivel que tienen solo nos estorbaran- comento serio Nova-

Todos lo miraron molestos, entonces que sugieres que hagamos.

– iremos a Kiri ya que ellos todavía honran los pactos con los Uzumaki, por lo que nos darán asilo durante un tiempo, así tendremos un lugar donde entrenar para volvernos más fuertes-

– tú también entrenaras?- pregunto Hana sorprendida-

– así es Hana, estuve sellado con Mayu durante más de 60 años, por lo que mi cuerpo a perdido condición, tus perros entrenaran con SHADOW y DREIKAR, Itachi y Shisui entrenaran para despertar el mangekio sharingan-

– sabes cómo despertarlo pregunto Shisui sorprendido ya que el sabia una forma pero sabía que Nova no se los permitiría-

– así es Shisui, la verdad es que será un poco difícil pero con la ayuda de Shizune podrán hacerlo sin tantos riesgos ni dolor- respondió con una sonrisa algo tétrica-

– Yugao, Hana y Tsu chan entrenaran conmigo ya que tienen que fortalecerse y tu Tsu chan deberás despertar el Mokuton, ya que lo más seguro es que nos enfrentemos a varios bijuus en esta guerra-

– Tsunade puso una expresión triste ya que nunca pudo usar su elemento madera-

– tranquila Tsu chan Mayu me dijo una forma en la que podrás usarlo, pero al igual que con el mangekio sharingan tendrás que poner todo tu esfuerzo, pero te prometo que podrás usarlo afirmo con una sonrisa llena de confianza y tu Hana fortaleceremos tus técnicas de mimetismo animal ya que yo uso algo parecido-

– te refieres a la técnica con la que derrotaste a los anbus de Ne- pregunto curioso Itachi-

– algo así Itachi, pero te advierto Hana no seré flexible ya que no tenemos mucho tiempo-

– está bien, ya que no quiero ser un estorbo afirmo con una mirada que reflejaba una voluntad inquebrantable-

– y Yugao tu practicaras tu kenjutsu para que puedas derrotar a quien sea, combatirás diariamente conmigo durante tres horas, y tendrás que crear tu propio estilo, bueno ahora Naruto, tu entrenaras con Reika ya que solo ella te puede enseñar las técnicas de los zorros, después de que las aprendas entrenaras conmigo en combates reales- le advirtió con una mirada seria-

– de acuerdo, entrenare con todo, ya que no quiero que nada les pase- su mirada reflejaba una determinación combinada con esperanza increíbles-

– bueno ya solo nos falta cambiar tu atuendo, ya que con esa ropa naranja pareces un blanco ambulante-

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el comentario del pelinegro.

– entonces cual será mi atuendo- pregunto con preocupación-

– no te preocupes Naruto ya les había pedido a Reika y Yugao que prepararan algo-

Reika apareció junto a Yugao y le entregaron su nueva ropa, el pelirrubio se fue a cambiar dentro de una de las tiendas y al salir todos se sorprendieron al ver al niño con unos pantalones anbu negros, una playera de manga larga negra de cuello alto , sandalias ninja negras y encima una gabardina color rojo sangre con flamas negras en los bordes y en la espalda el kanji kitsune con un remolino de color rojo, todos estaban impresionados con el cambio de Naruto.

– bueno ahora si pareces un ninja- se burló Nova-

Naruto solo fue a abrazar a Reika y a Yugao agradeciendo el regalo.

En kiri, llego un halcón a la oficina de Yagura con una nota avisándole que Naruto Uzumaki llegaría en unos dos días a kiri para platicar con él acerca de los tratados que tenían con la aldea del remolino.

– Nina ven por favor-

En la oficina del Misukage apareció una mujer de cabello negro a la mitad de la espalda de 1.60 tez morena clara ojos chocolate labios delgados busto copa d con un kimono azul a media pierna que lucía su hermosa figura y sandalias ninja.

– que se le ofrece Misukage sama-

– quiero que avises al consejo que mañana a primera hora habrá una reunión de suma importancia para la aldea- pidió con una expresión muy seria-

– hai Misukage sama-

A la mañana siguiente en kumo, el Raikage leía furioso el reporte del equipo Samui, le pidió a su secretaria que llamara a su hermano.

– hai raikage sama-

Después de media hora llego killer bee.

– que se te ofrece hermano-

– quiero que vallas con tu equipo y revises lo de la visita del Damiyo del fuego a konoha, puede que ya hayan recuperado al jinchuriki-

– a la orden hermano partiremos enseguida-

En konoha el Damiyo se encontraba reunido con sus consejeros revisando todas las declaraciones de los aldeanos.

– me temo que el error no podrá ser reparado mi señor, lo más seguro es que entremos en guerra con el hijo de Yondaime sama, reportaba uno de sus consejeros con preocupación, ya que varias aldeas y feudales todavía le eran leales al clan Uzumaki-

– entiendo, entonces tendremos que elegir a un hokage que pueda afrontar esta gran crisis que se avecina, ya que estoy seguro que el vendrá por lo que le pertenece-

– entonces deberíamos de pedirle a Sarutobi que nos entregue la herencia de Naruto para intentar negociar con él- sugirió uno de sus consejeros-

– no es mala idea se lo pediré mañana en la reunión, ojala con eso podamos comprar el perdón para konoha, ya que si perdemos a nuestros shinobis, las demás aldeas aprovecharan para atacarnos y destruir el país del fuego-

Jiraya se encontraba buscando una salida para su maestro, ya que la situación era desesperada, solo tenían los cadáveres de los shinobis de Ne que lo habían atacado y los documentos firmados por el Damiyo y los consejeros, con eso salvaría la vida del viejo pero perdería el puesto de hokage, estaba comenzando a desesperarse ya que no había nada que los pudiera ayudar.

– no te preocupes Jiraya, ya es bastante con que puedas salvar mi vida- comento abatido el hokage-

– pero viejo, con lo de las técnicas de Minato y Kushina se armara un escándalo tan grande que tomaran la decisión de buscar y matar a Naruto- grito alarmado-

– lo sé, pero no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo- aspiro de su pipa y puso un semblante preocupado-

– sabes que en el momento en que lo ataquen ese muchacho que ayudo a Naruto nos destruirá a todos- reclamo Jiraya algo asustado-

– lo único que puedo hacer es sugerir que Shikaku se quede en mi lugar, él es el único que podría evitar esa desgracia- sugirió resignadamente-

En las ruinas de Uzu, Nova se encontraba platicando con Tsunade y Shisui acerca de la forma en que pedirían el apoyo de kiri, ya que Nova no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con ese tipo de personas ya que en su hogar no existían tantas autoridades solo una persona era la que decidía todo, mientras los demás descansaban y Naruto entrenaba algo de kenjutsu con Yugao para que no se preocupara por todo lo que estaban por hacer.

En konoha, Shikaku estaba reunido con Sarutobi y Jiraya revisando sus opciones, ya que si la aldea atacaba a Naruto lo más seguro era que serían destruidos.

– entonces Naruto ya tiene en su poder su herencia- pregunto preocupado ya que eso le quitaba una posible solución-

– así es respondió Jiraya con expresión triste, él ya debe saber todo acerca de sus padres y el por qué se le trataba de esa forma-

– entonces solo nos queda tratar de convencer al Damiyo para que no permita que nadie de la aldea ataque a Naruto eso nos dará tiempo para pensar en una solución-

– eso es lo que buscamos Shikaku por eso te propondré para el puesto de hokage-

– pero hokage, Sarutobi eso es demasiado, yo solo quiero retirarme para vivir tranquilamente, ya estaba preparando a mi hijo para que me reemplazara en unos años- reclamo con angustia, ya que el sabia de lo extenuante que era el puesto y como para todo Nara eso era el infierno-

– pero no hay nadie más que pueda con esto alego Jiraya, la otra opción es que Fugaku sea hokage entonces todo estará perdido ya que el intentara cazar a Naruto con todos los shinobis de la aldea-le reclamo preocupado por el futuro de la aldea-

– además recuerda que mi alumna Tsunade se encuentra con él y ella no está nada contenta con la aldea, es por eso necesitamos que alguien pueda negociar una tregua entre Naruto y la aldea para evitar una masacre-

– mi mujer no me dejara tranquilo con esto pero parece que no tenemos más opciones, de acuerdo Sarutobi cooperare con ustedes-

Así llego el día de la audiencia de Sarutobi, en el salón de reuniones se encontraba el Damiyo con sus consejeros ante el consejo de la aldea.

– he leído los reportes que me han entregado y al compararlos con mis investigaciones he llegado a la conclusión de que tanto Danzo, Homura, Hokaru y Hirusen quedaran inhabilitados para ejercer cualquier cargo en la aldea, ya que sus decisiones y manipulaciones han traído a la aldea grandes problemas-

– pero Damiyo sama eso no es justo- reclamo molesto Danzo-

– cállate Danzo como te atreves a gritarle al Damiyo reclamo uno de los consejeros, tu eres uno de los que deberían de dar gracias al Damiyo, ya que nosotros pedíamos que los cuatro fueran ejecutados ya que al realizar nuestra investigación, nos dimos cuenta de todos los planes que ustedes tenían para hacerse con el poder y de las negligencias que permitió Sarutobi-

– entonces que harán con respecto a Naruto- pregunto Jiraya más tranquilo al ver como se desarrollaban las cosas-

– le ofreceremos su herencia para que perdone a konoha y así tal vez regrese- le respondió otro consejero-

Fugaku al ver que el niño kiuby podría hacerse más poderoso le reclamo a los consejeros su decisión pensando en que él tenía todo el derecho de reclamar esas técnicas al ser el jefe del clan uchiha.

– tú crees que no se de tus ansias de poder Fugaku pregunto molesto el Damiyo, da gracias a que ahora necesitamos al clan uchiha o ahora mismo los enjuiciaría por traición-

Fugaku estaba pálido no contaba con que el Damiyo estuviera al tanto de sus planes.

– pero como sabe eso- pregunto Shikaku-

– es simple contesto el Damiyo, Itachi uchiha me mando las pruebas del intento de golpe de estado que planeaba su padre y Jiraya me lo confirmo con su investigación, por lo que el clan uchiha será puesto al mando directo del próximo hokage hasta que se decida quién será el próximo líder del clan-

– entonces Damiyo sama como último acto como hokage propongo a Shikaku Nara, él está capacitado para tomar el puesto de hokage ya que es el mejor estratega de la hoja-

– es una gran idea Hirusen además el consejo será disuelto para ver quiénes son los responsables de atacar al hijo de Minato, ahora solo falta que me entregues la herencia del niño para tener como negociar con el-

– de acuerdo sígame lo llevare a la mansión Namikase-

Y así todos se fueron a la casa de los Namikase.

En kiri, se llevaba a cabo una reunión parecida, pero a diferencia de las demás aldeas la última palabra la tenía el Misukage.

– los he mandado llamar para discutir sobre el hijo de Kushina Usumaki, ya que me llego una carta que afirma que el vendrá a verme mañana para ver si seguimos respetando los tratados con su clan-

– entonces tendríamos que haber pedido que Erika viniera ya que ella es la representante del clan Uzumaki en Kiri- propuso uno de los consejeros-

– no lo hare hasta estar seguro de que se trata del hijo de Kushina, ya hemos pasado por esto antes no quiero que ellos se emocionen, no sabemos cómo reaccionarían si la información es falsa, además de que ellos querrán que él se comprometa con ella de inmediato y no sé qué piense él acerca de eso, ya que al ser el último hombre de la familia gobernante de Uzu se le pedirá que tome a varias esposas para que su clan resurja- respondió preocupado-

– está bien Misukage sama entonces nos reuniremos después de verificar la identidad del chico, pero usted deberá controlarla sabe el carácter tan especial que tiene- respondió aterrado el consejero-

Yagura con una cara de angustia acepto resignado ya que de todos modos tendría que arriesgar su vida.

Tsunade se encontraba explicándole a Nova las normas de los clanes, por lo que el entendía de esas reglas Naruto sufriría mucho en un futuro no muy lejano.

– estas segura de que no hay otra solución Tsu chan- pregunto con angustia-

– estoy segura ya que todas las aldeas se guían por estas leyes- respondió con una cara seria-

– aaaaa entonces Yugao nos matara, ya que es necesario que tengamos la ayuda de los sobrevivientes de su clan y de Kiri-

– Itachi se le quedo viendo sorprendido por su reacción, ya que lo habían visto matar a cientos de anbu con una facilidad increíble pero ahora tenía miedo de una shinobi-

– espero que podamos lograr que esto pase cuando sean mayores ya que no quiero morir tan pronto- se quejó Nova con unos ríos de lágrimas estilo anime-

– jejeje tu deberías de estar preocupado por Mayu no por Yugao Nova, lo más seguro es que al ver tus habilidades te pidan que fundes un clan al igual que a los dos uchija se burló SHADOW-

– es verdad afirmo Tsunade con una sonrisa burlona, afortunadamente ustedes si podrán elegir a todas sus esposas- comento con una sonrisa aterradora-

Los dos estaban pálidos al escuchar eso ya que ellos ya tenían edad para estar comprometidos, pero desgraciadamente no tenían otra salida ya que para levantar la nueva aldea del remolino necesitarían de menos cuatro clanes principales para su fundación,

– porque esas caras largas- pregunto Shisui con curiosidad-

– Itachi le explico la situación y el reacciono de la misma forma que Nova, ya que él ya tenía novia de hecho el venía a pedirle a Nova que si ella se podía unir al grupo-

Mayu apareció y se llevó a Nova para platicar a solas con él.

– que pasa Mayu por que la prisa- pregunto sumamente nervioso-

Mayu soltó un suspiro y le dijo que ella estaba de acuerdo con Tsunade ya que no podrían pelear ellos solos contra Madara.

– pero Mayu yo no puedo hacer eso, no solo por ti si no que no sé si nos quedaremos cuando todo termine ya que cuando vean mi poder al 100% lo más seguro es que pase lo mismo de antes- respondió preocupado-

Mayu con una expresión triste abrazo a Nova y le dijo que en ese caso ellos siempre estarían juntos además él tenía que ayudar a Naruto con esto ya que él no tenía ninguna formación en ese aspecto.

– además tú ya tienes una candidata para esto- afirmo con una mirada inocente-

– Nova se le quedo viendo con miedo- ustedes ya lo platicaron verdad-

– Mayu con una gran sonrisa solo afirmo con la cabeza-

– suspiro resignado- está bien solo espero que todo salga bien.

Sarutobi estaba guiando al Damiyo a la mansión de los Namikase, al llegar disipo la barrera, al entrar todos estaban sorprendidos al ver que las fotos de la sala no estaban.

– revisen toda la propiedad y repórtenme lo que encuentren- grito furioso el Damiyo-

Después de media hora los consejeros del Damiyo le reportaron que se habían llevado todos los documentos que hacían referencia al ex hokage y a su esposa.

– no puede ser grito Danzo furioso y se retiró del lugar-

– qué significa esto Sarutobi- gritando con furia en su voz-

– no lo sé Damiyo sama solo puedo pensar en que el muchacho que ayudo a Naruto se llevó todas sus pertenencias- respondió angustiado-

– hokage sama entro gritando un anbu-

– que ocurre ahora pregunto Sarutobi-

– todos los registros del yondaime que se encontraban en la torre hokage han desaparecido-

– a que te refieres- grito el Damiyo al borde de un infarto-

– a que el hokage nos mandó a buscar los documentos ya que son parte de la herencia del demonio-

– los consejeros miraron con horror al anbu ya que el reflejaba el trato que recibió el niño en la aldea-

– anbus grito el Damiyo quiero que ejecuten inmediatamente a ese insolente – los anbu se llevaron al detenido y nunca más se supo de el-

– ahora que haremos mi señor pregunto uno de los consejeros-

– no lo sé- respondió angustiado el Damiyo-

– yo propongo que mandemos una representación diplomática a todas las aldeas ninja explicando la situación, de esa forma ellos podrán saber que la aldea no los perseguirá y con eso ganaremos tiempo para buscar una solución definitiva- comento fríamente Shikaku-

– me parece bien respondió el Damiyo más tranquilo, desde este momento queda prohibido que cualquier shinobi ataque a Naruto Uzumaki y tu nombramiento será en dos semanas Shikaku Nara espero mejores resultados de ti-

– hai Damiyo sama-

– y con respecto al consejo y a ustedes Hirusen permanecerán en arresto domiciliario hasta que decida su castigo, eso es todo me retiro cualquier cosa quiero que me la reporten de inmediato Godaime Hokage Shikaku Nara-

Dicho esto el Damiyo y sus representantes dejaron konoha.

En Uzu, Nova trataba de explicarle a Yugao la situación.

– pero como se les ocurre grito indignada, Naruto es solo un niño-

– lo sé Yugao, pero no tenemos otra salida, debes recordar que Naruto es el último sobreviviente de la familia real de Uzu- alego asustado-

– ya lo sé, pero eso no es suficiente para hacerle eso- grito apunto de atacar a Nova-

– tranquilízate te aseguro que no permitiré que lo obliguen a casarse con cualquiera y que máximo serán 3 esposas, además ya solo quedan dos lugares ya que tú serás la primera de ellas- respondió sonriendo nerviosamente-

– PLAF (que tal los efectos jajajaj) quien te dijo que yo aceptaría algo así, él es mío grito con la cara toda roja y a lo mucho lo compartiría con Reika-

– Nova suspirando y sobándose la mejilla, ella no cuenta en esto Yugao- respondió seriamente-

– a que te refieres- pregunto molesta-

– a que ella siempre estará a su lado pero solo podrán estar juntos por cortos periodos de tiempo, además que para tener hijos sería muy complicado, y aun así estoy seguro que lo intentaran, pero eso será hasta que termine la guerra en contra de Madara, y solo si ganamos por lo que ella no puede llevar ese tipo de relación con el por ahora-

– entiendo, pero si podrán estar juntos como pareja- pregunto seria-

– si pero sin poder llegar más allá de eso-

– entiendo entonces está bien, siempre que él sea el que decida estoy de acuerdo- respondió molesta-

– ya que están de acuerdo intervino Shisui quería preguntarte algo Nova-

– que pasa Shisui es raro que hables tan seriamente-

– es que yo quería preguntarte si puedo traer a mi novia, ya que ella estaba de misión por lo que no pudo acompañarnos-

– y de quien se trata Shisui y que piensa de Naruto-

– ella a pesar de haber perdido a sus padres en el ataque de Reika tiene una posición neutral frente a Naruto, ya que ella sabía desde el principio que el solo es el carcelero-

– muy bien, pero antes tendremos que preguntarle a Naruto ya que en ese tema él tiene la última palabra-

Se dirigieron a donde se encontraba el pelirrubio y Shisui le pregunto que si podía traerla.

– tú qué opinas niisan-

– solo tú puedes decidir eso ottoto ya que ella es de konoha y ese tema es solo tuyo-

– Naruto cerró los ojos para poder concentrarse y recordó a una persona que se llamaba así la cual le dio una manzana cuando estaba recuperándose de una de las golpizas de los aldeanos, está bien Shisui puedes traerla solo explícale antes la situación para que sepa a lo que se expone-

– gracias Naruto, entonces iré por ella y los alcanzaremos en kiri-

– no olvides avisarle de nuestra situación Shisui, será muy divertido ver como sobrevives a eso- comento Nova con una sonrisa aterradora-

– lo sé, pero no tengo otra opción- respondió con un gesto de resignación-

– anímate Shisui lo peor será sobrevivir al darle la noticia, si lo logras todo estará bien-

– que gracioso Itachi, pero ya te veré cuando estés en mi lugar-respondió llorando ríos de lágrimas-

Todos se rieron y Shisui se fue de inmediato.

En konoha Shikaku y Jiraya se encontraban reunidos con varios jounin y les explicaban la situación.

– ustedes se encargaran de avisarle a todas las aldeas aliadas la situación de Naruto y también traten de que las demás aldeas se enteren, tenemos que conseguir que ellos se enteren de la nueva situación de Konoha-

– entonces todos los shinobis que abandonaron la aldea serán retirados del libro bingo Jiraya sama- pregunto Kakashi-

– no Hatake desgraciadamente ellos violaron las leyes de la aldea por eso seguirán en él, pero con la leyenda de huir al verlos eso es lo más que podemos hacer por ellos-

– ya tienen sus órdenes así que vallan a cumplirlas- ordeno Shikaku-

– hai hokage sama-

– espero que esto sirva Shikaku-

– yo también Jiraya ya que si cometemos algún error la aldea será destruida, ya que si ese muchacho entrena a Naruto este se volverá extremadamente fuerte- comento preocupado-

– lo se esperó que no lo entrene con la idea de destruir la aldea, bueno Shikaku me retiro visitare a sensei-

– está bien Jiraya yo tengo que poner en orden el nuevo consejo y vigilar a Danzo ya que él tiene su propio cuerpo de shinobis y podría ocasionar que entremos en guerra con Naruto, además estoy seguro que buscaran el apoyo de alguna aldea.

En Uzu Shizune platicaba con Nova.

– en verdad crees que Tsunade sama pueda usar el elemento Mokuton ten en cuenta que ella solo se ve joven por ese genjutsu- pregunto preocupada por su maestra-

– claro que si Shizune solo que será algo peligroso pero si resulta ella podrá desarrollarlo-

– no me gusta quiero saber que planeas- pregunto seriamente-

– jeje realmente la quieres mucho, está bien te explicare es algo parecido a su técnica de restauración divina-

– pero estas loco si ella usa esa técnica su vida se acortara- grito molesta-

– tranquila yo solo dije que era parecida afortunadamente encontré algunos fuinjutsus que nos ayudaran con eso pero al final será decisión de ella- respondió seriamente-

– además que pretendes con ella-

– yo nada- respondió suspirando- ellas son las que tienen planes de los cuales no conozco nada, si quieres saber te recomiendo que le preguntes a ella-

Yugao se encontraba con Tsunade y Naruto, ellas trataban de explicarle lo de la ley de restauración de clanes lo mejor que podían ya que como le explicas eso a un niño que no sabe lo que es una familia el cómo formar una y con varias esposas era algo casi imposible y más que la primera esposa seria Yugao, así pasaron los dos días que faltaban y el barco llego por ellos para llevarlos a Kiri.

En konoha Danzo estaba furioso ya que mando a varios de sus shinobis a Uzu y estos le dijeron que todos los shinobis habían sido masacrados y que encontraron varios cuartos secretos vacíos.

– manda a todos los rastreadores a buscarles quiero que los traigan ante mí-

– pero Danzo sama eso es imposible nos están vigilando los anbus del hokage además ninguno de nosotros tenemos el poder para derrotar a ese monstruo que lo defendió-

– Danzo le corto la cabeza en un arranque de furia pero sabía que el shinobi tenía razón tendría que comunicarse con Orochimaru para saber qué hacer, lo que no le gustaba era el hecho de que los planes de esa serpiente eran muy riesgosos y tardados pero al no tener más alternativa mando a llamar a uno de sus hombres y le dijo que se comunicara con la serpiente-

En la torre hokage se encontraba Shikaku discutiendo con los líderes de los clanes ninja de konoha.

– Shikaku debes mandar a todos nuestros shinobis a matar al demonio exigía histérico Hiashi Hiuga si no lo matamos ahora será una amenaza para la aldea en el futuro-

– y el clan Hiuga podrá matar a su guardián Hiashi, te recuerdo que todos se quedaron paralizados por ver el poder de ese muchacho- pregunto irónicamente-

El líder del clan Hiuga solo se quedó callado analizando sus opciones.

– no mandare a nadie en contra de Naruto ya que si lo hago ellos destruirán la aldea y es mi responsabilidad que eso no pase respondió con voz firme extraña en el pero ahora él tenía la responsabilidad de guiar a la aldea y no permitiría que por prejuicios estúpidos esta fuera destruida-

– entonces que haremos pregunto Tsume Inuzuka-

– seguiremos con nuestras vidas y espero que la nueva generación de konoha pueda reparar lo que nosotros ocasionamos, por eso levantare la ley del sandaime y les será contada la situación a los jóvenes de la aldea y se corregirán los libros de la academia para enseñarles lo que realmente ocurrió con el Yondaime y su familia-

– estas seguro pregunto el líder provisional del clan sarutobi si ellos se enteran puede que reaccionen como los que se fueron o podrían terminar odiándolo por ser el demonio que todos sabemos que es- afirmo arrogantemente-

– es verdad intervino Inoichi solo causaríamos bajas inútilmente a quien le importa ese demonio- reclamo gritando-

– ese demonio como tú le llamas es la razón de que todos estemos vivos reclamo Shibi Aburame si el Yondaime no hubiera encerrado al Kiuby en Naruto la aldea habría sido destruida además ustedes solo están asustados ya que ustedes junto a los Inuzuka son los que más lo lastimaron por eso están muriéndose del miedo la verdad es que nos merecemos que nos destruya por nuestra idiotez- afirmo molesto-

Todos se quedaron callados y sometieron el asunto a votación saliendo aprobada por dos votos ya que todos los clanes lo habían atacado pero la mayoría quería ponerle fin a esa situación y que fuera la siguiente generación la que decidiera sobre ese tema, así terminaron de organizar un consejo provisional y decidieron que los uchiha solo serían usados como fuerza militar ellos ya no tenían ni voz ni voto en el consejo y se estudiaba la posibilidad de quitarles el estatus de clan.

En el barco Nova estaba acostado en la cubierta discutiendo con Mayu.

– estas seguro que ellos no traicionaran a Naruto-

– estoy seguro Mayu ellos tienen una deuda enorme con el clan Uzumaki por eso estoy seguro que nos apoyaran pero no será gratis tendremos que proteger Kiri y lo más seguro es que alguno de nosotros tendrá que casarse con una de las hijas de los nobles o líderes de la niebla-

– es verdad, porque no le pides a Itachi que se sacrifique- propuso con una sonrisa dulce y aterradora-

– jeje me parece bien ya es hora de que se sacrifique por el equipo además de que no podrán rechazar a uno de los portadores del sharingan-

– y que harás con respecto al clan Uzumaki ellos querrán casarlo con alguien de su clan-

– he estado estudiando a su clan y he descubierto que sus mujeres son muy hermosas pero la mayoría tienen un genio muy volátil será complicado que Naruto sobreviva con lo distraído que es en ese aspecto, tendré que hablar con ellos para explicarles la situación además quiero que él se gradué de la academia ya que será muy útil que tenga tanto la formación de shinobi como la de guardián de la diosa del fuego-

– es verdad pero estas seguro que tendremos tiempo si konoha nos ataca será imposible poder entrenarlo y prepararnos para combatir a Madara-

– tranquila tengo un plan en caso de que eso pase pero lo más seguro es que ellos no hagan nada por algún tiempo ya que vieron lo fácil que fue para mí derrotar a sus mejores shinobis-

– jijiji por lo visto has regresado solo te falta tener a esa pequeña molestándote-

– es verdad pero ahora no cometeré los mismos errores, esta vez pelearemos con todo desde el principio ya que no quiero que el sufra lo mismo que yo-

– bueno será mejor que te despiertes ya llegamos-

El puerto se encontraba fuertemente custodiado por anbus de Kiri.

– valla comité de bienvenida tenemos aquí-

– es verdad Nova será mejor hablar con su capitán para que nos lleven a Kiri-

– entonces será mejor que tú te hagas cargo de eso ya que a ti se te da mejor la diplomacia Tsu chan-

Todos siguieron a Tsunade la cual le pidió a uno de los anbu que los llevara con su capitán de escuadrón.

– está bien Tsunade sama los estábamos esperando síganme-

– llegaron a la entrada del puerto donde se encontraba el líder de los anbu– señor la princesa de las babosas Tsunade Senju quiere hablar con usted-

Está bien que pasen, al entrar en la tienda vieron a un shinobi de 1.80 moreno con los pantalones camuflados de color gris cabello y ojos negros sin playera vendas que le cubrían la mitad del rostro y una gran espada en la espalda – bienvenidos a Kiri soy Sabusa Momochi uno de los siete espadachines de la niebla y capitán anbu, este es mi aprendiz Haku Yuki señalando a un chico de 1.40 cabello largo, liso, negro, ojos marrones oscuros, delgado, blanco, con rasgos femeninos.

– mucho gusto yo soy Tsunade Senju y venimos a ver al Misukage para hablar sobre el heredero del clan Uzumaki-

– en ese caso Tsunade sama necesito saber el nombre de los que la acompañan-

– lo siento pero me temo que eso no lo podemos hacer respondió molesto Nova ya que no sabemos si ustedes honraran sus tratados con el heredero de los Uzumaki por lo tanto no podemos revelar el nombre de sus guardianes-

– ya veo que sabes algo de los antiguos protocolos de los Uzumaki es verdad que en ese caso debemos dejarlos pasar pero tendrán que llevar una escolta para vigilar que no hagan nada extraño-

– hacer nada extraño grito Nova, si quisiéramos ya los habríamos matado si les mandamos una carta con el sello de los Uzumaki avisándoles que veníamos era precisamente para evitar estas molestias-

Tsunade tenía una vena hinchada en la frente a punto de explotar, al verla todos se alejaron de Nova que recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

– te quieres callar esto es normal ya que ninguna aldea permitiría que extraños entraran a su aldea para ver a su líder- grito enojada-

– mejor los espero afuera de todos modos con personas tan débiles alrededor no creo que corran ningún peligro- respondió molesto-

– pero que le pasa- pregunto Haku molesto-

– tranquilízate niño respondió SHADOW el en su tierra tenía el título de príncipe pero a el jamás le agrado ya que la mayoría son como ustedes personas que se sienten importantes solo por el cargo que tienen pero que solo usan para abusar de la gente y sentirse importantes- aclaro molesto- Tsunade será mejor que te encargues de todo desde aquí porque estoy seguro que nos encontraremos a gente más insoportable en el camino nosotros los alcanzaremos más tarde ya que el tendrá que calmarse antes de que alguien salga herido y salió de la tienda-

Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que acababan de escuchar y Sabusa al ver al zorro que acompañaba a Naruto se asustó ya que sabía que solo los Uzumaki podían invocarlos.

– Tsunade sama será mejor que nos vallamos, Misukage sama los ha estado esperando yo los acompañare para evitar problemas anbu-

– si Sabusa sama-

– informa a todos los vigías de Kiri que si ven a una persona vestida de negro junto a un lobo negro con mechones plateados lo dejen pasar-

– hai-

– bueno será mejor marcharnos-

En el bosque Nova estaba descansando en la rama de un árbol.

– qué quieres SHADOW-

– ellos ya se marcharon a Kiri-

– ya veo entonces explorare un poco ya que Tsu chan se encargara de todo-

– quieres calmarte yo también estoy molesto pero aquí así son las cosas-

– pues si así va a ser en Uzu la verdad es que yo no intervendré solo entrenare a Naruto sin preocuparme de nada mas-

– Mayu apareció en su característica flama azul, tranquilízate Nova sé que es molesto que gente así se sienta superior pero debes entender que ellos son shinobis los cuales no pueden sentir tu poder ya que están acostumbrados a solo detectar chakra, solo un Uzumaki podría detectarnos además de que no sabían nada de nosotros-

– lo sé pero no quiero que Naruto se vuelva así ya que no tendría caso ayudarlo a destruir a esos monstruos si él se va a convertir en lo mismo ya estoy fastidiado de eso-

– lo sé pero porque no les preguntas que es lo que piensan hacer antes de decidir seguir con ellos o pelear solos, se acercó a Nova y lo abrazo tiernamente, como nos hace falta Sandra en estos momentos solo ella te podía calmar cuando la gente del castillo te asía perder el control.

En el camino a Kiri Sabusa le pregunto a Tsunade sobre Nova.

– será mejor que dejes las cosas así Sabusa san nunca había visto a Nova actuar de esa forma será mejor que lo platique con el Misukage ya que él es parte fundamental de todo esto, solo espero que quiera quedarse en Kiri después de todo lo que ha pasado-

– lo dudo respondió Itachi ya que ellos se comportaron como los que atacaron al hijo del Yondaime lo más seguro es que el solo entrene a Naruto y se olvide del mundo shinobi, eso es lo que haría yo- aseguro seriamente-

– escogiste a la persona equivocada para actuar prepotentemente pequeño shinobi afirmo DREIKAR él es mucho más poderoso que todos ustedes solo Madara se le podría enfrentar, espero por el bien de ustedes que él no nos abandone o los matare-

– Sabusa estaba blanco ante los comentarios de todos, después de varias horas llegaron a Kiri pero para sorpresa de todos Nova no estaba por ningún lado-

– será mejor ir con el Misukage Tsunade sama ya que tendremos que posponer o cancelar la reunión sin ese inconsciente no tiene caso esta alianza-

– lo se Itachi pero que podemos hacer- pregunto preocupada-

– yo iré a buscarlo intervino Naruto, vámonos DREIKAR estoy seguro que niisan solo está molesto ya que él piensa que todas las aldeas son iguales a konoha-

– es verdad respondió Tsunade él debe de estar pensando que estos valores son los que tendrá la aldea si la volvemos a levantar por eso es que se fue- respondió preocupada-

– por eso es que tengo que ir yo así le podre explicar qué tipo de lugar es el que quiero que sea mi hogar-

– eres muy maduro para tu edad- comento sorprendida Hana-

– jeje es la ventaja de tener a Reika y Yugao conmigo, bueno me voy se subió al lomo de DREIKAR y desaparecieron en el bosque-

– entonces llévanos con el Misukage por favor Sabusa-

Al llegar a la torre vieron que esta era enorme a comparación de la de konoha esta era circular y pintada de azul y blanco con el kanji que representaba al Misukage, al verlos los guardias le preguntaron a Sabusa la razón de su visita, este los anuncio como la comitiva del heredero de los Uzumaki y de inmediato los llevaron ante el Mizukage, al entrar en su oficina vieron que esta era enorme a comparación de la del hokage tenía un gran ventanal desde el cual se veía una gran parte de la aldea, había varios sillones alrededor como una pequeña sala de conferencias al fondo estaba el Mizukage (me salto la descripción de Yagura ya que es la misma que en el anime) con la mayoría del consejo.

– bienvenidos a Kiri Tsunade hime me alegra que hayan llegado con bien-

– gracias Mizukage sama es un honor estar aquí, pero me temo que no podemos realizar la entrevista ya que han ocurrido una serie de desafortunados eventos por los cuales debemos posponer si no es que cancelar esta reunión-

– todos se sorprendieron al escuchar a Tsunade– puedo saber las causas de esto Tsunade hime- pregunto seriamente Yagura-

– yo le explicare Mizukage sama-

– adelante Sabusa te escucho-

Este le explico todo lo que había pasado, tanto Yagura como los miembros del consejo estaban furiosos por lo que habían escuchado.

– puedes retirarte Sabusa ordeno secamente el Mizukage-

– hai Mizukage sama y una vez más lo siento no fue mi intención desapareciendo en una explosión de humo-

– entonces Tsunade hime que es lo que haremos- pregunto tranquilo-

– si quien fue a buscarlo no regresa antes del amanecer tendremos que irnos de Kiri Mizukage ya que sin Nova la verdad es que no serviría de nada esta alianza-

– pero si la familia del heredero Uzumaki se encuentra en este lugar como se atreve a decir eso Tsunade pregunto furioso uno de los consejeros ya que él pensaba que con su regreso su poder militar aumentaría-

Tsunade puso una expresión muy seria pero antes de que pudiera decir nada Yagura golpeo al consejero casi matándolo.

– anbu llévense a ese miserable se le juzgara por traición al tratado con los Uzumaki, alguien más opina igual que el pregunto Yagura-

Todos estaban en silencio, Tsunade por otro lado tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

– entiendo la situación Tsunade hime los escoltare hasta el hotel de la villa para que descansen-

– gracias Misukage sama-

Bueno eso es todo por ahora ya saben cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia sera bien recibida


	5. Chapter 5

Aqui esta el cap gracias por todos sus reviews, follows, favorite autors y views el saber que les gusta esta historia me ayuda con la inspiracion, bueno a lo de siempre ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo los uso para esta historia solo los O.C y la historia misma es de mi propiedad.

Capítulo 4.

En el bosque DREIKAR ya había localizado a Nova, él estaba acostado al lado de un lago.

– que pasa Naruto porque estás aquí- pregunto algo serio-

– vine a verte ya que no quiero que pienses que yo quiero una villa como konoha yo no quiero desquitarme con los demás de lo que yo sufrí, solo quiero un lugar donde me acepten por lo que soy y pueda tratar a todos como si fuéramos una gran familia tal y como pensaba el shodaime hokage-

– ya veo entonces eso es a lo que aspiras, entonces que piensas de Kiri realmente quieres vivir en un lugar que es igual a konoha-

– sentándose a su lado- no sé si esta aldea será igual a konoha porque no la conozco, solo conozco a unos cuantos de sus shinobis, así que no sé qué pensar de este lugar-

– jejeje enserio esas dos son una buena influencia, está bien les daré el beneficio de la duda, solo deja que termine de calmarme ottoto pero si veo que son iguales no me quedare solo te entrenare y me iré a otro lado-

– si eso pasa los dos nos iremos ya que tendremos más posibilidades de ganar juntos-

– es verdad, me dormiré un rato despiértame cuando anochezca-

– hai niisan-

En el paisaje mental de Naruto él y Reika platicaban de la situación.

– jajaja los humanos sí que son extraños, casi parece que ruegan por su destrucción-

– no todos Reika chan pero me pregunto que habrá pasado para que el piense eso de los seres humanos-

– no lo sé Naru pero debe haber sido algo grave ya que por un momento miro a Sabusa como si este fuera basura y estuvo a punto de matarlo, será mejor advertirle a los demás porque no creo que se contenga si pasa de nuevo-

– no te preocupes por eso ya verás que haremos que cambie su modo de ver a las personas-

– con una media sonrisa- eres demasiado optimista sabes, con lo poco que ha visto de este mundo la verdad me sorprende que no lo haya destruido-

– eso es porque el respeta una promesa que le hizo a su prometida-

– Mayu que haces aquí pregunto preocupada la kitsune ya que ella no solía aparecer de ese modo-

– te recuerdo Reika que el ya cumplió con su responsabilidad como mi guardián, el solo quería pasar el resto de su vida conmigo pero gracias a Madara fuimos liberados del sello, tú crees que si él quisiera relacionarse con humanos habría escogido ser sellado conmigo por la eternidad-

– eso es lo que no entiendo respondió Naruto con preocupación, el ve a la mayoría de las personas como si sus vidas no tuvieran ningún valor solo conmigo es diferente-

– eso es porque tú has vivido lo mismo que el pequeño pero él ha visto lo que los humanos son, por eso es que se comporta así-

– Mayu desde que llegaron me he preguntado el porque te refieres a Nova como si no fuera humano- pregunto curiosa-

– eso es algo que no te puedo contar Reika solo quiero que tengan presente que él no es completamente humano- respondió seria-

– es raro que te portes tan seria pero está bien lo tendremos presente-

– bueno será mejor esperar a que niisan se despierte para irnos ya que según lo que me explicaron tú y Yugao estoy seguro que la reunión será muy complicada-

– es verdad Naru será mejor descansar pero tenemos que estar atentos ya que nos están vigilando-

– es verdad Reika pero extrañamente no siento que tengan malas intenciones, es más creo que es alguien de tu clan Naruto pero será mejor ignorarlo y descansar.

En el hotel de Kiri se encontraban platicando con Shisui de lo que había pasado en el viaje.

– ya veo Tsunade sama entonces que haremos si Nova decide no venir con nosotros- pregunto preocupado-

– no lo sé Shisui pero si te puedo decir que sin su ayuda será casi imposible derrotar a Madara ya que ni los kages tienen el nivel para enfrentarlo, mi abuelo me conto de su pelea con Madara y por lo que me conto ninguno de los presentes podría siquiera entretenerlo solo un jinchuriki que dominara el poder de su bijuu podría hacerlo pero nade ha podido hacer eso-

– pero Tsunade sama tengo entendido que el hermano del Raikage puede dominar por completo a su bijuu- intervino Itachi-

– el llevarse bien con su bijuu no significa que pueda usar su poder al 100%, ya Mayu les explico que el poder de Reika destruiría el cuerpo de Naruto y eso que ella está de su lado, ya que ese poder no está hecho para que sea usado por un humano-

– entonces como es que Nova puede hacerlo Tsunade sama-

– no lo sé Shizune, es por eso que él es tan importante si Naruto combina su herencia con el poder de Reika el tendrá el mismo poder que Nova solo así podremos pelear en contra de Akatsuki ya que la mayoría de las aldeas reaccionaran ya que tengamos el problema encima-

– entonces tenemos que ir a buscarlo Tsunade sama ya que varios miembros del consejo se estaban comunicando con Orochimaru, si queremos tener una oportunidad tenemos que movernos ya-

– todos voltearon a la puerta de una de las recamaras y vieron a dos kunoichis una de cabello morado y otra de cabello negro-

– estas segura de eso Anko pregunto Itachi preocupado ya que los problemas aumentarían mucho con esa serpiente siguiéndolos-

– así es, por eso es que Nai chan y yo no estábamos en la aldea, Shisui nos pidió verificar ese rumor y encontramos a varios anbus de Ne reuniéndose con ese miserable traidor, pero lo más extraño es que le llevaban paquetes con sangre que decía sujeto de pruebas para expansión de chakra pero no entiendo que significa eso-

– yo si respondió Shisui y créeme esto no es bueno, Danzo tiene implantados en su cuerpo varios injertos de los clanes más fuertes de konoha, yo vi cuando sus anbus secuestraron a varios niños uchiha pero no pude salvarlos a todos, estoy seguro que lo que busca es implantarse la sangre de un Uzumaki para aumentar su poder, lo que significa que tiene capturados en su base de Ne a varios sobrevivientes del clan Uzumaki con el fin de hacerse de sus grandes reservas de chakra-

– entonces tenemos que decirle a Nova de inmediato- reclamo Hana-

– tranquilízate Hana eso lo veremos cuando lleguen, ya que lo más seguro es que no podamos impedir que logre su objetivo por lo que será mejor entrenar para poder salvar a todos los que estén en manos de ese loco, ya que en konoha no hay quien lleve las riendas de la aldea, la verdad no pensé que sensei fuera tan incapaz de manejar la aldea después de la muerte de Minato y Kushina.

En las puertas de Kiri los guardias detectaron a dos viajeros que iban acompañados de un zorro y un lobo ambos de color negro.

– rápido avísenle a Mizukage sama que las personas que esperaba están por llegar-

Al llegar a la puerta los condujeron a la oficina del Mizukage, en la puerta se encontraba una mujer de entre 23 y 26 años, cabello rojo a la cintura, ojos azules, piel bronceada, busto copa c vestía con un kimono azul con la insignia del remolino en su espalda que se ajustaba a su bien proporcionado cuerpo.

– Erika sama que hace en este lugar- pregunto un anbu algo asustado al ver la cara de la joven que definitivamente estaba furiosa-

– donde esta ese mocoso insolente de Yagura- grito a todo pulmón-

– el llegara en cualquier momento respondió el anbu aterrado ya que sabía que con esa mujer era mejor no meterse-

– pues que esperan vallan a buscarlo- grito a los anbus-

– hai Erika sama desapareciendo en una pequeña explosión-

Ella observo a los dos extraños y sonriendo de forma tétrica le pregunto a Nova si él era el guardián del heredero de los Uzumaki.

– con una gota de sudor cayéndole por la nuca le respondió que no sabía de lo que hablaba-

– no me trates como una idiota solo nuestro clan puede invocar zorros ya que hemos tenido a Reika con nosotros desde hace varias generaciones- grito indignada-

– ya veo, así es él es Naruto Uzumaki hijo de Kushina Uzumaki guardián de Reika la diosa del fuego-

– la mujer se acercó al pelirrubio y lo abrazo fuertemente llorando de la emoción- bienvenido Naruto sama es un placer conocerlo al fin-

– sé que te alegras de conocerlo pero si lo sigues exprimiendo así terminara en el hospital- afirmo preocupado por el pelirrubio-

– ella al ver al pequeño de color azul se espantó al verlo de ese color, lo siento Naruto sama no era mi intención lastimarlo-

– jejeje aunque no es una mala forma de morir sabes- afirmo Nova sarcásticamente-

– ella furiosa por el comentario le lanzo un puñetazo a la cara que Nova detuvo con facilidad con una mano-

– eres fuerte tu golpe tiene casi la misma fuerza que el de Tsu chan- comento con una sonrisa-

– que está pasando aquí- grito Yagura histérico al ver a Erika-

Los tres voltearon a ver al Misukage que se encontraba en compañía del grupo de Tsunade.

– nada Misukage solo nos estábamos conociendo un poco- respondió sarcásticamente Nova-

Erika tenía la vista clavada en el piso con sus puños fuertemente apretados.

– Tsu chan será mejor que se aparten del Misukage- recomendó Nova con una sonrisa tétrica-

Todos entendieron el mensaje y apenas lograron esquivar el ataque que saco volando a Yagura del edificio.

Después de ser atendido el Misukage estaba en su despacho todo vendado.

– porque no nos avisaste Yagura- pregunto molesta-

– veras Erika tu sabes que antes ya hemos sido víctimas de gente que solo busca el poder de tu clan por eso quería estar seguro de esto, pero veo que tú ya te aseguraste de que él es en realidad el hijo de Kushina-

– así es Yagura solo la familia real del remolino tendría el chakra suficiente para tener encerrada a Reika dentro de él y ser custodiado por un zorro con varias colas-

– entiendo entonces pasemos a asuntos más serios, pero antes que nada Nova me disculpo por lo que paso antes, pero no estamos acostumbrados a que personas ajenas a nuestro sistema shinobi nos visiten-

– entiendo Misukage, es solo no quiero que Naruto se vuelva arrogante ya que mi intención no es crear otro dictador lo que yo quiero es que él pueda construir un hogar donde pueda vivir feliz- afirmo tranquilo-

– Erika se le quedo viendo seriamente- estas seguro de eso ya que por tu mirada puedo decir que tú eres alguien que ha vivido más de una guerra y has matado a innumerables personas-

– eso es cierto pequeña Uzumaki pero también he peleado en esas guerras para proteger y honrar a mis seres queridos por lo que no me arrepiento de mi pasado, ya que si no lo hubiera hecho muchas más personas hubieran muerto- respondió seriamente-

– Yagura se dio cuenta del cambio de ánimo de todos y decidió comenzar con los temas importantes-

– entonces Nova que pretendes al traer aquí a Naruto- pregunto con una mirada que reflejaba seriedad y preocupación-

– lo primero es que conozca sus orígenes al conocer a los miembros del clan de su madre, lo segundo es que nos permita quedarnos para poder entrenarlos para la guerra que se avecina y tercero que nos ayuden para volver a levantar el país del remolino eso es todo lo que pretendo- contesto tranquilamente como si estuviera comentando del clima-

– Yagura y Erika estaban sorprendidos al escuchar sus razones ya que el significado de cada una tendría graves consecuencias para ellos frente a las demás naciones ninja-

– por lo que veo he pedido demasiado Misukage-

– la primera petición es fácil de cumplir ya que todos los miembros de su clan quieren conocerlo pero lo demás pondrá en riesgo a Kiri por lo que quisiera que me explicaras que está pasando- pidió de forma seria-

- está bien, están en su derecho de saber a lo que nos enfrentamos, después de unas horas termino de contarle todo-

– ya veo respondió Yagura su cara reflejaba angustia, miedo y algo de esperanza al saber de la condición de Nova, está bien acepto, pero antes quiero dejar en claro las condiciones de esta alianza-

– Nova suspiro sabía que esto no se podía evitar pero no por eso le agradaba, está bien te escucho-

– los sobrevivientes del clan Uzumaki quieren que el restaure su clan ya que solo él tiene la sangre de los gobernantes de Uzugakure no sato-

– a Yugao se le formo una vena en la frente y apretó fuertemente los puños, ya sabía que pedirían eso pero el saberlo no lo hacía más fácil de aceptar-

– además de que los dos miembros del clan uchiha deberán establecerse como clan de Uzu al igual que la representante del clan Inuzuka-

– Kurenai estaba a punto de protestar pero Shisui la detuvo ya que ellos ya habían hablado de ese tema pero al igual que a Yugao esto no le gustaba-

– en cuanto a ti y a Tsunade hime quisiera que mis shinobis participaran en sus entrenamientos y si decides quedarte quisiera que formaras un clan en Uzu-

– Nova volteo a ver a todos y al ver sus reacciones contesto, acepto pero en lo de la creación de los clanes solo tendremos tres esposas máximo, nuestros hijos no serán vistos como armas y nosotros escogeremos a nuestras esposas, no permitiré que nos obliguen a casarnos con nadie-

– acepto tus términos Nova, y mando llamar a su secretaria para que redactara los acuerdos para firmarlos-

– Nova san, quisiera platicar con usted a solas por favor-

– está bien Erika san demos un paseo, ustedes espérenme aquí, y Tsu chan por favor revisa lo que vamos a firmar ya que tú sabes más de esto que yo-

– está bien, pero tendremos una larga charla después-

– suspirando- ya lo sé y créeme que ustedes dos tendrán todas las respuestas que buscan y salió con Erika.

Erika conducía a Nova a los terrenos del clan Uzumaki.

– quiero que conozcas a la persona que quiero que se case con Naruto sama-

– me imagine que sería algo así, pero no deberías de haber traído a Naruto envés de a mí- pregunto sorprendido-

– he visto cómo te mira y sé que él te ve como una especie de hermano mayor, así que me importa tu opinión ya que yo también busco lo mejor para ella, y lo mejor de todo es que son de la misma edad-

– suspirando ya debes saber que mi ottoto ya tiene una pareja no es verdad-

– te refieres a la niña de cabello morado que se molestó- contesto risueña-

– así es, además de Reika pero con ella no podrá tener nada hasta que termine todo esto si es que ganamos-

– enserio Reika sama está enamorada de Naruto sama, debe de ser muy especial para lograr algo así- respondió sorprendida-

– así es, pero aún es muy pequeño para entender del todo esta situación-

– jejeje realmente lo quieres mucho, bueno ya llegamos-

Una niña de la misma edad de Naruto estaba practicando en el jardín, al verla Nova se sorprendió, después de una media hora de verla entrenar entendió la situación.

- está bien puedo ver que los dos se llevaran muy bien, pero será difícil controlarlas para que no se maten en lo que se conocen, aunque será muy divertido verlo, solo te recuerdo que la decisión final es de el-

– gracias, pero tengo que pedirte otro favor, podrías entrenarla es que nosotros ya no podemos hacer más por ella-

– claro, me costara un par de regaños pero será un placer entrenarla, pero será mejor regresar con el Misukage creo que ya deben de tener todo listo-

– jajajaja ella debe de gustarte mucho para estar tan preocupado-

– para serte sincero no lo sé, pero tampoco me es indiferente por lo que no quiero lastimarla si termino regresando a mi hogar-

– te entiendo, pero no creo que te vayas ya que ese pequeño es especial, es increíble que después de todo lo que ha sufrido no destruyera konoha-

– lo sé pero no estoy seguro de si podré volver a confiar en los humanos al final siempre ambicionan más poder para abusar de los demás espero que esto termine bien-

Al llegar a la oficina de Yagura se encontraron con un anciano el cual tenía el libro en el cual estaban los tratados con los Uzumaki.

– veo que ya terminaron de hacer los tratados-

– así es Nova ya que no son tan complicados solo falta que los firmemos-

– gracias Tsu chan ahora solo falta saber en dónde nos instalaremos para poder entrenar sin molestar a la aldea-

– eso es fácil respondió alegre Erika se pueden quedar en los terrenos Uzumaki ya que están retirados de la aldea y tienen mucho espacio para poder entrenar así podrán estar más tranquilos y nosotros podremos conocer mejor a Naruto sama-

– está bien solo les pido que no usen el sama con nosotros es bastante incomodo-

– entiendo pero para los asuntos oficiales tendrán que soportar que les llamemos así-

– entiendo entonces será mejor irnos ya que tenemos que descansar pasado mañana comenzaremos con el entrenamiento-

En los terrenos Uzumaki todos esperaban la llegada de Naruto, al ver a Erika acompañada de varias personas todos se acercaron para saber si era verdad lo de la llegada del heredero de la familia real.

– Erika quienes son estas personas pregunto un hombre de entre 30 y 35 años de 1.85 cabello rojo corto piel bronceada ojos color violeta de complexión media vestido con un traje de jounin de Kiri-

– tranquilízate Kaito ellos son los guardianes de Naruto sama-

Después de varias horas terminaron las explicaciones y todos se retiraron a descansar, a ellos los acomodaron en una mansión que estaba desocupada, esta era de tres pisos y tenía unas 15 habitaciones todas con su baño privado todos eligieron un cuarto y se fueron a dormir pero en el cuarto de Nova se encontraban los dos uchiha, Tsunade, Shizune, Kurenai y Anko.

– entonces me pueden explicar que está pasando Shisui-

– lo que pasa Nova es que antes de salir de konoha les pedí a Kurenai y Anko que revisaran unas reuniones que tenían varios consejeros y miembros de Ne con hombres de Orochimaru y descubrieron que estos le estaban suministrando muestras de sangre que en la etiqueta traían la leyenda de experimento para aumento de chakra-

– eso es extraño ya que solo el clan Uzumaki tiene esas características- respondió sorprendido Nova-

– lo sé es por eso que me preocupa lo más seguro es que ellos tengan en su poder a varios sobrevivientes del clan-

– aaaa debí de haber destruido esa aldea solo causan problemas pero no creo que puedan lograr lo que se proponen ya que leí en los documentos de Uzu que ellos ponen un sello en los recién nacidos para evitar que puedan descubrir sus secretos ya que este destruye el adn de la persona cuando muere y si quieren extraer sangre sin conocer como suprimir el sello la sangre u órganos serán inservibles-

Todos estaban sorprendidos al escuchar eso pero se tranquilizaron al saber que no conseguirían nada con esa investigación.

– pero Tsu chan crees que Jiraya pueda investigar sobre esto-

– no lo sé pero la verdad es que no confió en ellos ya que solo buscan el bien de la aldea por lo que nunca les intereso el bienestar de Naruto- respondió molesta ya que ese tema siempre le recordaba las golpizas que recibió si hijo adoptivo-

– estoy de acuerdo pero eso nos quita posibilidades de saber que pasa en konoha- respondió preocupado-

– eso no es del todo cierto Nova-

– a que te refieres Itachi-

– pensé que algo así podría pasar y le pedí a okasan que se quedara en la aldea para tener una fuente confiable de información ya que ella nunca estuvo de acuerdo con el trato que le daban a Naruto y menos con lo del golpe de estado que planeaba mi padre junto a los ancianos del clan-

Todos estaban sorprendidos al escuchar a Itachi.

– eres sorprendente Itachi pero pensé que todos los uchiha estaban de acuerdo con Fugaku ya que hasta en los documentos de Uzu aparecen varias advertencias de que el clan uchiha es propenso a buscar el poder por cualquier medio ya que esa es la filosofía de su fundador- pregunto incrédulo-

– lamentablemente la mayoría se rige con ese maldito orgullo dejado por Madara pero también abemos muchos que no pensamos de esa forma, por eso le mande al Damiyo del fuego las pruebas del golpe de estado que planeaba otosan y el nombre de los miembros que lo apoyaban-

– jeje esto si no me lo esperaba bueno entonces tenemos que planear bien que es lo que vamos a hacer con esta información ya que no quiero arriesgar de más a las personas que están de nuestro lado, Itachi puedes comunicarte con Mikoto?-

– así que nos investigaste- alego molesto-

– jeje pues si después de lo que nos hiso Madara quería saber todo acerca de su clan y descubrí muchas cosas interesantes pero la verdad es que será muy interesante ver su reacción al saber que su niño se casara pronto- respondió con una sonrisa siniestra-

– con una vena en la frente- no serias capaz de hacer algo así-

– jeje no lo sé sería muy interesante-

– ya basta grito Tsunade con una vena en la frente compórtate que esto es muy serio como para estar bromeando-

– ok ok lo siento, entonces te puedes comunicar con ella de una forma segura-

– sí, el clan tiene la invocación de los gatos ninja por ese método podemos estar en contacto ya que cada uno tiene una invocación personal que solo responde ante su invocador-

– entiendo entonces envíale el informe completo de Kurenai y Anko para que investigue que está pasando y también pregúntale que ha ocurrido en Konoha desde que se fueron, y si eso es todo será mejor ir a dormir ya que tendremos mucho trabajo a partir de mañana ya que tenemos que ver cómo serán las sesiones de tort digo entrenamiento jejeje-

Todos se le quedaron viendo con una gota en la cabeza pero estuvieron de acuerdo en irse a descansar.

Al día siguiente en konoha, Mikoto recibía el mensaje de Itachi y se sorprendió al saber lo que hacían varios miembros del consejo a espaldas del hokage, por lo que se dirigió a la casa de Sarutobi para consultar con él la situación ya que a pesar de su negligencia con respecto a la vida de Naruto él anciano era de las pocas personas que se preocupaba de verdad por la aldea, al llegar un par de anbus la llevaron con el anciano.

– a que se debe tu visita Mikoto es muy extraño que vengas a visitarme de esta forma-

– lo se Sarutobi es solo que la situación se está poniendo más complicada ya que tus descuidos han llevado a que muchas personas hagan de esta aldea un nido de ratas- reprocho con molestia-

– será mejor que te tranquilices Mikoto, sensei todavía es el líder del clan Sarutobi y le debes respeto- reclamo molesto-

– grandes palabras para alguien que abandono a su ahijado a su suerte Jiraya pero la verdad es que no he venido aquí para perder mi tiempo en reproches solo les vengo a entregar esto para ver si pueden arreglar algunos de sus errores dejando un pergamino con toda la información en una mesa, ahora me retiro la verdad es que me desagrada mucho su presencia, con su permiso Sarutobi sama y Jiraya sama usted solo es un pervertido inútil que abusa de su rango de sanin para espiar en los baños para sus libros así que no me venga a hablar de respeto adiós-

Los dos hombres estaban pálidos al escuchar los reclamos de Mikoto, ninguno se esperó algo así pero no podían responderle nada ya que ella solo les dijo la verdad.

- Jiraya tomo el pergamino y al ver lo que contenía se puso pálido-

– Jiraya que te pasa que dice el pergamino- pregunto angustiado al ver la expresión de pánico de Jiraya-

– sensei esto es el fin de la aldea y le da el pergamino-

– Sarutobi al leerlo se sentó en un sillón y comenzó a masajearse la sienes, será mejor que le des esta información a Shikaku pero no le digas quien te la dio no quiero más problemas con ella- ordeno fríamente-

– está bien sensei pero creo que será mejor tener un ojo sobre ella-

– será mejor que la dejes tranquila es obvio que ella recibió esa información de las personas que cuidan a Naruto y te recuerdo que ninguno de los dos está en una posición de reclamarle nada- suspirando ya estoy muy viejo para esto nunca debí de haber tomado el puesto después de la muerte de Minato-

– muy bien sensei solo espero que podamos resolver esto antes de que algo grave pase y desapareció en un remolino de hojas.

En una de las guaridas de Orochimaru este y Kabuto estaban furiosos ya que no habían podido resolver el problema con las muestras de los Uzumaki.

– es inútil Orochimaru sama a pesar de que yo mismo tome las muestras siguen sin sernos útiles- grito frenético-

– entiendo será mejor seguir buscando un cuerpo que tenga las características que busco- respondió fríamente-

– entonces seguiremos con sus planes de apoderarse del cuerpo de Sasuke y Kurotsuchi-

– así es según los estudios que hemos hecho el nació con un cuerpo extraordinario y ella maneja un subelemento pero tendremos que tener paciencia ya que Jiraya se encuentra en la aldea y también Danzo fallo en la eliminación del clan Uchiha y en iwa están extrañamente activos-

– es verdad no pensé que Itachi acudiera directamente con el Damiyo ese maldito resulto más listo que su padre-

– es verdad desde ahora tendremos que ser más cuidadosos ya que todo ha cambiado gracias al incidente del niño Kiuby-

Nova levántate tenemos una reunión con el Misukage y el consejo-

– aaaa cinco minutos más Tsu chan estoy muy cansado-

– con una vena hinchada en la frente- será mejor que te levantes o tendré que hacerlo por las malas-

– está bien deja me doy un baño, bajo en veinte minutos- respondió resignado-

– eso está mejor y recuerda que tenemos una conversación pendiente-

– lo sé pero primero déjame resolver lo de nuestra estancia aquí y después me podrán linchar las dos si eso es lo que desean- respondió resignado-

En la sala estaban esperando a que bajara Tsunade para ir a la reunión.

– y niisan okasan-

– bajara en veinte minutos así que será mejor que desayunes sochi ya que el día será muy largo- respondió Tsunade-

– está bien vamos Yu chan quiero ramen para desayunar-

– Tsunade sama está segura de que esta es una buena idea-

– no te preocupes Shizune todo saldrá bien-

– eso espero no quiero que ni usted ni Naruto sufran por esto-

– no confías en el verdad-

– no Tsunade sama él es muy extraño, y la forma en que nos trata es como si estuviera incómodo con nuestra presencia solo con usted y Naruto es diferente-

– entonces por que estas aquí pequeña nadie los obliga a quedarse?- reclamo molesto-

– SHADOW cuando llegaste?-

– deberías saber que yo no uso chakra por lo que no puedes detectar mi presencia niña, pero responde mi pregunta y no te preocupes Nova sabe que varios de ustedes no confían en el-

– entonces por qué nos ayuda? no tiene sentido- reclamo molesta-

– eso es por Naruto, él quiere dejar todo en orden por si se va este no se quede desprotegido ya que él sabe que la mayoría de la gente lo vera como tu un monstruo que en cualquier momento se saldrá de control-

– no te noto molesto por eso- respondió con sorpresa-

– eso es porque yo sabía que esto pasaría Tsu chan y casi estoy seguro que pasara lo mismo con Naruto pero hay que resolver el asunto con Madara para que podamos planificar nuestras vidas a futuro y no te preocupes Shizune no tendrás que practicar conmigo ni siquiera estar cerca de mi persona ya que en la reunión les pondré el plan de entrenamiento y ustedes sabrán cómo lo realizan, solo ten en mente que ni Tsu chan es rival para Madara así que esfuérzate ya que Naruto tiene bastante de que preocuparse sin estar cargando lastres ahora si no te molesta voy a desayunar-

– jeje Reika tiene razón SHADOW deberíamos dejarlos morir y llevarnos a Naruto, en el reino estaría más seguro que aquí-

– espera DREIKAR no todos le tenemos miedo afirmo molesta-

– eso ya lo veremos en el entrenamiento Tsunade pero será mejor que se adelanten a la reunión nosotros los alcanzaremos después todavía tenemos que ver unas cosas del entrenamiento-

– está bien SHADOW nos vemos en la torre-

– estas seguro de querer darles poder Nova- pregunto molesto-

– no nos queda de otra SHADOW si ellos no se pueden encargar de los ayudantes de Madara no podremos acabar con él, pero no creas que sigo siendo el mismo sé de qué son capases los humanos por eso es que tengo un plan B- respondió fríamente-

– jeje entonces su sacrificio valió la pena me alegra ver que has madurado-

– a mí también solo nos falta esperar el momento adecuado para actuar-

En la torre se encontraban discutiendo sobre lo que Shizune había dicho.

– entonces no confías en niisan-

– así es Naruto es imposible que el con su poder no sea capaz de derrotar a Madara debe de estar buscando algo mas ya que es imposible que despierte el mangekio sharingan y el mokuton sin pedir nada a cambio- respondió con molestia-

– ahora entiendo por qué el ve a la mayoría de ustedes como basura-

– a que te refieres Erika- respondió molesta Shizune-

– a que la mayoría de ustedes lo ven como un monstruo o en el mejor de los casos un arma que está a su disposición es por eso que el clan Uzumaki rompió los lazos con la mayoría de las aldeas solo Kiri quedo como aliada-

– ya que ustedes han tenido tratos con personas como Nova desde hace mucho no es verdad-

– así es Tsunade él lo sabe por eso es que a nosotros él nos vera diferente ya que solo por ser el guardián de Mayu se ha ganado nuestro respeto y confianza ya que muy poca gente puede tener esa afinidad con ellos la mayoría se vuelven inestables o en su caso como Naruto que lo abandonaron con una carga que él no pidió y nadie se molestó en explicarle nada-

– entonces será mejor que viva contigo Erika ya no quiero más problemas con el-

– está bien Yagura ya que vivo sola será bueno tener compañía ya que es aburrido tener tanto tiempo libre- respondió con una sonrisa-

– Misukage sama Nova ya está aquí-

– hazlo pasar Nina y que nadie nos moleste-

– hai Misukage sama-

– Misukage honorable consejo espero no haberlos hecho esperar-

– descuida Nova solo estábamos discutiendo acerca de tu estadía- respondió tranquilo-

– ya veo bueno eso lo veremos al terminar la reunión ahora tenemos cosas más importantes que discutir así que les diré en que consiste el entrenamiento, las gemas de sus guantes brillaron y apareció un gran rollo que contenía las instrucciones del entrenamiento, el primer año correrán 10 km en la mañana con unos pesos que absorberán su chakra y después de eso entrenaran taijutsu este será el de su elección después de eso una sesión de estiramientos luego dos horas de ninjutsu y genjutsu lo demás de la tarde podrán hacer lo que quieran ya sea aprender otras técnicas descansar lo que quieran pero siempre traerán los pesos puestos esto no es negociable si lo quieren hacer o no es su problema no voy a obligar a nadie solo Naruto entrenara de otra forma ya que él tiene que ponerse en forma ya que gracias a los maravillosos tratos de su aldea su cuerpo sufre los efectos de una mala nutrición y otros males que espero que Shizune san y Tsu chan puedan corregir, ahora lo del mangekio sharingan y el mokuton lo haremos terminando esta parte del entrenamiento-

– con todo respeto Nova de que nos servirá esto- pregunto curioso Yagura-

– jeje vera Misukage a diferencia de los shinobis que entrenan su cuerpo hasta lesionarlo la persona que me entreno me enseño que el cuerpo tiene límites por lo que los entrenamientos que ustedes hacen normalmente les dan un poder acosta de sacrificar su cuerpo por lo que su vida útil como shinobis es muy corta, yo los voy a entrenar para que puedan desarrollar un poder increíble sin sacrificar su salud- respondió tranquilamente-

– entonces los entrenamientos deberían ser secretos-pregunto curioso un consejero-

– no creo que sea necesario consejero san ya que las pesas que les daré son especiales al igual que los demás implementos que usaran para este, por eso no me importa quién lo vea lo que si les pido es que escojan a los shinobis que tengan más reservas de chakra ya que así podrán aprovechar mejor este entrenamiento pero son libres de elegir a quien sea-

– ya veo está bien entonces en tres días empezaremos con esto así tendremos tiempo de escoger a los shinobis que serán entrenados- respondió Yagura-

– en ese caso me retiro ya que no tengo nada más que discutir con ustedes-

– espera todavía tenemos algo que discutir contigo-

– suspirando- y que sería Erika san-

– pues que para evitar problemas con todos quisiera que te mudaras conmigo ya que en mi casa tengo bastante espacio y tendrás algo de paz para planear todo lo que hace falta-propuso con una gran sonrisa-

– está bien me parece perfecto así nadie tendrá quejas y podremos estar en paz, bueno me retiro les dejo el plan de entrenamiento-

– espera niisan te acompaño-

– claro ottoto, nos vemos en la tarde Erika-

– está bien te espero en la entrada del complejo Uzumaki a las 7-

– muy bien entonces nos retiramos-

En konoha Jiraya se encontraba con Shikaku revisando la información que les dio Mikoto.

– esto es grave Jiraya si se confirma que Danzo tiene secuestrados a miembros del clan Uzumaki no habrá nada que nos salve- afirmo preocupado-

– es verdad solo nos queda tratar de encontrarlos antes de que ellos se enteren así podríamos demostrar que estamos tratando de enmendar nuestras fallas-

– muy bien encárgate de esto, usa a cuanto anbu o jounin requieras pero quiero resultados satisfactorios-

– hai hokage sama-

– que problemático apenas tome el cargo y ya estamos en graves problemas, afortunadamente el Damiyo me dio toda la autoridad disolviendo al consejo pero será mejor estar alerta ya que Danzo no caerá sin pelear.

En Kiri Nova y Naruto se encontraban paseando por la zona comercial de la aldea ambos estaban bastante sorprendidos ya que varios ríos atravesaban la aldea con lo que todas las zonas estaban unidas por puentes lo cual le daba una apariencia única.

– niisan estás enojado con Shizune neechan-

– claro que no ottoto es solo que es mejor que estemos a cierta distancia ya que varios de ellos no confían en mí ya que ellos piensan que el nivel más alto de un shinobi es el de kage o sanin pero la verdad es que hay shinobis más fuertes, es solo que muchos han elegido el exilio ya que la mayoría de la gente los trata con desconfianza-

– entiendo así ellos se concentraran en lo que tienen que hacer al igual que tu pero okasan estará triste con esto-

– tranquilo ottoto el que ya no esté viviendo con ustedes no quiere decir que vaya a desaparecer solo evitare el contacto con los que están a disgusto con mi presencia-

– espera un momento niisan ese olor yo lo conozco-

– a que te refieres- pregunto curioso-

– sígueme rápido-

– a dónde vas con tanta prisa-

– al llegar a un puesto se sorprende al ver a Naruto ser abrazado por una muchacha con un delantal y una pañoleta blanca en la cabeza-

– quien es ella ottoto-

– ella es Ayame neechan y era una de las pocas personas junto con su padre que me cuidaron a pesar de saber de Reika siempre me daban ramen-

– ya veo muchas gracias por cuidarlo Ayame san me alegra conocer a personas que pueden ver más allá del odio y la ignorancia mi nombre es Nova mucho gusto-

– no tienes que agradecer nada Naruto es una gran persona solo que la gente ignorante y prejuiciosa era la que tenía el poder por cierto que haces en Kiri Naruto-

– estaré viviendo en la aldea a partir de hoy por lo que nos estaremos viendo seguido y Teuchi ojisan donde esta-

– jajaja él se encuentra con su hermana arreglando los papeles para el nuevo local de Ichiraku-

– con estrellas en los ojos sugoiiiiiiiiii así tendré ramen siempre gracias kami sama- grito con ríos de lágrimas por la felicidad-

– tranquilízate ottoto recuerda que tienes que llevar una dieta equilibrada no puedes estar comiendo solo ramen-

– en ese caso porque no me das el plan alimenticio de Naruto y veré que se alimente adecuadamente-

– claro mañana vendremos a dejarte su régimen alimenticio-

– bueno hasta mañana neechan-

– hasta mañana Naruto-

– adiós Ayame san fue un placer-

– igualmente y gracias por haberlo ayudado-

- Que te propones con Nova Erika- pregunto molesta Tsunade-

– yo nada Tsunade solo trato de corregir los errores de tu estúpida aprendiz, la verdad no pensé que la hubieras educado para tener tantos prejuicios pero la verdad es que será agradable tener compañía además de que podremos aprovechar para buscar una forma de quitarle el sello del maldito de Minato, mira que condenar a su propio hijo espero que este sufriendo en el estómago del shinigami- respondió con una mirada fría-

– bueno pasando a otro tema Misukage sama quisiera que Naruto entrara a la academia-

– claro Tsunade cuando cumpla los 8 podrá entrar a la academia y no te preocupes la gente de la aldea lo tratara de forma normal al igual que los de la academia bueno a lo mejor lo trataran con mucho respeto ya que al ser el heredero de los Uzumaki su posición es la misma que la del Damiyo pero puedes estar segura de que será feliz estando en Kiri-

– gracias entonces nos retiramos-

– Yagura tú también entrenaras verdad-

– así es Erika no me voy a quedar sentado viendo como ellos se arriesgan ya que esto nos concierne a todos, pero dime la verdad porque aceptaste que Nova viviera contigo- pregunto intrigado ya que ella no había aceptado a nadie en su casa-

– aaaa pues es interesante, fuerte y le vale un comino lo que los demás piensen o digan de él, además de que es el guardián de uno de los espíritus más fuertes de los que se tenga registro por donde lo veas es ganar o ganar, además si las personas que vienen con el siguen igual puede que los dos fundemos un clan para la aldea del remolino- respondió con una sonrisa sincera-

– eso sería interesante y por fin podría descansar un poco de tu mal genio- respondió con una gran sonrisa-

– con un aura oscura alrededor- dijiste algo Yagura chan-

– con una cara de pánico- nada no dije nada-

– eso pensé bueno nos vemos tengo que preparar la habitación de Nova-

– con ríos de lágrimas tipo anime- porque a mi kami porque a mí-

- niisan cómo será la persona con la que estoy comprometido- pregunto curioso-

– aaaa es verdad con todo lo que paso no te he dicho nada pues yo creo que en un par de días la conocerás ya que tenemos muchas cosas que preparar pero tranquilo mejor platica de esto con ellas, ya que estoy seguro que intentaran matarla así que tienes que tranquilizarlas sobre todo a Yugao-

– entiendo niisan y que piensas hacer con okasan ella estaba muy triste-

– no puedo hacer mucho ottoto Shizune es su familia y no la pondré en una situación de elegir bando simplemente seguiré como si nada hubiera pasado pero debes de entender que ni Shizune, Itachi y Hana confían en mí ya que para ellos yo podría acabar con todos y solo estoy buscando utilizarte-

– Reika apareció en su característica flama roja con una expresión aterradora- porque lo haces esos miserables humanos deberían considerarte casi un dios- grito furiosa-

– jajajaja es lo mismo que me dice SHADOW será mejor ir al lago ahí te explicare un poco y desaparecen en medio de flamas azules y rojas-

– muy bien explícate-

– Mayu puedes salir-

– bostezando- que pasa Nova estaba dormida-

– Reika y Naruto quieren saber el por qué le permito a Shizune y compañía tratarme así- respondió tranquilamente-

– ya veo muy bien pero quiero que esto lo mantengan en secreto ya que no muchos entenderían lo que les voy a contar-

– está bien lo prometemos-

Bueno eso es todo ya saben cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia sera bien recibidas.


	6. Chapter 6

Aqui esta el siguiente cap, sorry por la tardansa pero causas de fiesta mayor me impidieron publicarlo antes, ahora a lo de siempre ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo los uso para esta historia solo me pertenecen los O.C que aparecen en ella y la historia misma, dicho lo anterior que disfruten el cap.

CAPITULO 5.

– hace como 115 años en un reino que está más allá del mar hubo una guerra que amenazaba con destruir los reinos que estaban en mi territorio, pero varios guerreros se reunieron para pelear entre ellos Sandra una princesa que tenía habilidades especiales, pero la alianza no fue suficiente y varios reinos comenzaron a caer ante los embates del enemigo, pero en una aldea de herreros se encontraba un viajero que elimino a los invasores con técnicas muy extrañas pero estas eran letales, los líderes de la alianza lo mandaron llamar y al llegar ante el padre de Sandra el muchacho se presentó, pero para desgracia de ellos al muchacho le desagradaba la clase burguesa por lo que le pregunto directamente al rey que se le ofrecía y muchos de los miembros de la corte y la alianza le gritaron y lo amenazaron, pero al acercarse un soldado para atacarlo él lo quemo dejando a todos con miedo ya que solo Sandra junto a otros tres podían hacer ataques similares, nadie sabía que yo estaba con él, entonces Nova se comenzó a retirar pero Sandra le pidió que si podía hablar con él, Nova acepto y llegaron a un acuerdo en el que Nova pelearía a su lado, al principio todos lo trataban como un cero a la izquierda pero el enemigo llego al lugar donde se reunieron, eran cerca de 4000 soldados todos estaban aterrados pero Nova salió y los mato a todos, fue una carnicería ellos nunca tuvieron chance de ganar es más ni de sobrevivir después de eso se le puso el apodo de Nova el demonio de la destrucción y todos cambiaron su actitud con él, los guerreros lo respetaron y Sandra se hizo más cercana a él pero el rey junto a los miembros de la alianza lo vieron como una amenaza que tenían que tener vigilada y comenzaron a tratarlo fría y despectivamente pero al no poder hacerle frente lo comenzaron a tratar como Shizune y los demás es por eso que a él no le afecta ya que no es la primera vez que le pasa- comento con una gran tristeza-

– ahora lo comprendo el espectáculo que dio es similar a cuando ataque a konoha por órdenes de Madara- comento Reika sorprendida-

– así es, los humanos siempre nos temerán pero siempre habrá algunos que nos acepten es por eso que cuando vimos los registros del clan Uzumaki sabíamos que ellos te tratarían como a uno más de los suyos ya que ellos han convivido con seres así desde antes que se fundaran las aldeas shinobi- comento seria Mayu-

– con un gesto de angustia- tú crees que a mí me pase lo mismo niisan-

– es probable pero para eso tienes a Yugao y a Reika ottoto con ellas a tu lado podrás soportar cualquier cosa- le respondió tranquilo-

– te entiendo así nunca estaré solo gracias por confiar en nosotros niisan-

– no es nada solo trata de aprender que no siempre te trataran bien a pesar de que los salves- respondió serio-

– entiendo bueno será mejor que vaya con Yugao debe de estar preocupada por mí- respondió más tranquilo-

– con una media sonrisa- está bien ottoto cuídate-

Después de eso desaparecieron en un par de llamas.

Erika estaba esperando a Nova en la entrada del complejo Uzumaki.

– qué quieres Shizune no me gusta que me espíen- reclamo molesta-

Esta salió de un árbol que adornaba la entrada del complejo Uzumaki.

– solo quiero saber porque tratas a Nova de una forma tan relajada no creo que no te hayas dado cuenta del poder que tiene- pregunto de forma sarcástica-

– ya veo así que piensas que él quiere hacernos daño o aprovecharse de nosotros solo porque no puede vencer a Madara y su grupo el solo- afirmo fastidiada-

– así es no es posible que alguien con ese poder pierda ante nadie, lo que nos ha dicho de la fuerza de Madara no puede ser verdad nadie puede alcanzar ese poder sin un demonio dentro- respondió furiosa de que nadie viera el peligro que representaba el pelinegro-

- entonces tú también piensas que él y Naruto son demonios- pregunto muy molesta-

– no Naruto tiene el sello que lo protege de la influencia del Kiuby pero no confió en Mayu por lo que pude ver es posible que ella tenga bajo su control a Nova-

– jajajaja eres una maldita hipócrita, porque no te quejaste de eso cuando Nova salvo a Naruto o cuando mato a casi todos los anbus de Ne en las ruinas de Uzu o mejor aun cuando le consiguió a DREIKAR como guardaespaldas, de verdad que la gente de konoha no vale nada no entiendo que le vio Mito sama a Hashirama, pero no creas que permitiré que trates de esa forma a Nova, así que si no quieres que te ponga en tu lugar será mejor que lo dejes tranquilo- respondió liberando algo de su instinto asesino-

– tranquila Erika ella al igual que todos tenemos derecho a estar de acuerdo con esto o no, esa es la razón por la que lucharemos en esta guerra-

– pero Nova es increíble que la defiendas- reclamo furiosa-

– tranquila no la estoy defendiendo es solo que no es alguien a quien valla a tratar por lo que no me interesa su opinión mientras cumpla su parte en esta guerra como todos nosotros es libre de hacer y pensar lo que quiera, así que Shizune te pido que dejes de hostigar a Erika ya que ella no tiene nada que ver contigo, yo me mantendré en el complejo Uzumaki casi todo el tiempo por lo que te pido que te mantengas alejada de problemas ya tenemos bastante sin tus teorías de conspiración- ordeno cansado de la actitud de la morena-

– que está pasando aquí Shizune- pregunto molesta Tsunade-

– nada Tsu chan ella solo quería dejar bien claro que no confía en mí y que no me quiere cerca de ninguno de ustedes por lo que le dije que mientras no se acerquen a la casa de Erika todos estaremos en paz, y te agradecería que te asegures de que cumpla ya que no me gusta que me espíen- respondió cansado de estar discutiendo necedades-

– está bien Nova pero podemos hablar- pregunto tímidamente-

– será mejor esperar a mañana Tsu chan la verdad es que no quiero mas problemas ya es bastante entrenar a una bola de inútiles para que estén al nivel necesario para la batalla- respondió sarcástico-

– entiendo y disculpa las molestias te parece mañana a medio día-

– claro te veré en la entrada de la aldea a y por favor si algo pasa avísame con Naruto, Yugao, DREIKAR o Shisui ya que no quiero que tengas problemas con tu alumna o los otros dos por estar siendo influenciada por un demonio, bueno que descanses-

– tú también hasta mañana- respondió triste-

– no crees que te pasaste un poco con ella- pregunto sorprendida-

– no lo creo Erika lo mejor para que progresen es que ellos se mantengan unidos yo puedo entrenar por mi cuenta además de que ella se tiene que enfocar en la rehabilitación de Naruto por otro lado nosotros tenemos que buscar la forma de romper el sello pero para eso tenemos que revisar los rollos que encontré en las bóvedas de Uzu-

– entiendo pero creo que se va a enojar con los dos ya que vas a pasar mucho tiempo conmigo- respondió risueña-

– suspirando- estas segura de querer relacionarte conmigo siempre termino en situaciones como esta- comento serio-

– me gustaría intentarlo además que en mi clan se permite la poligamia- respondió con una mirada seductora-

– está bien, solo espero que Yagura no de lata con esto-

– tranquilo Ya chan no dirá nada al respecto- respondió con una tétrica sonrisa-

– me agradas niña-

– Mayu que pasa pensé que estarías dormida- pregunto con algo de miedo-

– lo estaba pero con tanta hostilidad en el ambiente pues me desperté, pero más importante te has conseguido una linda novia realmente me agrada- afirmo con una sonrisa aterradoramente dulce-

– suspirando- SHADOW tiene razón me encantan las mujeres problemáticas pero así es más interesante, ahora será mejor apurarnos a buscar una forma de romper el sello del Yondaime así que vámonos a casa-

Así que en eso quedaron Tsunade sama-

– así es Itachi para evitar problemas el no estará con nosotros solo Naruto, Yugao, Shisui o DREIKAR pueden ir con el-

– y usted porque no Tsunade sama- pregunto curiosa Hana-

– eso es porque no quiere causarme problemas con Shizune ya que a ella no le agrada que este con el-

– pero okasan eso no es justo niisan y tú no tienen la culpa de nada-

– tranquilo sochi el que no esté con nosotros no quiere decir que ya no nos veremos además ellos tienen que buscar la forma de romper el sello de Minato y yo tengo que estar al pendiente de tu rehabilitación por lo que en este año no podríamos hacer nada aunque quisiéramos- respondió con una sonrisa para tranquilizar al rubio-

– entiendo solo espero que tú y Erika no se maten entre ustedes- respondió el rubio preocupado-

– yo sigo opinando que sería mejor llevarnos a Naruto al reino- opino DREIKAR-

– donde estabas me estaba preocupando de que Madara te hubiera atacado- reclamo preocupado el rubio-

– tranquilo Naruto solo estaba recorriendo los alrededores con SHADOW para estar preparados en caso de un ataque ya que también debemos cuidarnos de konoha e iwa-

– es verdad se me había olvidado eso- intervino Shisui-

– que pasa Shisui-

- lo que pasa Tsunade sama es que escuche a varios shinobis platicar de que en Iwa estaban inusualmente activos al parecer se están preparando para defenderse de algo pero no he podido investigar a fondo-

- qué raro será mejor preguntarle al Misukage sobre esto ya que Iwa puede estar preparándose para atacar a Naruto- propuso preocupada ya que sabía lo paranoico que era el Tsuchikage-

- entonces será mejor irnos a descansar Tsunade sama ya que tenemos que planear la rehabilitación de Naruto ya que mínimo nos llevara de 6 meses a un año el corregir todo el daño que sufrió su cuerpo por la vida que llevo en Konoha- comento Shisui escupiendo el nombre de le aldea-

En el complejo Uzumaki se encontraba Kaito con Nova y Erika checando todos los pergaminos que habían encontrado en Uzu.

- es increíble la cantidad de fuinjutsus que se hubieran perdido en Uzu junto con los registros completos de la historia de la aldea y el clan, muchas gracias por recuperarlos junto a Naruto sama, Nova estaremos en deuda de por vida- comento sorprendido-

- no tienes nada que agradecer Kaito, pero si lo quieres hacer pueden empezar tratando a Naruto como parte de su familia y no como su gobernante ya que él no conoce lo que es vivir en familia, de hecho el solo conoce el odio y la soledad gracias a su padre por eso les pido que lo traten como parte de su familia-

- estoy de acuerdo contigo la mirada de Naruto sama refleja una gran soledad y sufrimiento es por eso que le afecta que tú te separes de ellos principalmente de Tsunade ya que el los ve como su familia- respondió la pelirroja preocupada-

- así es Erika por eso es que le explique que no importa que varios de ellos no confíen en mi yo no lo dejare solo- respondió Nova seriamente-

- entonces Nova que es lo que quieres que hagamos exactamente-

- veras Kaito yo no sé nada de fuinjutsu pero en los registros del clan se menciona que todos los miembros del clan eran entrenados en este arte por lo que quiero que encuentren como destruir el sello de Minato para que Naruto pueda acceder al poder de Reika- explico tranquilamente-

- pero estas loco eso lo matara aunque recupere su salud ningún humano puede usar el 100% del poder de un bijuu- grito furioso-

- tranquilízate yo me encargare de que él pueda hacerlo ya que mi maestra me enseño una forma de poder usar el poder de Mayu por lo que me imagino que con Naruto será igual ya que Reika está del lado de Naruto por lo que yo lo entrenare para que pueda usar su poder al 100%- respondió tranquilo-

- entonces tu que harás en este tiempo- pregunto curiosa Erika-

- yo me encargare del plan b Erika ya que no estoy seguro de que Shizune y los otros dos hagan las cosas bien, y si eso pasa estaremos en problemas ya que con Madara no tendremos una segunda oportunidad y la verdad no quiero que nuestras bajas sean tan numerosas-

- así que estas consciente de que varios morirán en esta guerra-

- así es Kaito es por eso que he planeado todo para evitar la mayor cantidad de muertes posibles ya que Naruto merece vivir con su familia al terminar la guerra y no vivir arrepentido por haber perdido lo más importante a pesar de ganarla- respondió con pesar-

- entonces tu estarás fuera de la aldea la mayor parte de este año- pregunto con tristeza la pelirroja-

- claro que no solo estaré fuera un par de meses máximo ya que el plan b lo llevare acabo en la aldea ya que sería muy peligroso dividirnos- respondió con una sonrisa-

- esta bien el clan Uzumaki resolverá el problema del shiki fuujin pero a cambio Erika te acompañara en la realización del plan b y no te preocupes ella no nos dirá nada entendemos que siempre debe de haber un plan b en cualquier guerra-

- valla no pensé que entendieran pero me da gusto que lo hagan y será un placer estar acompañado de Erika mientras que entiendan que no voy a dejar de lado a Tsu chan-

- lo sé pero tú ya lo dijiste ustedes no podrán pasar mucho tiempo juntos ya que Naruto la necesita para rehabilitarse- respondió tranquila la pelirroja-

- bueno entonces a descansar ya que desde mañana trabajaremos en todo, puesto que ellos tienen que llevar a cabo el primer entrenamiento tendremos un año para completar todo, porque el entrenamiento que sigue será el infierno y yo estaré feliz de torturarlos cada día- comento con una sonrisa siniestra-

Todos los que formarían parte del entrenamiento sintieron un escalofrió recorriendo su espalda nadie sabía el por qué pero presentían que sufrirían mucho en los próximos años a manos de Nova.

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban reunidos con Yagura por petición de Tsunade.

- que pasa Tsunade sama-

- Misukage sama quisiera que nos dijera que es lo que saben de las actividades de Iwa- respondió seria-

- así que ya se enteraron, lo que pasa Tsunade es que los espías que tenemos en Iwa nos reportaron que las patrullas y en general la seguridad de Iwa se ha incrementado, al parecer esperan un ataque a la nieta del Tsuchikage es por eso que han aumentado la seguridad en la aldea-

- y no saben nada del posible agresor- pregunto sorprendido Itachi-

- no Itachi tal parece que el Tsuchikage recibió un mensaje hace unos días con pruebas sólidas del ataque por lo que decidió no arriesgar a su nieta-

- entonces será mejor dejarlos tranquilos ya tenemos bastante con nuestros problemas para atender los de las demás aldeas-

- pero Nova si atacan Iwa el equilibrio de las 5 grandes naciones shinobi se romperá- grito indignada Shizune-

- ahora si quieres que el demonio los ayude verdad mocosa- grito Mayu furiosa-

- tranquilízate Mayu eso lo hablaremos con Tsu chan al rato por ahora solo tenemos que concentrarnos en prepararnos para la guerra, bueno Misukage sama aprovechando que están todos aquí quiero avisarles que Erika y yo nos ausentaremos de Kiri durante unos días a partir de mañana por lo que Kaito se encargara de darles los pesos, deje para 300 personas si requieren para más personas tendrán que esperarnos ya que tardaremos de un mes a tres meses ya que tengo que investigar varias cosas- anuncio tranquilo-

- y se puede saber qué demonios tienen que investigar- pregunto Tsunade con un aura diabólica alrededor-

- soltando un gran suspiro- veras Tsu chan vamos a dar un rápido recorrido por suna , kumo y la hierba para revisar unas presencias que sentí cuando me dirigía a konoha y la razón de que Erika chan me acompañe es que los representantes del clan Uzumaki me lo pidieron para estar más tranquilos de que no me meta en problemas- respondió tranquilamente como si hablara del clima-

- además Tsunade te recuerdo que tú tienes la responsabilidad de atender a Naruto para que pueda entrenar ya que ahora solo puede usar el poder de Reika por periodos muy cortos de tiempo ya que su cuerpo no puede soportar tanto poder por lo que en este año yo me encargare de cuidar a Nova y créeme veré que nada le falte- respondió con una gran sonrisa-

A por cierto Tsu chan tendrás una asistente y por favor te pido que la entrenes un poco en lo que regresamos y evites que se maten entre ellas- pidió con una sonrisa de lo más sínica posible-

- no es necesario Nova yo ayudare a Tsunade sama con Naruto- afirmo Yugao seriamente-

- está bien Nova pero me tendrás que explicar de qué va todo esto- respondió ignorando completamente a Yugao-

- lo se te espero en la salida de la aldea a medio día y si no se les ofrece nada más nos retiramos ya que tenemos que arreglar varias cosas y ottoto tranquilízate no pasa nada malo es solo que tengo que hacer algunos preparativos para la guerra que se avecina, pero descuida te aseguro que te dejo en buenas manos veras que te divertirás como nunca- aseguro con una tétrica sonrisa-

- hai niisan solo espero estar vivo cuando vuelvas- respondió resignadamente el rubio ya que en el corto tiempo que habían estado juntos el pequeño había aprendido a leer y comprender las indirectas de Nova-

- bueno si eso es todo Misukage sama nos retiramos ya que tenemos que prepararnos para el viaje-

- está bien Nova solo tengan cuidado no quiero más conflictos con nadie y Mayu sama quisiera saber si me enseñaría a controlar el poder de mi bijuu-

- claro pero para eso tienes que pasar el primer entrenamiento como todos los demás después de eso te enseñaremos como hacerlo-

- bueno entonces no retiramos- y desaparecen en una flama azul-

- qué opinas de todo esto kasan- pregunto preocupado el rubio-

- no lo sé sochi pero estoy segura de que nos enteraremos a su tiempo ya que no creo que nos diga mas ya que no puede arriesgarse a no tener un plan de contingencia, ya que eso es lo que hace un líder- respondió tranquilamente-

- entonces será mejor organizarnos para entrenar ya que no conseguiremos nada quejándonos de la situación-

- tienes razón Shisui pero quisiera saber qué es lo que planea- comento seriamente Hana-

En konoha Jiraya se encontraba con Shikaku revisando la lista de los shinobis que participarían en la investigación de Danzo.

- por lo que veo Jiraya esto nos tomara de menos dos meses si todo sale bien-

- así es hokage sama pero es lo mejor que podemos hacer si queremos atraparlo ya que ese maldito tiene espías en toda la aldea además está el asunto de los clanes que quieren la cabeza de Naruto si alguno de los miembros de esos clanes se encuentra con Naruto lo atacaran sin importar nada ya que piensan que él no se defenderá, pero estoy seguro de que ese muchacho a preparado algo para evitar eso- respondió preocupado-

- lo sé pero lo único que puedo hacer es ignorar las quejas de las muertes que eso ocasione, ya que está prohibido por el Damiyo atacarlo por lo que estoy seguro que sufriremos la baja de muchos shinobis, pero hablando de otra cosa cómo va el reemplazo de sarutobi-

- Azuma nos dijo que estará en la aldea en dos semanas para tomar el liderazgo del clan por lo que el clan sarutobi no tendrá voto en el consejo hasta que él tome el lugar como líder del mismo-

- ojala el haga un mejor trabajo que sarutobi ya hemos perdido mucho gracias al clan sarutobi- comento preocupado-

- puede que sensei se haya equivocado pero es gracias a el que la aldea sobrevivió a dos guerras manteniéndose como la más fuerte de las 5 naciones ninja- respondió molesto por el comentario del hokage-

- pues espero que Naruto acepte esa explicación cuando lo tengas enfrente Jiraya porque estoy seguro que él no comparte tu punto de vista, pero será mejor terminar rápido con esto ya que mientras Danzo este vivo la aldea corre el riesgo de ser destruida por su ambición- respondió cansado-

- es verdad ya nos encargaremos de lo demás después de solucionar esto- dicho esto desapareció en un remolino de hojas-

En Kiri Tsunade esperaba a Nova en la entrada de la aldea muy molesta por lo que había pasado en la reunión.

- hola Tsu chan llevas mucho tiempo esperando- pregunto con una sonrisa-

- no mucho, pero espero que esta vez me expliques que es lo que está pasando- respondió con tristeza-

- tranquila te dije que te diría todo y así lo hare solo que a solas ya que no quiero ponerme de malas- la abrazo por la cintura y desaparecieron en una llama azul-

- les dije que no los espiaran, niisan siempre está al pendiente de quienes están cerca, Yu chan será mejor ir con Ayame neechan para entregarle mi régimen alimenticio- propuso el rubio con una gran sonrisa-

- está bien Naru de todos modos nada ganamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí - respondió resignada ya que ella también tenía curiosidad-

En un lago cerca de Kiri aparecen Nova y Tsunade.

- muy bien Mayu puedes salir-

- hola Tsunade como has estado-

- con una vena muy hinchada en la frente- te tienes que burlar de esa forma- grito ofendida-

- jeje lo siento pero tu asistente tiene la culpa de lo que pasa de hecho hemos tenido que hacer muchos cambios gracias a esos tres pero creo que nos servirán para prepararnos mejor para la guerra- respondió tranquila ya que lo que iban a discutir era muy serio-

- muy bien Tsu chan pregunta lo que quieras-

- para empezar porque soportas a esos tres-

- jeje directa como siempre, está bien lo hago para que Naruto tenga una familia con la cual estar ya que no sé si me quedare después de la guerra y el siempre querrá estar a tu lado y tu estarás al lado de ella ya que es tu familia- respondió con toda la seriedad que pudo-

- entonces tu estas preparando las cosas para que él pueda vivir feliz después de la guerra- pregunto sorprendida-

- así es no tendría caso que el sobreviviera a la guerra solo para ver como los demás se sacrificaron por el-

- muy bien te creo y hablando de otra cosa que pretendes dejando que Erika se ilusione contigo- pregunto con una mirada escalofriante-

- yo nada es solo que ella al igual que ustedes decidió por los dos que intentáramos ser pareja y por lo que se los tres no tenemos un compromiso con nadie y antes de que me reclames de mi situación con Mayu ella está conforme con la situación por lo que ella no intervendrá a favor de nadie-

- entiendo es solo que tu terminaras eligiéndola a ella ya que yo no puedo darte hijos además de que no viviré tanto como ella- reprocho con los ojos llorosos-

- suspirando- tú crees que si a mí me importara eso me habría fijado en ti, sé que para ustedes es importante eso pero yo también tengo voz y voto Tsu chan no sé a quién elegiré o si lograremos ponernos de acuerdo como Naruto y sus prometidas antes de que se maten entre ustedes pero te aseguro que no he decidido nada además si voy a pasar tanto tiempo con Erika es porque tú tienes que ocuparte de la salud de Naruto- respondió algo molesto por el comentario-

- lo sé pero, eso no lo hace más fácil de aceptar por lo que quiero que todo el tiempo que podamos estar juntos lo pases solo conmigo- exigió haciendo un puchero-

- jeje me parece justo pero no creo que esas dos te dejen mucho tiempo libre Tsu chan, toma aquí está el expediente de la prometida de Naruto léelo con calma y entenderás lo entretenido de la situación, será muy divertido ver como intentas salvarlo de esas dos- afirmo con una sonrisa tétrica-

- Tsunade, Nova al igual que Naruto no tienen a nadie más en este mundo es por eso que me gustaría que los dos formaran una gran familia después de lo que han vivido, piensa en ello yo creo que ellos se merecen eso ya que han sufrido como pocos en este mundo- comento Mayu muy seriamente-

- lo sé pero eso no lo hace más fácil de aceptar- contesto molesta-

Así pasaron varias horas platicando de varias cosas hasta que llegó la hora de partir.

- bueno Tsu chan me tengo que ir te encargo a Naruto y recuerda tenerlo listo ya que Danzo no será una presa fácil-

- lo sé y descuida estará listo y las otras dos con vida te lo prometo-

- gracias te llevare a la aldea- la abrazo de la cintura y desaparecieron en una flama azul reapareciendo en la entrada de la villa, Nova le dio un beso en la mejilla dejándola sorprendida y se fue a preparar todo para el viaje-

- no se te hace que exageraste Nova-

- no creo Mayu además ya no soy un crio para estar con el estira y afloja sé que me llaman la atención e intentare tener algo con ellas, la duda será si sobrevivimos los tres en lo que encontramos la respuesta, después de eso se verá que resulta además con esto completo lo de la instauración del clan que me pidió Yagura- respondió resignado-

- jijiji es verdad espero que llegues completo a la pelea con Madara esas dos son increíblemente fuertes- comento con una sonrisa burlona-

- suspirando- gracias por los buenos deseos pero será mejor prepararnos para el viaje-

En Suna estaban en estado de alerta ya que su jinchuriki había enloquecido y estaba matando a todo el que se le atravesara, el kazekage logro sacarlo de la aldea pero no pudo evitar que escapara pero al ver los daños en la aldea decidió atender primero a su pueblo ya después mandaría a recuperar al ichibi para sellarlo en otra persona ya que su hijo era un fracaso como jinchuriki.

En Kumo el Raikage A leía el reporte de su hermano Bee y al ver que nadie sabía el paradero del jinchuriki del Kiubi le ordeno a su secretaria que llamara a Yugito Nii.

- que se le ofrece Raikage sama – pregunto la rubia (me salto la descripción ya que es la misma que en el anime)

- Quiero que rastrees al jinchuriki del Kiubi y lo traigas ante mí con vida, ya que tú eres la mejor rastreadora que tenemos por lo que no será difícil para ti-

- pero hermano su guardián es muy poderoso no creo que Yugito pueda con el- comento preocupado Bee ya que él había escuchado lo que había pasado en konoha-

- te equivocas Bee ella es perfecta para el trabajo solo tendrá que seducirlo y matarlo cuando baje la guardia, ella ya lo ha hecho antes lo más difícil de esta misión será encontrarlos- respondió fríamente-

- está bien hermano solo espero que no te equivoques ya que perderíamos a una gran shinobi- respondió resignado ya que sabía que A no cambiaría de opinión-

- muy bien Jugito ya tienes tus ordenes partirás en tres días en lo que preparamos los documentos que te permitirán atravesar las fronteras de las diferentes naciones ninja-

- hai raikage sama-

En la casa de Kaito se estaban preparando para el viaje.

- Nova estas seguro de que es una buena idea dejar que Tsunade se encargue de ellos, ella ya tiene suficiente con el entrenamiento y rehabilitación de Naruto- pregunto curiosa-

- tranquila ella podrá con esto además sus padres regresaran en unos días de su misión según Yagura tardaran máximo unos cuatro días-

- entonces Nova quieres que aparte de todo lo que tiene que hacer Naruto lo entrenemos en fuinjutsu –

- así les será más fácil convivir Kaito ya que estoy seguro que ella es buena en fuinjutsu como todos los miembros de tu clan- respondió tranquilo-

- ya veo entonces así se hará solo dejare a alguien al pendiente de ellos por si se atoran en algo-

- gracias Kaito y por favor explíquenle todo a sus padres para que puedan ayudar a su hija ya que el trato con Naruto no será tan fácil de llevar al principio ya que en su naturaleza está el desconfiar de la gente que no conoce-

- entiendo si eso es todo me retiro para organizar su plan de estudios de todo nuestro clan y desaparece en una nube de humo-

- estas seguro que Yugao se comportara cuando la conozca- pregunto preocupada-

- claro que no, estoy seguro que las dos intentaran matarse al verse pero Yugao es fuerte podrá soportar una pelea sin lastimarla ya que ella sabe que Naruto no soportaría que ninguna saliera muy lastimada- respondió con una sonrisa algo sínica-

- suspirando- está bien pero estoy segura que tendré mucho trabajo extra gracias a esas dos- respondió resignada-

Al terminar con su reunión con Kaito se dirigieron a la casa de Erika esta estaba rodeada de árboles y un pequeño rio pasaba al lado de esta tenía dos pisos y un dojo para entrenar, una gran biblioteca, la sala tenía varias fotos y pinturas de su familia la cual había muerto en una misión de infiltración nada raro en la vida de un shinobi, Erika se dirigió a la cocina a preparar algo de te mientras Nova preparaba todo para el viaje.

- a donde iremos primero Nova-

- mm yo creo que a Suna después a la hierba y por ultimo a Kumo-

- entonces tendremos que pasar por el país del fuego- contesto preocupada-

- descuida nadie nos está buscando a nosotros por lo que podremos viajar tranquilos-

- entonces solo debemos preocuparnos de no encontrarnos con Madara y sus hombres-

- así es pero estoy seguro que Madara no saldrá de su escondite hasta que sienta que puede ganar, por lo que estará más ocupado en tratar de capturar a los bijuus que quedan en las diferentes aldeas que en atrapar a Naruto-

- entiendo entonces será mejor irnos a dormir además de que quisiera que me contaras tu historia ya que eres muy misterioso- pidió con una expresión tan tierna que nadie podría negarse-

- está bien pero te pido que lo mantengas en secreto ya que no me interesa que todos se enteren-

- hai te lo prometo-

- bueno será mejor irnos a descansar-

Mientras en el complejo Uzumaki Kaito se encontraba explicándole a la prometida de Naruto todo acerca de la vida del rubio.

- pero como demonios se atrevió a condenar a su propio hijo dejándolo solo y sin explicarle nada, si me encuentro con alguien de esa aldea lo matare- grito furiosa la pequeña Uzumaki-

- tranquilízate eso lo podremos hacer después, lo más importante ahora es ayudarlo para que su recuperación y adaptación sea lo más rápida posible-

- lo sé pero al final nada impedirá que les de su merecido, y que me puedes contar de su otra prometida- pregunto con una mirada siniestra-

- ella no está de acuerdo en que Naruto tenga varias esposas por lo que no creo que te reciba con los brazos abiertos pero debo admitir que se preocupa por él ya que a pesar de no estar de acuerdo sabe que no les queda de otra si quieren sobrevivir- respondió algo preocupado al ver la reacción de la pequeña-

- pues ya somos dos pero no tenemos más opción ya que esas son las reglas del clan pero no por eso dejare que me haga menos ya que quiero conocer a fondo a Naruto para ver qué es lo que piensa de todo esto ya que no me casare por obligación- respondió decidida-

- entiendo esa es también la petición de Nova que primero se hagan amigos y después vean lo del compromiso- respondió aliviado de que estuviera de acuerdo-

- parece que tendré que platicar con Nova de esto y aprovechare para dejar claro que es lo que pretende con neechan ya que si solo quiere jugar con ella guardián o no lo matare- afirmo con una mirada que prometía mucho dolor-

A la mañana siguiente Nova y Erika se despidieron del misukage y emprendieron su viaje mientras Tsunade comenzaba con los estudios médicos para ver como harían la rehabilitación de Naruto.

- kasan es necesario todo esto sabes que odio los hospitales- protesto angustiado ya que no tenía buenos recuerdos de su estancia en konoha-

- lo se sochi pero hay algunas cosas que solo podemos hacer aquí ya que en casa no tengo los instrumentos para hacerte los estudios- respondió lo más tranquila que pudo-

- tranquilo Naru sabes que no dejaremos que nada malo te pase es por eso que nosotras nos encargaremos de tu rehabilitación- afirmo con una gran sonrisa Yugao-

- Gracias Yu chan todavía no me acostumbro a no tener que estar alerta y corriendo por mi vida- respondió triste-

- lo se Naru pero eso no volverá a pasar nos tienes a nosotras y a Nova tu nunca volverás a estar solo- afirmo dándole un abrazo al pelirrubio-

Después de un par de horas Tsunade termino los estudios y se fueron a su casa para comenzar con la rehabilitación del rubio pero se sorprendieron al ver a Kaito en la entrada de la casa, este estaba acompañado de una niña de tez bronceada que tenía el cabello castaño rojizo hasta las rodillas con dos mechones alrededor de su fino rostro, ojos verdes 1.17m de estatura vestía una playera blanca de manga corta una falda azul rey a medio muslo con unas mallas negras debajo, sandalias ninja azul marino y una chamarra azul rey a la cintura con capucha y traía un remolino en la espalda( a que ya saben quién es ).

A qué se debe tu visita Kaito pregunto Yugao- con un aura siniestra alrededor y una vena en su frente-

- Kaito sudo frio al ver la expresión de la pequeña shinobi de hecho le recordaba mucho a la pequeña que lo acompañaba- buenos días Tsunade sama, Yugao san, Nova me pidió que trajera a la prometida de Naruto sama para que se conocieran-

Naruto estaba sorprendido la niña era muy bonita pero también desprendía una sensación similar a Erika por lo que entendió de inmediato a lo que se refería Nova con sus burlas.

- hola me llamo Naruto Uzumaki hijo de Kushina Uzumaki mucho gusto- se presentó algo nervioso-

- hola yo me llamo Mei Terumi Uzumaki y soy hija de Kenshi Terumi y Setsuna Uzumaki también es un gusto conocerte- respondió sorprendida por la sencillez del rubio- y a usted también Tsunade sama pero quien es la muchacha que la acompaña acaso es su asistente-pregunto con sarcasmo-

- maldita cabellos de zanahoria pensó Yugao dejando salir su instinto asesino- te equivocas yo soy Yugao Usuki y soy novia de Naruto- respondió con una sonrisa presuntuosa-

- ya veo así que tú eres la asaltacunas que quiere aprovecharse de su inocencia- respondió dulcemente-

Naruto se le quedo viendo a Tsunade preocupado ya que sabía que Yugao no era muy paciente por lo que ella intervino antes de que las cosas se salieran de control.

- así que tu representas a dos de los clanes de Kiri que sorpresa nunca imagine que mandarían a alguien como tú para esto ya que tengo entendido que en el clan Terumi es raro que se les permita que su prometido tenga varios compromisos- respondió para calmar a las dos-

- es verdad Tsunade sama pero al ser hija de una Uzumaki se me permitió además de que esto ayudara a las relaciones entre las villas cuando el remolino resurja- contesto lo más tranquila que pudo- pero no se confunda Tsunade sama yo no me casare por obligación primero quiero conocerlo para saber si podremos seguir adelante con esto y también conocer a las otras personas con las que se supone lo compartiré-

DREIKAR observaba todo con una gran sonrisa ya que Nova les había dicho algunas cosas de Mei pero la verdad era que se había quedado corto con la descripción que les dio pero antes de que alguna siguiera con el pleito apareció Reika en su característica flama roja.

- señoritas será mejor que se tranquilicen ya que están asustando a Naru- exigió con una sonrisa que prometía mucho dolor si no se calmaban.

- lo siento Reika sama no me di cuenta-

- yo también lo siento Reika no era mi intención-

- lo sé pero será mejor que entremos a la casa para que Tsunade les explique la situación y también podamos establecer algunas reglas ya que no quiero que se maten antes de que regrese Nova- exigió con una sonrisa exageradamente dulce que les provoco un gran escalofrió-

- bueno Tsunade sama yo me retiro ya que Nova nos dejó encargadas varias cosas que tenemos que terminar antes de que termine el año- se disculpó y desapareció en una explosión-

- no sé si decirle cobarde o sabio- comento DREIKAR con un tono exagerado de burla-

- yo tampoco lo sé- respondió con una sonrisa Tsunade – pero él tiene razón tenemos que darnos prisa con la rehabilitación ya que no podemos arriesgarnos a que Naruto se lastime por una fuga de poder en el sello.

- entonces que tenemos que hacer Tsunade sama respondió Mei-

- primero deja de decirme sama ya que soy la madre de Naruto con Tsunade basta y ustedes serán las responsables de ver que siga mis instrucciones y tu Mei, Nova me dijo que le enseñaras fuinjutsu a los dos y a cambio yo te entrenare en lo que el regresa-

- está bien Tsunade será un placer, solo espero que ella pueda seguir mi ritmo de enseñanza- respondió con una sonrisa extremadamente sínica-

- suspirando- cuando regreses me las pagaras Nova, definitivamente esto no se quedara así- pensó la sanin-

Bueno eso es todo por ahora ya saben cualquier duda queja o sugerencia sera bien recibida see ya.


	7. Chapter 7

A peticion de de marlonx137 y gracias al follow deLuzydeath continuare publicando nis historias en Fanfiction asi que vamos a lo de siempre ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo los uso para esta historia solo me pertenecen los O.C, que aparecen y la historia misma, dicho lo anterior que disfruten el cap.

CAPITULO 6.

En konoha se encontraban reunidos Shikaku y Jiraya en una habitación especial del clan Nara.

-Ya han pasado tres semanas Jiraya que has encontrado acerca de Danzo- pregunto impaciente Shikaku-

- la situación es más grave de lo que pensábamos hokage sama, los reportes indican que Danzo conto con la ayuda de varios de los miembros del consejo tanto civil como shinobi- reporto preocupado- ahora entiendo el porqué de la actitud de varios clanes en atacar a Naruto no solo tienen prisioneros a miembros del clan Uzumaki también tienen a miembros de varios clanes de las 5 grandes naciones y han estado investigando como adaptar los kekei genkai de cada clan en un solo shinobi-

- déjame adivinar el sujeto de pruebas es Danzo- afirmo preocupado-

- así es y eso no es lo peor – respondió angustiado –

- que pasa Jiraya nada podría ser peor que esto ya que si se sabe en las otras aldeas comenzara otra guerra – respondió molesto no se le ocurría una forma de que la situación empeorara-

- revise la tumba de Kushina Uzumaki y me encontré con la sorpresa de que había sido profanada, por lo que pude ver fue hace años y tomaron varias muestras de su cadáver – respondió con lágrimas en los ojos ya que él quería mucho a la esposa de su alumno-

- qué demonios estas diciendo, que no estaban vigilando las tumbas de Minato y Kushina – grito al borde de un ataque-

- por lo que investigue sensei oculto todo lo referente a la identidad de Kushina por lo que no había seguridad en su tumba ya que se le consideraba como una shinobi mas- respondió apenado ya que los errores de su sensei cada vez eran más grandes-

- quiero que traigas a Sarutobi ante mi ahora- grito fuera de si el nuevo hokage-

- hai Hokage sama lo traeré de inmediato- desapareciendo en un remolino de hojas-

Shikaku se dirigió a su casa ya que sabía que Jiraya tardaría una media hora en llegar con sarutobi.

- Yoshino por favor trae a Mikoto lo más rápido que puedas dile que es por el mensaje que me envió y ten cuidado no quiero que nadie se entere de esto-

- está bien pero quiero que me expliques que está pasando cuando regrese- contesto algo asustada ya que nunca había visto a su marido con esa expresión de furia y angustia-

- está bien pero por favor date prisa- respondió angustiado-

Después de cuarenta minutos todos se encontraban reunidos con Shikaku.

- Demonios Sarutobi que rayos te pasa, cómo pudiste descuidar a tal grado a la familia de Minato- grito fuera de si el hokage-

- yo solo estaba velando por el bien de la aldea la cual es el legado de Minato- respondió firme ya que no quería mostrarse débil ante Shikaku-

- solo eres un maldito cobarde por tu culpa la aldea será destruida- grito furiosa Mikoto-

- es verdad sensei esta ves si no tienes nada que te salve, si Naruto no te mata te aseguro que quien lo ayudo te arrancara el corazón- comento triste-

- y dime que más nos has escondido Hirusen ya no quiero más sorpresas- pregunto sereno Shikaku-

- tu sabes que Danzo prácticamente dirigía la aldea no tengo idea de que tanto haya hecho en estos siete años- respondió con la vista en el piso el anciano-

- Jiraya sabes quienes están involucrados en los actos de Danzo- pregunto serio el hokage-

- si los que ayudaron a Danzo con sus planes fueron Homura, Koharu, Fugaku, Hiashi, Inoichi junto a varios anbu, jounin y chunin y de la parte civil todos los miembros del consejo recibían beneficios por voltear a otro lado pero ninguno de ellos sabía lo que hacía Danzo ellos solo buscaban como beneficiarse con su puesto-

- qué piensas hacer Shikaku cuando Naruto se entere quemara la aldea junto a todos los habitantes tengamos algo que ver o no- pregunto angustiada Yoshino ya que ella sabía que varios miembros del clan Nara habían atacado al rubio-

- tranquila Yoshino tengo una idea, Mikoto quiero reunirme con el muchacho que ayudo a Naruto podrías comunicarte con el –

- claro pero no entiendo por qué quieres verlo- respondió sorprendida-

- quiero explicarle la situación y darle vía libre para que se encargue de los responsables de todo esto- respondió seriamente-

- sabes que el pedirá tu cabeza por ser el líder de uno de los clanes que ataco a Naruto- respondió sorprendida-

- lo sé pero ahora la aldea es mi responsabilidad y no pienso sacrificar a nadie por salvarla si tengo que dar mi vida por ella lo hare con gusto- respondió con firmeza-

- está bien pero primero completa la investigación ya que el muchacho que está ayudando a Naruto es muy especial si no le dices quienes son exactamente es capaz de matar a todos en la aldea- respondió fríamente-

- entonces por eso te quedaste- pregunto furioso Jiraya-

- así es al final yo me iré con Itachi ya que no estoy de acuerdo en cómo se ha desarrollado la aldea es por eso que me llevare a los que estén de acuerdo conmigo- respondió tranquila-

- entonces abandonaras a Sasuke- pregunto Yoshino-

- si ya que el a diferencia de Itachi el piensa que el clan Uchiha lo merece todo, él ya tiene muy arraigada la mentalidad de Madara como la mayoría del clan, es por eso que no lo puedo llevar conmigo ya que el daría todo lo que tiene por conseguir poder como su padre- respondió triste por el camino que escogió la mayoría del clan-

- está bien yo mismo preparare los documentos para que puedas salir de la aldea cuando llegue la hora pero te pido que nos ayudes con esto- pidio serio el hokage-

- está bien los ayudare pero será mejor que no intenten nada extraño ya que él no se tentara el corazón para matarlos- advirio amenazadoramente-

- muy bien Jiraya nos reuniremos en tres semanas para trazar un plan de acción y Sarutobi espero que estés listo para ver a Naruto ya que lo más seguro es que el mismo acabe contigo- comento seriamente ya que no podía creer lo negligente que fue el anciano ex hokage-

En suna el consejo de la aldea se encontraba discutiendo acerca de la situación de su jinchuuriki ya que la aldea había sido dañada de forma importante, lo único que los ayudaba a disimular los graves daños era el gran muro natural que rodeaba la aldea.

- no podemos permitir que el demonio regrese kasekage sama- grito uno de los consejeros-

- es verdad solo porque sea su hijo no significa que vallamos a pasar por alto la destrucción que causo- afirmo otro-

- lo se consejeros, de hecho no quiero recuperar al inútil de mi hijo solo quiero recuperar al ichibi ya que es una de nuestras armas más poderosas ya que sin él no podremos llevar a cabo el ataque a konoha- respondió tranquilo el kasekage-

- pero si no podemos controlarlo sería más peligroso para nuestras fuerzas kasekage sama, yo creo que lo mejor sería trazar una alianza con varias de las aldeas menores o incluso buscar el apoyo de iwa ya que ellos odian a konoha así podremos acabar con ellos y poder expandir nuestro territorio para no ser la aldea más débil de las 5 – propuso Baki-

- no es una mala idea Baki pero no confió en el Tsuchikage lo mejor será ir a las aldeas menores y buscar aliarnos con ellas lo malo es que nos tardaremos varios años pero es menos riesgoso que usar al ichibi ya que nadie ha podido controlar su poder- respondió con una sonrisa macabra-

- muy bien entonces se cancela la búsqueda del ichibi solo se le atacara si se lo encuentran en el transcurso de una misión- ordeno uno de los ancianos del consejo-

En iwa se encontraban en estado de alerta, ya que el Tsuchikage había recibido un mensaje que le avisaba que alguien trataría de secuestrar a su nieta por lo que había decidido crear un equipo especial al que pertenecería para tenerla protegida sin necesidad de retirarla de la vida shinobi, ya que sería un desperdicio puesto que la pequeña Kurotsuchi era una gran promesa por su habilidad.

En kumo el raikage había dejado de recibir los reportes de Yugito por lo que estaba reunido con el consejo para ver qué acciones tomarían para buscar a la portadora del nibi.

- riakage por eso le dijimos que no enviara a Yugito ya que los reportes mencionaban la fuerza de ese muchacho, además varias aldeas han sido atacadas por desconocidos y no han dejado nada de valor en ellas- expuso seriamente un miembro del consejo-

- lo sé pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de capturar al portador del Kiuby además no hemos perdido gran cosa ella solo era la portadora del nibi aún tenemos a mi hermano que es el portador del Hachibi y si eso fuera poco el ya domina a su bijuu por completo- respondió presuntuosamente-

- es verdad pero era mejor tener a esa muchacha de respaldo- respondió serio otro consejero-

- será mejor que refuerces las fronteras por si acaso nos atacan por tu imprudencia- propuso un anciano ya que él había leído los reportes del ataque a konoha-

- lo sé pero no tenemos a tantos shinobis para eso ya que la mayoría están en misiones o son los que no pueden abandonar la aldea- respondió fastidiado-

- está bien pero procura que envíen mensajes más seguido para saber la situación en las fronteras- exigió un comerciante- ya que si afectan a nuestras caravanas nuestra economía se vería muy afectada-

- está bien y si eso es todo doy por terminada la reunión – gruño molesto el raikage-

En Kiri Yagura se encontraba en uno de los campos de entrenamiento exclusivos para el misukage cuando se escuchó una explosión, de inmediato se dirigió al complejo Uzumaki ya que esos incidentes se habían hecho bastante comunes, al llegar se sorprendió al ver a Yugao y Mei enfrascadas en una pelea, al ver a Tsunade se acercó para preguntarle qué había pasado.

- veras Yagura lo que paso es que se encontraban estudiando sellos y al parecer Mei le dio mal las instrucciones a Yugao y el sello que estaba creando exploto dejándola cubierta de tierra y tinta por lo que Yugao termino pegándole otro sello que guardaba un líquido que huele horrible por lo que terminaron peleando al ver que iban enserio mande a Naruto con Ayame para evitar un accidente más grande- respondió con una vena en la frente ya que sabía que no podría detenerlas hasta que se cansaran-

- suspirando resignado- espero que cuando Nova y Erika regresen puedan con estas dos ya que los padres de Mei tardaran otro mes ya que su misión se alargó- respondió con ríos de lágrimas tipo anime-

Mientras en Ichiraku Naruto y Reika platicaban con Ayame ya que no querían terminar en medio de esas dos ya que varias veces habían terminado bastante mal al intentarlo.

- enserio neechan no sé por qué no pueden llevarse bien- pregunto inocentemente el rubio-

- suspirando- Naruto debes entender que para ninguna mujer sería fácil compartir a la persona que ama y mucho menos entrenar juntas- respondió divertida, ella ya se había acostumbrado a las peleas de esas dos-

- extraño a niisan él podría tenerlas más controladas- comento preocupado-

- tranquilo Naru el no tardara en volver, además él tiene más responsabilidades que cumplir ya que tiene que prever la reacción de Madara para evitar sorpresas, además esas dos ya no se atacan tan ferozmente estoy segura que no tardaran en llevarse mejor- afirmo con una gran sonrisa la kitsune-

- es verdad Reika yo también pienso lo mismo- apoyo Ayame-

- espero que tengan razón esto de tener varios compromisos es muy complicado- se quejó el rubio-

- bueno Naru de menos las dos son shinobis ponte en el lugar de Itachi él se tiene que casar con la hija del Damiyo- se burló la kitsune-

- es verdad, me pregunto cómo llevaran lo del entrenamiento la verdad no pensé que ninguno pudiera cumplir con este las primeras dos semanas- comento sorprendido por lo difícil del entrenamiento-

- lo se Naru pero la verdad es que no entiendo por qué pensaban que sería sencillo todos vimos la gran sonrisa de Nova cuando explico el entrenamiento, era obvio que no sería tan simple- se burló la kitsune-

- es verdad a kasan le está costando mucho completar el programa que dejo niisan y solo Itachi ha podido completarlo a pesar de no poder moverse después de terminarlo, no me imagino cómo será el siguiente paso de este entrenamiento la verdad niisan es un sádico- respondió el rubio con una gran gota detrás de la cabeza-

- él es una persona sorprendente pero también tiene una mirada muy triste y solitaria- comento Ayame con su mano en la barbilla-

- pero el ayudo a Naruto cuando estaban por matarlo no puede ser una mala persona- intervino serio Teuchi-

- lo se otosan pero inclusive sus ropas son bastante extrañas-

- es verdad que él no es de estas tierras pero estoy seguro de que él se quedara con nosotros después de la guerra- afirmo el rubio-

- es probable Naru y también ayuda que Tsunade y Erika esta interesadas en el, pero estoy segura de que ellas terminaran comportándose como Yugao y Mei, de lo que no estoy segura es hasta donde estarán dispuestas a llegar ya que ellas pelearan en otro nivel- comento con una dulce sonrisa que le dio escalofríos al rubio-

Mientras en el complejo Uzumaki se encontraba Kaito estudiando el sello del shiki fuujin.

- demonios Kaito esto es imposible- reclamo una pelirroja de 1.60 m ojos violeta labios delgados color rosa claro piel blanca busto copa c cintura delgada caderas torneadas y hermosas piernas su cabello a media espalda con un mechón cubriendo el lado izquierdo de su rostro vestía un kimono verde con el símbolo de los Uzumaki en la espalda aparentaba tener unos 19 años-

- lo se Zein yo también estoy molesto ya que no pensé que sería tan difícil pero tenemos que encontrar la forma de romper ese sello- respondió seriamente-

- solo espero que Erika lo mantenga fuera de problemas- comento Zein-

- no me digas que tú también estas interesada- pregunto molesto-

- claro que no- grito con la cara roja- es solo que ella ha estado muy sola desde que murieron sus padres por eso espero que pueda quedarse con el- respondió más tranquila-

- es verdad pero para eso tenemos que resolver este maldito sello así que manda a llamar a todos los de la división de sellado que están de misión, todas las misiones se cancelan hasta que podamos terminar esto- ordeno seriamente-

- hai iré a avisarle a Yagura para que los mande a llamar- y desapareció en un remolino de agua-

En la oficina del misukage.

- Nina se encuentra Yagura-

- no Zein creo que esta con Tsunade sama ya que esas dos siguen como el perro y el gato, pero dime que se te ofrece- respondió suspirando esas dos eran un verdadero dolor de cabeza-

- Kaito quiere que todos los miembros de la división de sellado regresen ya que el sello de Minato es más complicado de lo que pensamos-

- entiendo enviare por ellos ya que esto tiene prioridad solo deja encuentro a alguien para que tome su lugar y no meternos en problemas con nuestros clientes-

- está bien le avisare a Kaito, pero Nina deberían de ponerle un alto a esas dos o alguien saldrá herido y no me refiero a ninguna de las dos- afirmo preocupada-

- lo sé pero no conozco a nadie que les ponga el alto todos los que lo han intentado han terminado en el hospital por varios días, esas dos son muy fuertes pero estoy segura que Yugao se está conteniendo no por nada era una anbu de konoha- respondió con una sonrisa-

- yo pienso igual pero ambas tienen que entender que esto no es por gusto tendrían que pensar un poco en Naruto, espero que Nova y Erika regresen pronto- comento seria la pelirroja-

- yo también pero mientras regresan, esas dos son responsabilidad de Tsunade sama y Yagura así que seguiremos sufriendo por un tiempo- respondió resignada-

- bueno adiós Nina me saludas a Yagura- y desapareció en un remolino de agua-

Mientras con Tsunade todos se encontraban con moretones, quemaduras y toda clase de heridas ya que la pelea de esas dos se había salido de control y hasta Anko resulto involucrada lo que termino en una guerra campal por lo que Tsunade y Shizune se encontraban curando a todos y tanto Yugao como Mei se encontraban atadas al tronco de un árbol inconscientes.

En el país del hierro se encontraba Mifune leyendo los reportes de sus samuráis ya que varios criminales habían desaparecido misteriosamente y se decía que habían sido vendidos en el mercado negro.

- Mifune sama nos han llegado reportes de que varios shinobis atacaron un campamento de renegados de clase a y se llevaron los cadáveres- reporto preocupado uno de sus samuráis-

- cuantos de nuestros hombres estaban ahí- pregunto molesto tenía mucho tiempo que no sufrían ataques de shinobis-

- el campamento estaba resguardado por 150 de nuestros mejores samuráis-

- no es posible que nadie haya sobrevivido- grito furioso- manda a llamar a mis generales mandaremos refuerzos a la frontera y si se repite esta situación mandare a llamar a los líderes de las cinco grandes naciones ninja-

- hai Mifune sama-

En la aldea de la cascada se encontraban en alerta ya que habían sido atacados pero no se pudieron defender ya que la mayoría de los shinobis se encontraban atacando a la jinchuuriki del nanabi por considerarla un demonio ( donde he escuchado algo así antes) por lo que no supieron quien los ataco solo vieron explosiones y ataques elementales, al terminar el ataque la mayoría de los shinobis estaban muertos.

En Otto pasaba algo similar un grupo de shinobis atacaron la villa pero envés de escapar estos se asentaron en ella y al no haber reclamo alguno del Damiyo de la zona nadie se encargó de averiguar qué había pasado ahí.

Varios pequeños poblados se empezaron a organizar para poder sobrevivir ya que varias organizaciones criminales buscaban nuevas rutas, ya que varios de los shinobis que se encargaban de vigilarlos desaparecieron misteriosamente pero después de varias semanas todo volvió a la normalidad lo cual ocasiono que las grandes aldeas dejaran de investigar ya que nadie sabía quiénes estaban detrás de todo por lo que decidieron seguir con sus vidas.

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde que Nova y Erika se habían marchado de Kiri y las cosas entre Yugao y Mei no mejoraban ya que ambas se peleaban por pasar todo el tiempo con Naruto, las cosas estaban tan tensas que hasta Reika se había rendido ya que casi las mata en una ocasión ya que le habían llenado el cabello de pintura blanca y DREIKAR tenía un extraño color verde en varias de sus colas.

- qué demonios está pasando aquí-

Todos voltearon a ver quién había gritado, la escena era casi de guerra todos estaban llenos de pintura de varios colores y cubiertos de heridas Yugao y Mei estaban arrinconadas por Tsunade, Itachi, Kurenai y Yagura los cuales tenían una expresión aterradora.

- otosan okasan -grito feliz la pequeña pelirroja-

- niisan SHADOW- grito el pelirrubio-

- Erika donde demonios estaban- grito Yagura a punto de sufrir un ataque nervioso-

- pero que te paso Ya chan estas hecho un desastre- pregunto muriéndose de la risa-

- Tsu chan que rayos está pasando esto parece una zona de guerra- se burló con lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reír-

- con una vena en la frente- ese par de mocosas que no saben comportarse, desde que se fueron han estado como el perro y el gato- grito desesperada-

- jajajajaja espero que se hayan des estresado niñas porque desde ahora tendremos que entrenar muy duro ya que han pasado varias cosas que no tenía previstas- afirmo serio-

- a que te refieres- pregunto preocupada Yugao-

-será mejor reunirnos mañana ya que se ve que no están en condiciones, además de que ya está anocheciendo y venimos algo cansados así que los espero mañana en la oficina del Misukage a las ocho- respondió tranquilo-

- Mei será mejor irnos ya que quiero saber por qué se están comportando de esta forma- exigió Setsuna ella tiene el cabello escarlata recogido en una coleta que le llega a medio muslo con un mechón cayéndole por el lado derecho de la cara de ojos violeta tez bronceada 1.65 de estatura busto copa d cintura estrecha cadera redondeada vestía el uniforme estándar de los anbu de kiri ella aparentaba entre 27 y 29 años-

- con una expresión de pánico- hai okasan-

Se dirigió a donde estaba el pelirrubio.

- hasta mañana Naru- y se despidió besándolo en la mejilla-

Antes de que Yugao comenzara otra pelea Nova puso su mano en su hombro para detenerla.

- tranquilízate Yugao te necesito concentrada ya que las cosas se han puesto bastante mal y es posible que tengamos que destruir konoha por lo que necesito que preparen un reporte de los avances que llevan y quiero que me digan hasta dónde puede llegar Naruto usando el poder de Reika- pidió serio-

- está bien pero que paso tú no sueles preocuparte por nada y menos por konoha – pregunto angustiada-

- eso lo sabrán mañana y Tsu chan por favor quiero que Naruto esté listo para partir mañana mismo-

- así que ya te enteraste- pregunto con miedo Itachi ya que en los ojos de Nova se refleja un ansia de matar impresionante-

- así es Itachi pero no les digas nada mañana les contare todo y quiero que prepares todo para su llegada no dejare a nadie en konoha-

- hai estaremos listos para recibirlos Nova-

- Kenshi quiero que se preparen es posible que tengan algunas dificultades pero dile a Kaito que los dejo en sus manos-

Kenshi tiene el cabello castaño ojos color miel complexión media 1.80 m tez blanca y vestía el uniforme anbu de kiri aparenta unos 30 a 33 años.

- está bien Nova aunque no estoy de acuerdo en que lleves a Naruto sama el aún es un niño- respondió seriamente-

- eso ya lo sé pero si no lo llevo sería peor ya que estoy seguro que el querrá vengarla así que por favor has lo que te pido- exigió algo molesto-

Nadie comprendía lo que pasaba era como si Nova fuera otra persona, la persona que estaba frente a ellos despedía una sensación fría y espeluznante parecía que se estaba preparando para ver el infierno.

- entonces será mejor irnos a descansar- ordeno Erika tomando del brazo a Nova y desapareciendo en un remolino de hojas-

En la casa de Erika se encontraban Kaito, Setsuna, Erika y Nova, SHADOW se había ido a hacerle compañía a Mei.

- que está pasando Nova- pregunto Kaito muy preocupado al ver la expresión de Nova-

- Mikoto me envió un informe acerca de las investigaciones de los prisioneros en konoha y descubrieron que tienen a varios miembros del clan desde bebes hasta ancianos, hay muchos que han nacido ahí a causa de que las mujeres fueron violadas para que tuvieran más sujetos de pruebas, peor aún ellos profanaron la tumba de Kushina para conseguir su ADN para sus propósitos- respondió liberando una increíble sed de sangre-

- esos malditos y sabes quienes son los responsables o destruirás todo- grito furioso-

- se quienes fueron el mismo hokage me entrego las pruebas de todo lo que han hecho estos siete años pero me pidió que solo destruya a aquellos que participaron en esto- respondió a punto de explotar-

- apareciendo en una llama azul- tranquilízate Nova él tiene razón ellos no tienen por qué pagar por algo que no hicieron además es necesario que konoha siga en pie ya que ellos distraerán a las demás naciones en lo que nos preparamos para la guerra- explico con una tierna sonrisa-

- está bien pero los nombres que están en la lista morirán incluyendo a Hirusen no puedo creer lo que ese maldito anciano permitió por aferrarse a su silla, y hablando de otra cosa como vas con los sellos- pregunto curioso-

- corregirlos fue fácil pero al igual que el otro es difícil romperlos sin consecuencias, mande a llamar a todos los miembros de la división de sellado para poder tenerlo a tiempo, pero no te preocupes lo tendremos listo en el tiempo que nos pediste- respondió con una mirada que reflejaba confianza-

-bueno será mejor irnos a dormir ya que mañana será un largo día- ordeno Erika seriamente-

En la casa donde se hospedaban Naruto y los demás shinobis se encontraban discutiendo con Itachi.

- que es lo que ha pasado Itachi no es normal que Nova este con esas ansias de matar a todo aquel que tenga que ver con konoha- pregunto preocupada-

- lo que pasa Tsunade sama es que en konoha descubrieron muchas cosas con respecto a lo que descubrieron Anko y Kurenai y según ella la situación es muy grave casi podría provocar que Nova destruya konoha sin miramiento alguno- respondió serio y un poco asustado al recordar la mirada del pelinegro-

- pero si ese es el caso no entiendo por qué quiere llevarse a Naruto con el- pregunto Hana muy preocupada por el pequeño-

- debe de ser algo muy grave niisan no tenía planeado que fuéramos a konoha hasta que terminara mi rehabilitación por lo que tiene que ser algo muy malo- respondió pensativo-

- será mejor que dejen de darle vueltas al asunto y nos vallamos a descansar- ordeno Reika que tenía una vaga idea de lo que podía haber pasado solo esperaba estar equivocada porque si estaba en lo cierto Nova mostraría el verdadero significado de la palabra masacre-

En konoha Danzo se encontraba revisando la respuesta de la serpiente ya que no podía moverse sin que los anbus que lo vigilaban lo descubrieran por lo que se resignó a seguir con el plan de Orochimaru.

En casa de Hirusen este y Jiraya le contaban la situación a Azuma.

- no puede ser como dejaron que esto se complicara a tal grado- grito furioso-

- entiende Azuma desde que te fuiste hace 12 años tuvimos que tomar varias decisiones por el bien de la aldea, jamás pensé que alguien protegería de esta forma a Naruto- respondió con tristeza ya que estaba a punto de perder la vida y la aldea por sus errores-

- entonces cuanto tiempo tenemos antes de que ellos destruyan konoha- pregunto angustiado-

- no lo sabemos, Shikaku solo nos dijo que ellos vendrían máximo en tres días más- respondió angustiado el Sanín-

- pero Jiraya sama no puede hacer nada para detenerlo-

- no lo sé Azuma le he preguntado a Fukasaku sama si sabe algo de el pero al ver una foto del lobo que lo acompaña me dijo que investigaría, pero no me ha mandado llamar por lo que supongo que no ha encontrado nada que nos sirva- respondió resignado-

- no se preocupen no caeré sin pelear, esta aldea sobrevivirá a pesar de que tenga que pelear con Naruto ya que muchas vidas inocentes se perderían en este ataque-afirmo el anciano-

- pero viejo por lo que leí en los reportes ni tú podrías hacerle frente como piensas derrotarlo- pregunto un incrédulo Azuma-

- hare lo mismo que Minato los sellare con el shiki fujin- respondió tranquilo el anciano-

- no te lo aconsejo Sarutobi-

Todos voltearon a ver de dónde venía la voz y se sorprendieron al ver a un pequeño sapo de color verde con una capa de color gris.

- a que se refiere Fukasaku sama- pregunto el sanin-

- sarutobi invoca a enma- ordeno el sapo-

- está bien- kochinose no jutsu – de una bola de humo salió un enorme simio vestido de shinobi-

- que se te ofrece Sarutobi es raro que me llames sin estar en una pelea-

- yo le pedí que te llamara enma-

- y que puedo hacer por ti Fukasaku- pregunto curioso ya que era raro que el viejo sapo lo buscara-

- que sabes acerca del clan de los lobos- pregunto el sapo-

- solo que son increíblemente cerrados no tienen relación con ningún clan de invocaciones y son extremadamente exigentes con sus invocadores, de hecho no conozco al actual líder de su clan- respondió con una mano en la barbilla-

- quiero que veas esta foto- y le dio la foto en la que salían Nova y SHADOW-

- pero qué demonios es esto Fukasaku de donde sacaste esta foto- grito asustado-

- él es quien salvo a Naruto de ser linchado y el lobo lo obedecía- respondió tranquilo-

- no me explico que hace el en las naciones elementales, pero si puedo decirte que él es un monstruo y el lobo que lo acompaña es el responsable de innumerables masacres- respondió temblando-

- explícate enma- exigió Sarutobi-

- veras sarutobi nosotros tenemos a varios invocadores en las tierras que están más allá del mar y varios de mis subordinados participaron en una guerra que se desato en ese lugar hace mucho tiempo, la mayoría que tenían convocadores en esas tierras murieron a manos de alguien a quien solo describieron como un demonio ya que el mato a miles de personas monstruos e invocaciones, él era acompañado por el lobo que sale en esta foto, ten cuidado Sarutobi ya que esa no es la verdadera apariencia de ninguno de los dos su poder esta fuera de todo lo que hayan visto solo Madara o el Shodaime podrían hacerle frente- respondió temblando-

Todos estaban sorprendidos al ver a una de las invocaciones más poderosas temblar de miedo solo al ver la foto del enemigo.

- entonces todo está perdido la aldea será destruida- lloro amargamente el anciano-

- Sarutobi no me digas que él es un enemigo-

El anciano le conto toda la situación ya que no tenía caso esconder nada a estas alturas.

- entiendo entonces es el fin de la aldea yo no peleare en contra de ellos Sarutobi y espero que tu hagas lo mismo Fukasaku ese muchacho es capaz de destruir el monte Mioboku si lo provocan- respondió el simio-

- lo sé pero no puedo dejar abandonado a Jiraya chan- respondió serio el sapo-

- por lo que he escuchado ellos se merecen ese destino Fukasaku pero eres libre de condenar a tu pueblo, será mui irónico ver como el que debió de haber sido tu siguiente invocador será el que los destruya- comento molesto con el sapo-

- muy bien si eso es todo me retiro Sarutobi, les deseo suerte pero no me llames hasta que resuelvas los problemas con ese muchacho ya que no expondré a mi clan por defenderte ya que a mi parecer se merecen lo que les está pasando- y desapareció en una explosión-

- Jiraya chan me temo que los días de esta aldea están contados, estas seguro de que quieres pelear con ellos- pregunto preocupado el anciano sapo-

- no tengo otra alternativa Fukasaku yo soy responsable por lo que está pasando si no hubiera abandonado a su suerte a Naruto nada de esto habría pasado, pero ya no puedo presentarme ante el por lo que moriré defendiendo la aldea que los grandes Hokages construyeron- respondió derramando lágrimas de frustración y amargura ya que le había fallado a su alumno-

En Kiri Erika y Mayu estaban tratando de tranquilizar a Nova.

- estas seguro que mataras al anciano recuerda que Naruto lo quiere ya que lo veía como su abuelo- pregunto preocupada la pelirroja-

- claro que lo matare alguien que permite esos actos no merece vivir, aunque no te niego que será Naruto el que decida sobre su vida con respecto a todos los demás no dejare a ninguno con vida- respondió decidido-

- sabes que varios de los que están aquí querrán saberlo todo después de escuchar los informes de Mikoto- comento Mayu-

- lo sé pero no me importa, de hecho puede que esto nos ayude para evitar que nos molesten ya que nadie sabe dónde nos encontramos por lo que tendrán miedo de provocarnos y así podremos entrenar en paz y cuidar de Kiri a la ves- respondió con una gran sonrisa-

- de acuerdo pero Tsunade y yo los acompañaremos para cuidar de Naruto ya que estoy segura de que será algo bastante impactante para el-

- está bien pero no creas que le afectara tanto él no es un santo sabe que lo que le hicieron no tiene nombre por lo que no le impactara tanto como piensas, además le hemos contado un poco de mis vivencias en la guerra, pero será mejor irnos a dormir mañana será un día ocupado-

A la mañana siguiente todos se encontraban en la oficina de Yagura.

- muy bien Nova que es lo que averiguaste- pregunto Yagura-

- antes de contarles quiero que no me interrumpan ya que no quiero contar varias veces lo mismo al final responderé a todas sus dudas- pidió con una seriedad escalofriante-

Todos asintieron pero los que se veían más nerviosos eran Mei, Yugao y Naruto después de varias horas Nova termino de explicarles la situación, todos estaban sorprendidos de lo que habían estado haciendo en konoha.

- pero como demonios se atrevieron a profanar la tumba de Kushina sama- grito Mei fuera de si-

- es verdad que la situación es muy mala pero que piensas hacer Nova- pregunto Shisui-

- los mataremos a todos- respondió Naruto con una voz tan clara y fría que todos los presentes tuvieron escalofríos-

- ahí tienes tu respuesta Shisui-

- pero Naruto estas seguro de matar también a Sarutobi, recuerda que él es el shinobi no kami, además no creo que Jiraya te lo permita- pregunto Kurenai-

- no se preocupen por eso Nova no dejara que el pelee con nadie Naru solo les dará el golpe final- afirmo la kitsune con la mirada de un depredador ya que ella quería mucho a Kushina-

- entonces cuando partimos- pregunto tranquilo Itachi ya que él ya se imaginaba algo así-

- solo iremos Tsunade, Erika Naruto y yo- respondió autoritariamente el pelinegro-

- pero porque- pregunto sorprendida Hana-

- acaso nos escondes algo, o porque no quieres que te veamos en acción- pregunto ofendida Shizune-

Los ojos de Nova se tornaron morados con la pupila rasgada negra y una energía negra comenzó a salir de su cuerpo, todos se quedaron congelados al sentir su poder su cabello comenzaba a tener varios mechones blancos.

- ya me tienes harto mocosa si yo quiero mostrarles mi poder o no es algo que solo yo decido y si les estoy diciendo que se quedan es porque no quiero estorbos, no voy a pelear con ellos los voy a desaparecer del mapa incluyendo al anciano y a Jiraya, lo único que los salvara es que Naruto decida perdonarlos pero solo ellos dos tendrán esa oportunidad los demás sufrirán en mis manos- grito con autoridad-

Ninguno podía creer que Nova tuviera tanto poder incluso el respirar era complicado, solo Tsunade, Erika, Mei, Yugao y Naruto parecían estar como si nada obviamente Reika, DREIKAR, SHADOW y Mayu que estaba con una gran sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo.

- ya basta Nova vas a matar a alguien si sigues así- grito Setsuna-

- respirando hondo- muy bien entonces será mejor irnos y Yagura por favor quiero que prepares un campo de entrenamiento con las características que Kenshi te dará ya que nosotros tardaremos un par de semanas en regresar ya que varios shinobis de konoha vendrán con nosotros- ordeno fríamente-

- está bien pero no se darán cuenta de a donde se dirigen- pregunto preocupado el Misukage-

- tranquilo ya me encargue de eso, Erika desarrollo una barrera que nos hará invisibles por lo que no tienes de que preocuparte- respondió el pelinegro más tranquilo-

- a y Erika quiero que te quites tu hitae ate y te vistas de otra forma ya que no quiero que nos relacionen con Kiri-

- muy bien pero que me pongo será difícil encontrar algo para la misión que no sea mi uniforme de anbu- respondió pensativa-

- suspirando- muy bien yo me encargo de eso-

Las gemas de sus guantes comenzaron a brillar y una luz de color negro envolvió a la pelirroja, al despejarse pudieron ver que estaba vestida con unos pantalones negros a la cadera con un cinturón con la hebilla plateada botas del mismo color una blusa de manga larga con cuello alto negra y una gabardina de mujer algo ajustada de color negro que le llegaba a los tobillos.

- supongo que con eso será suficiente madam- pregunto el pelinegro con una gran sonrisa-

- es increíble gracias Nova- grito muy feliz ya que era una versión muy parecida a la que usaba Nova-

- esa ropa es especial resistirá varios ataques elementales y varios ataques con armas punzocortantes y antes de que protestes Tsu chan ya deje uno en tu casa así que es mejor irnos, y Yagura quiero que sigan con el entrenamiento ya que regresando yo los supervisare y créanme que eso no les gustara nada- afirmo con una tétrica sonrisa-

- está bien Nova solo tengan cuidado, y espero que estés preparado para ver esa masacre Naruto-

- no te preocupes Yagura, niisan y Reika ya me han explicado lo que es una guerra y las consecuencias de las batallas y masacres que se dan en las mismas- respondió tranquilo-

- muy bien los espero en dos horas en la salida de la aldea- ordeno el pelinegro despareciendo en un remolino de color negro junto a Erika-

Nova, Erika y SHADOW se encontraban en la puerta esperando a Tsunade, Naruto y DREIKAR.

- tú crees que Shikaku cumpla con su parte del trato- pregunto la pelirroja algo preocupada-

- estoy seguro ya que su meta es que no destruya la aldea y está consciente del daño que le han causado a Naruto es por eso que confió en el- respondió tranquilo-

- entiendo y hablando de otra cosa que piensas hacer con Shizune realmente pensé que la matarías en la reunión – pregunto divertida-

- suspirando- si tanto quieren saber sobre mi poder quien soy yo para negarme, todos los curiosos experimentaran mi poder de primera mano- respondió con una sonrisa extremadamente sádica-

- niisan ya estamos listos-

Nova se quedó impresionado al ver como se veía Tsunade, Erika al ver su reacción se molestó pero tenía que admitir que la rubia se veía increíble con esa ropa.

- muy bien Naruto recuerda que tu solo bienes para aprender lo que es una batalla no quiero que intervengas solo le darás el golpe final a Danzo por lo que le hizo a Kushina-

- entiendo niisan solo observare junto a kasan y Erika-

- muy bien ahora será mejor irnos ya que quiero llegar mañana en la noche a konoha- afirmo serio-

En la oficina de Yagura se encontraban reunidos Setsuna, Kaito y Zein.

- muy bien Zein que es lo que pasa ahora- pregunto preocupado el misukage-

- veras Yagura quería ver si podíamos extender los terrenos de la aldea ya que nos va a hacer falta espacio ya que gracias a Shizune Nova se tomara enserio lo del entrenamiento y créeme por lo que Setsuna nos contó sufriremos bastante con estos cambios- respondió asustada la pelirroja-

- que tanto necesitan- pregunto preocupado-

- pues yo creo que con unas cinco hectáreas serán suficientes- respondió la pelirroja-

- muy bien elíjanlas y mandare a constructores para comenzar a acondicionar el lugar- respondió resignado-

- y que ha pasado con los miembros de la división de sellado- pregunto preocupado Kaito-

- ellos tardaran una semana más en llegar ya que nos llevó algo de tiempo remplazarlos-

- Yagura quiero que me digas que piensas hacer con Mei y Yugao ya que por lo que me conto Nina han causado muchos problemas-

- suspirando resignado- no puedo hacer nada Setsuna ambas tienen razón en estar enojadas pero desgraciadamente no hay como cambiar la situación ya que ninguna sedera su lugar a la otra por lo que tendrán que encontrar la forma de coexistir-

- con una gran sonrisa- así que tú también llegaste a esa conclusión me parece bien y respecto a Erika ella va enserio con Nova verdad-

- así es nunca pensé que se fijaría en alguien pero desgraciadamente para mí se fijó en alguien muy problemático ya que estoy seguro de que gracias a esos tres aumentara drásticamente el papeleo- se quejó con ríos de lágrimas estilo anime-

- muy bien en ese caso nos retiramos ya que tenemos muchas cosas que preparar y recuerda que nadie se acerque al refugio-

- ya lo sé Kaito pero por seguridad mandare alguno shinobis para estar seguro-

Los ex shinobis de konoha se encontraban reunidos en la sala de la casa que les dieron para hospedarse.

- pero que te pasa Shizune acaso quieres que nos maten- grito furiosa Kurenai-

- vamos Kurenai no seas tan dura incluso Itachi y Hana no confían en el- comento tranquilo Shisui-

- pero no entiendo el porqué de su actitud, Nova se ha comportado como un verdadero líder los ha cuidado los ayuda a ser más fuertes protege a Naruto no entiendo de que te quejas- pregunto algo aburrida Anko-

- es solo que no puedo creer que él no pueda derrotar a Madara y su gente, tu viste parte de su poder es imposible que haya alguien más fuerte que el además de que quien nos garantiza que Mayu no lo esté controlando- respondió ofendida ya que ella pensaba que solo ellos tres se daban cuenta del peligro que corrían-

- pues por lo que he visto si tu tuvieras razón Nova ya te habría matado pero él te soporta porque no quiere hacer sufrir a Tsunade sama deberían de reconsiderar su actitud ya que solo conseguirán que los hagan a un lado ya que por mucho que te quiera, Tsunade no deja de ser mujer y la verdad no hacen mala pareja- respondió tranquilamente la domadora de serpientes-

En konoha Mikoto recibía un mensaje de Nova diciéndole cuando llegarían y que tuviera todo listo para irse ya que con lo que harían seria difícil para los que apoyaban a Naruto vivir tranquilos en la aldea por lo que de inmediato fue a ver a Yoshino para avisarle que ella junto a varios miembros del clan Uchiha partirían en un par de días.

- entiendo Mikoto se lo diré a Shikaku y suerte espero que mi marido pueda reformar a la aldea pero sin Sarutobi y Jiraya será difícil- comento con tristeza-

- lo sé pero la verdad no creo que Naruto permita que el los mate seguramente quedaran al borde de la muerte pero no creo que llegue a mas, pero no puedo creer que le haya perdonado la vida después de lo que le hicieron a Naruto tienes mucha suerte-

- lo sé pero no será fácil explicarle a Shikamaru las acciones de su padre ni por qué trataban tan mal al pequeño la verdad no sé cómo reaccionara- respondió angustiada-

- tranquila tu hijo es muy inteligente el sabrá aceptarlo de la mejor manera ya que ellos son los únicos que pueden reparar esa injusticia, bueno será mejor que me valla tengo mucho que organizar cuídate mucho recuerda que eres de la pocas personas que aprecio-

Y se fue a buscar lo que necesitaba para el viaje, así pasaron los dos días y Nova y su grupo ya estaban a las afueras de konoha y esperaron a que anocheciera para atacar.

Eso es todo por ahora ya saben cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia sera bien recibida see ya.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello aqui esta el siguente cap, ahora a lo de siempre ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo los uso para esta historia solo me pertenecen los O.C. que aparecen en esta y la historia misma, dicho lo anterior que disfruten el cap.

CAPITULO 7.

- muy bien según el mapa que nos dio Shikaku la entrada que esta oculta en el bosque nos llevara a la cámara principal de Ne- anuncio Erika.

Ya que era una excelente rastreadora ella se encargó de leer el mapa, pero al acercarse a la entrada vieron a unos 15 anbus de Ne custodiando la entrada.

- Desde ahora yo me hare cargo por favor quédense a una distancia segura ya que los ataques que usare serán algo destructivos por lo que los túneles se podrían derrumbar- ordeno preocupado.

- Ya lo sabemos solo te pedimos que tengas cuidado no queremos ser viudas antes de tiempo- pidió seriamente Erika.

- Está bien les prometo que terminando este año de entrenamiento nos iremos unos días a la playa- respondió con una sonrisa.

- Es una promesa- respondió una sonriente Tsunade.

Se dirigió a donde estaban los anbus, estaba consciente de que no debía de hacer ningún ruido al matarlos por lo que decidió usar una de las habilidades más letales de Mayu.

- Es hora de comenzar con la masacre Dark Blades.

De repente aparecieron muchas cuchillas de color purpura que se incrustaron en los anbus provocando que sus cuerpos se pudrieran rápidamente logrando que ninguno pudiera avisar del ataque.

- Muy bien ahora tengo que encontrar a ese maldito tuerto.

Y se introdujo en la base de Ne, después de recorrer varios pasillos se encontró con un campo de entrenamiento en el cual vio a niños matándose unos a otros para poder sobrevivir por lo que mando al diablo lo de la infiltración silenciosa ya que tenía la localización del tuerto debido a que su energía se mezclaba con la Uchiha y la Senju haciéndola muy fácil de detectar por lo que decidió matar a todos los que estaban en esa base, libero su poder y sus ojos se volvieron totalmente negros solo el cristalino era de color morado sin pupila parecían los ojos de un demonio no reflejaban nada más que sed de sangre su cabello con mechones blancos pero a diferencia de antes la energía negra que lo rodeaba oscureció más su piel y tomo la forma de unas alas de murciélago y una cola dándole el aspecto de un demonio.

Todos en la aldea se despertaron ya que el instinto asesino que se sentía era muy superior al del ataque del kiubi ya que este estaba concentrado en cada habitante de la aldea, muchos se desmayaron al instante pero la mayoría de los shinobis tenían la orden de proteger a los aldeanos y no moverse de sus lugares.

Todos los que estaban en el campo de entrenamiento fijaron su atención en Nova, todos a pesar del entrenamiento para eliminar sus emociones estaban pálidos al ver a ese demonio ninguno pudo reaccionar a tiempo ya que Nova lanzo otro ataque Icicle Edge y todo en un radio de quince metros quedo congelado entonces SHADOW ataco a las estatuas de hielo con varios relámpagos destruyéndolas, todo el piso quedo cubierto de hielo de color rojo, continuaron avanzando por los corredores hasta llegar a una cámara redonda en la cual se encontraba Danzo reunido con unos 200 anbus de Ne los cuales al verlo comenzaron a temblar ya que el ser que tenían enfrente parecía salido del mismo infierno.

- Pero qué demonios están haciendo ataquen- grito desesperado el viejo halcón de guerra.

Todos sus shinobis lanzaron sus jutsus más poderosos pero nova solo estiro el brazo pronunciando su próximo ataque Eagle Tempest y una serie de ráfagas de aire comenzaron a despedazar los ataques junto a los shinobis creando un increíble espectáculo ya que los miembros cercenados de los shinobis y su sangre se mesclaron con las ráfagas de viento creando la imagen de una lluvia de sangre, con este ataque murieron aproximadamente la mitad de los shinobis de Danzo.

- Pero qué demonios eres y porque nos atacas- grito desesperado.

- Eso no te importa tu morirás esta noche y así me asegurare que nadie más sufra por tus ambiciones- respondió con una voz demoniaca.

Danzo estaba a punto de escapar pero el ataque anterior había sellado todas las salidas solo quedaba la que Nova había utilizado para entrar a la cámara.

- Que pasa anciano ya no tienes a donde correr- pregunto irónicamente el pelinegro.

- Maldito no pienses que ya me tienes aún tengo a mis anbus además de que no podrás derrotarme ya que mi poder no se compara con el de nadie, después de acabar contigo me apoderare de la aldea- grito enloquecido.

- Jajajajajajaja no digas estupideces esos implantes en tu cuerpo no te servirán de nada, realmente crees que unos cuantos sharingan y la sangre de Hashirama te salvaran, no eres más que un pobre diablo Danzo, aunque será mejor que los liberes ya que esta será la última vez que los podrás usar- amenazo tranquilamente.

Y nuevamente estiro su brazo en dirección del resto de los shinobis de Ne Dark Fire una ola de fuego negro se dirigió a los aterrados shinobis y al hacer contacto con ellos solo quedaban sus huesos, el halcón de guerra estaba aterrado ya que solo le quedaban unos 20 shinobis y lo peor de todo era que ese sujeto no se había movido de su lugar, era increíble pero todavía confiaba en que los sharingan que había robado lo salvarían.

- Esto es lo mejor que tus shinobis pueden hacer son patéticos, la verdad no entiendo como Sarutobi se dejó controlar por ti- comento indignado.

- Él fue un gran shinobi pero no supo aprovechar el poder peor aún el estúpido se lo cedió a Minato, afortunadamente el Kiubi se encargó de el – afirmo arrogantemente-

- Es verdad que Minato era una basura ya que el prefirió sacrificar a su hijo por su aldea pero él ya está pagando eso en el estómago de Shinigami, pero tu créeme que pedirás ese destino cuando acabe contigo- afirmo el pelinegro.

Danzo sintió un escalofrió al escuchar sus palabras pero sonrió al ver que había podido retirar el sello de su brazo por lo que le lanzo un gran dragón de fuego- Karyudan-.

- Jajajaja a eso le llamas un ataque de fuego déjame mostrarte lo que es un verdadero ataque.

Alza su mano derecha sobre su cabeza Stars Of Fire cientos de flamas de color rojo comenzaron a rodearlo y se dirigieron hacia Danzo simulando una lluvia de estrellas calcinando a los últimos shinobis de Ne y ocasionándole graves quemaduras en todo el cuerpo dejándolo al borde de la muerte.

- Que decepción solo eres un imitador, es verdad que el sharingan copia los jutsus pero si no utilizo posiciones de manos esa habilidad es inútil y a pesar de que puedas predecir a dónde va el ataque si tu cuerpo no se puede mover rápidamente tampoco sirve de nada, realmente eres un pobre diablo con delirios de grandeza – reclamo aburrido.

Danzo estaba pálido, a pesar de poseer varios sharingan implantados en su cuerpo y la sangre de Hashirama estaba indefenso ante ese demonio y lo peor era que ni siquiera tenía la opción de escapar el enemigo era más rápido y fuerte, y al parecer no estaba ni un poco cansado después de la masacre de sus shinobis.

- Muy bien si eso es todo lo que puedes hacer será mejor acabar contigo ya que tu sola presencia me enferma.

Danzo estaba sudando frio al ver como aparecían navajas de hielo alrededor del demonio Ice Knifes, solo se escuchó un grito desgarrador del viejo halcón de guerra que cayó al suelo sin vida, pero antes de poder reaccionar este apareció a la espalda de Nova con su espada cubierta de chakra de tipo futon pero a la hora de hacer contacto con el cuerpo de Nova esta se rompió dejando impresionado a Danzo, Nova le dio una patada giratoria en la mandíbula estrellándolo en uno de los muros.

- Deberás me crees tan idiota de no saber sobre el izanagi, no deberías subestimarme anciano, SHADOW trae a Nova.

De la entrada que quedaba en pie salieron Nova junto a DREIKAR y más atrás SHADOW, Tsunade y Erika estas últimas estaban sorprendidas al ver el poder de Nova, ahora entendían el por qué se atrevió a traer a Naruto.

- Realmente te ves muy sexi con esa apariencia- afirmo Erika.

Todos se le quedaron viendo con una gran gota en la cabeza.

- Con una vena en la frente- que no te puedes comportar, no estamos para tus coqueteos- grito furiosa.

- O vamos me vas a negar que se ve genial- respondió con una gran sonrisa.

- Ese no es el punto- grito la rubia.

- Tranquilas de todas formas esto se ha acabado, ese anciano es solo un pobre diablo, incluso Jiraya pudo haberlo vencido- respondió aburrido.

- Así que eres el que salvo al niño Kiubi, maldito por tu culpa lo perdí todo- grito furioso.

Nova deshizo la transformación, se veía algo cansado pero dado que había masacrado a toda la división de Ne era para que estuviera sin aliento, se acercó a Tsunade y le puso su mano en la cabeza.

- Vez que no me pasó nada malo Tsu chan.

- Idiota nos tenías preocupadas- grito enojada- ese poder es increíble estas seguro de que estas bien- pregunto a punto de soltar el llanto.

- Ella tiene razón Nova, eres muy imprudente- reclamo la pelirroja.

Las dos se lanzaron para abrasarlo, Danzo al ver que el rubio estaba desprotegido se lanzó en contra de Naruto pero extrañamente Nova sujeto fuertemente a las dos y un par de pasos antes de llegar con el rubio Danzo soltó un grito desgarrador, de su estómago salía una de las colas de DREIKAR envuelta en un fuego morado.

- Idiota realmente pensabas que dejaría desprotegido a Naruto, realmente debes de estar desesperado para cometer tantos errores Danzo, pero creo que ya hemos jugado demasiado contigo es hora de ponerle fin a esto así que ottoto encárgate de que no vea un nuevo día- ordeno fríamente.

- Hai niisan, Reika es hora de poner en práctica el entrenamiento.

Saco su espada y esta se comenzó a rodear de las mismas flamas moradas que uso DREIKAR, Infernal Fire su espada se tornó de color morado y se la enterró en la pierna izquierda, al retirarla el rubio callo de rodillas muy agitado.

- Sochi que te pasa- grito preocupada Tsunade.

- Nada kasan es solo que este ataque es muy complicado ya que toma una gran parte de mi chakra, es por eso que niisan me dijo que yo solo me encargaría de darle el golpe final- respondió algo agitado.

Tsunade lo reviso y se tranquilizó al ver que el rubio tenía razón solo estaba cansado, con algunas horas de sueño se recuperaría mientras Danzo gritaba del dolor ya que se encontraba consciente mientras ese fuego morado lo consumía lentamente.

- Tranquilo Danzo tu estarás consciente hasta que ese fuego llega a tu cabeza, es por eso que Naruto te corto en la pierna así tardaras unos veinte minutos en morir.

- Malditos no se saldrán con la suya, esta aldea es mía y no se las entregare- grito desesperado- ya la perdí una vez con Sarutobi y el nidaime así que no permitiré que me la arrebaten teniéndola tan cerca- grito enloquecido.

Tsunade trataba las heridas de Nova y Erika revisaba a Naruto ese ataque lo había dejado con muy poco chakra y había tensado todo su cuerpo pero afortunadamente no había causado un daño permanente en su cuerpo, finalmente el cuerpo de Danzo se convirtió en cenizas pero para sorpresa de todos este apareció en la entrada del túnel por el que llegaron.

- Idiotas se olvidan que soy inmortal- grito un arrogante Danzo.

- El idiota eres tu Danzo, porque no miras tu pierna y estomago- se burló el rubio con una gran sonrisa.

Tanto el estómago como su pierna izquierda estaban cubiertos con el fuego morado.

- Es imposible ni siquiera tus ataques pudieron con el izanagi, cómo es posible que un mocoso y su mascota pudieran hacer esto- grito incrédulo.

- Muy bien te lo explicare como un regalo de despedida, los ataques que use están en el nivel de un humano, incluso los del elemento oscuridad, por eso es que pudiste escapar de ellos con el izanagi pero el ataque de DREIKAR y Naruto es una de las artes de los zorros, es el fuego del infierno literalmente dicho, este una vez que alcanza a su presa no desaparece hasta destruir su alma- respondió tranquilo como si estuviera hablando del clima.

- Eso es imposible tus ataques eran demasiado fuertes- grito desesperado.

- Eso piensas pues te equivocas esos son solo mis ataques estándar, solo los sobrecargue con mi transformación eso es todo- respondió con una gran sonrisa- y viendo la gran cantidad de sharingans que tienes implantados creo que estarás varias horas con este tormento jeje quien diría que tu ambición te daría el castigo perfecto- se burló Nova.

- Entonces es hora de irnos ya que nos faltan varias personas por visitar- comento Erika.

- Tienes razón por mucho que me atraiga verlo retorciéndose tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer, así que disfruta de tus últimos momentos Danzo pronto tu alma será destruida y ni siquiera el edo tensei podrá traerte de regreso- se burló el pelinegro.

- Maldito te juro que me vengare- grito desesperado.

Recorrieron varios túneles hasta llegar a donde tenían a los prisioneros, pero al ver las condiciones en las que estaban Naruto salió corriendo por la impresión, mujeres desnudas amarradas a postes, hombres con extremidades amputadas varios cuerpos en cilindros de cristal con un líquido verdoso y en otros cuartos estaban las mujeres embarazadas amarradas a una cama con diferentes maquinas conectadas a ellas, Tsunade y Erika estaban furiosas, querían matar a toda la aldea ya que lo peor era la mirada de todos, estos les tenían miedo a pesar de que dejaron las puertas abiertas nadie hacia nada por escapar.

- Tsu chan por favor checa a las mujeres que están embarazadas, Erika tu libera a todos y reúnelos en la entrada, SHADOW y DREIKAR ustedes se quedaran al lado de Naruto yo iré a las salas de investigación ya que estoy seguro de que no les gustara lo que encontrare- ordeno sin dejar lugar a ningún reclamo.

Erika reunió a todos los que se podían mover en la entrada de los túneles y busco en el almacén de la base ropa y comida y se las dio a los sobrevivientes, una vez que se tranquilizaron una niña pelirroja le pregunto quién era ella y porque los estaba ayudando.

- Con la mirada vidriosa- tranquila pequeña hemos venido para llevarlos a casa ya no tendrán que sufrir más.

- Pero si intentamos escapar nos castigaran- respondió aterrada la niña.

- No te preocupes todos ellos no los volverán a molestar, te prometo que nadie les volverá a hacer daño- respondió con el corazón destrozado al ver el estado de la pequeña.

Con Tsunade las cosas no eran mejores, varias de las mujeres estaban a punto de morir ya que solo las tenían de incubadoras por lo que si las desconectaba de las maquinas morirían.

Naruto se acercó a donde estaba Erika y pudo ver como platicaba con la pequeña, esta al verlo se sorprendió ya que era escoltado por un lobo y un zorro lo que no era muy común.

- Tranquila ellos no te harán daño, cómo te llamas.

- No tengo un nombre solo un numero- respondió triste.

- Con los puños a punto de sangrar por la fuerza con la que los apretaba- tranquila eso lo resolveremos cuando lleguemos a casa, te aseguro que no volverás a pasar por algo así- afirmo tranquilo.

En la zona de investigación Nova se encontró con cuerpos diseccionados de bebes hasta ancianos y varios cuerpos deformados por los injertos de varias líneas de sangre y lo peor de todo era que varios estaban con vida, reviso los documentos y tomo todo lo que le pudiera servir para averiguar quién estaba ayudando al tuerto ya que él no podía haber hecho esas atrocidades sin la ayuda de un especialista en medicina ya que los reportes indicaban que los experimentos eran muy complejos.

- Quien eres.

Nova volteo y vio a una pequeña niña de no más de 8 años conectada a una máquina, al verla detenidamente noto que varios de sus órganos habían sido remplazados para que pudiera asimilar los implantes pero su cuerpo los había rechazado y solo se mantenía viva por las maquinas que tenía conectadas.

- Vine a salvarlos pequeña, pero me temo que no podre sacarlos a todos con vida- respondió triste.

- No te preocupes solo quiero descansar ya que el dolor es insoportable- respondió llorando.

- Entiendo y tranquila la persona que les hiso esto ya pago con su vida ahora es su turno de poder descansar- respondió acariciándole el cabello.

- Gracias y protege a todos los que logren salir de aquí- pidió tranquilamente.

Guardo todo lo que le serviría para la investigación y al llegar a la puerta invoco su ataque Dark Fire, y todo el laboratorio fue consumido por el fuego.

Al llegar con Tsunade esta le dijo que la mayoría de las mujeres no podían ser desconectadas ya que morirían.

- Tranquila Tsu chan quiero que las desconectes a todas, mientras sigan con vida podre ayudarlas- afirmo serio.

- Está bien pero ten cuidado recuerda donde estamos- comento preocupada por Nova.

- Lo sé pero esto solo me tomara unas horas de descanso no te preocupes.

Salió de la sala para ver cómo le iba a Erika ya que Tsunade tardaría unos minutos en terminar de desconectarlas.

Erika al verlo se tranquilizó, pero al ver su mirada comprendió que lo que encontró fue extremadamente malo.

- Erika come se encuentran.

- Están bien solo algunos casos de desnutrición y varias mujeres tienen heridas internas por el abuso físico al que fueron sometidas- contesto aguantando la rabia.

- Tranquila quiero que las lleves con Tsu chan ya que curare todas sus heridas físicas, de lo demás nos haremos cargo cuando lleguemos a casa- pidió lo más tranquilo que pudo.

Todos estaban reunidos con Tsunade.

- Muy bien quiero que estén tranquilas es posible que lo que voy a hacer me afecte un poco pero con que me dejen dormir unas horas bastara- aviso el pelinegro.

Las dos asintieron y vieron que una luz rosa lo rodeaba Healing Feathers, una lluvia de plumas blancas y rosas comenzó a caer en el cuarto, estas desaparecían al contacto con las personas heridas sanándolas físicamente, después de varios minutos todos estaban con la mayoría de sus heridas cerradas por lo que Nova se sentó en el piso recargándose en la pared, todos estaban sorprendidos al ver que sus cuerpos estaban sin una sola herida solo tendrían que descansar para recuperar sus fuerzas.

- Así que uso esa técnica, realmente es un idiota- comento SHADOW.

- A que te refieres- pregunto Erika preocupada.

- A que el uso su poder para restablecer los cuerpos de todos, por lo que no podrá moverse en varias horas- respondió molesta Tsunade.

- Así que te diste cuenta eres muy hábil hime, pero debemos estar alerta ya que tanto Mayu como Nova no se podrán mover en unas tres o cuatro horas- afirmo preocupado.

- Tranquilo no hará falta esperar tanto- respondió la rubia.

Tsunade se mordió el pulgar e invoco a katsuyu.

- Que se le ofrece Tsunade sama.

- Quiero que restablezcas el poder de Nova- respondió Tsunade.

- Entiendo Tsunade sama me llevara una media hora ya que tendré que hacerlo sin su chakra ya que no es recomendable que se quede sin fuerzas en terreno enemigo- respondió seria.

- Muy bien entonces nosotros nos encargaremos de prepararlos para llevarlos a casa- respondió tranquila la rubia.

Después de cuarenta minutos Nova despertó y lo pusieron al tanto de lo que había pasado.

- Entiendo gracias katsuyu ya puedes regresar yo me hare cargo de todo.

- Hai Nova sama y cuide de Tsunade sama ya que dudo que los clanes que apoyaron a Danzo se queden con los brazos cruzados.

- Lo sé y descuida no dejare que nada le pase, además solo Fugaku será una molestia- respondió con una sonrisa.

- Muy bien entonces me retiro- desapareciendo en una explosión de humo.

- Piensas usar tu poder no es verdad- pregunto serio SHADOW.

- No tengo otra opción ya que no podre acceder al poder de Mayu por un par de días- respondió resignado.

- A que te refieres- pregunto Erika sorprendida.

- Ya les había dicho que nadie es todopoderoso Erika, la técnica que uso para sanarlos es una técnica prohibida ya que el usa su energía vital y la de Mayu para curarlos por lo que ella dormirá por un par de días- respondió molesto el lobo ya que no quería que Nova mostrara su verdadero poder.

- Entiendo pero entonces como pelearas- pregunto preocupada Tsunade.

- El no peleara yo me encargare de matar a los que hacen falta- respondió SHADOW.

- Realmente vas a pelear, pensé que desde que ella murió no protegerías a nadie excepto a mí- pregunto el pelinegro sorprendido.

- Supongo que no solo tú tienes que cambiar, tómalo como un regalo de bodas adelantado- respondió sínicamente.

- Gracias supongo, bueno será mejor ir con Naruto ya que debe de estar preocupado.

Al llegar con el rubio vieron que este estaba platicando con varios de los sobrevivientes y al verlos les pregunto qué había pasado, le contaron todo lo ocurrido y Reika apareció en su clásica flama roja.

- Eres un irresponsable como se te ocurre usar esa técnica- grito furiosa.

- Tranquila todo salió bien además aún tengo mi poder- respondió tranquilo.

- Estás loco si lo usas destruirás konoha y te recuerdo que prometiste que no lo arias, y hasta donde recuerdo nunca rompes una promesa- grito Erika ya que por lo que le había contado Nova estaba segura que destruiría todo.

- Es por eso que yo terminare el trabajo- afirmo SHADOW.

- Ya veo, estoy de acuerdo tu eres menos irresponsable a la hora de luchar, por lo que solo terminaras destruyendo algunos edificios- comento Reika más tranquila.

- Bueno si estamos todos de acuerdo será mejor que se vallan, Tsunade y yo los alcanzaremos más tarde.

- Muy bien niisan pero recuerda no quiero que los mates, a pesar de todo los necesitamos con vida- afirmo seriamente.

- Está bien pero solo ellos tres- respondió algo fastidiado como un niño cuando le quitan su juguete.

- Ten cuidado- pidió Erika dándole un rápido beso en los labios.

- Ustedes también.

Y cada uno se dirigió a su destino, en la oficina del hokage Shikaku recibió el reporte del ataque a los cuarteles de Ne.

- Estas seguro de que respetara el trato después de ver las atrocidades de Danzo- pregunto con miedo el sanin.

- Si Jiraya a diferencia nuestra su principal objetivo es liberar a las personas que se encuentran prisioneras y de paso matar a Danzo, ahora solo le falta acabar con la mayoría de los miembros del consejo y nosotros tres para que konoha se salve- respondió resignado.

- Muy bien entonces es hora de reunirlos a todos para terminar con esto- respondió el sanin.

- Anbu- grito el hokage.

- Que se le ofrece hokage sama.

- Reúne a las personas que están en esta lista en el refugio especial, diles que la persona que ayudo a Naruto mato a Danzo y los está buscando para matarlos.

- Hai- y desapareció en una explosión.

Los consejeros y líderes de los respectivos clanes que fueron alertados por los anbu se dirigieron de inmediato al refugio llevando a sus familias con ellos, solo Mikoto se negó a ir con Fugaku por lo que este solo se llevó a Sasuke.

Al llegar al refugio se encontraron con el hokage, este estaba acompañado de su esposa y su hijo, por lo que todos se tranquilizaron pensando que estaban a salvo.

- Que es lo que está pasando hokage sama- pregunto Hiashi.

- El muchacho que salvo a Naruto a masacrado a los shinobis de Ne y ha asesinado a Danzo- respondió serio.

- Pero qué demonios estas diciendo Shikaku – grito Inoichi fuera de sí.

- Lo que escuchaste basura, he acabado con Danzo y su patética división de anbu.

Todos voltearon a ver a quien había hablado y se sorprendieron al ver a Nova junto a Tsunade y SHADOW.

- Tsunade has venido a vengarte por lo que le hicimos a Naurto- pregunto Sarutobi.

- Así es sensei, es hora de que paguen por el sufrimiento que le causaron a mi hijo- respondió decidida.

- Pero Tsunade sama el solo es un monstruo- replico Inoichi furioso con la sanin.

- No hemos venido a discutir sus actos o creencias, solo estamos aquí para acabar con ustedes- intervino Nova.

La gema en la frente de SHADOW comenzó a despedir relámpagos negros y estos lo envolvieron ocultándolo en una esfera negra, esta creció hasta tomar unos 15 metros de diámetro y al desaparecer mostro a un lobo de 15 metros de alto y 30 de largo de hocico a cola, su pelaje estaba cubierto de relámpagos negros sus ojos plateados y unos colmillos tan grandes como los del kiubi.

- Muy bien quien será el primero en morir- rugió de manera imponente.

Sarutobi entendió por qué enma se negó a ayudarlo y Jiraya invoco de inmediato a Fukasaku y Shima.

- Que pasa Jiraya chan- pregunto el viejo sapo.

- Ha llegado la hora de pelear Fukasaku sama Shima sama- respondió el senin de los sapos.

Todos los líderes pusieron a sus familias lejos de SHADOW y se reunieron con Jiraya para hacerle frente al demonio.

- Miserables sapos están seguros que quieren morir por defender a estos patéticos humanos- rugió amenazadoramente SHADOW.

- Así es SHADOW sama, comprendemos que lo que hicieron no tiene perdón pero no puedo abandonar a mi invocador- respondió el pequeño sapo.

- con una mirada que reflejaba una gran decepción- que así sea, al terminar con ustedes destruiré el monte Mioboku para que ninguna invocación se atreva a desafiarme en el futuro- rugió con autoridad.

Y soltó un aullido que invoco a dos lobos un poco más pequeños que el de color plateado.

- Que se le ofrece SHADOW sama- pregunto uno de ellos.

- Avisen a todos que el clan gama será extinguido ya que han decidido pelear en favor de aquellos que casi matan al guardián de Reika sama- respondió con un porte fiero pero elegante.

Los dos lobos se les quedaron viendo a los sapos que estaban en los hombros del senin.

- Espera- grito Jiraya angustiado por el destino de sus invocaciones.

- Que quieres humano.

- Ellos no tienen que pagar por nuestros errores- grito el senin.

- Te equivocas humano, es cierto que las invocaciones tenemos la obligación de proteger a nuestros contratistas, pero también podemos ver si las causas de estos son dignas de nosotros o no, y por lo que he investigado ellos saben lo que le hicieron al hijo de su antiguo invocador y no hicieron nada por impedirlo, es por eso que son tan culpables como ustedes – respondió SHADOW.

El sanin estaba pálido no encontraba una salida a la situación, sabía que no podría hacerle frente a SHADOW ni con su modo senin por lo que tomo la decisión de pelear solo.

- Fukasaku sama Shima sama será mejor que regresen a Mioboku ha llegado la hora de hacerle frente a mi responsabilidad, si hubiera cuidado de mi ahijado nada de esto habría pasado- ordeno el senin.

Todos estaban sorprendidos al escuchar al albo, este se estaba dando por vencido antes de comenzar a pelear, el que sobrevivió a la tercera guerra shinobi, que salió vivo de una pelea con Hanzo la salamandra, sobreviviente del ataque del Kiubi reconocía que no había ninguna esperanza de ganar.

- Pero qué demonios dices Jiraya- grito furioso Fugaku- yo me encargare de esto ya que el sharingan puede controlar a criaturas como esas- grito con orgullo el poseedor del sharingan.

Pero al acercarse a uno de los lobos plateados uno de estos lo impacto con su pata derecha rompiéndole todos los huesos, el otro lobo se acercó a donde había caído y lo aplasto con su pata derecha dejándolo moribundo.

- Patético humano, acaso crees que alguien como tu podría controlarnos a nosotros que tenemos la protección de la señora de la oscuridad- rugió mostrando sus colmillos.

Nadie podía creer lo fácil que fue para ellos derrotar a Fugaku, ya que este no solo era egocéntrico la verdad era que él siempre fue considerado como uno de los shinobis más fuertes de la aldea, por lo que shinobis como Inoichi comenzaron a huir del lugar pero al llegar a un metro de la puerta una energía negra les bloqueo el paso, pero a uno de los consejeros de la parte civil no le importo y se lanzó en contra de esta terminando con el cuerpo calcinado por la barrera.

- Jajajajajaja ni siquiera lo piensen, ustedes ya están muertos es solo que aún no decido el orden- rugió SHADOW con una espeluznante sonrisa.

Y para aclarar su punto se acercó a Fugaku y lo devoro vivo, por lo que todos perdieron la esperanza de salir con vida, Homura y Koharu estaban escondidos entre los familiares de los líderes de los clanes.

- Ha ya se, los siguientes serán esos malditos ancianos que ansiaban apoderarse del poder de Reika sama- rugió con una sonrisa siniestra.

Los dos ancianos casi se mueren de un infarto al escuchar al lobo por lo que decidieron agarrar a las hijas de Hiashi y Hitomi como escudos, SHADOW se les quedo viendo algo curioso por el acto de los ancianos.

- Si te acercas aunque sea un paso las mataremos- grito Koharu.

Pero antes de que nadie pudiera moverse las cabezas de ambos consejeros estaban en el piso y las pequeñas estaban en los brazos de Nova.

- Tranquilas ya paso todo- les dijo intentando calmarlas.

- Hanabi, Hinata están bien- grito angustiada Hitomi.

Nova las puso en el suelo y se retiró a donde estaba Tsunade con una gran sonrisa, Hitomi corrió de inmediato a donde estaban sus hijas y al ver que estaban bien las abrazo y les dijo que no se alejaran de ella.

- Porque las ayudaste- pregunto sorprendida.

- Porque ni tú ni tus hijas trataron mal a Naruto- respondió serio-

- Nosotros únicamente mataremos a los responsables del sufrimiento de mi hijo- agrego Tsunade.

- Entonces esto se terminara con nuestras muertes- pregunto el Hatake.

- Así es Hatake con su muerte estaremos a mano, pero la paz solo depende de la elección de la nueva generación de konoha- respondió tranquilo el pelinegro.

- A que elección te refieres- pregunto una aterrada Ino.

- Ustedes han visto el resultado de engendrar miedo y odio hacia un inocente solo por ambición o venganza, su responsabilidad como herederos de los principales clanes es decidir si quieren vivir por la venganza, o tratar de enmendar los errores de sus padres- respondió tranquilo.

- Entonces no destruirás la aldea- pregunto un asombrado Shikamaru.

- Solo por esta vez, pero si vuelven a atacarnos no dejare rastro de esta aldea así que será mejor que lo piensen bien, de ustedes depende lo que pase en el futuro ya que en ese entonces Naruto será capaz de pelear a mi lado así que piensen en lo que quieren para el futuro- respondió con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver la cara del Nara.

- Muy bien dicho Nova, pero creo que es hora de terminar con todo esto- gruño SHADOW.

- Es verdad disculpa por la intromisión y buen provecho.

Viendo que ya habían cumplido con su propósito SHADOW decidió terminar con un solo ataque, Lighting Storm del cielo cayeron una gran cantidad de rayos destruyendo el techo del refugio, pero para sorpresa de todos solo los miembros del consejo civil jefes de los clanes los jounin chunin Jiraya, Sarutobi y el Hatake habían sufrido el ataque, al ver que todos excepto tres personas estaban muertas decidieron irse, los dos lobos desaparecieron en una explosión y SHADOW regreso a su tamaño normal.

- Será mejor que nos dejen tranquilos, pero si quieren continuar esta masacre no duden en atacarnos- amenazo el pelinegro.

- No te preocupes no volveremos a cometer el mismo error y veremos que los aldeanos lo entiendan- respondió Yoshino.

- Eso espero, sería una lástima matar a tantas personas solo por su ignorancia y estupidez- respondió con una sonrisa.

Dicho esto desaparecieron en una flama azul.

En el bosque se encontraba Erika platicando con Mikoto cuando aparecieron SHADOW, Nova y Tsunade.

- Es hora de irnos, ya no tenemos nada que hacer en konoha por el momento- grito el pelinegro.

En una caverna se encontraba Madara con Pein y Konan.

- Madara sama Danzo ha sido asesinado junto a toda su división de Ne y los líderes de los principales clanes- reporto Setsu.

- Maldito mocoso como se atreve, ahora nadie en konoha querrá matar al hijo de Minato- grito furioso.

- Pero no entiendo por qué le tienes tanto miedo Madara él es el equivalente a un jinchuuriki y ya hemos capturado a dos- pregunto Pain.

- Te equivocas Pain ese mocoso es tan poderoso como yo, es por eso que forme Akatsuki ya que si peleo con él será otro empate- respondió algo molesto.

- Entiendo, entonces tendremos que aumentar nuestro poder para tener una oportunidad de acabar con el- respondió el poseedor del rinengan.

En konoha estaban revisando a todos los sobrevivientes de la batalla, Yoshino no podía creer que Shikaku seguía con vida solo tenía algunas quemaduras.

- Me alegro de que estés bien- confeso llorando cosa rara en ella.

- A mí también me agrada seguir con vida Yoshino, pero esto no se ha terminado, con la partida de Mikoto junto con la muerte de los principales líderes de la aldea estamos muy expuestos- respondió algo angustiado.

- Tranquilo cariño parece que Nova se anticipó a esto y dejo a esos tres con vida, aunque creo que no podrán moverse por algún tiempo según los médicos- respondió con una gran sonrisa.

- Y como ha tomado la noticia Shikamaru- pregunto con angustia.

- No lo se, me pidió algo de tiempo para pensar pero conociéndolo debe de estar reunido con varios de los herederos de los clanes de la aldea para ver qué es lo que harán- respondió contenta de que su hijo no odiara a su padre.

En kiri todos estaban felices ya que Mikoto les había mandado un mensaje de que todo había salido como estaba planeado por lo que llegarían a la aldea en un par de semanas, y también les mando el estado de las personas que rescataron.

- Y que paso con el cuerpo de Kushina sama- pregunto una angustiada Mei.

- Tranquila Mei Nova recupero el cuerpo de Kushina y lo sepultara en un lugar al que solo la familia de Naruto tendrá acceso- respondió el Misukage.

- Qué bueno así podremos estar más tranquilos- añadió Yugao.

- Bueno entonces nosotros nos retiramos Yagura ya que tenemos que seguir con lo del sello- aviso Kaito.

- Está bien, pero recuerda que tienen que prepararse para terminar la barrera del nuevo campo de entrenamiento- respondió con una gran sonrisa.

- Totalmente pálida – a que te refieres Yagura- pregunto con miedo Setsuna.

- A que Nova al ver las ansias de varios miembros del grupo para ver su poder ha decidido modificar un poco los entrenamientos- respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Shizune, Hana e Itachi se encontraban muertos de miedo ya que con la pequeña demostración de hace unos días más la plática con Anko habían decidido dejarlo en paz antes de que algo malo pasara pero ya era demasiado tarde para hacer algo, ahora solo les quedaba la opción de tratar de sobrevivir al entrenamiento.

En una de las guaridas de Orichimaru este se enteraba de lo ocurrido en konoha y al ver la lista de muertos y como fueron asesinados se puso más pálido ya que sabía que en varios de los reportes médicos aparecía su nombre y el de Kabuto por lo que el seria el siguiente blanco del pelinegro.

- Kabuto- grito furioso el sanin.

- Que pasa Orochimaru sama.

- Quiero que aumentes la vigilancia en la aldea y que detengas la desaparición de personas por algunos años ya que el monstruo que ataco konoha nos estará buscando- ordeno angustiado.

- Con una expresión de terror- hai Orochimaru sama- y desapareció en un remolino de hojas.

Con Nova, estos estaban viajando sobre DREIKAR y SHADOW ya que a pesar de que Nova los había curado sus cuerpos estaban muy débiles por el encierro, el pelinegro estaba recostado en las piernas de Erika ya que Tsunade al ser la única médico del grupo tenía que estar atenta a cualquier emergencia.

- Kasan como se encuentra niisan- pregunto un preocupado rubio.

- El estará bien sochi según SHADOW el despertara en unas 20 horas ya que la cantidad de poder que uso para curar a todos fue inmensa por lo que tiene que descansar- respondió algo molesta por no poder estar al lado del pelinegro.

- Pero Tsunade sama quien es el en realidad- pregunto una curiosa Mikoto.

- Tendrás que esperar a que despierte para preguntarle ya que solo él te puede decir eso.

- Entiendo pero según Neko baa el clan de los lobos no tenía ningún invocador, de hecho nadie había hecho contacto con ellos en las tierras elementales- comento sorprendida de ver a SHADOW.

- Eso es cierto pequeña Uchiha- respondió SHADOW- lo que pasa es que no había nadie digno de nosotros en las tierras elementales, por lo que decidimos revisar unos rumores de un gran guerrero que estaba más allá del mar y ahí encontramos a Nova y al ver su poder y forma de ser decidimos servirle- respondió con una sonrisa nostálgica.

- Entiendo entonces solo alguien de su familia o en su defecto alguien con su poder y sus principios es digno de invocarlos- pregunto incrédula ya que entonces nadie podría hacerse con ese contrato.

- Así es solo los descendientes de Nova podrán invocarnos ya que los shinobis se han vuelto muy débiles y los que tienen un gran poder o se han corrompido como Madara o se han convertido en enemigos de la humanidad por el trato que recibieron- respondió un tanto molesto.

- Ya veo ustedes son una raza poderosa y orgullosa por lo que su invocador debe de representar sus principios- afirmo asombrada.

- Así es, pero ten en mente que lo más seguro es que tendrás que enfrentar a tu hijo en el futuro ya que dudo que se quede en konoha ya que tu clan es adicto al poder y más si se consigue fácilmente- advirtió tranquilo.

- Lo sé solo espero que Shikaku logre cambiar su forma de pensar, pero si no lo logra peleare con ellos ya que mi deber como shinobi de Uzu es defender mi aldea de cualquiera que busque dañarla- respondió con decisión.

- Te creo, solo espero que puedas controlar a tu hijo antes de que Nova los mate.

- Sé que Itachi es desconfiado por naturaleza pero estoy segura que al final entenderá que Nova no es una amenaza y si no lo hace te aseguro que lo hare entender- respondió con un aura negra alrededor de ella.

En kiri Itachi sintió un enorme escalofrió recorrer su espalda.

Al día siguiente ya habían llegado a las fronteras de kiri por lo que decidieron acampar junto a un rio ya que no corrían ningún peligro.

- Aaaaaa mi cabeza, prometo no volver a tomar- grito un adolorido pelinegro.

- Sap!- nótese los efectos- eres un irresponsable grito Mayu.

- Con un gran chichón en la cabeza- mouuuu Mayu no tienes que ser tan brusca, sabes que si no hubiera hecho eso la mayoría de ellos habrían muerto- se quejó algo indignado.

- Y qué hubiera pasado si alguien nos atacaba en ese momento- le grito Reika.

- Para eso está SHADOW, además si las cosas se hubieran puesto complicadas hubiera peleado usando mi poder- se defendió.

- Y qué hubiera pasado si por accidente lastimabas a alguien- pregunto triste Tsunade.

- Yo no hubiera permitido que nada les pasara Tsu chan.

- Ese es el problema- le grito Erika- sé que no somos tan fuertes pero no por eso tienes que hacerlo todo solo- reclamo enojada con el pelinegro.

- Es verdad niisan yo sé que eres muy fuerte pero tienes que confiar más en nosotros.

- Suspirando- está bien lo admito me pase, es solo que no quería arriesgarlas, Naruto tiene a Reika y DREIKAR para cuidar de el pero ustedes a pesar de ser muy fuertes hubieran terminado mal heridas al enfrentar a Danzo y sus shinobis de Ne- alego serio.

- En eso tienes razón- intervino Mikoto- ni siquiera yo con mi sharingan tenía el nivel para salir bien librada de una pelea así, es por eso que quiero entrenar contigo para volverme más fuerte y poder proteger a mi familia- pidió sinceramente.

- Está bien al regresar las entrenare para que puedan pelear en igualdad con cualquier shinobi- respondió derrotado.

Él no quería exponerlas, pero entendía que ellas eran shinobis por lo que no podía pedirles que no intervinieran ya que ellas tenían todo el derecho de pelear.

- Te prometo que no nos pasara nada- afirmo la pelirroja.

- Nosotras nunca te dejaremos solo- afirmo la rubia.

- Está bien les creo, ahora tenemos que preparar todo para el entrenamiento ya que a petición de Shizune les voy a demostrar mi poder para hacerlos más fuertes- afirmo con una sádica sonrisa.

- Jajajaja eres una persona impresionante- afirmo con una gran sonrisa la pelinegra.

- Jeje no exageres Mikoto, pero quiero preguntarte que piensas acerca de la restauración del clan Uchiha en Uzu- pregunto curioso.

- Mmm no sé, cómo matriarca del clan estoy de acuerdo, pero las candidatas serán elegidas minuciosamente- respondió con una espeluznante sonrisa.

- Jejeje entonces será mejor que lo platiques con tu hijo y Shisui ya que parece que ellos ya han escogido pareja- respondió con una sonrisa extremadamente sínica.

- Eres un demonio- afirmo la kitsune con una gran sonrisa.

- Lo sé, pero así me quieren, no es verdad Mayu- respondió con un tono burlón.

- Con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas- idiota.

Mientras en konoha Shikamaru estaba reunido con los herederos de los clanes para saber qué era lo que pensaban hacer, ya que él les había entregado los informes completos de la situación de Naruto el día anterior.

Bueno eso es todo por ahora y antes de que me quieran linchar recuerden que esto apenas comienza por lo que no puede mostrar toda la fuerza de Nova no me gastare toda mi polvora en infiernitos pero ya daben que cualquier duda, queja o consejo sera bien recibido see ya.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello a todos, aqui les estoy haciendo una visita de ultratumba jeje pero antes que nada sorry por la tardanza es que me salio un muy buen proyecto en el trabajo y eso me dejo sin nada de tiempo en estas semanas y peor aun el HD en el que tenia mis fics se murio por lo que tuve que volver a escribir todo por lo que me tardare un poco en actualizar mis fics asi que les pido que sean pacientes ahora a lo mismo de siempre ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo los uso para esta historia solo me pertenecen los O.C. que aparecen en ella y la historia misma dicho lo anterior que disfruten del cap.

CAPITULO 8.

En uno de los campos de entrenamiento de konoha se encontraban reunidos los herederos de los clanes, estos ya habían revisado los informes de todo lo que había pasado con Naruto, pero más importante de lo que Nova le había explicado a Shikaku de Madara y Akatsuki ya que esa era la razón de que la aldea no fuera destruida.

- No puedo creer que Naruto sea en realidad el hijo del Yondaime hokage, y mucho menos que su clan sea uno de los más antiguos y poderosos del mundo shinobi- afirmo una sorprendida Ino.

- Lo se Ino, pero esto no hubiera pasado si Hirusen no hubiera ocultado los orígenes de Naruto para proteger la aldea, él es el responsable de lo que está pasando, mi madre no tenía que morir de esa forma- reclamo furioso Kiba.

- Es verdad que los miembros del consejo y Hirusen tienen la culpa pero no podemos perder el tiempo en reclamos Kiba, según lo que platico hokage sama con Nova tenemos tres opciones, buscar venganza por la muerte de nuestros padres, quedarnos al margen de todo o hacerle caso a Nova y prepararnos para pelear en contra de Madara y Akatsuki ya que según lo que investigo ellos usaran la ambición de suna y kumo para atacar a las demás aldeas y así poder llevar a cabo sus planes- comento un serio Shino.

- Habla por ti Aburame yo vengare la muerte de mi padre y también matare a esos traidores que apoyan a ese monstruo- grito Sasuke furioso.

- Jajajajaja realmente eres un estúpido egocéntrico, tu viste su poder y aun así piensas que puedes matarlo, el ser orgulloso no quiere decir que seas estúpido Sasuke es por eso que tanto tu padre como mi tío murieron de una forma tan patética- afirmo Neji.

- Es verdad Sasuke a pesar de que tu padre era el tercer shinobi más fuerte de la aldea esos lobos lo mataron sin esforzarse, por lo que estoy seguro que el poder de Nova está más allá de todo lo que hemos visto- comento Chouji.

- Es problemático pero okasan me dijo que Nova no destruyo la aldea gracias a que otosan ofreció su vida y la de los responsables de lo que le paso a Naruto para que no matara a gente inocente, ya que la mayoría de la aldea le temía a Naruto por las mentiras de Danzo y del consejo, por lo que no eran totalmente responsables ya que mucha gente perdió a sus seres queridos por el ataque del Kiuby y nadie sabía que este era controlado por Madara- intervino Shikamaru.

- Entonces piensas apoyar el plan de Nova para pelear en contra de Madara y las aldeas que lo apoyen- pregunto preocupada Ino.

- Es problemático pero es la única forma en que la aldea podrá sobrevivir, ya que por lo que entiendo de los informes ellos están reuniendo a los jinchurikis y bijuus para aumentar su poder y así poder apoderarse de este mundo ya que Madara piensa que él tiene el derecho de gobernarnos a todos por ser un Uchiha, y la verdad no quiero ser esclavo de alguien así- afirmo el vago.

- Deberían de estar agradecidos de que Madara sama quiera dominar el mundo, así todos estaríamos seguros ya que nadie es tan poderoso como el- afirmo arrogantemente el Uchiha.

- Claro es por eso que perdió ante Hashirama y también es por eso que él está formando Akatsuki ya que como no puede vencer a Nova está buscando la forma de poder acabar con el sin arriesgar su vida- afirmo una voz a sus espaldas.

Todos voltearon a donde se escuchó la voz y se sorprendieron al ver a Azuma junto a un momificado Jiraya.

- Que se te ofrece Sarutobi san- pregunto Kiba hostilmente.

- Los estaba buscando para entregarles los reportes de la masacre de Ne y ver qué es lo que piensan hacer- respondió sin hacerle caso al tono de Kiba.

Todos estaban aterrados al ver las fotos y leer los reportes de las autopsias, Nova no había dejado a nadie con vida ni siquiera para interrogarlo, el solo se dedicó a exterminar a Danzo y su división de Ne.

- Esto es increíble, según otosan se supone que todos eran anbus especiales y me estás diciendo que todos están muertos- pregunto aterrado el Nara.

- Así es Shikamaru el nivel de ese sujeto es tan alto como el de Hashirama si no es que más, es por eso que Madara estaba buscando el apoyo de Danzo para cazar a Naruto y así eliminar una posible amenaza hacia sus planes- respondió la momia.

- Entonces ustedes que piensan hacer al respecto Jiraya- pregunto Shino.

- Nosotros tenemos pensado entrenar a todos los shinobis de la aldea para poder defendernos de los ataques de kumo y suna, ya que según mis fuentes y las de Nova suna está planeando atacarnos para incrementar su poder, por lo que están buscando alianzas con aldeas pequeñas y también están buscando aliarse con Orochimaru para hacerse con el poder- explico serio el sanin.

- Entonces quien quedara al mando de la aldea ya que si ustedes nos estarán entrenando no creo que hokage sama tenga tiempo de atender los problemas de la aldea- pregunto una angustiada Ino.

- Tranquila Ino, Yoshino y Hitomi se encargaran de todo y si se requiere la presencia de hokage sama el ira pero la mayor parte del tiempo la utilizaremos para prepararnos ya que los primeros ataques serán en un máximo de tres años y la lucha en contra de Madara será dentro d años por lo que no tenemos mucho tiempo ya que debemos seguir con las misiones de la aldea y prepararnos, ya que el enemigo es un monstruo que no dudara en destruirnos- respondió serio Azuma.

Y que piensan hacer con respecto a los líderes de los clanes ya que únicamente el de los Nara sobrevivió al ataque de Nova- pregunto Neji.

- Azuma estará liderando al clan Sarutobi y Hitomi al Hiuga pero con respecto a los demás clanes al no haber nadie más ustedes serán nombrados cabezas de clan y serán apoyados por el consejo de cada clan para poder funcionar adecuadamente, pero al final serán ustedes los que escojan el camino que seguirá su clan- respondió Jiraya con un gesto severo.

- Entonces como nuevo líder de los Uchiha, podre llevar a mi clan a lo más alto y vengare la muerte de mi padre y matare a esos traidores ya que se atrevieron a deshonrar al clan apoyando a ese monstruo- grito eufórico Sasuke.

- En eso te equivocas Sasuke, es verdad que tú eres el líder actual de él clan Uchiha, pero ustedes aun pertenecen a konoha por lo que le deben su obediencia al hokage y al Damiyo y ambos han instaurado una ley que prohíbe atacar a Naruto, Nova y cualquier persona que esté relacionada con ellos y el castigo por romper esta ley es la muerte- afirmo Jiraya expulsando un increíble instinto asesino.

- Es problemático pero será mejor que te tranquilices Jiraya, si tú y Hirusen hubieran cumplido con su obligación todos los que murieron seguirían con vida, ustedes siguen respirando gracias a que Nova entiende que no puede dejar tan desprotegida a la aldea, ya que si lo hacía no podríamos serle de ninguna utilidad así que evita darte esos aires de grandeza ya que nosotros estamos pagando por sus estupideces, pero tienen razón será mejor ponernos a trabajar ya que no tenemos mucho tiempo- respondió fríamente el Nara.

Todos votaron y llegaron al acuerdo que ayudarían en lo que pudieran, solo Sasuke se negó, pero al verse solo termino aceptando pero todos sabían que el los traicionaría a la mínima oportunidad que se le presentara por lo que mantendrían vigilado a su clan.

En el campamento en las fronteras de Kiri Tsunade y Erika se encontraban revisando el estado físico de todos y Mikoto, Naruto y Nova se encontraban revisando que no estuvieran bajo el influjo de un sello o genjutsu ya que con todo lo que encontraron en la base de Ne no podían confiarse, extrañamente la pequeña que había hablado con Erika y Naruto no se separaba de DREIKAR y SHADOW.

- Ottoto será mejor que regreses con ella, nosotros nos podemos hacer cargo de todo aquí, pero esa niña no deja que nadie se le acerque, solo Erika, tu o yo podemos hacerlo y eso no es bueno, ya que si se aísla podría tener un colapso nervioso por lo que vivió en konoha- propuso serio el pelinegro.

- Pero niisan no tengo idea de cómo hablarle ya que estoy seguro de que ella se encuentra muy mal y tengo miedo de empeorar la situación- respondió el rubio asustado.

- Suspirando- en este momento no hay nadie que pueda comprenderla más que tu ottoto ya que tu viviste algo similar, así que solo trátala como a ti te hubiera gustado que te trataran, mmmm ya sé porque no le pones un nombre estoy seguro que eso la animara- respondió más tranquilo.

- Con la mano en la barbilla- no es mala idea, está bien veré que puedo hacer – respondió más animado.

- Crees que él pueda con esto, él es solo un niño- comento Mikoto preocupada.

- Tranquila él es más maduro de lo que piensas, es solo que él se ve reflejado en la pequeña pero tendrá que superarlo ya que esta no será la última vez que pasara por esto, desgraciadamente el vera los horrores de la guerra y si no lo acostumbramos desde ahora sería peor para el- respondió serio.

- Realmente eres increíble y se ve que has pasado por mucho, pero aun así me gustaría que Naruto pudiera llevar una vida normal, él ya ha sufrido mucho por la decisión de Minato y el trato de los aldeanos- respondió triste.

Al llegar con la niña esta estaba dormida apoyada en el estómago de DREIKAR y este la cobijaba con sus colas, pero al escuchar que alguien se acercaba a ella se despertó angustiada pero al ver que era el rubio se tranquilizó.

- Tranquila te prometo que no dejare que nada te pase, así que puedes dormir tranquila- afirmo con una gran sonrisa.

- Gracias pero no puedo estar tranquila cada vez que cierro mis ojos veo a esos sujetos matando a mi okasan- respondió la niña llorando y abrazando sus piernas.

- Con una mano en la cabeza de la niña- tranquila nosotros vengamos su muerte y evitamos que más personas sufrieran lo mismo que tú, así que desde ahora tienes la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo y aprovechar la vida que te dio tu okasan ya que ella no querría que te aislaras del mundo si no que lo disfrutaras, y como cabeza del clan Uzumaki te prometo que levantaremos el país del remolino para que podamos vivir en paz ya que yo al igual que tu he sufrido mucho por la ambición y odio de la gente, pero gracias a niisan, Reika, DREIKAR, SHADOW, okasan, Yugao y Mei he podido seguir adelante así que si quieres yo te puedo ayudar de la misma forma que ellos me ayudaron, así que Akemi te gustaría ser mi imouto así tendrás una gran familia que cuidara de ti- propuso el rubio con una gran sonrisa.

- Tartamudeando- estas seguro que quieres que alguien como yo sea parte de tu familia, no te arrepentirás después- pregunto angustiada.

El rubio al ver su reacción decidió contarle todo acerca de él y Reika apareció a su lado para contarle lo que él no recordaba, la pequeña estaba fascinada con la kitsune ya que nunca pensó ver o platicar con un ser como ella, al terminar su relato Akemi abrazo al rubio.

- Gracias oniichan te prometo que me esforzaré para ayudarte en todo lo que pueda- respondió llorando de felicidad.

- Tranquila con que seas muy feliz me basta- respondió un sonriente rubio.

Y un extraño resplandor azul rodeo a la pequeña y en su espalda apareció el tatuaje de la cabeza de un zorro de color azul y a su lado estaba una pequeña zorrita de color azul turquesa con tres colas con las puntas blancas.

- Que se le ofrece Reika sama.

- Naniiiiiiiiiii!- Rei chan que está pasando aquí- pregunto el rubio a punto de sufrir un infarto.

- Veras Naru tú la has reconocido como parte de tu familia, es por eso que ella tendrá un guardián ya que a diferencia de Mito y Kushina tú serás mi compañero y como tal tendrás toda la protección de mi clan y eso incluye a tu familia- respondió algo sonrojada la kitsune.

El rubio parecía un tomate ya que entendió perfectamente lo que le dijo Reika y termino reaccionando de la forma más digna que pudo, salió volando en una furiosa hemorragia nasal dejando a Akemi muy confundida.

- Tranquila pequeña es solo que todavía no termina de entender algunas cosas con respecto a los compromisos que tiene con nosotras- comento con una gran sonrisa.

- Entiendo neechan, pero estoy preocupada de lo que piensen Yugao y Mei con respecto a esto, la verdad por lo que me han contado no creo que les haga mucha gracia- respondió preocupada.

- Tranquila yo te protegeré y te aseguro que nada malo te pasara mientras estemos juntas- afirmo la pequeña zorrita.

- Gracias pero cómo te llamas- pregunto curiosa.

- Mi nombre es Ran y mi especialidad son los ataques suiton, mucho gusto- respondió orgullosa.

- Mucho gusto mi nombre es Akemi Uzumaki no tengo ningún entrenamiento pero me esforzaré para ayudar a oniichan- respondió con una gran sonrisa.

- Valla realmente estas llevando muy enserio tu papel de esposa Reika- se burló el pelinegro.

- Con un aura negra a su alrededor- si no quieres que te lastime será mejor que me dejes tranquila- amenazo la kitsune.

- Jeje tranquila es solo que te ves adorable toda sonrojada, jamás pensé ver a la diosa del fuego con facha de mujer enamorada- se burló el pelinegro.

Ran jalo de la ropa a Akemi para separarla de esos dos ya que sabía que Reika no era la persona más paciente así que decidió poner a salvo a su protegida, pero antes que alguien pudiera decir algo mas Reika le lanzo un puñetazo rodeado de fuego que Nova esquivo fácilmente.

- Tranquila Reika no es para tanto, solo que se me hace increíble verte en esa faceta de estudiante enamorada- se burló el rubio.

- Ahora si está muerto- afirmo Ran.

En la frente de Reika estaba una gran vena a punto de explotar su cuerpo se rodeó de fuego y comenzó a atacar a Nova con puñetazos y patadas que el pelinegro esquivaba a duras penas, todos se dieron cuenta del pleito y fueron a ver qué pasaba, todos se sorprendieron al ver a Ran pero ella les explico todo lo que había pasado.

- Es un idiota, pero no creo que ella se pudiera tranquilizar de otra forma- comento Tsunade.

- A qué se refiere Tsunade sama- pregunto Mikoto.

- A que Reika y Mayu han estado muy tensas con todo lo que ha pasado y para colmo esos tres no lo hacen más fácil, ya que ellos a pesar de que tienen mucha experiencia luchando en guerras también se estresan y esta es una forma muy práctica para que saquen su estrés- respondió suspirando la Senju.

- Vamos Reika no es para que te pongas así, no creo que a Naruto le desagraden los ojos de borrego a medio morir que pones cada vez que te imaginas estando con él a solas- grito con una gran sonrisa.

- Con la figura de un enorme zorro a su espalda- estas muerto Fire Blast.

Del brazo de la kitsune salió una ráfaga de fuego que incineraba todo lo que tocaba.

Water Dragón.

Una inmensa cantidad de agua se reunió alrededor de Nova formando un dragón de agua que detuvo el ataque, Reika le lanzo un puñetazo al rostro que Nova detuvo con su mano izquierda pero al recibir el impacto un cráter de un metro de profundidad se formó a sus pies, Nova soltó su puño y le lanzo una patada al estómago que Reika detuvo agarrándolo del tobillo pero el dio un giro y le lanzo una patada a la cara, ella para esquivar el golpe lo soltó y ambos quedaron a cuatro metros de distancia.

- Realmente eres muy fuerte mocoso pero será mejor detenernos aquí, ya me he calmado bastante y si continuamos así podrías despertar tu poder y eso sería peligroso- afirmo con una gran sonrisa.

- Jeje tienes razón pero sería más peligroso que explotaras por el estrés, además hace mucho que no peleo de esta forma y ya me hacía falta realmente eres increíble- respondió escupiendo algo de sangre.

Mayu apareció en su característica flama azul.

- Eres un baka sabes que ella es al menos tan fuerte como yo, como se te ocurre pelear con ella en ese estado- grito furiosa.

- Porque ella a diferencia de nosotros no tiene otra forma de sacar todo su enojo, y créeme que esas dos la sacaran de quicio y no quiero heridos en los entrenamientos, ya bastante tendremos con los heridos que yo ocasione- respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Tanto Tsunade como Erika estaban totalmente rojas ya que ellas habían entendido a la perfección a que se refería el pelinegro, y Mikoto estaba sorprendida de que él estuviera tan atento a esos detalles ya que para cualquier persona serian insignificantes pero ella sabía que no era así ya que si estaba distraída no podría pelear al 100% y esto podría ocasionar su muerte o la de un aliado en un combate.

Nadie se podía mover, la velocidad y poder de esos dos era increíble y lo peor de todo era que se estaban conteniendo, Reika se fue a despertar a Naruto y Tsunade, Erika y Mikoto fueron a atender a Nova.

- Aaaa mi cabeza que fue lo que me paso- pregunto un adolorido rubio.

- Tranquilo Naru solo te desmayaste por la impresión de tu imaginación- comento con una voz inocente la kitsune.

- Jeje ya me acorde, pero Rei chan porque estas cubierta de tierra y agua- pregunto curioso el rubio.

- Solo estábamos peleando para sacar el estrés ottoto no te preocupes, pero veo que has hecho un gran trabajo animando a la pequeña- comento con una sonrisa.

- Mi nombre es Akemi no pequeña- se quejó la pelirroja inflando sus mejillas.

- Jeje lo siento, no pretendía hacerte enojar pero me alegra que ya estés mejor, y quien es la pequeña zorrita que te acompaña- pregunto curioso.

- Yo me llamo Ran y desde hoy seré la guardiana de Akemi ya que ella es la imouto de Naruto sama- respondió con un porte elegante.

- Entiendo pero por favor quita el sama aquí todos somos iguales, yo soy Nova ellas son Mayu señora de la oscuridad, Tsunade Senju, Erika Uzumaki y Mikoto Uchiha me imagino que a SHADOW ya lo conoces.

- Así es él es el líder de él clan de los lobos, por lo que tú debes de ser muy fuerte ya que él es muy exigente con sus invocadores- afirmo sorprendida.

Nova les conto todo y Ran y Akemi prometieron entrenar mucho para poder ayudarlos ya que ellas querían ser de utilidad para ellos.

- Muy bien el año que entra estarán en la academia pero será mejor que entrenen al lado de mi ottoto, solo les pido que tengan cuidado con los pleitos de esas dos- advirtió algo preocupado.

- Hai nos convertiremos en las más poderosas kunoichi e invocación para ayudar a oniichan- grito contenta la peli roja.

- Así me gusta ahora me iré a dormir ya que nos quedaremos varios días para descansar y revisarlos, ya que no tenemos prisa y me gustaría pensar tranquilamente en como los voy a torturar- afirmo con una siniestra sonrisa.

- Niisan eres un sádico- grito el rubio.

- Lo se ottoto pero con halagos no conseguirás que el entrenamiento sea más suave- respondió el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

En el monte Mioboku se encontraban preocupados ya que los dos lobos plateados que masacraron a los líderes de los clanes de konoha se encontraban en la entrada del valle, ellos estaban pidiendo una audiencia con el anciano sapo.

- Para que quieren hablar con el sabio sapo- pregunto preocupado Fukasaku.

- Eso no te concierne, nosotros traemos ordenes de SHADOW para reunirnos con el- respondió la loba.

Un pequeño sapo azul llego y les dijo que el sabio sapo los estaba esperando, al llegar con el tanto Fukasaku como Shima tomaron sus lugares y comenzaron con la reunión.

- A que debo su visita, ya que es raro que miembros del clan de los lobos vengan a este lugar- pregunto tranquilo el sabio.

- SHADOW sama quiere saber por qué ustedes abandonaron al hijo de uno de sus más grandes invocadores, y peor aún ustedes estaban dispuestos a pelear en su contra y matarlo si fuese necesario, nosotros pensamos que los sapos se guiaban por un estricto código de honor- pregunto sarcásticamente la loba.

- Es porque ese niño es el elegido y si no sufría ese destino no podría llevar a cabo la misión de traer la paz a este mundo- respondió tranquilo.

Todos los sapos se encontraban en el suelo ya que el lobo estaba liberando su poder y grandes ráfagas de viento helado estaban golpeando el interior del templo de los sapos.

- Me estás diciendo que ustedes sabían lo que pasaba y solo por su conveniencia lo dejaron a su suerte- rugió furioso.

- Así es, pero en mi visión no aparecían ustedes y el pequeño seria recuperado por Jiraya y seria conducido por el camino del bien y así podría enfrentar lo que viene.

Pero antes de terminar su explicación la loba le arranco la cabeza de una mordida creando una fuente de sangre, pero su pelaje no se había manchado ya que la sangre se evaporaba antes de hacer contacto con ella.

- Alguien más sabia de esto- pregunto el lobo en pose de ataque.

- No solo el viejo sapo y Jiraya sabían de esa profecía- respondió un pálido Fukasaku.

- Entiendo entonces no tenemos más opción que ordenarles que no se acerquen a Naruto ya que si lo hacen los mataremos, espero que les quede claro que no permitiremos que nadie que sea responsable de lo que le paso se le acerque- aclaro la loba.

Todos los sapos estaban furiosos y aterrados, ya que sabían que si los atacaban morirían sin poder vengar al sabio, y por otro lado también estaban conscientes de que habían abandonado al rubio por lo que no tenían ningún derecho de quejarse del destino del sapo sabio.

- Esta bien, pero quisiera tener la oportunidad de disculparme con el pequeño- pidió Bunta.

- No hace falta que hagas eso ya que esta no es una orden ni de SHADOW o Nova el que pidió esto fue el pequeño Naruto ya que él sabe que ustedes lo sacrificaron por su conveniencia, es por eso que no quiere saber nada de ustedes además de que él ya tiene al clan de los Kitsunes para protegerlo y estoy segura que ellos mataran a cualquiera que quiera lastimar al pequeño- afirmo la loba.

- Entiendo, pero quienes son ustedes para venir a ordenarnos algo así- respondió Bunta furioso por la insolencia de los lobos.

- Un patético sapo como tú no merece saber nuestros nombres, pero como eres el líder de este miserable clan te lo diremos, yo soy SASHA y él es mi hermano KRATOS y nosotros somos los hijos de SHADOW y ALEXA líderes del clan de los lobos- respondió con un porte elegante pero fiero.

Decir que los sapos estaban impresionados era poco ya que nadie había visto al líder de los lobos y mucho menos a sus hijos, pero para su desgracia ellos eran los que los estaban amenazando por lo que no podían negarse o los matarían en el acto.

- Muy bien juro en nombre del clan Gama que no nos acercaremos a Naruto so pena de muerte- afirmo un serio Bunta.

- Me alegra ver que algunos de ustedes usan el cerebro, ahora nos retiramos ya que tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer- afirmo KRATOS con una sínica sonrisa.

Así los dos lobos desaparecieron en una ventisca dejando impactados a todos los miembros del clan Gama.

Después de diez días el grupo que ataco konoha llego a Kiri y de inmediato todas las personas que habían sido rescatadas fueron llevadas al hospital excepto Akemi ya que Tsunade se encargaría de ella junto al rubio, después de varias horas se reunieron en la oficina de Yagura donde Yugao y Mei casi le destrozan la columna al rubio y Mikoto casi ocasiona que les de un infarto a los dos Uchihas.

- Muy bien hecho Nova ninguna aldea se enteró de lo que paso en konoha por lo que todo seguirá igual que antes, así que ya podremos entrenar como es debido- los felicito Yagura con una gran sonrisa.

- Lo sé, pero antes de empezar quisiera avisarles que modificare sus entrenamientos, ya que he notado que varios están a disgusto con la situación actual me llevare a Hana, Itachi Shizune, Shisui, Kurenai y Anko para darles un entrenamiento especial para que sean conscientes de lo que enfrentaran mientras Tsunade y Erika se encargaran de Naruto y Akemi, los demás shinobis seguirán con la rutina normal ya que estoy seguro que ninguno de ellos ha logrado completar el programa que les deje- afirmo con una sonrisa espeluznante.

Setsuna y Zein estaban pálidas ellas ya habían visto que Nova planeaba poner en su lugar a esos 3 pero nunca pensaron que se los llevaría a todos.

- Nova porque a nosotras también- grito una asustada Kurenai.

- Veras Kurenai ustedes tendrán que mejorar muy rápido ya que la situación ha cambiado mucho, por lo que todo mi tiempo lo usare para entrenar a Naruto y Yagura ya que ellos son los únicos que podrían sobrevivir a algo así, pero eso no es todo estoy seguro que al estar tan cerca de la muerte tanto Shisui como Itachi podrán despertar el mangekio sharingan- afirmo viéndolos como un halcón a su presa.

- En ese caso okasan también tendría que estar con nosotros ya que ella todavía no despierta su mangekio- respondió un aterrado Itachi.

- Descuida Itachi ella entrenara conmigo ya que también tengo que despertar el mokuton de Tsu chan, el hyoton de Erika y perfeccionar el yoton y fuuton de Mei junto al kenjutsu de Yugao y ver que elemento podrá desarrollar Akemi así que no tengo tiempo para perderlo en castigos individuales, por lo que todos estarán en el mismo barco- afirmo con una sonrisa que prometía mucho dolor.

- En ese caso que haremos los de la división de sellado después de encontrar una forma de romper el sello y de fabricar lo que nos pediste- pregunto Zein.

- Aaaa es verdad aun no les digo que es lo que harán, mmmm pues yo creo que ustedes harán un entrenamiento muy especial ya que para hacer lo que tengo planeado necesitaremos que tengan mínimo el triple del chakra que tienen ahora o no podrán hacer lo que les pediré, por lo que ustedes portaran un sello especial que bloqueara su chakra y así podrán aumentar sus reservas- respondió con una gran sonrisa.

- Estoy seguro que eso no es todo lo que hacen los sellos verdad- pregunto un histérico Kaito.

- O vamos Kaito esto no sería divertido sin algo de misterio- se quejó Mayu con una voz inocente.

-Y Setsuna, tú y Kenshi se encargaran de supervisar el armamento que fabricaremos con los conocimientos de su clan y las mejoras que les hice, además de checar que todo valla de acuerdo al plan ya que Mei tendrá mucho trabajo controlando sus habilidades además de que en un año entraran a la academia para que puedan disfrutar un poco su juventud- afirmo con una sonrisa siniestra.

Todos estaban aterrados solo de pensar en las atrocidades que les pondría Nova como entrenamiento, pero sabían que no tenían escapatoria por lo que se resignaron a pasar por ese infierno.

- Muy bien ahora que saben lo que harán tienen dos días para prepararse ya que estoy seguro que disfrutaran de lo que tengo planeado para ustedes.

Y desapareció en una flama azul junto a SHADOW, Tsunade y Erika, los demás se fueron a prepararse ya que sabían que Nova los haría pasar por un infierno, solo Naruto, Yugao, Mei y Akemi se veían tranquilos.

El grupo de Nova se encontraba en el nuevo campo de entrenamiento revisándolo para poder torturar a Itachi y compañía.

- Que es lo que estas planeando Nova, esto es muy diferente a lo que teníamos pensado- pregunto una curiosa Mayu.

- Veras Mayu gracias a lo que dije cuando estábamos en el campamento, estas dos están muy a disgusto con la situación entre los cuatro, por lo que gracias a estos cambios podre tener más tiempo para ustedes, ya que contigo tengo una relación de amantes pero con ellas no será igual, por lo que tengo pensado crear un pequeño reglamento para evitar que se maten entre ellas y de paso nos quieran matar a nosotros- respondió tranquilo.

Las tres mujeres estaban impresionadas de la forma en que Nova estaba manejando las cosas, ya que tanto Tsunade como Erika estaban furiosas con Mayu ya que ella tenía una relación íntima con el pelinegro, pero ellas no querían apresurar las cosas con él o no saldrían del todo bien, así que ellas estaban pensando en hacer algo parecido a lo que planeaba Nova.

- En ese caso me llevare a Ran para entrenarla junto a DREIKAR en lo que ellos entrenan para que pueda defender a Akemi- comento serio SHADOW.

- Me parece bien, solo recuerda que ella tiene que estar con Akemi hasta que ella confié en Mei y Yugao ya que ella todavía se siente insegura al estar en un lugar que no conoce- propuso el pelinegro.

- Entiendo pero estas seguro que quieres que esos dos te ayuden a atormentarlos creo que ni ellos merecen algo así- pregunto preocupado.

- Tranquilo mientras no los maten todo estará bien, además de que ellos solo atacaran a esos tres los demás serán atacados por los otros tres escuadrones- respondió como si nada.

- Esta bien les avisare para que estén listos, y también les preguntare como les fue con el clan Gama ya que ella es muy impulsiva por lo que no estoy seguro de que deje a alguien con vida si la hacen enojar- respondió sonriendo y desapareció en una flama negra.

El grupo de Naruto se encontraba en la mansión de Setsuna y Kenshi, extrañamente las dos kunoichis que peleaban por el amor del rubio se encariñaron con Akemi y Ran consintiéndolas en todo lo que podían, el rubio estaba muy agradecido ya que gracias a esto sus peleas habían disminuido y ya podían conversar como personas y no terminaban en una campal a cada 5 minutos.

Pero el grupo de Itachi no tenía tanta suerte ya que Mikoto los estaba haciendo pedazos ya que ellos estuvieron a punto de hacer que Nova los matara.

- Pero que no han aprendido nada de su vida shinobi- grito histérica- si lo hubieran cabreado un poco más estoy segura que los habría mandado al hospital, no puedo creer que sean tan estúpidos y tu Shisui como demonios permitiste que Itachi se comportara de esa forma se supone que tú eres el listo de los dos- reclamo con un aura negra rodeándola.

- Pero okasan el poder que tiene no es normal no puedo creer que él no pueda acabar con Madara y sus hombres solo- respondió indignado del trato que le daba su okasan.

Kurenai y Anko estaban a punto de salir de la habitación cuando un par de shurikens se clavaron en la puerta y una Mikoto con su sharingan activado las sujeto del hombro.

- A donde creen que van niñas, ustedes tienen mucho que explicar, sobre todo tu Kurenai- afirmo con una sonrisa aterradora.

Durante las siguientes horas se escucharon gritos aterradores saliendo de la casa donde se hospedaban los ex shinobis de konoha.

Mientras Yagura se encontraba en el refugio checando a los herreros y el desarrollo de los sellos para la batalla junto a los residentes especiales ya que varios de ellos se encontraban probando las armas.

Una vez que Nova termino de examinar el campo de entrenamiento se fueron al departamento de Erika para discutir como llevarían a cabo el entrenamiento de los pequeños y su reglamento de convivencia, ya que ninguno de ellos querían apresurar las cosas pero sabían que de seguir así terminarían como Yugao y Mei y eso era algo que la aldea no soportaría.

Los dos días de descanso pasaron entre citas, peleas y visitas al hospital por los cariñosos consejos de Mikoto a su hijo, sin mencionar lo que sufrían Shisui y Kurenai por lo severa que fue Mikoto al enterarse de su relación, no es que le pareciera algo malo es solo que saltarse a la matriarca del clan era algo que no podía permitir por lo que los haría sufrir un rato más.

Los síes condenados a muerte junto a los tres perros de Hana se encontraban en el nuevo campo de entrenamiento, este tenía de todo un rio, una laguna, bosque y grandes claros para entrenar, era una gran extensión de tierra solo para que entrenaran tan pocos shinobis, Nova al ver su reacción solo pudo sonreír de una forma tan sádica que casi los mata de un paro cardiaco.

- Por sus expresiones supongo que se les hace muy exagerado que solo seis personas y tres perros entrenen aquí no es verdad.

- Así es Nova este lugar es muy grande para tan poca gente- respondió Anko con algo de miedo.

- La verdad estoy seguro que después de un par de horas lo encontraran muy pequeño, pero basta de charla esto es muy simple tendrán que sobrevivir durante cuatro meses en este lugar, cada semana se les enviara vía aérea los suministros para una semana, ustedes tendrán que llegar a ellos antes de que desaparezcan y recuerden tendrán el 50% de su chakra sellado por las muñequeras que llevan puestas- anuncio con una singular alegría.

- Y supongo que pelearemos contra ti- pregunto una preocupada Kurenai.

- Jajajajajaja claro que no Kurenai si ustedes pelearan contra mí en el estado que están morirían, ustedes serán cazados por unos amigos.

Se mordió el pulgar y coloco algo de sangre en una de las gemas de sus guantes y un tornado de hielo y fuego apareció y al desaparecer aparecieron 15 lobos comandados por ALEXA y KRATOS pero antes de que pudieran reaccionar llego Reika acompañada de 15 zorros de varios colores,

- Valla ALEXA estas muy hermosa y KRATOS te has convertido en un gran alfa- comento cariñosamente la kitsune.

- Gracias Reika tú sigues igual de hermosa, estoy segura que Naruto será muy feliz contigo- respondió alegre ALEXA.

- Suspirando- ya basta, luego podrán discutir de lo hermosas que son, ahora tenemos trabajo que hacer así que escuchen, durante estos cuatro meses ustedes serán cazados por estos 15 lobos y zorros pero tengan presente que ellos son de los más poderosos miembros de su clan por lo que deben de tener cuidado ya que la única instrucción que tienen es que no los maten, saliendo de eso pueden hacer lo que quieran con ustedes- aviso con una gran sonrisa al ver sus expresiones de terror.

- Pero Nova que pasa si no podemos continuar por una herida grave- pregunto Shizune aterrada.

- Serán llevados al hospital, pero por cada que eso pase les aumentare un mes y 5 lobos y 5 zorros más a todos así que tengan cuidado y déjenme darles un consejo no se mueran- grito muy divertido.

Los shinobis salieron como alma que lleva el diablo para evitar a sus perseguidores desapareciendo de la vista de Reika y Nova.

- Realmente eres un sádico sabes que ellos tardaran unos ocho meses en pasar esta prueba, ya que esas invocaciones tienen el nivel de un kage- reclamo con una gran sonrisa.

- Jejejeje lo sé pero sabes que se lo merecen además que esto hará que mejoren aún más rápido ya que estarán al borde de la muerte durante ese tiempo, ya después entrenaran más tranquilos el uso del poder que obtendrán- respondió tranquilo.

Después de 15 minutos se escucharon unos espeluznantes gritos en toda la aldea y se pudieron ver varios ataques de todos los elementos, la mayoría de los shinobis guardaron un minuto de silencio por los valientes que estaban entrenando con Nova ya que de solo imaginar lo que estaban sufriendo tenían ganas de desmallarse.

En la casa de Setsuna todos estaban con la sangre helada ya que los gritos de esas 9 almas eran desgarradores, pero casi se mueren de un ataque al escuchar que tocaban la puerta, al abrirla vieron a Nova acompañado de Reika y ambos traían una gran sonrisa que les dio escalofríos.

- No crees que estas exagerando con esos pobres, no creo que se merezcan algo así- reclamo Setsuna preocupada.

- Tranquila te aseguro que ninguno morirá en este entrenamiento, pero ahora estoy más preocupado por la seguridad de mi plan B así que como han estado- pregunto serio.

- Son increíbles, solo les ha costado algo de trabajo el tener un perfil bajo pero están muy contentos con el trato que han recibido, sobre todo ella ha cambiado mucho gracias a ti, pero quitando eso todo está bien- respondió orgullosa de su trabajo.

- Que bueno ya que ellos tendrán un entrenamiento especial para poder apoyar a Naruto ya que he sentido un poder parecido al de Rikudo- afirmo la kitsune.

- Es posible que alguien haya heredado sus ojos y por eso es que has sentido esa presencia ya que han pasado varias cosas extrañas en las pequeñas aldeas- intervino Kenshi.

- Puede ser ya que Rikudo tuvo varios hijos por lo que alguno de sus descendientes pudo haberlo despertado, pero si ese es el caso estaremos en muchos problemas ya que esos ojos te permiten controlar varios cuerpos para pelear usando todas las habilidades de Rikudo, ellos son conocidos como los seis caminos- respondió preocupada.

- Tranquila Reika gracias al sharingan me he documentado de todos los doujutsus que existen al igual que el edo tensei ya que estoy seguro que lo utilizaran, ya que según la historia que documentaron los Uzumaki hay grandes shinobis que podrían revivir pero como todo jutsu el edo tensei tiene varias fallas que podremos aprovechar, y también el que alguien haya podido despertar esos ojos no quiere decir que tenga el chakra para poder aprovecharlos ya que ese sujeto debe de estar escondido y gracias a eso no tendrá tanta experiencia luchando- afirmo con mucha confianza.

Mientras en el hospital Tsunade y Erika sufrían la ira de dos pequeños tornados ya que tanto Naruto como Akemi corrían como si los fueran a matar y para complicar más la situación Ran los estaba ayudando, ambas kunoichis estaban empapadas y muy molestas pero no podían darse por vencidas ya que esos dos necesitaban el tratamiento.

- Alto ahí mocosos tienen que hacernos caso o no mejoraran- grito una histérica Tsunade.

- No lo haremos kasan ustedes solo nos quieren torturar con esas inyecciones- grito un aterrado rubio.

- Oniisan tiene razón no dejaremos que nos pongan esas cosas tan horribles- grito la pelirroja.

Todos en el hospital estaban sorprendidos por el desastre, ya que había camillas tiradas por todos lados enfermeras en el suelo y varios doctores ayudando a la rubia y a la pelirroja a atrapar a los pequeños, pero al ver quiénes eran los que estaban provocando ese problema se tranquilizaron ya que todos se habían acostumbrado a que Naruto estuviera huyendo ya que no le agradaban los tratamientos del hospital.

- Pero qué demonios está pasando aquí- grito Yagura al ver el desastre.

Una de las enfermeras le platico la situación, y al enterarse de que iba todo se puso morado ya que desde que Nova y su grupo había llegado su papeleo había aumentado de una forma increíble, pero antes de poder gritar para que se detuvieran fue impactado por un ataque de agua de Ran y salió volando por la entrada del hospital, después de media hora Mei y Yugao llegaron con Ayame y sobornaron a los pequeños con ramen y otros alimentos logrando que los tres demonios dejaran de correr y atacarlos.

Bueno eso es todo por ahora ya saben cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia sera bien recibida see ya.


	10. Chapter 10

Jejejeje aqui esta el siguiente cap, sorry por la tardanza pero ya no pude recuperar el H.D que se deaño asi que tuve que volver a escribir todo y afortunadamente el trabajo esta muy bien pero no me deja mucho tiempo para escribir por lo que hasta despues de noviembre no podre actualizar muy seguido, ahora a lo de siempre ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertecen solo los uso para esta historia solo me pertenecen los O.C. que aparecen en ell y la historia misma, dicho lo anterior que disfruten el cap.

CAPITULO 9.

Al llegar la noche todos estaban reunidos en el hospital, ya que los condenados a muerte estaban con heridas de todo tipo ya que no habían podido escapar de sus perseguidores por lo que Tsunade tenía mucho trabajo por hacer.

- No pensé que fueran a caer en el primer día, realmente son una gran decepción- afirmo una molesta Mikoto.

- Tranquila Mikoto ellos solo han pasado algunas horas intentándolo, estoy seguro de que ellos se esforzaran más de ahora en adelante ya que tendrán a 10 nuevos oponentes para entrenar, por lo que estoy seguro que darán su mejor esfuerzo para mejorar- intervino Nova burlonamente.

Los seis shinobis miraban con odio al pelinegro, ya que los lobos no habían tenido ninguna piedad con ellos ya que a pesar de que los zorros los atacaron con todo, los primeros casi los matan.

- Niisan estás seguro que ellos saldrán vivos de este entrenamiento- pregunto un preocupado rubio.

- Tranquilo ottoto estoy seguro de que ellos podrán con un entrenamiento tan simple, y no creo que se vallan a dar por vencidos ya que ellos son shinobis de elite los cuales se supone que fueron entrenados para poder enfrentar cualquier situación, o eso supongo ya que por lo que veo no son tan fuertes como presumen- respondió sínicamente.

- Es verdad, es una pena que aun con el sharingan de Itachi y Shisui, las habilidades de rastreo de Hana, los genjutsus de Kurenai y la ayuda de esos perros no hayan podido sobrevivir ni un solo día, la verdad es que son unos inútiles, no sé porque permitiste que personas así te faltaran al respeto- se quejó una molesta Zein.

- Eres demasiado blando Nova, si yo estuviera en tu lugar los entrenaría de una forma más dura- afirmo Reika con una sonrisa aterradora.

- Tranquilas, ellos tendrán que pasar este entrenamiento antes de poder entrenar conmigo, ya que si ellos no se hacen más fuertes en este tiempo el siguiente entrenamiento los matara- respondió seriamente.

Los seis shinobis se pusieron pálidos al escuchar al pelinegro, ellos pensaban que ya estaban en el infierno, pero Nova estaba diciendo que el siguiente entrenamiento sería más duro que esto, por lo que varios de ellos solo podían derramar ríos de lágrimas tipo anime y esperar a que sus cuerpos pudieran resistir el entrenamiento.

- Será mejor que se vallan a descansar ya que mañana empezaremos a entrenar, Tsu chan quiero que todas estén reunidas en el lago que esta fuera de la aldea para entrenar ya que ahí no molestaremos a nadie y Naruto podrá ayudar a Akemi para controlar su chakra en lo que entrenamos- aviso con una aterradora sonrisa.

- Suspirando- está bien, pero después de esto quiero probar algo que ayudara mucho a los niños para que puedan ponerse a entrenar sin riesgo, ya que sus cuerpos aun no pueden usar mucho chakra sin que sus músculos se dañen- respondió seria.

- Esta bien las veo mañana a las 6 am para entrenar, a y recuerda llevar algunos suplementos médicos ya que el entrenamiento será algo movido- aseguro con una gran sonrisa.

Nova y SHADOW desaparecieron en una flama azul dejando a todos preocupados ya que él había cambiado por completo los planes que tenían, pero también estaban conscientes de que las cosas se habían complicado de más con los descubrimientos que habían hecho en konoha, ya que varios shinobis que se suponía estaban muertos estaban del lado de Madara, por lo que todas se fueron a preparar para al tormento que Nova llamaba entrenamiento.

Nova apareció en el refugio junto a Mayu y SHADOW y se dirigieron a una sala de entrenamiento donde estaban dos personas sentadas en unos troncos.

- Oniisan que bueno que llegaste, ya estaba aburrida de tanto esperar.

Se quejó una persona cubierta por una capa con capucha.

- Tranquilízate Jade, ya sabes que Nova ha estado muy ocupado con lo de konoha como para estar atendiendo a tus caprichos- afirmo molesto el otro encapuchado.

- Vamos Ámbar no te enojes con ella, sabes que no es fácil para ella estar aquí sin hacer otra cosa más que entrenar-intervino Mayu con una sonrisa.

- Y hablando de desesperadas donde esta Sapphire chan, tengo unas preguntas que hacerle- pregunto preocupado el pelinegro.

- Neechan está dormida ya que se pasó entrenando toda la tarde ya que no llegabas, así que debe de estar en su habitación descansando ya que esas armas que están desarrollando consumen mucho chakra- respondió Jade.

- Entiendo, entonces iré a buscarla, Mayu por favor quédate con ellos y SHADOW ve por Setsuna, quiero platicar con todos ya que han pasado varias cosas que no esperaba- pidió serio.

- Esta bien, regresare en media hora- respondió el lobo sorprendido.

Nova se fue a buscar a Sapphire, y al llegar a una zona boscosa donde se encontraban varias casas se dirigió a la que estaba al fondo y toco la puerta, después de un rato de estar tocando la puerta una mujer salió algo molesta de que la despertaran, pero al verlo se tranquilizó.

- Hola Sapphire chan tiempo sin verte- saludo con una gran sonrisa.

- Baka porque te tardaste tanto, pensé que te había pasado algo malo- reclamo molesta.

- Jejeje lo siento pero las cosas se han complicado mucho ya que ellos han decidido pelear por Madara, así que será mejor prepararnos para pelear con ellos- comento preocupado.

- Entiendo, pasa estaré lista en 20 min así que ponte cómodo- respondió preocupada.

Nova se acomodó en la sala y comenzó a pensar en la situación, ya que él no esperaba que las cosas se complicaran tanto ya que el poder de los dos bandos estaba muy parejo por lo que las posibilidades de que la mayoría sobreviviera se reducían bastante, ya que quien estuviera mejor entrenado y tuviera más experiencia en la guerra seria el que tendría la ventaja, por lo que tendría que asegurarse que todos entendieran el significado de estar en una guerra lo que significaba que tendría que ser algo cruel en los entrenamientos.

- Quita esa cara de preocupación te recuerdo que nada ganas con ponerte así, solo conseguirás que todos se inquieten- afirmo Sapphire.

Esta estaba vestida con un traje anbu azul y su respectiva capa con capucha que le ocultaba el rostro.

- Tu sabes que no quiero que les pase nada, es por eso que me preocupo- respondió cansado.

- Lo sé, pero a pesar de tu poder no eres Kami para poder protegernos a todos y entre más rápido lo entiendas sufrirás menos, lo más que puedes hacer para que ellas sobrevivan es entrenarlas al máximo y esperar que al final te acepten por lo que eres- respondió seria.

- Suspirando- no sé porque termine contándotelo todo- respondió molesto.

- Eso es porque tú y yo nos parecemos mucho, ambos somos personas solitarias y orgullosas y hemos probado lo que es tener a alguien a nuestro lado y perderlo por la ambición de personas arrogantes y ambiciosas- respondió liberando algo de instinto asesino.

- Jejeje realmente lo mataras verdad- pregunto mirando al techo.

- Claro que lo matare, ese maldito pagara por haberlo mandado a esa misión suicida solo para que nadie influyera sobre mi lealtad a la aldea- respondió fríamente.

- Solo espero que Naruto no tenga que pasar por eso, él ya ha perdido mucho gracias a Minato y su aldea- comento preocupado.

- Descuida ese mocoso es fuerte, estoy segura de que él sabrá encontrar la forma de proteger a sus seres queridos, además de que nos tiene a su lado así que tranquilo todo saldrá bien- respondió con una sonrisa.

- Sonriendo- será mejor irnos o Setsuna se enojara con nosotros por hacerla esperar.

Después de media hora todos se encontraban reunidos en el campo de entrenamiento.

- Oniisan porque estas tan preocupado- pregunto una curiosa Jade.

- Suspirando- esos tres pelearan a favor de Madara, y es posible que alguien de su lado haya despertado el rinengan, además de que estoy seguro que ese maldito también lo tiene pero todavía no tiene el poder de usarlo ya que su cuerpo está muy desgastado- respondió preocupado.

- Esos malditos traidores, pero en qué demonios están pensando, ese maldito los matara cuando consiga lo que quiere- grito una furiosa Jade.

- Ellos harán lo que sea para vengarse de las personas que les hicieron daño, es comprensible que estén dispuestos a morir por conseguir su venganza- afirmo serio Ámbar.

- Es verdad, pero aun así nosotros tenemos las de ganar ya que ellos no pueden hacernos frente, y si Nova kun se encarga de Madara tendremos una oportunidad de ganar, solo debemos de entrenar más para estar preparados y así poder construir nuestro nuevo hogar- intervino Sapphire con una mirada seria y decidida.

- En ese caso desde mañana entrenaran con las ultimas armas que diseñamos, por lo que tendrán que esforzarse al máximo y Nova, tú tienes que entrenarlas a tope ya que la situación es muy grave, por lo que tendrás que encontrar una forma de curar el cuerpo de Naruto y Akemi ya que por ahora ellos son nuestra única debilidad- afirmo una seria Setsuna.

- Lo sé, es por eso que le pedí a Tsu chan que buscara una forma de curar a esos dos, y por lo que me dijo parece que encontró un modo de curarlos, y descuida desde mañana las entrenare para que desarrollen sus capacidades al límite pero quiero que estén listos ya que estoy seguro que kumo y suna atacaran konoha para desestabilizar este mundo y conseguir aumentar su poder, por lo que tenemos que estar listos en tres años, ya que Madara aprovechara que intervendremos para intentar acabar con nosotros y así conseguir su objetivo. Comento serio.

Todos asintieron y Nova paso un buen rato platicando con Sapphire y Jade, mientras Ámbar y Setsuna preparaban el plan de entrenamiento.

A la mañana siguiente los condenados a muerte se fueron a seguir con su tortura mientras Tsunade y las demás estaban en el lago esperando a Nova.

- Siento el retraso, es solo que aún no terminaba el plan de entrenamiento- se disculpó el pelinegro.

- Donde estabas, te estuvimos esperando para que nos explicaras que es lo que planeas- grito una furiosa Erika.

- Tranquila, solo estaba asegurándome de que el plan B siguiera sin problemas así que desde hoy tendrán toda mi atención, salvo unas cuantas horas a la semana ya que yo también necesito entrenar- aviso el pelinegro con voz de mando.

Todas asintieron y comenzaron a prepararse para el entrenamiento.

- A diferencia de los demás ustedes ya tienen un estilo de combate definido así que trabajaremos en fortalecer sus habilidades y aumentar su chakra, por lo que Erika les pondrá un sello que bloqueara el 50% de su chakra y también les dificultara el control del mismo, así cuando tengan su poder a tope podrán controlarlo sin tener que volver a enfocarse en su control- aviso Nova con una sádica sonrisa.

Erika comenzó a ponerles los sellos y al terminar se prepararon para comenzar con el entrenamiento dejando unos clones con los niños para que empezaran con su entrenamiento.

- Muy bien espero que estén listas.

Y se mordió el pulgar e invoco a un lobo de color blanco y ojos azules.

- Nova san es muy raro que me invoque, que se le ofrece- pregunto curioso la invocación.

- Veras Raku, andamos algo cortos de tiempo y tengo que lograr que ellas tengan un poder similar al tuyo en un plazo de tres años para que puedan sobrevivir a lo que viene- respondió serio.

- Entiendo, pero porque dos de ellas tienen muy impregnado tu olor- pregunto curioso.

- Jejeje que raro pensé que ALEXA ya les habría contado a todos, pero ya veo que no es así –Suspiro resignado- ellas son Tsunade Senju y Erika Uzumaki mis prometidas- respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Suspirando- ahora entiendo porque SASHA está de tan mal humor, pero si ya lo decidiste solo nos queda ver si son lo suficientemente fuertes para estar contigo, ya que no aceptaremos a nadie que sea más débil que ella- respondió serio.

- Lo sé, es por eso que te estoy pidiendo que me ayudes ya que son varias personas a las que tenemos que entrenar para poder ganar esta guerra- afirmo nervioso.

Las dos kunoichis en cuestión estaban sorprendidas de lo que dijo el lobo, pero ya que Nova les había contado algo de su pasado entendieron a qué se refería Raku por lo que no se quejaron de lo que escucharon, por otro lado Mikoto se quedó sorprendida ya que con su sharingan pudo ver la cantidad de energía que rodeaba a Raku causándole que varios escalofríos recorrieran su espalda, mientras Naruto y Akemi veían todo sorprendidos de la facilidad con la que Nova invocaba a un lobo tan fuerte.

- Es increíble que él pueda invocar a lobos tan poderosos como si nada- afirmo Ran.

- A que te refieres, yo no veo la diferencia entre él y SHADOW- pregunto la pequeña pelirroja.

- Ella está sorprendida porque las invocaciones de niisan son más fuertes que los legendarios sanin, por lo que su poder debe de ser muy grande ya que también están SASHA y KRATOS junto a los demás lobos masacrando a esos pobres, y no se ve que a él le afecte ya que el peleara con ellas y no lo veo siquiera agitado- respondió el rubio.

- Sugoiiii! Oniisan es sorprendente- grito Akemi con estrellas en los ojos.

- Muy bien comencemos, ya saben que si no quieren salir heridas tienen que atacarme con todo lo que tengan ya que yo peleare enserio desde el principio- advirtió el pelinegro.

- Hai!

Water Dragón, Eagle Tempest.

Los ataques de Nova y Raku se mesclaron formando un gran ataque de agua que aventó a las kunoichis al lago dejándolas aturdidas y con muchas heridas.

- Les dije que estuvieran alerta, si siguen así créanme que la pasaran bastante mal- advirtió serio el pelinegro.

Todas las kunoichis se impresionaron al ver el cambio de actitud en Nova, ya que este se mostraba muy frio y hasta cierto punto cruel, por lo que entendieron que él no tendría ninguna consideración con ellas por lo que se levantaron y se prepararon para atacar a Nova.

Katon: Karyundan, Suiton: Suryundan, Doton: Doryundan, Futon: Furyundan, Youton: Yokai no jutsu.

Cinco grandes dragones y una gran cantidad de lava se dirigían hacia Nova, pero a diferencia de lo que pensaban este no parecía querer esquivar su ataque, el solo estaba parado al lado de Raku con una sínica sonrisa como si los ataques de las kunoichis lo hubieran decepcionado.

DARK HOLE.

Una gran esfera negra apareció delante de los dos y creo una gran presión que destrozo los ataques de las kunoichis dejándolas aterradas, ya que esos eran ataques muy poderosos, pero antes de que pudieran reaccionar.

STARS OF FIRE, STONE EDGE.

Alrededor de Nova se formaron muchas flamas y alrededor de Raku aparecieron muchos fragmentos de piedra los cuales estaban muy afilados, ambos ataques se dirigieron a las kunoichis que desesperadas se defendieron como pudieron del ataque.

Suiton: Suijinheki, Suiton: Suishoha, Futon: Tatsu no oshigoto.

Estos ataques crearon un gran torbellino que amortiguo la fuerza del ataque de Nova y Raku, pero aun así todas quedaron K.O. y los dos las llevaron a la orilla para curarlas y que descansaran, mientras los dos pequeños estaban con la quijada en el piso al ver la pelea ya que los ataques que habían usado eran muy fuertes, pero a pesar de eso Nova las había derrotado con mucha facilidad.

- Eso fue increíble niisan, como le hiciste para derrotarlas a todas tan fácilmente- pregunto un sorprendido rubio.

- No deberías de sorprenderte por algo así ottoto, la verdad es que pensé que ellas eran más fuertes, pero su nivel apenas está a la par con Danzo y el nivel de Mei es solo de chunin intermedio y eso no es bueno ya que los shinobis y kunoichis que reclutara Madara serán muy fuertes mínimo como un kage- respondió serio.

- Pero oniisan tú has gastado mucho poder con tantas invocaciones y ni siquiera te has esforzado en esta pelea, eso es algo increíble- afirmo Akemi.

- Te equivocas pequeña esta pelea fue una masacre, ellas nunca tuvieron una oportunidad de ganar ya que solo trataron de sobrevivir en base al poder que ellas desarrollaron al combinar sus habilidades, pero el trabajo de equipo no siempre funcionara, ellas tienen que entender que deben de hacerse más fuertes para poder estar al nivel de los enemigos que enfrentaremos- explico Raku serio.

- Bueno será mejor seguir con su entrenamiento ya que ellas tardaran en despertar ya que gastaron mucho chakra, así que mientras despiertan los ayudare en su entrenamiento- afirmo el peli negro con una sonrisa.

Los pequeños estaban sorprendidos de la forma de enseñar de Nova ya que a diferencia de los demás él hacia demostraciones de todo lo que les enseñaba haciendo más fácil el aprendizaje de los niños, mientras que Raku cuidaba de las kunoichis.

- Pensando- realmente son fantásticas ya que ni ella entreno de esta forma, este mocoso ha encontrado personas increíbles, espero que la mayoría sobreviva ya que Madara será un duro oponente- reflexiono serio.

Después de varias horas las kunoichis se levantaron y se sorprendieron al ver a los pequeños con una pequeña esfera de chakra en su mano.

- Nova que es esa técnica- pregunto una adolorida Erika.

- Solo les pedí que reunieran su chakra en estos cristales.

Y les mostro unas gemas redondas de varios colores.

- Así no se esfuerzan tanto y aprenden a controlar su chakra- respondió tranquilo.

Todas se sorprendieron al escuchar eso ya que a nadie se le ocurrió algo así, pero Nova noto que todas tenían una expresión de molestia y pena.

- Tranquilas realmente lo hicieron muy bien, es solo que tenía que presionarlas para ver su verdadero poder y así poder ayudarlas- comento con los ojos cerrados.

- Eres un maldito, acaso estás loco pudiste habernos matado- grito una histérica Mei.

- Y tú crees que el enemigo tendrá compasión de ustedes solo por ser mujeres o en tu caso una mocosa, te equivocas Mei, lo más seguro es que abusen de ustedes y después las maten o las conserven para su placer personal, recuerda esto Mei ustedes son kunoichis, su vida es estar al borde de la muerte y asesinar a todo aquel que amenace a su aldea o seres queridos, así que quítate de la cabeza esas ideas de que los shinobis solo están para rescatar princesas y vivir aventuras o morirás muy joven- respondió furioso por el comentario de la pelirroja.

La pequeña estaba sorprendida ya que nadie se había atrevido a decirle nada parecid, ya que ella era considerada un genio por lo que nunca nadie la había sermoneado, pero al sentir la muerte tan cerca se había asustado, pero después de escuchar a Nova recordó que Setsuna le había dicho algo parecido y comenzó a llorar.

- Con una mano en la cabeza de Mei- tranquila es normal que pienses asi, ustedes han estado viviendo una era de paz y es por eso que nadie de tu generación sabe cómo reaccionar ante situaciones así, solo recuerda por quienes estas peleando y así se te hará más fácil aceptarlo- aconsejo tranquilo.

Todas estaban impresionadas ya que ellas esperaban que la regañara o hasta que la golpeara ya que era increíble que una kunoichi reaccionara de esa forma, pero en vez de eso Nova la tranquilizo y le explico las bases de la vida shinobi logrando que la pequeña se calmara y entendiera la situación, Naruto al verla más tranquila se acercó y la abrazo, la pequeña lloro un poco más hasta que se quedó dormida en los brazos del rubio.

- Niisan sé que tienes que ser duro a veces, pero ella no está acostumbrada a esto, Mei solo ha entrenado para desarrollar su poder no para participar en misiones y mucho menos en guerras, es más estoy seguro que ella todavía no ha tenido la necesidad de matar- comento el rubio.

- Pero ella tiene que entender que el mundo no es color de rosa, la mayoría de las personas actuaran como Oniisan le dijo, así que yo pienso que fue mejor que se lo hayan dicho ahora en vez de en una batalla- afirmo una seria Akemi.

Todos se entristecieron al ver a una pequeña de 6 años tener una opinión tan sombría de la vida y el comportamiento de las personas, desafortunadamente ella tenía razón la mayoría les harían cualquier tipo de atrocidades si les daban la oportunidad.

- Tsu chan quiero que te encargues de entrenarla mentalmente ya que por lo que veo ella se congelara en una batalla real y eso sería muy peligroso para todos- pidió Nova.

- No te preocupes yo me encargare de ella.

Pero antes de que terminara su respuesta apareció Setsuna.

- No te molestes Tsunade yo me encargare de mi hija, estoy segura de que ahora entenderá lo que intente enseñarle y gracias a eso crecerá como kunoichi- afirmo seria.

- Que pasa Setsuna, es raro que andes de paseo a estas horas- pregunto un intrigado pelinegro.

- Con una vena en la frente- eres un grandísimo baka, acaso piensas que esos ataques son muy discretos, ustedes causaron que la aldea se pusiera en alerta máxima ya que pensábamos que nos estaban atacando, ya que el instinto asesino que liberaste era impresionante- grito histérica la pelirroja.

-Gomen, gomen es solo que si no las hubiera atacado de esa forma no habrían entendido que necesitan hacerse más fuertes y me hubiera costado más trabajo entrenarlas, pero descuida no volverá a pasar ahora ya se en que debo de trabajar con cada una de ellas- respondió con una tétrica sonrisa.

- Eso espero, porque gracias a esto Yagura esta histérico ya que la mayoría de los shinobis estaban muy nerviosos y le pedían que fuera a ver qué era lo que pasaba, así que espero que no vuelva a suceder- ordeno con un aura negra alrededor.

- Descuida, además ellas aun no pueden pelar a este nivel, es solo que quería evaluar su reacción ante un enemigo al que no pudieran derrotar, y la verdad estoy muy conforme con los resultados- respondió contento.

Todas las kunoichis se sintieron más tranquilas al escuchar al peli negro, ya que ellas pensaban que estaría enojado por el resultado de la pelea pero para su sorpresa el parecía estar muy orgulloso de ellas.

- Entonces si ya terminamos por hoy quisiera empezar con el tratamiento de los pequeños- comento Tsunade.

- Me parece bien Tsu chan, pero que necesitas para llevarlo a cabo- pregunto curioso.

- Quiero que tú y Zein me ayuden y que Reika salga del cuerpo de Naruto hasta que termine el procedimiento, ya que necesito que el cuerpo de Naruto use su chakra para que el tratamiento tenga éxito- respondió seria.

Reika apareció en su clásico remolino de fuego.

- Con una mirada seria- que piensas hacerle a Naru Tsunade, te advierto que no dejare que pongas en riesgo su vida solo para que pueda entrenar- amenazo liberando su poder.

- Tranquilízate Reika, tu mejor que nadie sabe que Tsu chan nunca le haría daño a Naruto, además de que yo nunca permitiría que le hicieran daño- afirmo el pelinegro para calmarla.

- Suspirando- no te preocupes Reika, solo quiero que su cuerpo se acostumbre a usar su chakra para fortalecer su cuerpo, pero como no tenemos tiempo de que sea naturalmente tendremos que estimular la circulación de su chakra en sus músculos para que su cuerpo pueda recuperarse en un plazo de dos semanas- respondió con una sonrisa al ver lo sobreprotectora que podía llegar a ser la kitsune.

Los dos pequeños estaban pálidos, ya que sabían que Tsunade los llevaría al hospital para este tratamiento por lo que comenzaron a retirarse del lugar, pero antes de que pudieran hacerlo DREIKAR y SHADOW los detuvieron.

- A donde creen que van enanos- pregunto divertido el lobo.

- Con una mega gota en la cabeza- tranquilícense pequeños esto no les dolerá, solo sentirán unos pequeños calambres, pero por precaución lo haremos en el hospital ya que no queremos que les pase nada malo- afirmo la Senju.

- Y si se comportan dejare que Ayame les lleve todo el ramen que puedan comer junto a los postres que les gustan- añadió una sonriente Yugao.

A los dos pequeños se les ilumino el rostro al escuchar esto y se resignaron a que tendrían que pasar dos semanas en el hospital, pero el soborno valía cualquier sacrificio por lo que soportarían el estar tanto tiempo en ese espantoso lugar.

- En ese caso aprovechare ese tiempo para entrenar con mi hija ya que no quiero que ella sea una carga para ustedes- aviso la peli roja.

- Yugao, Erika y yo comenzaremos a entrenar en lo que terminan el tratamiento de los pequeños, así podremos aprovechar mejor el tiempo que nos queda- aviso Mikoto.

- Me parece bien, solo tengan cuidado ya que no serviría de mucho que se lastimen por exigirse demasiado, y recuerda que tu estas muy fuera de forma ya que gracias a Fugaku dejaste de entrenar- advirtió Nova serio.

- Lo sé, y te prometo que tendremos cuidado- respondió tranquila.

Al terminar la plática todos se dirigieron a la aldea, el grupo de Nova se dirigió de inmediato al hospital, donde apartaron un piso entero para evitar problemas y los demás se fueron a descansar ya que aunque lo disimulaban muy bien todas estaban hechas pedazos por la pelea que tuvieron con Nova, si a eso se le puede llamar pelea.

Zein llego después de media hora y comenzaron con el tratamiento, el cual consistía en que tomaran varias píldoras que les darían los nutrientes necesarios para que sus músculos se fortalecieran mientras que Tsunade abría las puertas de chakra de los pequeños con la ayuda de Zein para evitar que el chakra se saliera de control gracias a los sellos de su clan y Nova se encargaba de curar las heridas que aparecían en el cuerpo de los pequeños ya que a pesar de que el flujo de chakra estaba regulado, este todavía era demasiado para el cuerpo de los pequeños, pero con la ayuda de Nova ellos no correrían ningún peligro, las sesiones eran de dos horas y las repetían cinco veces al día.

En el refugio de Madara se encontraban reunidos Madara, Konan, Pein y Orochimaru.

- Orochimaru como va el proyecto que te encargue- pregunto ansioso el Uchiha.

- No hemos podido raptar a la nieta del Tsuchikage ya que alguien les aviso que tratarían de raptarla, por lo que Onoki la ha puesto bajo la vigilancia de un equipo especial, lo que hace imposible que podamos secuestrarla sin dejar rastros, por lo que te recomiendo que escojas a alguien más ya que si ese miserable nos descubre estaremos en muchos problemas- afirmo el sanin con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Esta bien, solo encárgate de que la persona que la remplace sea capaz de manejar ese poder ya que estoy seguro que ese maldito conseguirá la ayuda de varios shinobis como Tsunade y el clan del mocoso- ordeno algo frustrado.

-Así lo hare, pero antes de seguir con nuestros planes cómo va la captura de los bijuu- pregunto con su clásica sonrisa.

- Ya tenemos a tres de ellos y sabemos que el hachibi se encuentra en kumo, por lo que nos concentraremos en capturarlo y después buscaremos a los demás- respondió Konan con un gesto de incomodidad por la presencia de la serpiente.

- En ese caso me retiro, ya que mis experimentos están algo atrasados por la falta de ratas de laboratorio.

Y desapareció hundiéndose en la tierra.

- Realmente es muy desagradable- se quejó la peli azul.

- Es verdad, pero lo necesitamos ya que es el único que puede llevar a cabo las investigaciones que necesitamos, además de que él ha perfeccionado el edo tensei por lo que su presencia es indispensable para poder ganar- afirmo Pein.

- Ya dejen de perder el tiempo y continúen con el plan de infiltrarse en suna y kumo para destruir konoha, ya que no quiero más problemas, y ya que ellos han decidido estar del lado de Nova no tienen ninguna utilidad para nosotros por lo que será mejor destruirlos antes de que se conviertan en una amenaza, ya después me encargare de Iwa y Kiri- afirmo con una sonrisa maniática.

Después de las dos semanas todos estaban reunidos en el lago, los dos pequeños habían crecido unos 8 cm cada uno y sus cuerpos estaban más desarrollados, pero tenían en sus rostros un gesto de molestia ya que al acabarse el tratamiento les retiraron los sobornos y continuaron con su régimen alimenticio, lo que no les hiso mucha gracia, pero entendían que tenía que ser así para que pudieran crecer sin problemas.

Muy bien ahora empezaremos con el entrenamiento así que les diré como lo realizaremos, todas pelearan conmigo durante una hora diaria y el resto del tiempo trabajaran en sus habilidades, solo Naruto y Akemi se quedaran conmigo más tiempo ya que ellos necesitan aprender a pelear al lado de Ran, DREIKAR y Reika y es por esa razón que nosotros entrenaremos en los campos de entrenamiento de Yagura, ya que estoy seguro que causaremos varios destrozos al entrenar- aviso tranquilo.

- Entonces donde pelearemos, ya que no podemos causar un alboroto como la vez pasada- pregunto una curiosa Mikoto.

- Mientras estábamos en el hospital le pedí a Kaito que preparara un pequeño campo para pelear a gusto, este se encuentra en la parte más alejada del complejo Uzumaki, así que podremos hacer todo el ruido que queramos- respondió sonriente.

- Entonces porque nos reuniste aquí- pregunto una preocupada Yugao.

- Con la mano en la barbilla- verán, no quiero que anden curioseando en el complejo que está cerca del campo de entrenamiento, ya que ahí es donde estamos desarrollando las armas que usaran en la siguiente etapa del entrenamiento y podría ser peligroso ya que las estarán probando, y varias veces suceden cosas que están fuera de control, por lo que podrían salir heridos- ordeno serio.

Todos prometieron mantenerse alejados del refugio y se dirigieron al campo de entrenamiento, este tenía de todo un lago un pequeño bosque y un campo despejado por lo que podrían utilizar todos los jutsus elementales que conocieran, Nova invoco a Raku y comenzaron con los combates.

Mientras los lobos se encontraban cazando a Itachi y compañía, estos sorprendentemente habían logrado evadirlos por un día entero, por lo que SASHA estaba algo cabreada ya que quería sacar su molestia con ellos por lo que decidió tomarse más enserio la tarea de torturarlos, KRATOS al ver el rostro de su hermana solo pudo sentir lastima por los pobres shinobis ya que su hermana era muy peligrosa cuando estaba en ese estado.

- Es suficiente de juegos, es hora de que nos tomemos esto con seriedad así que quiero que usen el 30% de su poder- ordeno a todos los lobos.

- Pero ALEXA sama si los matamos Nova se enfadara con nosotros- alego preocupado uno de los lobos.

- Tranquilízate, no les estoy ordenando que los maten solo quiero que los encuentren ya que ellos están utilizando un químico para eliminar su olor y estoy segura que están usando un genjutsu para poder evadir nuestros sentidos, por lo que usaremos eso para encontrarlos y darles una lección- afirmo con una sonrisa aterradora.

Todos- Hai!

Después de media hora tanto los lobos como los zorros se encontraban alrededor del lago con una expresión aterradora ya que sus presas siempre estuvieron delante de ellos por lo que lanzaron ataques de rayo y fuego al lago logrando cocinar y electrocutar a los pobres shinobis que apenas pudieron salir con vida de ese ataque, pero a diferencia de la primera vez SASHA los dejo escapar para seguir torturándolos, los shinobis que custodiaban el campo de entrenamiento estaban pálidos ya que los desgarradores gritos de los que estaban entrenando cada vez eran más frecuentes y prolongados, lo que daba a entender que las invocaciones disfrutaban torturándolos.

Así pasaron varias semanas, Yagura se encontraba revisando el papeleo en su oficina y gracias a que todos se encontraban entrenando la aldea había estado en calma ya que nadie tenía tiempo para estarlo perdiendo en pleitos, por lo que él podía concentrarse en los asuntos de la aldea y entrenar, pero para su mala suerte la paz nunca dura, uno de los encargados del departamento de decodificación entro sin tocar la puerta ya que el mensaje era urgente.

- Mizukage sama estamos en graves problemas- grito aterrado el shinobi.

- Que pasa ahora- pregunto preocupado.

- Mifune sama está pidiendo una reunión con todos los kages, ya que varios de sus centros de detención han sido atacados y muchos de sus samuráis han muerto a manos de shinobis renegados- respondió con miedo.

- Nina manda a llamar a Nova y dile que es urgente- ordeno serio.

- Hai Mizukage sama.

Después de hora y media Nova se presentó en la oficina de Yagura.

- Que pasa ahora Yagura, te aseguro que nos hemos comportado y no hemos causado ningún alboroto- comento preocupado el pelinegro.

- Suspirando- tranquilízate Nova, esta vez ustedes no son la razón por la que te estoy llamando, lo que pasa es que el jefe de la nación del hierro Mifune quiere reunirse con los kages de las cinco grandes naciones shinobi, ya que sus campos de concentración han sido atacados varias veces y muchos de sus samuráis han muerto en los ataques, y parece que los responsables son shinobis renegados pero lo más extraño es que los prisioneros han desaparecido por lo que estoy seguro que Orochimaru tiene algo que ver ya que no puede conseguir más gente para sus experimentos en las naciones elementales porque nosotros nos daríamos cuenta de sus actividades y descubriríamos donde se encuentra- respondió serio.

- Es verdad, pero tú no puedes salir de Kiri, te recuerdo que Madara está detrás de ti, además de que lo más seguro es que esa serpiente trabaje para él ya que por los documentos que recupere de konoha me entere que ese maldito estaba trabajando en la forma de fortalecer el rinnengan y fortalecer su cuerpo para poder usarlo al 100%, además de que en varios papeles se menciona a un tal Obito Uchiha al cual le reconstruyeron su cuerpo y le implantaron un sharingan nuevo en su ojo izquierdo, y según Mikoto él era una de las grandes promesas del clan ya que era descendiente directo de Madara, pero según los registros de su clan murió en la tercera guerra shinobi y le dio so ojo izquierdo a Kakashi- respondió serio.

- Desgraciadamente no puedo negarme a ir ya que pareceríamos culpables, y lo último que necesitamos es iniciar un conflicto con el país del hierro, pero tienes razón en lo de Madara, es por eso que quiero que tú y Mikoto sean mis escoltas para evitar sorpresas ya que no estoy seguro de que Madara no este controlando a Mifune- propuso serio.

- Y cuando es la audiencia con el- pregunto preocupado.

- Será en un mes, lo que nos deja quince días para preparar todo ya que debemos dejar totalmente protegida a la aldea, ya que es posible que Madara aproveche para atacar alguna de las aldeas y si por desgracia ataca a Kiri querrá matar a los sobrevivientes del clan Uzumaki- comento preocupado.

- Hablare con Tsunade y Setsuna para que se encarguen de todo, pero Erika vendrá con nosotros ya que necesito a un buen rastreador y su manejo del fuin jutsu será muy útil para evitar una emboscada, además de que ella podrá poner unos sellos en el país del hierro para evitar que Madara pueda controlar a Mifune sin que nos enteremos- respondió tranquilo.

- Me parece bien, yo le avisare a Nina para que les ayude en todo lo que necesiten y también le diré a Zein que mejore la seguridad con sellos nuevos.

Pasados los quince días los cuatro se encontraban en la entrada de la aldea, Nova iba vestido como siempre, Erika llevaba el traje que le regalo Nova para la invasión a konoha y Mikoto vestía un traje anbu de color negro con una armadura gris en brazos piernas y pecho cubierta con una capa negra con capucha.

- Tsu chan si algo ocurre pídele a SHADOW que me invoque, y Raku quiero que cuides de Naruto y Akemi y no quiero que ninguno descuide su entrenamiento ya que nos queda muy poco tiempo, y SASHA no quiero que nada les pase así que si es necesario que uses todo tu poder eres libre de asesinar a cualquiera que intente hacerles daño- ordeno fríamente.

- No te preocupes ella estará segura, y si alguien se atreve a atacar la aldea no quedara nada de ellos pero aún no estoy conforme con la situación así que quiero hablar contigo cuando regresen- respondió molesta.

- Esta bien al regresar hablaremos de eso pero no quiero que descuides el entrenamiento de esos seis y también quiero que te encargues de Mei, Akemi y Naruto ya que estaremos fuera por un mes aproximadamente- pidió algo preocupado.

- Descuida no le hare nada a la niña, a pesar de que aún no la soporto la entrenare como debe de ser ya que es una de las parejas de Naru así que vete tranquilo- respondió con una sonrisa.

- Erika cuida de Nova, el aún está furioso por lo que encontró en konoha, y sin SHADOW para ayudarlo solo tendrá a Mayu y a ti para controlarlo- pidió preocupada la Senju.

- Tranquila, recuerda lo que platicamos con Mayu no dejaremos que se extralimite, y Naruto no quiero que uses ese poder sin que estemos presentes ya que la última vez Mayu y Nova se esforzaron mucho para evitar heridos, así que no quiero que lo uses hasta que regresemos- ordeno la peli roja.

- Entiendo, pero si atacan la aldea lo usare ya que estoy seguro de que los shinobis de Madara atacaran sin piedad alguna- respondió serio.

- Tranquilo ottoto no debes usar técnicas que no controlas por completo, ya que podrías hacer más mal que bien para tus compañeros, mejor usa los ataques que les enseñe a ti y a Akemi estoy seguro que con eso será suficiente, recuerda que tu deber es pelear a su lado- comento serio.

- Mira quien lo dice, si tú no has dejado que ninguno de nosotros te ayude a entrenar- respondió el rubio molesto.

- Suspirando- sabes que ninguno de ustedes sobreviviría a mis entrenamientos, te prometo que cuando tengan el nivel entrenare con ustedes, pero por ahora por favor hazme caso- respondió algo cansado.

- Oniisan sabes que los dos nos morimos de ganas por entrenar contigo así que no te molestes con el- pidió Akemi con una mirada tiernísima.

- Esta bien regresaremos en un mes así que eviten matarse entre ustedes- pidió burlonamente.

Y se acercó a Tsunade la abrazo por la cintura y se despidió dándole un tierno beso en los labios y desapareció en una flama azul ya que SASHA estaba a punto de atacarlo, Yagura y las demás lo alcanzaron rápidamente, el Mizukage tenía una gran sonrisa ya que no solo SASHA lo quería matar, Erika estaba igual o peor de furiosa que la loba, solo que gracias a sus reglas no podía matar al pelinegro.

- Tranquila Erika, tu y yo pasaremos un mes a solas así que no tienes de que quejarte, además de que a ti no te gusta que sea tan tierno contigo en público de todos modos- aclaro suspirando.

- Con la cara tan roja que se vería desde Iwa- baka! Solo estoy molesta de que ella siempre se lleve la mejor parte cuando estamos con todos- se quejó molesta.

- Pero de que te quejas si lo que hacen ustedes cuando están juntos no es para que todos lo vean, especialmente los niños ya que ellos todavía no están en edad de ver eso- se burló Mikoto.

Erika estaba sacando humo de su cabeza de lo avergonzada que estaba y decidió dejar el tema por la paz ante las burlas de la Uchiha, Yagura estaba sorprendido de la actitud de la Uzumaki ya que el la había visto medio matar a quienes se burlaban de esa forma de ella.

Después de una semana de viaje se encontraron un campamento de mercenarios en las afueras del país del Hierro, en este se podía apreciar que tenían presos a varios aldeanos y a varios samuráis los tenían encadenados a postes y los estaban usando de tiro al blanco, después de un par de horas llego otro grupo con más prisioneros y separaron a varias mujeres y niñas del grupo y las metieron a una de las tiendas.

- Con una voz fría- ustedes saquen a todos los prisioneros, yo me encargare de matarlos a todos.

Los tres shinobis se asustaron al verlo a los ojos ya que en estos no se reflejaba absolutamente nada, pero antes de que pudieran decir nada Mayu apareció y les dijo que obedecieran, los tres shinobis al ver su expresión tan seria decidieron obedecer y Mikoto los encerró en un genjutsu y se llevaron a los prisioneros lejos del campamento, al estar lo suficientemente lejos Mayu levanto una barrera de color negro que los ocultaba del mundo exterior y gracias a eso no podían ni ver ni sentir lo que pasaba afuera.

- Porque lo dejaste solo- grito Erika histérica.

- Cállate! Ustedes no saben nada de el así que será mejor que te tranquilices, Nova está a punto de explotar ya que estos idiotas acaban de hacer algo que el detesta y ni tu ni Tsunade podrían detenerlo ya que él está extremadamente furioso por lo que encontró en konoha y si a eso le sumas lo que encontramos aquí no es extraño que haya llegado a su límite- grito furiosa.

- Tu sabias que algo así iba a pasar verdad- afirmo una preocupada Mikoto.

- Así es, pero no pensé que él se encontraría con algo así, la verdad es que no va a quedar nada de esos malditos, Nova solo dejara un mar de sangre y estoy segura que no les gustara nada lo que hará es por eso que no los dejare ver nada- respondió seria.

Las personas que rescataron estaban atentas a la discusión y no comprendían por qué habían dejado a ese muchacho solo si ni los samuráis habían podido defenderlos.

- Es por ella verdad, lo más seguro es que a ella muriera de una forma parecida- afirmo la peli roja.

Los ojos de mayu se pusieron de color negro y tomo a Erika del cuello.

- Si aprecias en algo tu vida no volverás a decir algo así o te matare- ordeno fríamente.

Reika apareció y detuvo a Mayu golpeándola en el rostro.

- Pero qué demonios te pasa- grito molesta.

Mayu se tranquilizó y le conto a la kitsune lo que había pasado, haciendo que Reika se sorprendiera.

- Pero no puedes culparla, ellas no saben nada acerca de ella es normal que no entiendan lo que pasa y a pesar de que tú la quieras mucho en algún momento tendrán que superarlo- opino la kitsune.

Pero antes de que pudiera responder se sintió un poder y una sed de sangre impresionante, esta estaba a la altura de Mayu y Reika y la barrera se comenzó a romper y de las grietas salía una luz plateada y se escuchó un rugido aterrador que los dejo muertos de miedo y a Mayu y Reika muy preocupadas.

Bueno eso es todo por ahora ya saben cualquier dud, queja o sugerencia sera bien recibida see ya.


	11. Chapter 11

Jejeje bueno aqui esta el siguiente cap, ahora a lo de siempre ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo me pertenecen los O.C. y la historia misma, dicho lo anterior que disfruten del cap.

CAPITULO 10.

La barrera se rompió y Erika salió corriendo a donde estaba Nova, pero al llegar solo pudo ver un macabro espectáculo ya que el campamento estaba cubierto de sangre con cuerpos desgarrados y entrañas por todos lados, en el aire se podía sentir una sed de sangre impresionante, pero un grito la saco del trance en el que estaba y salió corriendo a donde se escuchaban los gritos desesperados de los mercenarios, al llegar se quedó sorprendida al ver a Nova, ya que él estaba rodeado por un extraño brillo plateado con destellos negros, su cabello parecía una larga melena de león, sus uñas parecían garras y sus colmillos habían crecido mucho pero lo que más la sorprendió era que sus ojos eran negros con el cristalino plateado con la pupila roja como de un reptil, este estaba caminando hacia donde estaba uno de los cuatro sobrevivientes, pero lo aterrador del asunto era que ellos ya no tenían algunas extremidades y aun así Nova parecía estar dispuesto a matarlos.

- Aléjate monstruo, ya acabaste con todos que más quieres- grito el líder desesperado.

- Tu vida y la de estos malditos que estaban a punto de abusar de ellas y matarlas después de hacerlo- respondió con una voz diabólica.

Los renegados estaban muertos de miedo ya que Nova estaba cubierto con los restos de sus víctimas y sus garras estaban cubiertas de sangre ya que él no había utilizado ninguna técnica para masacrarlos, el peli negro los había asesinado solo con sus garras y sus ojos le daban la apariencia de un demonio ya que nunca habían visto algo así, Nova se acercó caminando con el porte de un depredador y levanto del cuello a uno de ellos con su mano izquierda y con la derecha le arranco el brazo izquierdo con un solo movimiento ocasionando que el pobre diablo soltara un grito desgarrador.

- Si vas a matarlo hazlo de una vez, que ganas con torturarnos de esta forma- grito desesperado el líder.

El peli negro solo los observo con una gran sonrisa.

- Risa maniática- yo me encargare de que sientan el dolor de todas las personas a las que han matado, hare que sientan el infierno en vida y gracias a las heridas que tienen no tendrán más opción que esperar su muerte- respondió fríamente.

Erika no podía creer que Nova se comportara de esa forma, ya que a pesar de cómo había masacrado a Ne Nova jamás se mostró de esta manera, pero estaba tan impactada que solo podía quedarse observando la masacre, Nova volvió a poner su atención en el hombre que tenía sujeto del cuello, este estaba pálido ya que la extrema pérdida de sangre le estaba pasando factura, pero antes de que perdiera la sensibilidad Nova le enterró sus garras en el estómago sacándole los intestinos junto a otro desgarrador grito, Erika por fin se pudo mover pero Mayu la abrazo por la espalda.

- No lo hagas, sé que él no te haría daño, pero no quiero que él se sienta culpable si algo te pasa- afirmo seria.

- Realmente él es muy parecido a nosotras Mayu, dime la verdad quien es el- pregunto intrigada la kitsune.

- Eso lo sabrás cuando todo termine, pero antes de eso por favor podrías traer a Tsunade ella también tiene derecho a saber- pidió con una voz triste.

- Esta bien le pediré a DREIKAR que la traiga- respondió seria.

Y Tsunade apareció junto al zorro que al ver la carnicería solo pudo esbozar una gran sonrisa.

- Realmente el mocoso no ha perdido su toque, sigue siendo un maestro en la tortura y el derramamiento estilizado de sangre- afirmo orgulloso.

Tanto Erika como Tsunade se le quedaron viendo serias.

- O vamos, ustedes ya sospechaban que esto era lo que escondía, así que no me vengan con esas miradas de reproche- se quejó molesto.

Pero otro grito capto su atención, Nova tenía su pie derecho sobre las costillas de otro de los mercenarios ocasionando que su caja torácica fuera destrozada logrando que se escuchara como se rompía cada hueso, pero el pelinegro calculo la presión para no matarlo, después lo levanto sujetándolo de la cabeza y comenzó a apretarla fuertemente hasta aplastársela ocasionando una serie de gritos desgarradores, los dos mercenarios que quedaban estaban a punto de morir de un infarto, por otro lado Tsunade se encontraba con una expresión seria pero a diferencia de Erika ella no tenía la intención de detenerlo.

- Mayu él está consciente de lo que hace verdad- pregunto tranquila.

- Así es, a pesar de su transformación él puede razonar perfectamente solo que en ese estado es más agresivo de lo normal- respondió sorprendida.

- No deberías de sorprenderte tanto, te recuerdo que yo también he participado en dos guerras, es por eso que entiendo cómo se siente ya que yo también perdí a personas muy valiosas para mí- afirmo seria.

Nova se sorprendió al escuchar lo que dijo Tsunade y decidió que ya había sido suficiente, por lo que le arranco el corazón a los dos shinobis que quedaban con vida y se dirigió a donde estaban Mayu y las demás sin deshacer su transformación.

- Que estás haciendo aquí Tsu chan- pregunto preocupado.

- Reika me mando a llamar con DREIKAR diciéndome que era algo urgente- respondió tranquila.

- Suspirando- de acuerdo les contare todo, solo déjenme quitarme toda esta sangre y restos de encima- pidió tranquilo.

Las cuatro asintieron y Nova se fue a bañar en un rio cercano y regreso después de media hora, pero para su sorpresa las cuatro estaban sentadas en unos troncos en silencio ya que cada una estaba pensando en cómo tomarían lo que paso y lo que les contaría.

- Suspirando- muy bien lo que les voy a contar quiero que lo mantengan en secreto por ahora ya que no quiero que Madara se entere, ya que sería peligroso que tratara de hacer alguna estupidez- pidió serio.

Todas asintieron y el pelinegro al ver que guardarían su secreto comenzó con su relato.

- Tsu chan recuerdas que les dije que Naruto y Reika tendrían muchos problemas para tener un hijo- pregunto tranquilo.

- Si lo recuerdo, pero no entiendo como sabes tanto de eso, que yo sepa nadie ha conseguido algo así- respondió curiosa.

- Pues veras yo soy el resultado de esa unión- respondió serio.

Las tres estaban sorprendidas y Mayu se veía algo triste.

- Mi padre era lo que ustedes llamarían un gran demonio, él se enamoró de mi madre y según ella fue bastante complicado su embarazo pero al final logro tenerme sin riesgos, desgraciada o afortunadamente nunca conocí a mi padre ya que el solo dejo a una de sus subordinadas para cuidarme y evitar que me hicieran lo mismo que a Naruto, por lo que quitando sus sádicos entrenamientos lleve una infancia más o menos normal, pero a medida que crecía mi poder mi cuerpo tomaba las características de mi padre por lo que cuando cumplí 10 años decidí junto a mi niñera viajar por el mundo para no causarle problemas a mi madre ya que si me quedaba con ella corría el riesgo de que algún inadaptado la quisiera lastimar con el pretexto de ser la madre de un demonio.

- Entonces a ti te pasa lo mismo que a Naruto cuando accede al poder de Reika- pregunto una sorprendida Erika.

- Así es, pero a diferencia de Naruto este es mi propio poder solo que al usarlo la sangre de mi padre se activa y causa el cambio en mi apariencia y me vuelve más agresivo y despiadado- respondió tranquilo.

- Entonces si Naruto y Reika logran tener un hijo este será como tú- pregunto una seria Tsunade.

- En esencia sí, pero él o ella tendrían sus características particulares y podría manejar tanto chakra como youki- respondió serio.

- Muy bien ya entendí por qué tu poder y sed de sangre es igual al nuestro, pero no entiendo por qué Mayu te escogió como su compañero- pregunto una curiosa Reika.

- Con una mirada nostálgica- veras a los dos años de estar recorriendo el mundo mi niñera recibió un mensaje de mi padre y me dijo que tenía que irse ya que le habían asignado una misión muy importante, afortunadamente ya había terminado mi entrenamiento básico así que me despedí de ella y nos prometimos volvernos a ver para que pudiera mostrarle mi crecimiento y técnicas propias, después de eso escuche algunos rumores de unos cazadores de demonios que estaban detrás de un espíritu muy poderoso ya que según ellos este espíritu había secuestrado y matado a muchos aldeanos y ellos habían podido arrinconar a ese espíritu en una zona reducida de un gran bosque, al llegar me encontré con la sorpresa de que había dos presencias muy poderosas por lo que estuve investigando más a fondo y descubrí que el demonio que estaba asesinando a los pobladores de la villa estaba disfrazado como un aldeano más, y el maldito había notado que Mayu vivía cerca de ahí sin molestar a nadie pero al verse descubierto le hecho toda la culpa a ella.

Mayu se levantó de su lugar y se sentó al lado de Nova recargando su cabeza en su hombro y Nova la rodeo con su brazo y continúo con su relato.

- Pero todo empeoro cuando el maldito dejo el cadáver de una niña en el centro de la plaza en unas condiciones brutales lo que causo que todos fueran a atacar a Mayu junto a los cazadores, yo me encontraba en el bosque cuando escuche varias explosiones y sentí un poder impresionante así que me dirigí de inmediato a ese lugar y me encontré a ese maldito apuñalando a Mayu en el estómago y gritando que había encontrado al demonio, todos esos malditos ignorantes llegaron de inmediato y comenzaron a atacarla, pero antes de que pudieran tocarla los asesine ya que ellos la estaban atacando sin ninguna prueba, solo lo hacían porque ella era diferente a ellos así que los mate y herí gravemente a ese maldito pero por desgracia logro escapar, pero preferí atender a Mayu antes de perseguir a ese maldito, después de varios días ella despertó y al verme se sorprendió y se asustó un poco pero al sentir mi poder se tranquilizó y le explique todo lo que había pasado y le pregunte la razón de que no se hubiera defendido si claramente ella era más fuerte que él, ella me respondió que su poder había sido sellado por un sujeto extraño y era por eso que no pudo huir ya que el sello solo le permitía alejarse a una determinada distancia, después de un mes ella se recuperó y yo logre romper el sello que la mantenía en ese lugar, al día siguiente decidí irme pero ella me pidió ser su compañero ya que yo era compatible con su poder así que hicimos un ritual que no explicare, pero desde entonces Mayu ha estado a mi lado, pero en uno de mis viajes me vi involucrado en una guerra en la que conocí a la única mujer con la que he tenido algo serio aparte de Mayu, desgraciadamente por confiar en las personas que defendía ella fue cruelmente asesinada ya que ella al estar embarazada perdió todo su poder ya que este era absorbido por él bebe por lo que ella decidió dejar de luchar y me pidió que me encargara de acabar la lucha, pero su padre al enterarse de su embarazo contrato a unos mercenarios que atacaron la villa donde estaba y arrasaron con todo y a ella la violaron hasta matarla junto al bebe, es por eso que al ver a estos miserables perdí el control.

Las tres estaban llorando impresionadas por el relato del pelinegro, pero para sorpresa de todos Reika estaba soltando un instinto asesino increíble.

- Entonces porque permites que te traten así, tu deberías de haberlos matado a todos- grito furiosa la kitsune.

- Créeme que no es por falta de ganas, es solo que ella parecía sospechar lo que tramaba su padre por lo que me hizo prometer que no odiaría a todos los humanos ya que había muchos de ellos que valían la pena, por lo que solo debería de encargarme de aquellos que hicieran sufrir a otros- respondió con una triste expresión.

Todas se sorprendieron al escucharlo pero ahora comprendían su actitud hacia los demás ya que a la mayoría los trataba como basura, pero a pesar de que lo sacaran de quicio jamás intento matarlos solo los intimidaba o en el mejor de los casos los ignoraba.

- Así que es por Mayu que estas tan obsesionado con acabar con Madara- afirmo una seria Erika.

- Así es, ese maldito intento tratar a Mayu como un arma para su conveniencia, es por eso que lo matare- respondió un aterrador oji blanco.

- Y que piensan hacer ustedes dos ahora que saben parte de su historia- pregunto curiosa la kitsune.

Las dos kunoichis se quedaron viendo seriamente y respondieron al mismo tiempo.

- Nada, no haremos nada.

- A que se refieren con eso- pregunto una sorprendida Mayu.

- Tsunade ya se había dado cuenta que él no era humano, no por nada es la mejor médico que existe en las naciones elementales y yo por otro lado soy una gran kunoichi sensorial por lo que ya había notado que su poder no es chakra, solo no sabía que era hasta que sentí el poder de Reika y Mayu por lo que pensé que él era como ustedes pero no estaba segura, y con respecto a lo que sentimos por Nova la verdad es que no pensamos darnos por vencidas ya que nos gusta por lo que es- respondió con una sonrisa.

Los tres estaban sorprendidos, ellos creían que al ver el poder de Nova ellas saldrían corriendo llamándole monstruo o algo así, pero fue todo lo contrario ellas lo aceptaron como era.

- Muy bien entonces tenemos que continuar nuestro camino.

Todos voltearon a donde se escuchó la voz y vieron a Yagura recargado en un árbol.

- Es verdad Tsu chan tienes que regresar, ya que puede ser que sean atacados por grupos como este- pidió tranquilo Nova.

- Es verdad, pero espero que regresen pronto ya que esas dos son un dolor de cabeza sin ustedes para controlarlas- se quejó seria.

- Jejeje la verdad es que disfrutas de actuar como su futura suegra- se burló el rubio.

- Con una gran sonrisa- puede ser, pero no creo que a Yagura le dé mucho gusto ver los destrozos que ocasionan- respondió risueña.

Yagura se puso pálido al escucharla ya que eso significaba que tendría toneladas de quejas y papeleo al regresar, por lo que un chibi Yagura apareció en su mente llorando ríos de lágrimas estilo anime, Tsunade se acercó a Nova lo abrazo por un rato y se despidió con un beso en los labios arrancando una pequeña protesta de Erika.

- Tsu chan quiero que vigiles que Naruto no utilice ese ataque ya que aún no lo controla- pidió serio.

- Claro, estoy segura que entre Akemi y las demás lograremos hacer que entienda- respondió con una macabra sonrisa.

Tsunade y DREIKAR desaparecieron en una flama roja y Nova organizo a todos para el viaje ya que tendrían que pasar a un poblado para comprar ropa para las mujeres ya que solo estaban cubiertas por mantas.

Mientras en Kiri Tsunade le contaba parte de lo acontecido a Setsuna y Nina, estas se sorprendieron al escuchar el relato de la rubia pero decidieron no preguntar más, ya que Nova le debió de haber pedido que se guardara algunas cosas por lo que continuaron con su trabajo.

Un par de días después un par de anbus aparecieron en la oficina de las Mizukages sustitutas ya que estaban atacando a varias aldeas costeras, por lo que Tsunade supuso que Orochimaru estaba pagándoles para conseguir ratas de laboratorio ya que era mucha coincidencia que hubieran ataques parecidos en dos naciones diferentes, por lo que mandaron llamar a Zein, Yugao, Naruto y Akemi, al llegar les informaron de la situación y los dos pequeños estaban felices ya que querían probar sus avances en una pelea real.

- Pero Tsunade estas segura de esto, ellos no tienen experiencia peleando- se quejó Zein.

- Tranquila Zein ellos no solo entrenaban con Nova, el peleaba con ellos para que aprendieran a pelear en una situación de vida o muerte, y te aseguro que estos dos niños más sus guardianes serán suficientes para esto, ya que ellos solo tendrán el nivel de un chunin bajo- respondió tranquila.

- Entonces nosotras solo vamos para evitar que algo salga mal- pregunto una sorprendida Yugao.

- Así es Yugao, tu mejor que nadie sabes que Naruto es capaz de cuidarse solo así que no te preocupes el estará bien-comento tranquila la rubia.

- Kasan, niisan sabe que nos mandaras a una misión- pregunto preocupado.

- Así es, de hecho el me pidió que te recordara que no uses ese ataque ya que aún no lo controlas- respondió seria.

- Descuida kasan yo me encargare de oniisan- afirmo una feliz Akemi.

- Muy bien confió en ti para cuidar de tu hermano, saldrán en una hora así que será mejor que vallan a prepararse- aviso Setsuna.

Nina se les quedo viendo a los niños con una sonrisa de satisfacción y orgullo.

Una hora después los seis se encontraban en la entrada de la villa recibiendo las últimas instrucciones de la misión, que consistía en por lo menos capturar a uno de ellos para interrogarlo, Mei se encontraba algo molesta porque no la dejaron ir pero en el fondo entendía que no estaba lista para algo así, el grupo del rubio llego al lugar rápidamente ya que viajaron sobre DREIKAR y RAN ya que esta última podía controlar su tamaño, pero ella prefería su aspecto tierno por lo que casi siempre estaba con su apariencia de cachorrita, al llegar vieron que los mercenarios estaban reuniendo a los prisioneros en jaulas para embarcarlos.

- Muy bien Naruto cuál es tu plan para salvarlos- pregunto Zein.

- Con una mano en la barbilla- dejaremos que los metan a todos en esas jaulas y después RAN las cubrirá con un remolino para que Akemi, DREIKAR y yo podamos pelear tranquilos- respondió como si nada.

Tanto Yugao como Zein se sorprendieron, ese era un muy buen plan, lo único que les preocupaba era que no conocían las habilidades de Akemi pero Tsunade les había ordenado que los dejaran encargarse d la situación por lo que se resignaron a dejarlos actuar libremente.

- Dense prisa las fuerzas del Mizukage no deben de tardar en llegar- grito el jefe.

Este era de tez blanca cabello negro 1.77 m de complexión media con el Hitae ate de Kiri rasgado.

Al terminar de meter en las jaulas a los prisioneros y estas fueron rodeadas por un gran remolino de agua que arrastro al mar a varios de los mercenarios matándolos en el acto.

Fire Skin.

La piel de Naruto se cubrió con un resplandor rojo y se arrojó en contra de los mercenarios atacándolos con el taijutsu que le enseño Reika, todos se sorprendieron al ver a un niño tratando de atacarlos por lo que no le prestaron atención hasta que al golpear a uno de ellos en el estómago una gran flama salió de su espalda.

- Pero que rayos es ese ataque- pregunto Zein.

- Se llama Fire Skin, este concentra el fuego alrededor de la piel creando una capa impenetrable de fuego y quema todo con lo que entra en contacto- respondió una risueña kitsune.

- Valla parece que estas disfrutando de las modificaciones que le hicimos al sello- comento una sonriente Zein.

- Así es, pero la verdad quisiera poder salir por más tiempo pero que se le va a hacer- respondió con una sonrisa sínica.

- Maldita mal agradecida- murmuraba la peli roja.

Mientras DREIKAR quemaba y devoraba a cuanto mercenario se le acercaba, los mercenarios al ver el poder de Naruto y el zorro se dirigieron al barco para escapar, pero al llegar a él se encontraron con Akemi y RAN, ambas tenían una gran sonrisa y alrededor del cuerpo de RAN se formaron varias corrientes de agua y alrededor de Akemi unas fuertes ráfagas de viento.

Hyoton: Tsubame Fubuki no jutsu.

De las corrientes de agua y viento se formaban una cantidad increíble de golondrinas de hielo que se clavaban en los cuerpos de los mercenarios que optaron por regresar, pero para su desgracia un pequeño rubio junto a un zorro los estaban esperando con una macabra sonrisa.

Hells Breath.

Una gran corriente de un fuego purpura rodeo a los dos y después de unos segundos este se dirigió a los mercenarios borrándolos de este mundo.

- Pero como demonios los entreno- grito una sorprendida Yugao.

- Nova puede ser algo atrabancado e inmaduro pero créeme que en cuestión de entrenamientos es bastante severo- afirmo la kitsune.

Las dos kunoichis estaban aterradas al ver el poder de los niños ya que estos tenían un nivel increíble para su edad, Naruto sería un jounin bajo y Erika un chunin medio, sabían que el estar acompañados de DREIKAR y RAN los ayudaba pero nunca se esperaron algo así.

- Yu chan será mejor que busquen algún sobreviviente ya que nos emocionamos un poco y se nos pasó la mano- grito un feliz rubio.

- Es verdad no pensé que le hubiera imprimido tanto poder a ese jutsu- confirmo la peli roja.

Las dos kunoichis se sorprendieron al escucharlos ya que esos mocosos estaban diciendo que procuraron contenerse, pero prefirieron buscar a algún sobreviviente antes de sufrir un infarto, ya tendrían tiempo de interrogar a Nova acerca del entrenamiento de los pequeños, después de una media hora de búsqueda encontraron a tres mercenarios medio muertos y los atendieron para evitar que murieran y se los llevaron a la aldea ante la mirada orgullosa de la kitsune ya que el rubio había peleado con su propio poder.

Mientras en la nación del hierro Nova y compañía se encontraban cerca de uno de los poblados de la nación del Hierro por lo que rápidamente fueron interceptados por un regimiento de samuráis de unos 60 miembros, estos al ver a las personas que acompañaban a Nova se pusieron en guardia.

- Entreguen sus armas y no se resistan ya que tenemos la orden de interrogar a cualquier persona sospechosa- ordeno el comandante del regimiento.

- Pero es que todos en este lugar son estúpidos, por si no te has dado cuenta ellos son parte de los desaparecidos en los ataques a su aldeas- grito el peli negro soltando algo de instinto asesino.

Varios de los miembros del regimiento reconocieron a varias personas y los pocos samuráis que sobrevivieron les contaron lo ocurrido causando que el comandante se pusiera pálido al escuchar su reporte.

- Será mejor seguir con nuestro camino ya que no tengo ganas de seguir escuchando necedades- afirmo Nova muy molesto.

Y los tres desaparecieron en una flama azul dejando a un aterrado comandante ya que le había faltado al respeto a un kage y a la persona que había salvado a los aldeanos y a sus hombres.

- Manden de inmediato un mensaje a todos los vigías con la descripción de esos tres para que los dejen pasar y mándenle un reporte detallado de lo que paso a Mifune sama- ordeno preocupado.

En las afueras de la aldea de Kumo varias copias de Setsu estaban reemplazando a los shinobis que vigilaban las fronteras de kumo para poder infiltrarse en esta para poder tomar el control de todo.

En la base de Orochimaru los cuatro del sonido comandados por Kimimaru (en el fic el goza de una perfecta salud) regresaban de su misión de atacar a las villas alejadas para conseguir sujetos de pruebas ya que ellos pensaban que los mercenarios podrían controlarlos sin ningún problema.

- Como van con su misión Kimimaru- pregunto Kabuto.

- Todo salió perfecto ya que la mayoría de las aldeas tenían muy poca vigilancia, pero no creo que podamos seguir con este plan ya que lo más seguro es que ellos reforzaran la vigilancia- reporto serio el albo.

- Lo sé pero con la gente que han capturado podremos seguir con nuestras investigaciones por unos años- respondió un sonriente Orochimaru.

Mientras todas las delegaciones que acompañaban a los kages se encontraban llegando a la capital del país del Hierro por lo que Mifune comenzó a organizar la reunión ya que el asunto a tratar era muy serio y urgente.

- Valla la capital de este país es muy grande- afirmo una sorprendida Erika.

- Es verdad pero su seguridad es un asco- respondió Nova.

La pelirroja lo sujeto del brazo y recargo su cabeza en su hombro.

- Tranquilo estoy segura de que encontraremos como entretenernos para evitar más molestias- propuso la peli roja con una voz muy sexi.

- Suspirando- sabes que si nos pasamos ella nos matara verdad- respondió con una sonrisa.

- Jejeje es verdad se me había olvidado ese detalle- respondió algo asustada.

- Dejen de estar perdiendo el tiempo, les recuerdo que estamos aquí por trabajo no para que se diviertan- se quejó un molesto Yagura.

- Ya lo sabemos Ya chan, cielos realmente necesitas encontrarte una pareja ya que te has vuelto muy gruñón- afirmo una divertida Erika.

- Con una vena en la frente- quien demonios te pidió tu opinión acerca de mi vida privada- grito haciendo un puchero.

- Ya, ya tranquilo Ya chan, estoy segura de que si le pides a Nina que salga contigo ella aceptara feliz- se burló la peli roja.

Ante este comentario a Yagura no le quedo más que reaccionar de la forma más madura que se le ocurrió y termino correteando a Erika durante un par de horas para darle un buen correctivo, logrando que Nova se partiera de la risa ante el comportamiento del Mizukage.

Al caer la noche todos los kages se encontraban reunidos con Mifune, pero cuando el Raikage vio a Nova se lanzó en su contra con su armadura eléctrica activada.

Lariat.

Pero para la sorpresa de todos Nova tomo el brazo del Raikage y lo derribo con un movimiento de judo y le puso su espada cubierta de un viento de color negro en el cuello.

- Será mejor que no te muevas o te cortare la cabeza- advirtió el peli negro.

- Raikage me puede decir porque ataco a uno de los miembros de mi guardia personal- pregunto un molesto Yagura.

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar al Mizukage.

- Lo que pasa es que Raikage sama envió a uno de sus mejores shinobis para matarlo pero al parecer fallo miserablemente- respondió una tranquila Mabui.

- Ya veo así que esa linda gatita era de kumo, es una lástima que muriera tan joven solo por tu ambición de poder- comento Nova sínicamente.

- Ya basta no los mande a llamar para que se ataquen entre ustedes- grito con autoridad Mifune.

- Eso deberías de decírselo a ellos ya que yo solo me defendí- respondió un divertido Nova.

Erika se encontraba muy divertida con la situación, pero Yagura solo pudo darse un pequeño golpe con la palma de su mano en el rostro.

- Mifune sama será mejor aclarar la razón de que ese muchacho se encuentre aquí ya que según mis fuentes él es quien salvo al joven Namikaze- propuso un serio Onoki.

La mayoría se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras del Tsuchikage y voltearon a ver a Yagura para que les diera una explicación.

- Verán, Mizukage sama me contrato para garantizar su seguridad ya que estos son tiempos peligrosos y un Kage de su importancia no se puede exponer a estar protegido por shinobis mediocres- afirmo serio el peli negro.

Todos se tranquilizaron al escuchar al peli negro ya que él había sido contratado para proteger al Mizukage por lo que técnicamente seguía sin pertenecer a ninguna aldea por lo que terminando su contrato podrían ir tras él.

Erika estaba sorprendida al ver que los había convencido fácilmente, realmente él estaba acostumbrado a tratar con este tipo de personas.

- Bueno una vez aclarado esto les pido que se sienten, y Nova san por favor libere a Raikage dono ya que lo necesito completo para esta junta- pidió amablemente.

- Esta seguro de eso Mifune sama, estoy seguro de que él lo puede escuchar perfectamente desde donde esta- respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Pero Erika le retiro su espada de la mano y se lo llevo a la galería para que pudieran comenzar con la reunión.

- Muy bien los he mandado a llamar ya que la nación del Hierro ha sido atacada por shinobis renegados de sus naciones y según los tratados que tenemos con ustedes es su responsabilidad evitar que esto pase- afirmo un serio Mifune.

- Pero que pruebas tiene de lo que está diciendo- pregunto un serio Onoki.

Varios hitae ate ensangrentados cayeron a la mesa y todos voltearon a ver a Nova ya que él estaba con el brazo extendido y una gran sonrisa.

- Esos son parte de los hitae ate de los mercenarios que estaban recolectando esclavos en los límites del país del Hierro- afirmo serio.

Todos se sorprendieron ya que eran aproximadamente unos cincuenta y estos eran de todas las aldeas.

- Entonces es cierto que varios grupos de mercenarios han estado atacando pequeñas aldeas y campos de detención para secuestrar a los pobladores- pregunto un serio Raikage.

- Así parece, pero no tengo ni idea de que estén planeando hacer con ellos- respondió tranquilo el pelinegro.

- Y se puede saber cómo conseguiste estos hitae ate- pregunto Onoki algo molesto.

- Eso se los puede responder Mifune san ya que estoy seguro que esos inútiles que tiene por samuráis ya le habrán dicho lo que paso- respondió desinteresadamente.

Mifune se le quedo viendo serio a Nova, pero al ver que no respondería les dio a todos un reporte de lo que había pasado causando que todos los kages se sorprendieran ya que él había matado a aproximadamente 250 shinobis en no más de media hora, cosa que hasta para algunos de sus escoltas sería difícil ya que el no dejo a nadie con vida.

- Con todo respeto Mifune sama, según los acuerdos que tenemos estos nos prohíben la entrada a sus tierras con shinobis, y conseguir su permiso lleva mucho tiempo por lo que es imposible detenerlos ya que ellos siempre estarán protegidos por esta ley, y ese muchacho pudo salvar a esas personas ya que él está escoltando a Mizukage sama, ya que de otro modo ellos hubieran terminado como esclavos- afirmo Shikaku.

Todos los kages estuvieron de acuerdo con el hokage ya que las leyes que tenía Mifune para tener vigilados a los shinobis que entraban a su nación eran muy inflexibles.

- Es verdad que esa ley les da la ventaja, pero lo que quiero es su compromiso de que vigilaran mejor sus fronteras, a cambio les daré un aumento en los metales para la fabricación de armamento- ofreció un serio Mifune.

Todos los kages se quedaron pensando en el ofrecimiento de Mifune durante un par de horas ya que tenían que pensarlo muy bien, ya que si aceptaban estarían comprometidos a hacer más seguras sus fronteras pero si no aceptaban se arriesgaban a que las demás aldeas incrementaran su poder militar y pudieran atacarlos por lo que terminaron aceptando la petición de Mifune.

- Ahora antes de terminar esta reunión, mocoso quisiera que nos entregaras al heredero de los Uzumaki- exigió el Raikage.

Todos se le quedaron viendo al peli negro pero este ni se inmuto ante la petición del Raikage.

- Y porque tendría que hacer algo así truenitos, que yo recuerde Naruto es un civil por lo que no está sujeto a lo que ustedes quieran- respondió con una sonrisa.

- Es verdad que él no es un shinobi pero es el hijo de dos grandes leyendas y miembro de uno de los más antiguos clanes así que eso lo hace que sea de nuestro interés- intervino el Kazekage.

- Es verdad será mejor que lo entregues o te obligare a hacerlo- exigió el Tsuchikage.

Los ojos de Nova se tornaron morados y su piel se oscureció, ya que este estaba liberando un gran instinto asesino que puso de rodillas a todos los guardias tanto de los kages como de Mifune.

- Deberían de controlar su lengua pitufo san, yo creo que usted ya tiene bastante con cuidar de que a su nieta no le pase nada malo, y usted Kazekage debería de preocuparse por encontrar a su hijo antes de querer utilizar al de otro- respondió mordazmente.

Ambos kages se pusieron nerviosos ya que se supone que nadie sabía acerca de esos asuntos por lo que decidieron dejar el tema por la paz, además que el poder que estaba despidiendo estaba a la par con el de ellos, Nova al ver sus reacciones volvió a la normalidad y todos pudieron volver a respirar tranquilos.

- Permítanme hacerles una advertencia miserables codiciosos, yo soy muy diferente a ustedes si me atacan o tratan de lastimar a alguien preciado para mi destruiré sus aldeas junto a todos sus habitantes ya sean bebes, niños, mujeres o ancianos- advirtió seriamente.

- Entonces porque estás trabajando para el Mizukage- pregunto un molesto pitufo.

- Jejeje porque su villa se ha mostrado neutral en los últimos conflictos, además de que él no me contacto yo le ofrecí mis servicios ya que me agrada la forma en que hace las cosas por lo que les aconsejo que dejen a Kiri en paz o se las verán conmigo- respondió arrogantemente.

Nuevamente los Kages se pusieron nerviosos ya que ese muchacho era muy poderoso para tenerlo de enemigo, ya que no sabían si tenía más hombres o en donde se había establecido por lo que decidieron dejarlo en paz por el momento.

- Muy bien ya que todo está aclarado será mejor irnos a descansar ya que el viaje de regreso a sus aldeas es bastante largo- anuncio Mifune.

Todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones para descansar y planear las acciones que llevarían a cabo.

- Así que ya tenías pensado como resolver lo de tu presencia en esta reunión- comento Yagura.

- Así es, ya que si ellos se enteran de que estamos en Kiri es posible que intenten atacarnos, pero si no saben dónde estoy no se arriesgaran a hacer nada ya que si desprotegen sus aldeas corren el riesgo de que sean destruidas, y estoy seguro de que ninguno de ellos correrá ese riesgo y menos al leer como masacre a esos mercenarios- respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Antes de que Yagura pudiera responder apareció un pequeño lobo con un mensaje, Nova lo recibió y el lobo desapareció en un remolino negro.

- Jejeje parece que tenía razón, esa maldita serpiente está tratando de conseguir ratas de laboratorio para sus experimentos ya que sabe que no podrá hacerlo en varios años ya que la seguridad de todas las naciones shinobi aumentara- comento con una sonrisa.

Tanto Yagura como Erika se sorprendieron por el avance de los pequeños y se preocuparon ya que Yugao y Mei habían destruido un par de locales de ropa ya que Mei quería la misma prenda que Yugao y se le salió decir que se vería mejor en ella que en una anciana asaltacunas, por lo que todo termino en una campal, lo que ocasiono graves daños en la tienda por lo que se les prohibió entrar juntas hasta que supieran comportarse, Nova estaba destornillándose de la risa mientras Yagura estaba llorando ríos de lágrimas estilo anime mientras le preguntaba a Kami porque lo castigaba de esa forma, mientras una sonriente Erika lo trataba de tranquilizar.

A la mañana siguiente todas las delegaciones regresaron a sus aldeas con varias preocupaciones y planes, ya que no esperaban que Nova apareciera como escolta del Mizukage, peor aún nadie había podido localizar el lugar donde se había asentado por lo que incrementarían la búsqueda ya que era una persona demasiado poderosa para que anduviera ofreciendo sus servicios al mejor postor.

Al llegar a las fronteras de la nación del agua Erika activo unos sellos para detectar a todos los shinobis que los kages habían mandado tras Nova y después de un par de horas llegaron a un gran emplazamiento de shinobis de Kiri.

- Muy bien Mizukage sama mi trabajo termina aquí, ha sido un placer trabajar para usted por lo que pienso visitarlo en un futuro próximo para ver si podemos hacer negocios nuevamente- comento haciendo una reverencia.

- Será un placer volver a contar con tus servicios en el futuro Nova- respondió con una sonrisa el Mizukage.

Después de despedirse Nova tomo de la cintura a Erika y desaparecieron en una flama azul dejando a los espías sorprendidos ya que ninguno pudo encontrar su rastro por lo que regresaron a darle su reporte a su respectivo kage, mientras Mikoto salía de un árbol con su sharingan activado ya que Nova había decidido que ella se mantendría en las sombras ya que no querían que se supiera todavía que él contaba con el sharingan.

- Realmente él es un gran estratega no lo crees Yagura- afirmo una sonriente Mikoto.

- Es verdad, algo sádico pero es muy bueno- respondió tranquilo.

- O vamos Ya chan debes de admitir que su idea fue muy buena- presumió Erika.

Nova y Erika se encontraban recostados en las ramas de uno de los árboles que estaban alrededor del asentamiento con una gran sonrisa ya que todo había salido como lo habían planeado, por lo que no tendrían que preocuparse de que las demás aldeas los atacaran.

- Ok ok lo admito fue un gran plan, ahora tenemos que apresurarnos para continuar con nuestros planes- respondió un cansado Yagura.

- O vamos Ya chan tu solo quieres llegar rápido para evitar que esas dos destruyan más cosas- afirmo con una sínica sonrisa.

- Con una vena en la frente- si no quieres que te ponga a revisar todo el papeleo que ellas originen será mejor que me dejes en paz y se apuren- ordeno al punto de casi sufrir un ataque.

Erika solo pudo murmurar algo sobre mocosos que abusan de su poder y no aguantan una inocente broma y continuaron con su viaje a Kiri, mientras las Mizukages sustitutas estaban a punto de sufrir un ataque nervioso, ya que Mei y Yugao habían destruido uno de los parques de la villa en otro de sus pleitos y Naruto y Akemi habían creado un inmenso agujero en el campo de entrenamiento de ellos destruyendo más de la mitad de este, logrando que toda la aldea se volviera un caos ya que pensaban que se encontraban bajo ataque.

- Espero que Nova regrese antes de que estos demonios destruyan la aldea- se quejó una cansada Tsunade.

- Es verdad jamás pensé que Mei pudiera llegar a estos extremos- afirmo una agobiada Setsuna.

- Jejeje es verdad pero esos dos mocosos se han vuelto muy fuertes y eso me tranquiliza- afirmo una orgullosa Nina.

Las otras dos kunoichis asintieron ante el comentario de Nina, ya que tanto Naruto como Akemi eran la única debilidad del grupo ya que no habían podido entrenarlos pero ahora sabían que ellos podían cuidarse solos hasta cierto nivel lo cual las tenía más tranquilas y podrían ponerle más atención a sus entrenamientos y a supervisar y curar a esos pobres condenados a muerte ya que estos se encontraban en el hospital con graves lesiones y quemaduras gracias a que SASHA había descargado toda la furia de ver a Nova con Erika y Tsunade en ellos, por lo que los estaba haciendo sufrir tormentos que para la mayoría serian una segura sentencia de muerte.

Mientras, el grupo de sellado se encontraba sufriendo ya que descubrieron que los sellos que les puso Erika no solo limitaban su chakra estos también afectaban su control de chakra, pero lo más aterrador era que si no lo controlaban rápido este emitía una descarga eléctrica que los dejaba K.O. por lo que su trabajo se había dificultado más, por lo que varios de ellos juraban que se vengarían del peli negro ya que esa tortura era demasiado para ellos, pero afortunadamente tanto Zein como Kaito lograban tranquilizarlos recordándoles que si hacían eso Nova podría ponerles algo peor, por lo que todos terminaron resignándose a sufrir esa tortura ya que no querían que Nova se pusiera creativo con ellos ya que varios de ellos habían visto el tormento de Itachi y compañía y las consecuencias de su tormento.

Después de varios días el grupo de Nova por fin llego a la aldea y esta estaba extrañamente tranquila, los cuatro estaban sorprendidos ya que esperaban que esta estuviera en llamas o por lo menos con todos los shinobis tratando de tranquilizar a Mei y Yugao o correteando a Naruto y Akemi por alguna tontería pero al ver como los guardias los saludaban tranquilamente y algunos con una gran sonrisa optaron por apresurarse a llegar a la oficina del Mizukage para ver lo que pasaba, y al llegar se sorprendieron al ver que los cuatro monstruos estaban llenando el papeleo ante la mirada fiera de Setsuna, Tsunade y Nina las cuales al verlos los recibieron con una macabra sonrisa que prometía mucho dolor, por lo que los cuatro optaron por salir corriendo ya que sentían que sus vidas corrían peligro por la cantidad de instinto asesino que liberaban las tres kunoichis, pero desgraciadamente para ellos la oficina tenía una barrera que les impidió escapar por lo que ellas los obligaron a ayudar a los niños con el papeleo ya que también era su culpa por no enseñarles a comportarse, por lo que tendrían una semana para realizar todo el papeleo de los destrozos que había sufrido la aldea, ya después tendrían tiempo de contarles todo lo que había pasado en la reunión de kages.

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, ya saben cualquier duda,queja o sugerencia sera bien recibida see ya.


	12. Chapter 12

Jejeje bueno aqui esta el siguiente cap afortunadamente encontre algo de tiempo para subirlo asi que ahora a lo de siempre Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo los uso para esta historia solo me pertenecen los O.C. que aparecen en ella y la historia misma dicho lo anterior que disfruten del cap.

CAPITULO 11.

Después de terminar el papeleo que ocasionaron los destrozos de Naruto y compañía, Nova los cito a todos en la oficina de Yagura excepto a los condenados a muerte ya que estos no tenían ni voz ni voto.

- Los he reunido para ver que haremos con lo referente a levantar Uzu, ya que las 5 naciones shinobi estarán muy ocupadas con los problemas que causara Akatsuki y también por el hecho de que nos estarán buscando, por lo que tenemos que decidir en donde residiremos- comento serio el peli negro.

- Pero niisan pensé que nos quedaríamos más tiempo en Kiri- comento un desconcertado rubio.

- Es verdad oniisan yo no me quiero ir- pidió una tierna Akemi.

- Veras ottoto lo que pasa es que han llegado a un nivel muy superior al que pensé que tendrían, es por eso que Kiri no podrá soportar nuestros entrenamientos ni sus riñas infantiles- afirmo viendo a Yugao y Mei.

- Es verdad que el tamaño de la aldea no nos ayuda, pero no crees que sería muy arriesgado irnos a la isla donde estuvo Uzu- comento una seria Mikoto.

- También lo he estado pensando Mikoto, pero la verdad si esto sigue así terminaremos por destruir Kiri, ya que cuando Naruto pueda hacer el contrato con Reika este tendrá un poder muy grande y ni el campo de entrenamiento de Yagura será suficiente para contenerlo- respondió serio.

- Entonces piensas llevarte a los sobrevivientes del clan Uzumaki contigo- pregunto un curioso Yagura.

- Claro que no, ellos ya tienen su vida hecha en Kiri, además de que sería ponerlos en riesgo innecesariamente, ya que lo más seguro es que al final terminen atacando el lugar en donde decidamos vivir- respondió preocupado.

- Valla gaki no recuerdo que de niño fueras tan considerado con la gente, realmente esas dos te han cambiado mucho- reclamo seria Nina.

- Suspirando- ya lo vez sensei al final todos terminamos cambiando un poco nuestra forma de ser, además de que necesito tu ayuda para poder despertar el mokuton de Tsu chan y el mangekio sharingan de los miembros del clan Uchiha- respondió serio el peli negro.

Tanto Tsunade como Erika estaban pálidas por la sorpresa, ya que si ellas habían entendido bien Nina era la subordinada que dejo su padre para que se hiciera cargo de él cuando era niño.

- Así que al fin decidiste intervenir Nina- comento Yagura sorprendido.

- No tengo otra opción, ya que a pesar de que Nova es tan poderoso como Madara, él no puede hacerse cargo de todo, así que tendrás que encargarte solo de la aldea de hoy en adelante- respondió seria.

- No te preocupes por eso, ya bastante has hecho por mí y por mi aldea- respondió con una sonrisa.

- Así que esta es la misión por la que tuviste que irte, realmente es algo muy irónico- comento el pelinegro sarcásticamente.

Nina se acercó a Nova y le dio un golpe en la cabeza y después lo abrazo.

- También te extrañe, pero tu padre no pudo ignorar el hecho de que en estas tierras existiera alguien que pudiera poner bajo su control a espíritus como Reika, es por eso que me mando para evaluar la situación y de ser necesario traerte para que te encargaras de todo, pero gracias a que decidiste quedarte con Mayu en ese sello yo tuve que hacerme cargo de que Madara no consiguiera derrotar a Hashirama ya que si lo hacía hubiera sido muy peligroso- respondió con tristeza.

- Tranquila, no fue tan malo, gracias a eso pude conocerlas a ellas y al final pudimos reunirnos otra vez, y por lo que veo tu evitaste que Madara pudiera controlar a Yagura verdad- afirmo divertido.

- Realmente te has vuelto muy listo, así es y para evitar que lo volviera a intentar me quede trabajando como su secretaria y ya que no podía reunirme contigo pues no me pareció una mala idea- respondió con una sonrisa.

- Entiendo, entonces será mejor irme ya que tendré que revisar extremadamente bien la isla ya que puede que quede algún recuerdo de Danzo o de alguna de las aldeas que los atacaron- aviso tranquilo.

Nova se levantó y se dispuso a irse pero antes de que se pudiera mover Mayu lo detuvo.

- Esa es una muy mala idea Nova esa isla es una trampa mortal, ya que si el enemigo traspasa las medidas de seguridad no hay una forma rápida de salir de esta- afirmo seria la oji morada.

- Entonces que sugieres que haga Mayu, esta aldea es muy pequeña, además de que si los aldeanos se enteran de lo que les podría pasar si nos quedamos pasaría lo mismo que en Konoha- pregunto serio.

Todos se quedaron en silencio al escuchar a Nova, ya que lo que estaba diciendo era muy cierto ya que los habitantes de Kiri no arriesgarían su vida de esa forma.

- Pues yo pienso que si ampliamos el terreno de la isla y todos ayudamos a protegerla sería bastante segura para los sobrevivientes del clan Uzumaki y para nosotros- afirmo Sapphire.

- Es verdad, si Tsunade desarrolla el mokuton podremos reestablecer los bosques de la isla y también podríamos extender su territorio- añadió seria Jade.

- Además de que yo también puedo ayudar con lo de la expansión de la isla- propuso Ámbar.

- Y a ustedes tres quien les dijo que vinieran- se quejó Nova.

- Vamos niisan, tú no estás en posición de quejarte ya que lo que tú y Naruto necesitan es un gran campo de entrenamiento y que mejor que la extensa cantidad de mar que rodea a Uzu- respondió una feliz Jade.

Todos estaban sorprendidos al ver a los tres encapuchados, pero Setsuna y Nova se dieron varios golpes en el rostro con la palma de su mano al verlos.

- Esperen si ustedes se van Kiri quedaría totalmente expuesta, ya que Madara solo está esperando a que me valla de aquí para apoderarse del bijuu que esta con Yagura- comento una preocupada Nina.

- Entonces el tendrá que elegir entre ayudar a sus semejantes o a aquellos que lo traicionarían a la primera oportunidad que se les presente- comento una seria Jade.

Todos se quedaron muy extrañados por la forma de hablar de Jade, pero está harta de que tuviera que esconderse de todos se bajó la capucha de la capa sorprendiendo a todos ya que era ni más ni menos que la jinchuriki del Nanabi Fuu.

- Suspirando- Vamos Nova no te enojes con ella, tú sabias que Fuu no soportaría estar encerrada por mucho tiempo- afirmo una resignada Setsuna.

- Ok ok entiendo tu punto, entonces será mejor que ustedes también se quiten sus capuchas Gaara, Yugito- pidió resignadamente.

Nina tenía una gigantesca sonrisa en el rostro ya que estaba muy orgullosa de su alumno porque este se había preparado para la batalla con Madara de una forma increíble, y los demás estaban entre sorprendidos, indignados y dos kunoichis estaban extremadamente celosas al ver a la rubia ya que Nova no les había dicho nada de ella.

- Sé que no te agradan las personas Fuu, pero tú has visto como tratan a Naruto y Nova así que por favor no te expreses de esa forma de mi aldea- pidió un serio Yagura.

- Jejeje entonces porque no hacemos una apuesta, reúne a todos los miembros de la aldea junto al consejo y diles cómo está la situación, si ellos aceptan correr el riesgo de tenernos aquí buscaremos la forma de ampliar la aldea para no tener problemas con los civiles cuando entrenemos, pero si por el contrario ellos te piden que nos expulses nos dejaras partir tranquilos a Uzu ya sea que vengas con nosotros o no ya que no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo- propuso Fuu seria.

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar la propuesta de Fuu, pero Tsunade y las representantes del clan Uzumaki estaban de acuerdo con ella ya que no se podían dar el lujo de perder más tiempo ya que no podían arriesgarse a que los miembros del consejo o los habitantes de Kiri les dieran la espalda en el último momento, hasta Nina tuvo que darle la razón a la peli verde.

- Esta bien, mañana hare una junta con todas las personas de la aldea para ver qué es lo que deciden hacer al respecto- respondió un preocupado Yagura.

- En ese caso nosotros nos retiramos ya que tenemos que empacar muchas cosas- respondió una molesta Fuu.

Y los tres jinchurikis desaparecieron en una explosión dejando a todos muy preocupados.

- Realmente esto no terminara bien- afirmo Yugao.

- Te equivocas Yugao, es mejor saber en dónde estamos parados ya que nosotros ya no tenemos la desventaja de que Naruto no podía defenderse- afirmo Erika.

- Además de que todos los miembros del clan Uzumaki nos iremos con ustedes, ya que nosotros pensamos igual que Fuu ya que antes nos pasó algo similar por lo que tuvimos que fundar nuestra propia aldea- comento una seria Zein.

- En ese caso será mejor buscar los planos de la aldea ya que tendremos mucho trabajo por hacer- comento Nova.

Y todos se retiraron de la oficina de Yagura, excepto Yagura y Nina.

- Sabes que la mocosa tiene razón, ellos solo tratan bien a Naruto ya que saben que es el heredero de su clan, pero cuando se enteren de todo lo que arriesgan dándole refugio pedirán a gritos que los expulses- comento seria.

- Es posible, pero me niego a aceptar que la única forma en la que podemos ser felices los que portamos a un bijuu es la de crear nuestra propia aldea- respondió serio.

- Sabes que me agradas Yagura, yo te considero un gran amigo pero si alguien de la aldea los lastima ni tu podrás defenderlos así que piensa bien lo que vas a hacer ya que Fuu tiene razón, a estas alturas aunque tu cayeras en manos de Madara y le contaras todo, no nos afectaría en nada ya que ninguno de los dos bandos es más fuerte que el otro- afirmo una seria Nina.

- Realmente lo sigues amando verdad- pregunto sonriendo.

- Así es, a pesar de que fue una orden de su padre, realmente me costó mucho trabajo alejarme de él y más aún cuando me entere de todo lo que le paso, así que la verdad es que si tengo que elegir entre ustedes y el pues lo elegiré siempre a el- respondió tranquila.

- En ese caso será mejor que te prepares para partir, ya que es muy probable que me pidan que los expulse de la aldea al escuchar las consecuencias de su estadía y eso causara que ustedes queden libres de cualquier compromiso con Kiri y puedan reconstruir Uzu de una forma independiente- comento tranquilo.

Nina estrecho la mano de Yagura y desapareció en una flama morada y reapareció en la entrada de la casa de Erika.

- Hola sensei, ya acabaste de despedirte de Yagura- pregunto algo triste.

- No te preocupes por eso Nova, tu mejor que nadie sabes que yo jamás te dejaría solo, y ya no me digas sensei tu nunca lo hiciste en el pasado y no quiero que lo hagas ahora - respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Mayu se le quedo viendo a Nina por un buen rato hasta que se decidió a hablar.

- Él no está enojado contigo Nina, el realmente te extraño mucho ya que tú eres la primer persona en la que se fijó como una posible pareja- comento la oji morada con una gran sonrisa.

Tanto Nina como Tsunade y Erika se le quedaron viendo a Mayu como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

- O vamos solo hace falta ver la forma en la que se ignoraron desde que llegamos, y peor aún desde que Nova acepto tratar de tener una relación con ustedes dos, ni siquiera SASHA estaba tan furiosa como tu Nina, es una pena que no se lo hayas dicho antes ya que ahora tendrás que compartirlo con nosotras- comento divertida.

Tanto Nova como Nina estaban imitando extraordinariamente a un tomate, ya que ambos no podían tener la cara más roja, pero aun así ninguno de los dos negó lo que había dicho Mayu.

Mientras esto pasaba Mikoto se encontraba reunida con los condenados a muerte ya que tendrían que interrumpir su entrenamiento si los expulsaban de la aldea.

- Así que la secretaria de Yagura es la antigua maestra de Nova, eso no me lo esperaba pero explica muchas cosas- afirmo una seria Anko.

- Kasan, eso quiere decir que todos los compromisos que teníamos con Kiri quedaran anulados- pregunto un esperanzado Itachi.

- Así es Itachi, si nos expulsan de la aldea todos los compromisos con Kiri quedaran sin efecto- respondió seria.

- Jejeje valla Itachi ahora si podrás ir tras Zein- comento un divertido Shisui.

El Uchiha miro aterradoramente a Shisui causando que un gran escalofrió recorriera su espalda ya que sabía que al Uchiha le podría traer muchos problemas el que Mikoto supiera que le agradaba la Uzumaki.

- Suspirando- eso lo platicaremos después, ya que ahora tenemos que concentrarnos en empacar todo para el viaje ya que Fuu tiene razón, ellos no querrán ser atacados solo por darnos refugio además de que Naruto y Akemi ya son lo bastante fuertes para poder cuidarse de enemigos normales- respondió seria la matriarca Uchiha.

En la madrugada Erika apareció en la oficina de Yagura para hablar con él ya que no quería irse sin despedirse de su amigo.

- Ya chan tienes un minuto para platicar- pregunto tímidamente.

- Suspirando- claro que sí, los dos nos hemos ayudado mucho desde que llegaste así que no tienes que ser tan formal- respondió con una sonrisa.

- Sabes que una vez que nos vallamos será cuestión de tiempo para que Madara se entere y venga por ti verdad- afirmo seria.

- Si lo sé, pero no puedo abandonarlos ellos me eligieron como Mizukage para que los protegiera ya que soy el shinobi más fuerte de la aldea- respondió serio.

- Te entiendo, solo espero que las personas por las que peleas no te traten como nos trataran a nosotros mañana, cuídate mucho Ya chan, y si logras escapar sabes que siempre serás bienvenido en Uzu- afirmo una seria peli roja.

Después de eso se quedaron tomando un par de horas y después se despidieron, ya que decidieron salir de inmediato de la aldea si esta decidía que los expulsaran.

A la mañana siguiente Yagura convoco a toda la aldea para exponer ante ellos los riesgos de que Nova y los demás se quedaran en la aldea, estos eran que serían un blanco latente de Madara y Akatsuki, las continuas fricciones con kumo y Suna por Nova y Naruto sin mencionar que si averiguaban que se estaban ocultando en Kiri lo más seguro es que entrarían en guerra con las dos naciones sin mencionar lo que haría el Tsuchikage junto a los destrozos que ocasionarían sus entrenamientos y las riñas y travesuras de Yugao, Mei, Naruto y Akemi, pero para hacer la apuesta equitativa decidieron no mencionar a los otros tres jinchurikis.

Todos los representantes de la aldea estaban discutiendo el asunto ya que Yagura les había dicho que los miembros del clan Uzumaki se irían con ellos junto a Kenshi, Ayame y Teuchi, pero como siempre pasa la mayoría de las personas al escuchar los riesgos se asustaron y pidieron a gritos que los expulsaran de la aldea ya que ellos no tenían nada que ver en sus problemas.

- Se los dije, la mayoría de los seres humanos solo ven por su conveniencia así tengan que eliminar a un inocente, esa siempre ha sido su naturaleza- afirmo Fuu con una sonrisa que reflejaba satisfacción.

Nadie pudo decirle nada ya que ella tenía razón, la mayoría de las personas solo estaban pensando en su seguridad y no les importaba si ellos morían a manos de Madara por lo que decidieron retirarse sin hacer ningún comentario.

Después de unas horas Yagura se encontraba en su oficina pensando en las consecuencias que traería la decisión de la aldea ya que ellos habían salido bien librados de los ataques gracias a los sellos y barreras del clan Uzumaki y la ayuda de Nina, pero ahora que ellos se habían ido no había nadie que pudiera usar los sistemas de seguridad que ellos habían creado ya que ellos pensaban que los Uzumaki se quedarían de forma permanente en la aldea y también tendrían que volver a buscar herreros para fabricar sus armas ya que siempre dependieron de ellos para fabricarlas.

Después de un par de días Nova y los demás llegaron a Uzu y comenzaron a destruir las ruinas que quedaban dejando una gran extensión de tierra lista para poder construir.

- Muy bien SASHA tu continuaras con el entrenamiento de Itachi y los demás- anuncio con una tétrica sonrisa.

Los seis shinobis y los tres perros se pusieron pálidos y solo pudieron salir como alma que lleva el diablo, mientras SASHA esbozaba una gran sonrisa y lideraba a los lobos y zorros para seguir torturándolos.

- Bueno ahora comencemos con la parte complicada de todo esto, Tsunade y Mikoto según Mayu con ustedes tenemos un gran problema ya que sus cuerpos no soportaran el proceso de despertar sus habilidades latentes por su edad, así que si quieren poder usar tanto el mokuton como el mangekio sharingan tendrán que correr un riesgo bastante alto- afirmo serio el peli negro.

Mikoto tenía una expresión de preocupación, pero extrañamente Tsunade estaba muy tranquila ya que por lo que le había dicho Shizune ella tenía una idea bastante clara de lo que Nova estaba planeando.

- Ya terminaron los sellos de contención y regeneración de chakra- pregunto una seria rubia.

- Así que ya sabes lo que planeo Tsu chan- pregunto sorprendido.

- Con lo que me dijo Shizune me quedo claro lo que vas a intentar, solo no tengo idea de cómo le harás para poder mantener la regeneración celular, ya que ninguna de las dos tenemos tanto chakra- respondió seria.

- Veras Tsu chan al principio no sabía cómo lograrlo ya que yo no sé nada de fuinjutsu o de sellos demoniacos, pero gracias a la previsión de tousan ahora contamos con Nina chan y ella se especializa en esas cosas, y si a eso le sumas las habilidades de Kaito y su división de fuinjutsu pues tenemos un 75% de éxito- afirmo un sonriente Nova.

- Pero niisan que es lo que tienes pensado hacer- pregunto un serio rubio.

- Naruto si ellas quieren desarrollar su poder Tsu chan tendrá que realizar el souzo saisei (restauración divina) en ambas y después de esto Erika, Zein y Nina chan les pondrán varios sellos en su cuerpo para que puedan absorber y conservar tanto el chakra como el youki de Mayu y mío- respondió serio.

Todos se aterraron al escuchar a Nova, ya que nadie había escuchado que alguien hubiera tenido éxito haciendo algo así por lo que la mayoría protestaron por la decisión de Nova.

- Silencio- grito Nova muy molesto- ustedes creen que yo quiero que ella se arriesgue de esa forma, es solo que si ellas quieren pelear en esta guerra tendrán que arriesgarse a morir como todo shinobi- afirmo serio.

Todos guardaron silencio al escuchar al peli negro ya que ninguno se puso a pensar en lo que el sentía, pero al final entendieron que era necesario para poder sobrevivir a la guerra en contra de Madara por lo que Tsunade, Mikoto, Nina, Erika, Zein, Mayu y Nova se dirigieron al bosque para realizar el procedimiento.

Al llegar a un claro ambas se quitaron la ropa, las dos solo vestían su ropa interior y se recostaron para que Nina, Zein y Erika comenzaran a ponerles los sellos, la tinta de estos estaba mezclada con la sangre de Nova y Mayu para que fuera más fácil que sus cuerpos asimilaran su youki mientras las otras tres les inyectaban su chakra, al terminar los sellos Tsunade uso su souzo saisei y el diamante de su frente se convirtió en una extrañas marcas que se esparcieron por todo su rostro cubriendo a las dos kunoichis con un chakra de color verde.

- Nova las dos están estables así que pueden comenzar a introducir su youki en sus cuerpos- aviso una seria Zein.

Nova se transformó dejando muy sorprendidas a Zein y a Nina, Mayu al ver que ellas ya se estaban acostumbrando al youki de Nova expulso todo su poder de una forma muy controlada para no lastimarlas pero aun así las dos kunoichis estaban soltando gritos desgarradores ya que su cuerpo se estaba reestableciendo del paso de los años, todos los que estaban en la isla cayeron al suelo por la cantidad de poder que expulsaron Nova y Mayu, Nina estaba sorprendida ya que Nova jamás pudo realizar esa transformación cuando estuvo con ella por lo que puso una gran sonrisa de satisfacción al ver el progreso del moreno.

Mientras en Konoha Jiraya se encontraba entrenando a todos los anbu y tokubetsu jounins ya que el entendía que solo por esa razón Nova le había perdonado la vida, por otro lado Kakashi se encontraba entrenando a los genins y chunins ya que dado la situación tan grave por la que estaban pasando decidieron juntar los dos rangos para conseguir mejores resultados mientras Sarutobi les enseñaba tácticas de guerra ya que él había participado en dos de ellas por lo que sería importante que transmitiera esos conocimientos a todos los shinobis, incluso los miembros del clan Uchiha se encontraban entrenando ya que a pesar de su orgullo la mayoría no eran idiotas, ellos habían visto el poder de las invocaciones de Nova y sabían que en el estado que se encontraban no podrían con él.

En kumo el Raikage se encontraba entrenando inmisericordemente con Bee ya que Nova lo había vencido de una forma ridículamente fácil, pero para su desgracia las copias de Zetsu se estaban infiltrando en las filas shinobi de kumo al igual que en los altos mandos del consejo dándole un acceso completo a Madara para que en el futuro se apoderara de la aldea sin ningún esfuerzo.

En Iwa el pitufo digo Tsuchikage se encontraba supervisando el entrenamiento de Kurotsuchi ya que la advertencia de Nova lo tenía muy preocupado, ya que eso quería decir que él no tenía ningún interés en atacar a su aldea por lo que dedujo que él se estaba preparando para atacar a alguien más fuerte, tal vez a Konoha o a Kumo ya que estos habían mandado al jinchuriki del nibi para matarlo.

En Suna el Kazekage se encontraba planeando las alianzas para atacar a Konoha, pero para su desgracia la mayoría de estas se tardarían de tres a cuatro años en estar listas para el ataque así que solo le quedaba ser paciente ya que Suna no poseía el poder para derrotar a Konoha por sí sola, así que decidió trataría de convencer al Damiyo del viento para que le diera más fondos para poder entrenar a mas shinobis para su ejército.

En Kiri los miembros del consejo se encontraban algo nerviosos por lo que convocaron a una junta secreta, ya que Yagura al ser un jinchuriki los podría convertir en un blanco por lo que su idea de convertirlo en Mizukage estaba resultando ser muy peligrosa ya que ellos ya no contaban con la ayuda del clan Uzumaki por lo que estaban trazando varios planes para poder sobrevivir a la guerra que se avecinaba y si para eso tenían que sacrificar a todos los aldeanos y al Mizukage por Kami que lo harían.

En Uzu Yugao, Fuu y Gaara se encontraban sosteniendo una gran barrera que los aislaba del mundo ya que Nova y Mayu estaban utilizando todo su poder y gracias a eso Madara podría localizarlos, por lo que Setsuna les había pedido que ellos se encargaran de alimentar la barrera con su chakra y el youki de sus bijuus.

Mientras en la guarida de Orochimaru este se encontraba torturando a Kimimaru y los cuatro del sonido, ya que los prisioneros de el país del agua y del hierro no habían llegado pero afortunadamente para el sanin los de los países del rayo, tierra, fuego y aldeas menores como la hierba si habían llegado por lo que podría seguir con sus experimentos por varios años más sin tener que exponerse, y además así se podría reservar algunos de ellos ya que no confiaba en que Madara cumpliera con entregarle el control del país del fuego por lo que se encontraba trabajando en un plan de respaldo.

Por otro lado Pain se encontraba perfeccionando sus marionetas ya que gracias a los relatos de Madara este se había puesto nervioso ya que ni él era lo suficientemente fuerte para luchar con el Uchiha, por lo que estaba decidido a conseguir los mejores cuerpos junto a las mejoras que les estaba haciendo, mientras Konan se encargaba de dirigir Amegakure y Madara se encontraba perfeccionando el cuerpo y las habilidades de Obito ya que el al ser su descendiente directo tenía un gran potencial, por lo que lo estaba ayudando a despertar su mangekio sharingan mientras los demás miembros de Akatsuki se encontraban buscando a los demás bijuus y de paso matando a cuanto shinobi que tuviera un precio respetable por su cabeza para venderlos en el mercado negro.

En Mioboku todos se encontraban aterrados ya que la bola de cristal del anciano sabio se había roto gracias a un poder monstruoso, causando que tanto Shima como Fukasaku mandaran a llamar a Jiraya ya que él era el último Gama Senin, después de unos minutos apareció Jiraya junto a Gamakichi.

- Que es lo que pasa Pa chan, Ma chan- pregunto un preocupado albo.

- Lo que pasa Jiraya chan es que la bola de el gran sabio sapo se rompió a causa de un poder monstruoso- respondió serio el pequeño sapo.

El senin estaba sorprendido y muy preocupado ya que eso nunca había pasado, esa bola de cristal había pasado por varios sabios por lo que esta se había fortalecido con su chakra haciéndola prácticamente irrompible, pero gracias a que nadie había completado el entrenamiento para convertirse en el próximo sabio nadie pudo dar con la causa de ese extraño acontecimiento.

- Pa chan estas seguro que SASHA y KRATOS no la dañaron cuando mataron al sabio sapo- pregunto un preocupado sanin.

- Así es Jiraya chan la bola de cristal estaba en perfectas condiciones hasta hace unas horas- respondió serio.

Pero antes de que pudieran seguir investigando Jiraya recibió un mensaje de parte de Sarutobi y este decía que él tenía que regresar a la aldea de inmediato junto a Fukasaku y Shima ya que Enma había pedido su presencia, después de unos minutos las tres invocaciones se encontraban reunidas en el campo de entrenamiento numero 7 junto a Shikaku y todos los jefes de anbu y jefes de los clanes.

- Que es lo que pasa ahora Enma- pregunto un serio Fukasaku.

- Estoy seguro que ustedes también sintieron ese extraordinario poder así que me saltare eso para ir directamente al punto, varias de las antiguas invocaciones han cortado todos los lazos con los principales clanes de invocaciones de la actualidad y se han negado a asistir a cualquier reunión en la que participemos los que tengamos algún nexo con alguna de las 5 grandes naciones shinobi, dando como resultado que nuestro poder se haya reducido mucho ya que era gracias a su poder que varios de nosotros podíamos ver fragmentos del futuro por lo que ahora tendremos que tomar decisiones al calor del momento- explico el jefe de los monos.

- Y sabes la causa de su repentino cambio- pregunto una sorprendida Shima.

- Tal parece que uno de los miembros de Akatsuki puede invocar a varios de ellos por lo que los que no tienen un contrato con el no quieren arriesgarse a que consigan sus contratos, por lo que se unieron a una extraña muchacha y esta es la guardiana actual de estos- respondió serio el mono.

Todos estaban sorprendidos al escuchar el relato de Enma ya que si eso era cierto esta muchacha tenía en sus manos un poder increíble por lo que intentarían encontrarla para que los ayudara.

- Antes de que cometan la estupidez de buscarla déjenme advertirles que ella pasó todas sus pruebas y aun así decidió no pactar con ninguno, ella solo se comprometió a resguardar sus contratos hasta encontrar a alguien digno de ellos- advirtió un serio Enma.

Todos se tranquilizaron y se creó un pequeño grupo de rastreo para que averiguaran lo que pudieran de esa misteriosa muchacha y después de eso todos regresaron a sus entrenamientos.

En Uzu Nova y Mayu estaban algo pálidos por el esfuerzo ya que habían tenido que mantener su poder al máximo durante más de 18 horas ya que habían tenido varias dificultades al mantener un flujo controlado de chakra y youki, por lo que habían tenido que reducir la cantidad pero gracias a esto el tiempo que tardarían se había extendido mucho, la mayoría de los miembros del clan se habían ido a dormir ya que eran las 3 de la madrugada y todavía no terminaban con el procedimiento por lo que Naruto y los demás estaban muy preocupados.

- Oniisan y kasan ya se tardaron mucho, me preocupa que algo haya salido mal con lo que planeaban hacer- comento una angustiada Akemi.

- Tranquilízate Akemi, Nova no dejara que nada les pase, además lo que están intentando es algo en lo que nadie ha tenido éxito así que es normal que se estén tardando tanto- respondió una seria Setsuna.

Pero antes de que alguien más hablara hubo una gran explosión y solo pudieron ver dos borrones que se estrellaron en una enorme roca destruyéndola por completo.

- Pero qué demonios está pasando aquí- grito una aterrada RAN.

Todos se quedaron con la quijada en el suelo al ver el enorme cráter que se formó por el impacto, pero al acercarse todos se angustiaron ya que dentro de este se encontraban Mayu y Nova semienterrados y cubiertos de sangre ya que tenían muchas heridas y estas eran muy graves.

- Pero qué demonios les paso- grito una aterrada Mei.

- No lo sé hija pero ayúdame a sacarlos de ahí para atenderlos- ordeno Setsuna.

Segundos después todos los que se encontraban despiertos las ayudaron y comenzaron a atenderlos ya que si seguían perdiendo tanta sangre podrían morir.

Reika apareció y comenzó a transferirles algo de youki ya que noto que ambos no tenían casi nada, por lo que sus heridas comenzaron a cerrarse rápidamente, pero antes de que terminaran de curarse pudieron ver como salían cinco sombras de los árboles, estas estaban corriendo a una velocidad increíble y al ver a Nova y Mayu en ese estado tan lamentable comenzaron a curarlos junto a la kitsune, todos se encontraban sin habla al ver a dos de las personas que estaban atendiendo a Nova y Mayu ya que estas aparentaban unos 19 años y no los 35 y 54 que tenían realmente.

- Con la quijada en el piso- okasan realmente eres tú- pregunto una impactada Akemi.

- Así es Akemi, gracias al plan de Nova, Mikoto y yo hemos vuelto a tener una edad física aproximada de 19 años- respondió una angustiada rubia.

- Tranquila Tsu chan estamos bien- comento un magullado Nova sujetando su mano.

Este comenzó a levantarse para revisar a Mayu ya que estaba preocupado por ella, pero al ver que solo estaba dormida se tranquilizó y se sentó a su lado.

- Como demonios puedes decir eso cuando los dos estuvieron a punto de morir- grito una angustiada Nina.

- Tranquilízate Nina, si no las hubiéramos protegido de esa forma ustedes seguramente habrían muerto en la explosión- respondió serio.

- Déjame adivinar, los sellos no resistieron hasta el final y ustedes dos recibieron todo el impacto de la repentina mescla del chakra con el youki- comento una furiosa kitsune.

- Jejeje a grandes rasgos así es Reika, eso fue lo que paso afortunadamente nadie salió con heridas graves- respondió con una sonrisa.

- Es verdad, las heridas de Mayu no son graves es solo que ella está muy cansada- afirmo Erika más tranquila.

Al escuchar a Erika Nova se levantó como si nada.

- Iré a dar una vuelta para despejarme ya que el esfuerzo que hicimos fue muy demandante- aviso el pelinegro.

Este desapareció en una flama azul dejando a todos sorprendidos por su actitud ya que todos pensaban que él estaría al pendiente de Mayu y Tsunade, pero él se había ido con un pretexto algo extraño ya que si quería descansar lo podría hacer con ellos.

- Naru quiero que te quedes con Mayu y si despierta por nada del mundo le digas de lo que paso- ordeno fríamente la kitsune.

- Esta bien Rei chan te encargo a niisan- respondió serio.

La kitsune desapareció en una flama dejando a todos preocupados y a una extrañamente angustiada Nina, después de unos minutos Reika encontró al peli negro recargado en un árbol con la gabardina llena de sangre.

- Sabes que debería de dejarte morir por lo que hiciste- comento fríamente la kitsune.

- Entonces porque estás aquí Reika, no creo que estés satisfecha solo con darme un sermón por lo que hice- respondió serio.

- Ahora entiendo la razón de que Mayu te adore, pero aun así el darles otra oportunidad a esas dos es algo que ellos no pasaran por alto- afirmo seria.

Y un gran tornado de fuego negro se formó enfrente de los dos y de este salió un hombre de 1.85 m vestido igual que Nova solo que él tenía el cabello rojo, pero tenía los mismos ojos negros con el cristalino blanco y la pupila roja de Nova.

- Hola tousan- saludo un sínico peli negro.

- Sabes que tendré muchos problemas por lo que hiciste verdad- afirmo con una voz aterradora.

- Claro que lo sé, pero tendrías más problemas si Madara logra completar su plan del ojo de luna o si este despierta accidentalmente al jubi y este alcanzara su forma definitiva, y como estoy seguro de que tú no lo detendrás pues creo que podrías voltear para otro lado solo por esta vez- respondió altaneramente.

Pero antes de que pudieran continuar, Nova comenzó a escupir una gran cantidad de sangre ya que tenía las costillas destrozadas y un pulmón perforado.

Mientras en el campamento todos estaban aterrados ya que podían sentir un poder muy parecido al de Nova, pero este era infinitamente más denso por lo que desgraciadamente Mayu se despertó y comenzó a buscar a Nova y al no encontrarlo se quiso poner de pie pero Nina la detuvo.

- Tranquilízate estoy segura de que Nova estará bien- afirmo lo más tranquila que pudo.

- El dueño de este poder es su padre verdad- pregunto angustiada.

- Así es, es por eso que Reika fue a ver que nada malo le pase, a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con lo que hizo para ayudar a Tsunade y Mikoto- respondió seria.

- Entonces porque lo dejaste hacerlo- pregunto una angustiada rubia.

- Porque si no lo intentaba no podríamos ganar ya que ambos bandos estamos muy parejos y Nova está apostando a que él lo deje pasar por esta vez- respondió preocupada.

Mientras en el bosque.

- Esta bien lo dejare pasar solo por esta vez ya que él está muy impresionado de la forma en la que has encaminado a Naruto, pero recuerda que esto no se volverá a repetir aunque seas mi hijo- advirtió serio.

- Salúdame a kasan y a Sandra y diles que no se preocupen ya que las veré a su tiempo- pidió con una sonrisa.

El hombre solo pudo sonreír ante el comentario de su hijo ya que este se parecía mucho a él y concentro una esfera de color rojo en su mano y se la introdujo en el pecho sanando todas sus heridas.

- Conviértelo en un gran shinobi capaz de proteger a las personas que son importantes para él y destroza a ese maldito que se ha atrevido a tratar de controlar fuerzas que están más allá de la comprensión de un simple humano- ordeno sonriendo.

- No te preocupes estoy seguro de que lo matare, solo que tengo que dejar todo en orden para Naruto- respondió seriamente.

- Suspirando- no te apresures a morir mocoso, ya que si lo haces ellas estarán muy molestas conmigo, así que aprovecha esta segunda oportunidad que te estoy dando y entrena para poder ser un digno heredero de mi título- respondió serio.

Y desapareció en un tornado de llamas ocasionando que Nova se desmallara por la tensión acumulada ya que por primera vez se sentía como un miserable sapo ante una serpiente.

Después de un par de horas abrió los ojos y se encontró rodeado por cuatro preocupadas y furiosas mujeres y tres indignados jinchurikis, que al verlo recuperar la conciencia se tranquilizaron.

- Jejeje parece que me extrañaron- bromeo algo preocupado.

- Eres un grandísimo baka, como se te ocurre hacer algo así sin decirnos todas las consecuencias- grito una furiosa Tsunade.

- Tranquila Tsu chan al final todo salió bien, y por su reacción supongo que Reika les conto todo- comento algo preocupado.

- Te equivocas, ella no nos ha querido decir nada mas- respondió un indignado rubio.

- Valla eso si es una sorpresa, yo pensé que disfrutarías el momento- comento algo sínico.

- Realmente me conformo con haberte visto de ese modo- respondió seria la kitsune.

Nova se levantó y se dirigió a donde estaba el rubio.

- Mañana te quitare el sello y podrás hacer el ritual para hacer el contrato con Reika así que será mejor que descanses- comento serio.

- Esta bien pero más te vale que después me cuentes todo ya que tanto Akemi como yo estuvimos muy preocupados- respondió algo molesto.

- Esta bien pero por ahora necesito que se vallan a descansar- respondió más tranquilo.

Los dos niños se fueron a su tienda de campaña mientras Nova les platicaba lo que había pasado con su padre logrando que las cuatro lo quisieran matar, pero al final se tranquilizaron y continuaron escuchando su explicación.

- Mikoto intenta activar tu sharingan inyectándole todo el chakra que puedas a tus ojos- pidió serio.

Mikoto obedeció al peli negro y activo su sharingan, pero durante unos minutos le dolieron mucho los ojos, pero al terminar este disminuyo y los abrió mostrando una estrella de tres puntas rodeada de tres comas, pero en vez de que fueran de color rojo sus ojos eran de color plateado con los contornos de color negro sorprendiendo a todos.

- Es increíble, los colores son aún más nítidos y puedo ver hasta el más mínimo detalle de todo lo que me rodea a pesar de que no haya mucha luz- grito sorprendida.

- Ese es el mangekio sharingan eterno y con el podrás despertar el de Itachi y Shisui- explico con una sonrisa.

La Uchiha lo abrazo feliz ya que con sus ojos nuevos podría proteger a Itachi y ayudar a Naruto a construir su hogar.

- Ahora tu Tsu chan quiero que intentes hacer alguna técnica que te haya enseñado tu abuelo- pidió sonriendo.

Tsunade se concentró y puso sus manos en el suelo.

Mokuton: Jukai kotan no jutsu.

Y después de unos segundos comenzaron a salir del suelo una gran cantidad de árboles creando un inmenso bosque que dejo sorprendidos a todos, la rubia de inmediato se abalanzo sobre Nova y le dio un apasionado beso logrando que las otras tres prometidas del peli negro la quisieran matar, pero decidieron que dado el gran logro de la rubia lo dejarían pasar solo por esta vez.

- Por fin lo logre al fin pude usar una de las técnicas de mi abuelo, muchas gracias Nova- festejo llorando de alegría.

- Tranquila Tsu chan solo necesitabas un poco de ayuda- contesto acariciándole el cabello.

Al terminar de jugar digo probar sus nuevas habilidades decidieron irse a descansar ya que cuando despertaran le quitarían el sello a Naruto para que pudiera realizar el contrato con Reika.

Todos se comenzaron a levantar a eso del medio día ya que todavía Tsunade y las otras tres se estuvieron peleando, ya que la rubia quería dormir con Nova y después de varias horas las cuatro terminaron durmiendo con el maldito suertudo.

Después de desayunar todos se dirigieron a una de las playas de la isla y se adentraron un poco en el mar ya que Nova les había advertido que sería algo destructivo ya que liberarían una gran cantidad de poder, Nova le entrego un par de espadas cortas de color rojo y dio la señal para que los tres jinchurikis levantaran la barrera, esta era de color negro por lo que no podían ver lo que estaba pasando adentro de esta.

- Muy bien Reika con esto mi deuda esta saldada- comento Nova.

- Esta bien solo por esta vez lo diré, gracias por la ayuda Nova- agradeció sinceramente.

Nova puso su mano en el sello y expulso una gran cantidad de youki de color negro que destruyo de inmediato el sello ocasionando que una potente luz plateada los rodeara, las dos espadas comenzaron a brillar y la silueta de una mujer se comenzó a formar enfrente de ellos, esta era Kushina y al ver al rubio se lanzó hacia donde estaba y lo abrazo llorando ya que ella no había podido protegerlo de Madara y peor aún no pudo impedir que Minato sellara al Kyubi dentro de él.

- Sochi realmente eres tu- pregunto muy emocionada.

- Kasan realmente tenía muchas ganas de conocerte- grito el rubio llorando de la emoción.

Después de unos minutos se separaron ya que Kushina quería ver cómo había crecido su hijo.

- Realmente eres muy guapo sochi- comento con una gran sonrisa.

El rubio se sonrojo al escuchar el comentario de su madre y comenzaron a platicar de la vida que había llevado Kushina en la aldea cuando llego el cómo conoció a su padre y el desarrollo de su embarazo causando que Naruto se emocionara ya que su madre lo quería como a nadie, después el rubio le conto todo lo que había vivido en la aldea y como Yugao y Nova lo habían ayudado y también de la verdadera identidad de Reika y que esta era una de sus prometidas junto a Mei y Yugao, al terminar el relato Kushina se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos ya que Nova se encontraba viéndolos con una mirada divertida y Reika se encontraba con la mirada en el piso ya que ella pensaba que Kushina se molestaría con ella por estar con Naruto, Kushina se acercó a los dos y les dio las gracias por cuidar de Naruto.

- Gracias por cuidar de mi hijo, jamás podre pagarles por lo que han hecho por el- afirmo seria.

- No es necesario que nos agradezcas nada, realmente todos nos hemos ayudado de una u otra forma- respondió Nova serio.

- Es verdad Naru nos ha ayudado más de lo que nosotros podríamos haberle ayudado a el- afirmo una tímida kitsune.

- Tranquila Reika, Naru me ha contado todo lo que has pasado y que ustedes se quieren así que solo te pido que lo cuides ya que la pelea con Madara será muy dura y no quiero que ninguno de los dos muera- comento con una gran sonrisa.

Los cuatro estuvieron platicando durante varias horas hasta que el cuerpo de Kushina comenzó a desaparecer, por lo que abrazo al rubio.

- Cuídate mucho sochi y recuerda que yo siempre estaré cuidando de ti, así que cuéntale a mis nietos de su abuela y crea una aldea en la que puedas vivir feliz junto a las personas que amas- pidió llorando.

Y le dio un beso en la frente antes de desaparecer dejando a un alegre peli rubio ya que él siempre quiso conocer a su madre y gracias a Nova había podido estar con ella aunque fuera por poco tiempo.

- Gracias niisan nunca podre pagarte este favor- afirmo un alegre rubio.

- No tienes nada que agradecer ottoto y ahora será mejor que me valla ya que ustedes tienen que llevar a cabo el contrato- respondió un divertido Nova.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver que Nova estaba saliendo de la barrera con una gran sonrisa, pero este les dijo que Naruto les explicaría todo cuando terminaran.

- Naru estas seguro de que quieres estar conmigo- pregunto seria.

- Tranquila estoy seguro, ya que yo también quiero estar siempre a tu lado como niisan con Mayu- respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Reika al ver la seguridad en los ojos del rubio decidió continuar y lo abraso tiernamente lo tiro recostándose encima de él y lo mordió en el cuello introduciendo su youki en su cuerpo, lo que ocasiono una gran flama que quemo sus ropas dejándolos completamente desnudos, mientras en el exterior la barrera se tornó de color blanco y una media hora después se rompió dejando ver dos siluetas que se estaban acercando, pero al enfocar bien pudieron ver a Reika junto a un rubio con mechones rojos orejas de zorro media 1.65 m de estatura vestía con la misma ropa de siempre pero sus ojos eran rojos con la pupila rasgada de color negro y una gran cola de zorro se asomaba a través de la gabardina, tanto Yugao, Mei y Mikoto se sorprendieron al ver el drástico cambio del rubio lo que les causo un fuerte sonrojo, pero antes de que pudieran decir nada el rubio volvió a la normalidad y se desmallo, pero antes de que pudieran decir nada Nova les explico lo que había pasado.

- El cuerpo de Naruto al ser tan pequeño no puede soportar tanto poder, es por eso que cuando ocupa el poder de Reika su cuerpo se transforma, aunque supongo por su expresión que eso no es algo que les moleste- explico sarcásticamente.

Bueno eso es todo por ahora ya saben cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia sera bien recibida see ya.


End file.
